Where Your Loyalties Lie
by Ice Archeress
Summary: Major AU. Where betrayal runs cold through the blood of those who deceive, how far can they go just to prevail? Is this the life they truly desire or will their pasts haunt them forever? LOTR type of fic. JohnnyOC, EnriqueOC, TalaOC. Full summary inside.
1. The Fall of Lanthir, Rise of Daeloth

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, this is my third Beyblade fic and the one I'm taking extremely seriously because it's going to be my best writing.  This fic includes Johnny, Tala, and Enrique from Beyblade but has no actual Beyblading in it.  It also has three OCs, Carly, Aquana, and Flora.  I hope everyone enjoys this fic, it's going to be my best yet, and if you like fantasy, I'm pretty sure you'll like it, it sorta has a Lord of the Rings feel to it.  Also, I'll be using a variety of Elfish words throughout the story to add a medieval feel to it.  They will be used in name of places or in any other case where it might mean something significant.  Please check the glossary below if there are any words I used that you want the meaning for.  Otherwise, enjoy…and review of course!

**Disclaimer:** Same old, I don't own Beyblade, it is purely coincidental if there is any similarities to anyone's else fic. Beyblade is copyright of HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO ©  Also, the elfish words use throughout the story are not made by me, they were translations off a Elfish dictionary which I believe is made from Lord of the Rings.

**Story Synopsis:** Sentenced to lifetime exile and hot for revenge, Johnny sets out to destroy Ithildin and kill the ruler to seek vengeance.  But little as he knows, it's not as easy as it seems, Carly, the ruler and sorceress of the kingdom holds him back and something slowly blossoms between them, leaving Johnny wondering if this was really the kind of life that he wanted.  Enrique, Carly's friend and top-ranked knight, does his best to protect the kingdom from the numerous evil assaults, when one day he rescues a wounded girl.  Although love clearly blossoms between them, the girl, Aquana has a drowning secret that could get them both killed.  Flora, Duchess in Carly's kingdom, has an unknown relationship to the Shadow Knight, Tala, who is intent on taking the ancient treasure from Carly.  The sacred artifact, the Imperium Gem, in the hands of a the young sorceress who risks everything to protect it and her kingdom, has caused much bloodshed and suffering to everyone, but should it fall into the wrong hands, the delicate balance of Light and Darkness will perish along with mankind.

**Rating:** Rated PG-13 for violence such as fighting and killing. :P  Nothing too bloody though.

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Romance.  Fantasy for all the magical powers, kingdoms, and sorcery.  Adventure for all the fighting and travelling.  And romance for the feelings that go on between the characters. ^_^

**Thanx:** I want to thank whisper*2*imaginary for her help.  Thanx so much for your time and I hope you like the fic!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Glossary:** Some of the cities and words here are foreign words, but they each have a distinct meaning.  I do not take credit for these words, for they are elfish words translated, not by me, into English to give the story a more fantasized feel.  The roles of these words will be made clear later in the story.

**Ithildin**~ Elfish for _starmoon_

**Lanthir** ~ Elfish for _waterfall_

**Imperium** ~ Latin for _power to command_ or _authority, command, rule, control_

**Daeloth** ~ Elfish for _hate_

**Leuthil** ~ Elfish for _gem_

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~¤

**¤ Prøløgue ¤**

            First-class Dark Knight, **Johnny McGregor**, has been sentenced to lifetime exile for committing murder within the walls of Ithildin.  Enraged and hungry for revenge, he accepted the terms of a deadly sorcerer, Daeloth, in exchanged for Dark Powers which makes him utterly invincible.  Now Johnny sets back to the kingdom that once vanquished him into the bitter outside world and left him to die and vows to kill the ruler and seek vengeance.

            Young sorceress and princess of Ithildin, **Carly ****Tariena Aiglos**, has possession of a dangerous sacred artifact, the Imperium Gem.  The sacred jewel, containing the powers of Ice, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, and Magic, is extremely powerful and desired by all kinds of evil within the universe.  With evil forces constantly after the power, Carly does her best to drive them away and protect her kingdom.  Carly's middle name Tariena means _Princess_, and Aiglos means _Ice_ in elfish.

            **Enrique Giancarlo** is Carly's lifelong friend and loyal companion.  He is of the highest-ranked knights within the army and commands them according to Carly's orders.  He is sworn to protect Carly and defend the Imperium Gem.  Though fiercely loyal to Carly, Enrique doesn't really like war and prefers not to see people get hurt unless someone he cares about is being threatened.  He has a good heart, but tends to be overprotective and takes things incredibly hard.

            **Flora ****Fallaner** is Carly's other best friend and a healer in the kingdom.  She has the title of Duchess and does her best to aid Carly and heal the wounded.  She's a kind, gentle person who seems to have an unknown connection with Tala.  Although she's usually nice to everyone and tries to maintain peace, once enraged, she will attack with hesitation.  Flora's last name, Fallaner, means _healer_ in elfish.

            **Tala Valkov**, a well-known mysterious warrior with the title of the Shadow Knight, is another one of the people who's after the Imperium Gem.  He resorts to all means to get his hands on the precious gem though his true motives are unknown.  He seems to have an uncertain relationship with Flora for something in their pasts made their paths cross again.

            **Aquana**** Nenuvar** is a young sorceress in-training from a fallen Kingdom, Lanthir, with incredible potential.  Ever since they met, Carly helped Aquana develop her mystical powers correctly and helps her control them.  However, she seems to hold back her true powers and a deep dark secret that she tells no one of.  Her last name Nenuvar means _water lily_ in elfish.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~¤

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Lanthir, Rise of Daeloth**

            The sun slowly rose one sober morning, its warm colors of orange, yellow, and pink spread across the horizon, streaking the sky with beautiful colors.  Everything was quiet in the kingdom of Ithildin and from the castle window of the kingdom, a young girl gazed out the window just as there was abrupt knock on the door.

The girl, who was about 18 years of age, had shoulder-length brown hair tied back loosely with a few stray strand falling around her face and distinctive emerald eyes.  Many would say she was as beautiful as a rose and as dangerous as its thorns.  She wore a simple royal blouse with a silver lining and shorts to go along with it.  "Come in," she said.

"Good morning princess!" a boy said, stumbling in with a bright smile on his boyish face.  He was only an year older than the girl and he had tousled blond hair and warm hazel eyes.  He had on traditional warrior clothing.

The girl gave him a sharp glance, "What did I say about royal titles Enrique?"

The boy lowered his eyes shamefully, "Sorry Carly.  I meant to call you by name, it's just that after serving your father so long, I tend to forget that you prefer your first name to a royal title."

Carly had to smile, "It's okay Enrique, it's just feels weird when my best friend talks to me like I'm superior to them.  Do not confuse my father's rules with mine."

Enrique observed the princess' face, "What are you thinking about?"

Carly looked out the window again and gestured to a faint wispy black smoke in the distance, "The black ash of death is rising, there has been more bloodshed and Lanthir has fallen on the night of the black moon."

Enrique looked alarmed, "Lanthir has fallen???  B-but, it cannot be…they were strong."

Carly looked steadily at her best friend, "Yet, so it Daeloth, we must be careful or we will be next.  Daeloth's power is growing everyday, with each conquering, he grows stronger and our chances of defeating him is even slimmer.  He's after me, after the Imperium Gem and he's taking out all our allies before he comes to us.  Lanthir was loyal to us, unlike many others who deserted us for fear of attack and those cowards who joined up with Daeloth to prevent death."

"Some royals are talking behind your back princess," Enrique said softly, "They wish to join up with Daeloth to prevent disaster."

"I know this Enrique," Carly said without turning around, "And stop calling me princess.  We will never join with Daeloth, Ithildin will fall before we combine forces with Daeloth.  This darkness that has struck down Lanthir will return, the last of our allies has fallen, we will be next."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Thunder struck around a gloomy looking castle, illuminating the dark place.  The fields were barren and dying and the weather was constantly at storm.  A young boy at the age of 18 climbed the steps up the forbidden castle.  He was clad in strong armor and holding a sharp axe.  He was strongly built and his black cape flapped behind him as he reached the top of the winding stairway.  His amethyst eyes glinted cruelly and his mouth curled into a sinister smile as he approached a room.  The guards stood very still as he passed them and went up to a figure clad in all black.

The figure leered at the boy, his face was covered with an indestructible mask and a scythe, "You were successful Johnny?"

The boy scoffed, "Of course.  Have we got a deal now?"

"The _leuthil_?" the figure rasped, reaching out one bony hand, "Give me the _leuthil_." 

Johnny dangled the precious gem in the air, his amethyst eyes cold, "Have we got a deal?  I will give you your stupid _leuthil_ once you give me the power I seek.  Do not try to trick me Daeloth."

The figure laughed coldly, "Once you have the powers of _Morin_ within your body, it will flow to your soul and heart and fill your mind with darkness.  Never will you be rid of this power.  Are you sure it's what you want mortal?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, feeling impatient, "Why would I want to get rid of it???  Yeah, yeah, I'm positive I want it.  I've already destroyed the last three of Ithildin's allies.  I cannot enter Ithildin without the power of _Morin_ for the spell cast upon when I was exiled will force me back.  Now do we have a deal or not Daeloth?  My patience is growing thin."

The dark figure chuckled in a creepy way, "That is all very well, knight.  With the last three of Ithildin's allies fallen, Ithildin cannot hope to stand much longer.  Soon the Imperium Gem will be mine.  Give me the _leuthil_ and I will give you the power of _Morin_ in return, however, those powers will not be complete to full potential.  I want you to destroy Ithildin with my soldiers and bring the ruler and the Imperium Gem to me!  Do that and the full power of _Morin_ will be yours!"

Johnny tossed the forbidding figure the precious jewel, "Done."

"Ahhhh…" Daeloth rasped, fingering the _leuthil_ lovingly, "With this _leuthil_ within my grasp, Lanthir will remain forever fallen, like the rest of the pathetic cities who opposed me.  Now, you have done well Johnny."  He raised one bony hand and fired out pure blackness power from his finger, zapping Johnny.

Johnny let out a blood-curling yell as the power of Morin coursed through his body and filled his blood.  The power drowned him and freed him of all compassion and heart.  His heart turned stone cold and emotionless and darkness filled his soul.  His lilac eyes glittered icily and burned with power as the rest of the power settled inside him, //_Just you wait Ithildin, just you wait.  I'll get my revenge.  Exiling me was a big mistake and I'll make sure you all pay dearly.  I will not rest until I seek vengeance!  Beware, ruler of Ithildin, I will kill you!_//  

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~¤

            The first chapter's kinda short, because of the prologue and stuff, the next one will be much longer.  Only three characters have been introduced so far, the others will come later.  Confused?  Hope not, I tried to do a good job explaining, hope you liked it.  Review please!  I'll continue depending on how many reviews I get.  ^_^

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **members.the-bronze.net/ice_archergirl/**.

**_Also_**…check out my other fics, if you haven't done so already!  ^_^


	2. State Your Name, Intruder!

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!  ^_^**

**Silly Chibi:**  I love fantasy too!  That's why I always write it!  It's awesome to imagine other worlds!

**Silver Swiftness:**  Like Inuyasha?  That's what the person below said.  I was thinking that it was sort of like Lord of the Rings without the rings, lol!  Elfish?  Dictionary that I found on the net.  I read your fic, it's really good!  Update soon, k?

**Cry of the red phoenix:**  It does???  Hmm…now that you think of it, it does in a sort of angled way, lol!

**Reicu:**  Yeah NEW EVIL, lol!  Always evil around the corner, always!

**The Great Kuro Neko:**  You can imagine them???  WOW!!  ^_^  Does the elfish dictionary help you?  Hope so!  Glad you aren't confused.

**whisper*2*imaginary:**  Thanx, names are HARD!  Totally, evil gorgeous guys are irresistible, ^_^.  I have to make him more evil later, lol!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:**  Kali! (that means hello in Elfish!  ^_^)  I'm back with the second chapter and this one is much longer than the first.  Interaction between Johnny and Carly is evident, loved writing it!  If anything is confusing let me now, I'm always ready for constructive criticism.  Some of you say that it sounds sort of familiar, I thought it was a bit like Lord of the Rings without the ring, but I guess it could pass as similar to Inuyasha, but not really.  Anyways, enjoy!  

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 2: State Your Name, Intruder!**

"Your Majesty!" a guard came rushing inside the conference room at top speed, his face red from running.

Carly looked up, an annoyed look on her face, "Can't I get one second of peace around this place?"

Enrique sighed as well, his hazel eyes weary, "Looks like more trouble Carly."

The guard immediately bowed towards the princess in respect, sinking on his knees.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Carly snapped, standing up in hurry, "Just speak!  What is the problem?"

"Your Majesty, an outsider is on his way inside the castle.  He has an army of trained knights with him.  They're creating havoc in the whole castle, destroying everything in their path!" the guard stammered breathlessly, wringing his hands in despair, "Oh, what to do!"

Enrique immediately drew his sword, "I'll go take a look at this outsider, stay here princess."

Carly immediately pinched Enrique's arm, "What have I said about calling me royal titles??  Especially from you Enrique!  You know I fight my own battles."  She turned to the guard, "This outsider, who is he?"

"No clue, your Majesty."

"How big is his army?" Carly demanded.

"Numbers around 50, your Majesty."

"Oh quit saying your Majesty at the end of every sentence!" Carly fumed, "Has he stated his business?"

"No, your Majesty."

Carly heaved an impatient sigh, "How did he get past the gate?"

"He killed the gate guards and stormed in," the guard said fearfully, "He's quite strong and no one dares to stand in his path."

"Nonsense," Carly said, sweeping past the guard, "Come Enrique.  Let's see what our guest is after, though I am quite sure that we all know what it is."

"But Carly!" Enrique cried, hurrying to block her way, "You can't go out there, it's not safe.  Stay in here, I beg of you and I will fend off this intruder."

"I will do no such thing," Carly said, indicating that Enrique should move with a brief swipe of her hand, "Since, I am sure, that this stranger has no business with you.  Step aside."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "We cannot let you pass," a guard with a spear said menacingly, "Turn back before we resort to violent means."

Johnny laughed coldly, holding his glinting axe, cruelty danced in his eyes, "Violent means?  From guards who cannot protect their own gate?  I think not.  Move aside, you are not worth my time.  It is the ruler I wish to speak with, not with some lowly bodyguard."

"You have some nerve intruder," the guard said with a few other guards pointing their weapons towards Johnny, "Turn back now, I command it!  Or you will regret it sorely."

"My army could cut through your throats faster than you can bat an eye," Johnny scoffed.  As if enforcing their leader, the army of soldiers behind Johnny all lifted their weapons, star maces, spears, and daggers.

The guard gulped and looked at his mates, "We hold them, at all cost, they must not get to the princess."

Suddenly the door behind them blasted open and a strong wind blew past the guards, right into Johnny and his soldiers faces.  After a few moments the wind die down and Johnny found himself face to face with a pair of glittering emerald eyes.

"But pr-" the guard stammered.

"Quiet." Carly said softly, her eyes focused on the intruder in front of her.  "You - state your name and business immediately."

Johnny looked a bit insulted to be given an order by a girl, "Get lost maid.  I am not here for pleasantries.  I demand to speak to the ruler of this pathetic kingdom."

"Show some respect when you speak!" Enrique said furiously, lunging forward with his sword ready.

"Do you challenge me?" Johnny asked with a wicked sneer on his face.

Carly held out an arm to block Enrique, "No."  She turned back to Johnny, "State your name intruder."

"I have no business with you, girl," Johnny said spitefully, "And do not talk to me directly, no lowly woman has that right.  Has this kingdom not taught you the role of women in this society?  I have old business with the ruler of this kingdom and I intend to finish it.  Now back off girl, you're beginning to annoy me.  I want to talk to the ruler!   Or is he too scared to come out and face me directly?"

Enrique was snarling like a cage animal behind Carly, ready anytime to lunge in and attack, but Carly held him firm.

Carly's emerald eyes held Johnny's with an unfaltering, piercing glare, "You're talking to her, intruder.  My name is _Carly Tariena Aiglos_ and I am the 5th generation ruler of Ithildin."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Johnny was momentarily shocked by this statement, not only was he expecting the ruler to be much older, he definitely did not expect a girl.  He quickly glanced around, looking to see if this was some sort of joke, but everyone was solemn and awaiting their princess' next order.  Slowly, a sly grin passed over Johnny's face and he started to laugh, echoing it through the silent castle.  "Oh, what happened to all the men of the kingdom?  To leave a girl in the possession of the throne?"

If Carly had been angered by this insult, she didn't show it, "You said you wanted to speak with the ruler, so speak!"

Once again, Johnny was irritated for being ordered by a girl, "You do not seriously expect me to negotiate with you?"

Carly didn't flinch, "If you wish not to, the door is behind you, you may exit."

Johnny fumed, "If you were just a little closer, princess, I would wring your neck."

This time the mocking laugh came out of Carly, "Then shall I take a step closer for you to do so?"

Johnny was seriously considering murdering the girl on the spot, //_Not only is she the ruler of this stupid kingdom.  She actually has the nerve to command me.  What is the matter with her?  Does she actually think she and her pathetic army stands a prayer of a chance against me?  She will pay for her defiance._//

Enrique has taken just about all he could stand, pointing his sword towards Johnny's neck, he threatened, "Threaten the princess again and you shall find this sword buried deep within your neck, intruder!"

Johnny didn't even cast a glance at Enrique, "Empty threats mean nothing to me, soldier.  Your sword would burn into black ash before it could even touch my skin."

This remark made Carly look up and think, //_Black ash...could it be?_//  She hardened her voice, "I am growing weary of your face intruder, state your name and business now, otherwise leave."

Johnny was growing equally tired of hearing the girl speak, so he decided to stop playing insult games and just cut to the chase.  "Very well, princess," Johnny said in a mocking tone, "5 years ago, I too lived within the walls of your kingdom.  But one day, all that changed when the ruler of this stupid kingdom vanquished me beyond the very borders of this kingdom and ordered me never to return.  5 years I have live outside like a wild animal, foraging on whatever food nature could give me.   For 5 years, I lived under the harsh climate conditions and ever-changing seasons and weather.  For 5 years I trained to be a knight, overcoming every obstacle until I reached perfection.  I swore revenge on this Kingdom, I swore vengeance against your ruler for sending me into exile and after 5 years, I'm back and I'm ready for my revenge."

Carly had no clue what the hell he was talking about, but she replied anyways, "Self-pity has always been futile."

When Johnny heard this, rage welled up inside him, rage so great that it felt like bursting out of him like a cannon.

"Since you have been vanquished from this kingdom forth ward the day my father exiled you," Carly continued in a bored tone, "You are obliged to stay out the kingdom walls, which is exactly where you're heading intruder.  Your time here is up.  Leave now and stay forever out of this kingdom.  Exiled individuals are not taken lightly within this kingdom."

Johnny couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, instead of worrying about whatever revenge he could dish out for the kingdom like he had thought she would, she was actually kicking him out again.  Black flames of pure rage flared up around him as his amethyst eyes glowed with the utmost hatred.  

Carly's guards all backed away in fear, so did Johnny's soldiers.  Enrique yanked Carly back in alarm, his hazel eyes staring at awe in the intense power roused up around their intruder.

Carly's eyes narrowed, //_I thought so...Dark Powers..._//

"I have come to make your kingdom pay for all the suffering I've endured," Johnny raged, "All of you will pay dearly.  Nothing can stand against my Dark Powers that Daeloth has given me.  Nothing!"  He pointed to Carly with his glinting axe, "You, princess, shall be the first to die."

Carly looked at him calmly, ignoring the frightened screams of the people in the castle around them.  Her emerald eyes blazed in fury as she swept her hand up and blasted out a strong wind towards Johnny and his army, sending them all flying back at the impact.

Johnny winced when he landed smack on his back, this he had not been expecting, especially not from a girl.  Anger boiled in his eyes as he glared at Carly.

Carly's voice rang out loud and clear, "You were told to leave, intruder!  Now leave before it is forced upon you!"

"Why you!" Johnny cursed loudly and turned his back to her, "You wait princess, I will be back.  And next I will show no mercy."  He walked through his soldiers and started out the royal doors.  Carly's guards sighed in relief and Enrique glared at Johnny's retreating back with intense dislike, his hand still tight on Carly's shoulder.

Suddenly Johnny heard double cries of pain and the sound of falling bodies, he whirled around to find two of his soldier lying on the ground, dead, blood spilling out of the place where an arrow struck their body.  His eyes immediately flew to Carly who was holding a longbow, loaded with another single arrow, pointed straight at his neck.  "You-" Johnny snarled, he couldn't a word strong enough to express his hatred, "You tricked me, I won't forget that."

Carly didn't waver, her eyes alert, "You killed my two gate guards, intruder.  I say this evens the score."

Johnny growled and stomped towards the door, putting one hand on the knob to open it when an arrow came whizzing past his head and piercing into the wooden door, just inches away from his bare hand.  He whirled around, his lilac eyes furious, "First you tell me to leave, then you're trying to kill me, what do you want????  What the hell is your cursed problem???"  Johnny didn't let it show, but he was beginning to feel slightly uneasy, that arrow had deliberately missed him by a few millimetres.  He had a feeling that if the princess have wanted to kill him, that arrow would've gone right through his skull.

Carly smirked, another arrow ready in her bow, "You should leave me with something to remember you by, intruder, besides the arrogant look on your face.  A name would be nice."

Johnny gritted his teeth, "The name's Johnny McGregor and I will be back, you can bet your life on it."  He swept out with his army of soldiers marching smartly behind him.

Carly watched as the intruder left the castle grounds and headed for the outskirts of town, "Enrique."

"Yes, your Maj-" Enrique started then stopped abruptly after receiving a glare from Carly, "I mean, yeah Carly?"

"Take 20 of your best cavalries and escort them out of the kingdom," Carly instructed, "Make sure they do not cause havoc within the city."

"Immediately," Enrique left.

Carly turned to the shaken advisor who was still trembling from the shock of witnessing the intruder and his army, "You there."

"Y-y-yes your M-Majesty?" the advisor asked shakily.

"Look in your records, check everything.  I want a full report on this Johnny McGregor from the day he was born here to anything on his activities during the last five years tonight!" Carly ordered, "And stop calling me your Majesty!!!"

"Yes, your Majesty." The advisor hurried away.

Carly groaned and lowered her bow, //_Johnny McGregor, don't worry, I won't forget you…and I'll be ready the next time you come.  I'll be more than ready, whatever it is you hope to achieve I'll stop you, even if it takes me to my last breath._//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Enrique galloped on his horse through the bustling city and towards the outskirts of civilization.  The cavalries behind him followed wordlessly and were on guard for any trouble.  Johnny and his soldiers rode away as well, through the walls of the kingdom and past the boundaries.  Enrique saw Johnny glance back at the castle, his lilac eyes cold and angry.  Enrique followed his gaze and saw the princess standing at the west tower of the castle, casting the same angry glare at Johnny.  Even so far away from each, Enrique could feel the hatred radiating from both of them, from the merciless, emotionless amethyst eyes of the intruder and the smothering, flaming emerald eyes of the princess.  Then Johnny spun back around and rode off at high speed with his soldiers following him.

//_And that's that.  I'm glad that's all over, phew.  For a while I was worried that Ithildin would be under another attack.  He's a threat all right, I just hope Carly know what she's doing…and I've gotta remember not to keep calling her, your Majesty.  One more time and she'll hang me at the gallows._// Enrique thought, before turning to the cavalries.  "Let's head back."

The horses raced back with their riders with Enrique lingering last.  He was about to leave when he heard a faint cry.  "Huh?  Is anyone there?" Enrique jerked his restless horse around and rode out the kingdom walls.  Enrique drew his breath into a sharp gasp, a girl was lying on the ground, blood pooled out from under her.

"Oh Lord!" Enrique dismounted his horse and ran to the girl, "Oh my gosh, she's going to bleed to death!"  He carefully lifted up the girl, wincing when he saw that blood continued to drip from her limp body.

The girl moaned and opened her eyes weakly, "Please sir…help me…"

"Don't worry," Enrique reassured her, "You're in good hands.  Don't strain, you'll bleed even more."

The girl clutched his arm, "Please save Lanthir, they're drowning…all my fault…please…"  She fell unconscious again.

Enrique mounted his horse, pulling the girl in front of him and set off from the castle at top speed.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Hmm…I've never written like this before, their speech is a bit different than regular speech so it seems more fun and so strange too.  ^_^U  Hope you liked!  ^_^  Please review, if I get enough reviews, I'll be continuing this on a regular schedule, instead of when I feel like it. :P  I finally got my site all sorted out, if I have to change the link one more time, I'm going to go INSANE!!!  Review!

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **destinationbeyblade.tech.nu/**.

**_Also_**…check out my other fics, if you haven't done so already!  ^_^


	3. The Nonda'Kanoste

**Reny:** Sure thing, here ya go! ^_~ Enjoy!

**Silver Swiftness:** Good update soon! ^_~  Thanx, and enjoy the chapter!

**The Great Kuro Neko:** I'd love to make a movie of it too, too bad I can't. ~_^  You're welcome!  Hope it's of some use!

**Saffron:** Great, glad you like it, yeah it has all of that, I'm not a very humorous writer though. :P  Hope you like this chapter!

**mg4e:**  No prob! ^_~

**Reicu:** ^_^  My fingers are totally freezing, it's cold here!  ^_^

**Elemental Water Mistress:** Thanx for adding me to your favorites! ^_^  This fic is very fantasy like, lol, more than the other one, but there will be eventual romance! ^_~

**Cry of the red phoenix:** Can you guess the pairings?  ^_^  Romance will come in a little later, there's obvious sparks flying between two characters this chapter! ^_~

**whisper*2*imaginary:** Thanx!  Evil is good? ^_^  Cool, I'll see what I can do!  Hope you like this chapter!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Thanx to all my reviewers, I updated earlier than I intended! ^_^ Reviewers deserve rewards ^_~, so keep reviewing and I'll be updating more and more often.  If anything's confusing, let me know and criticism is accepted, otherwise, I don't have much to say except that **Kane**'s totally gorgeous and I'm obsessing over him lately, lol!  Other than that review and I'll see ya all next time!  Hope you enjoy the chapter since I enjoyed writing it!  ^_^

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 3: The Nonda`Kanoste (The Death Knight)**

            "Carly!" Enrique burst into the castle, ignoring the disapproving glances from all around him, "Please, I need help."

Carly glanced up from her parchment and took on look at the girl in Enrique's arms, blooding dripping down and staining the rich carpet.  She shot up, "Follow me, we'll take her up to the medical room."  She quickly pulled in a maid who was cleaning the windows, "Get the duchess, quickly now!"

Enrique followed Carly up to the medical room and gently placed the girl down on a bed, wiping sweat from his forehead, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Do I look like a healer to you Enrique?  Where did you find her?"

"Outside the city walls," Enrique replied, "She was just lying there, must've been exhausted.  Poor girl, she was rambling about someone drowning and stuff."

Carly was observing the girl, "Uh-huh, lack of blood can make people delusional."

The door open and a pretty young girl stood in the doorway.  Her flowing light brown hair was tied back loosely and her beautiful grey-blue eyes showed concern.  Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the bleeding girl, "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"She's bleeding, ever since Enrique brought her in, unconscious too," Carly said briskly, "I hope you can save her, Flora.  We don't need anymore deaths here and she looks like she might die soon if she doesn't get treatment."

"I'll do my best," Flora replied.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "Have you done it?" Carly asked the advisor who came in, bustling busy.  She was sharpening her arrows and enforcing her longbow by an oak table.

"Yes, your Majesty," the advisor said, bowing low to her and presenting her with a piece of parchment, "That's all we have on him, I'm afraid, not much."

"Good enough," Carly said sarcastically, "It's not like I'm going to marry him.  I'm trying to figure his movement and his motives, you're dismissed."  She started to read the paper after the advisor left the room.

_Johnny McGregor was born in Ithildin 18 years ago.  His father was killed in battle and his mother died giving birth to him.  He was trained at the castle ever since he was young and moved up through the ranks from a mere page to a top-ranked knight.  He fought many battles and lead Ithildin to victory many times.  He was trusted by the king and many of the people and he was always an honourable and determined fighter.  But 5 years ago, he killed all five of the king's advisors in one assault, claiming to have done it for a 'good' cause.  As a result of this massacre, the king vanquished Johnny to lifetime exile, outside Ithildin and cast a spell upon him to ensure that he would not return within the city walls.  His activity was monitored for a short time outside Ithildin and reports have shown that he had been training hard ever since he was exiled.  Numerous reports have also spotted him around several of the fallen cities that were once Ithildin's allies.  He is currently known as the _**Nonda`Kanoste**_, the_** Death Knight**_, for the number of deaths that befell people who crossed his path._

"Curse you," Carly muttered, banging the parchment on the table, her eyes glittering in fury, "How dare you break my alliances???  You will pay dearly for this, knight.  I'll make sure that you won't get away with this treachery and this time, it won't be just exile, it'll be death."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Enrique gently wrapped a fresh bandage around the sleeping girl's wounded arm.  The girl he brought in a few hours earlier was still sleeping, but at least Flora confirmed that she was in stable condition.  The girl moaned and her beautiful aqua eyes slowly opened and met with Enrique's hazel eyes.

Enrique's eyes widened and fell speechless, simply gazing into the girl's eyes in awe.

"Where am I?" the girl whispered, "Who are you?"

"You're in Ithildin," Enrique replied, finding it strangely hard to talk, "I found you bleeding on the ground and took you to the castle.  You're safe, don't worry, I won't harm you.  My name's Enrique Giancarlo and I'm from around here."

"Head knight you mean," a familiar voice said light-heartedly.

Enrique grinned at Carly, "Good evening, the girl is conscious.  Flora fixed her wounds up quite well."

"Good," Carly said, focusing her eyes on the girl, "My name's Carly Tariena Aiglos and I'm the princess of Ithildin."

The girl immediately tried to get up in a respectable position, her turquoise eyes wide with shock, "Forgive me your Majesty, I-"

"It's okay," Enrique whispered to her, "Formalities are merely customs here, they're not taken into account too seriously.  Just call her Carly."

"Yes," Carly agreed, "And it would help if Enrique could remember that."

"Well…Carly," the girl said, saying her name as if she still felt that it wasn't right, "My name's Aquana Nenuvar and I thank you and your people for your help.  I am forever in your debt."  She turned to Enrique, her eye sparkling, "And to you, kind sir, thank you so much for rescuing me."

Enrique turned bright red and became so tongue-tied that the words that came out of his mouth made no apparent sense.

"He means to say you're welcome," Carly said sarcastically, "In his language of oblivion.  Don't mind him, he's easily smitten by beautiful girls."

Aquana giggled and made Enrique turn even redder and he quickly exited the room.

Carly noticed the familiar embroidery on the girl's skirt, "Embroidery.  You're from Lanthir!"

Aquana looked shocked and hung her head, "Yes, I am.  Or should I say I was."  Tears formed in her crystal blue eyes as she clutched her skirt tightly.

"Lanthir was demolished by Daeloth," Carly said, anger sparking her voice, "Lanthir was Ithildin's greatest ally.  I will avenge the fall of your kingdom, I promise you."

"Daeloth sent a young Dark Knight to attack our kingdom," Aquana whispered, "And they took the _leuthil_.  Our kingdom crumbled to pieces."

Fury boiled in Carly's eyes, "A knight?  Who goes by the name of the _Nonda`Kanoste_?"

"That's the one," Aquana said, "I was lucky to escape…um…how do you know?"

Carly nodded curtly, "Let's just say that our paths have crossed.  You can pick out an outfit from one of those drawer, your present clothes are worn.  You're most welcome to stay here…may I ask your rank in Lanthir?"

"Sorceress in-training," Aquana answered softly, "Sorceress of 18 years."

A pleased smile lit Carly's face for the first time in days, "Excellent, you're my age and I'm a fully trained sorceress.  We'll be able to practice until you're fully trained.  I have some things to attend to now Aquana, rest well."

"Thank you so much your Majesty," Aquana said before quickly correcting herself, "I mean, thanks Carly."

Carly grinned, "That's better.  I only act formal towards those who demand it of me.  If you're hungry, hang tight, Enrique will be back with something for you to eat."

"Oh!" Aquana said, "That's would be wonderful."

"Enrique would not let you starve, that's for sure," Carly responded with a grin and a wink, "Be careful around him, he's one smooth charmer when he wants to be."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "You have failed," Daeloth said dangerously, drumming his bony fingers upon the oak pattern on his throne chair, "Explain yourself."

Johnny turned his back towards the dark, masked figure, "I have not failed.  I was merely testing the strength of Ithildin.  I told you, I will get you to the Imperium Gem, then both you and I came have what we want."

"With even a small fraction of the power of _Morin_, you should've been able to devastate the kingdom!" Daeloth snarled, his voice rising in anger with every word.

Johnny whirled around, anger dancing in his lilac eyes, "Half of this is your fault!  You could've told me that the ruler of the kingdom was a girl!"

"Girl…man…dancing bear…I don't care," Daeloth said in fury, "Why does it matter who the ruler is?  You only have to bring him or her to me and that will be final."

"I will," Johnny said, sighing, "Just give me time.  I'll set off tomorrow again and capture the castle first.  Still…" Johnny's eye flashed, "You could have told me the ruler was a stupid girl!"

"I did not know," Daeloth shot back with equal fury, "It was you who told me the ruler of Ithildin was a king, not a princess!  If I was allowed within Ithildin then I wouldn't need you!"

"If you have such great powers why can't you bust into Ithildin yourself?" Johnny muttered, knowing he was trending on dangerous ground.

Fury boiled around Daeloth, nearly shattering the windows, "DON'T EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN OR YOU'LL PAY SORELY!  YOU ARE HERE MERELY TO DO YOUR DUTY AND NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS!!!  IS THAT CLEAR???"

"O-kay," Johnny said sarcastically, "Crystal.  Don't be so touchy."  He whirled back around, his black cape swishing in the air, "I'll be back."  He stormed out the room and threw himself against the cold stone wall, raw power pulsing in his vein.  Johnny chuckled when he easily produce flaming black fire in his palms, //_The power of _Morin_ will be mine, all of it.  You'll pay dearly for defying me, princess.  You made a fool out of me today and I assure you it won't happen again.  Prepare to surrender to the power of _Morin_!_//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Aquana was resting in bed peacefully when Enrique stumbled inside, her aqua eyes lit up when she saw him and beckoned him over, a beautiful smile lighting her stunning face.

"Here," Enrique said awkwardly, trying to not blush or say anything stupid, handing the girl a tray full of food, "If you're hungry or anything…"

Aquana smiled up at him, "Thank you, your Honour."

Enrique immediately blushed as red as his rich cape, "Um…just call me Enrique, okay?"

Aquana pulled out a chair, "Would you like a seat?  Keep me company, I'm not tired yet and I'm weary of all this sleep.  I know I'm wounded, but I still need to move around somewhat."

Enrique sat down clumsily, his eyes never leaving the beautiful girl in front of him, "Carly said you come from Lanthir, is that true?"

"Yes," Aquana replied, "Lanthir's fate was sealed by the _Nonda`Kanoste_, the Death Knight, he spread plague and torture throughout the kingdoms.  No one can stop him and he roams our lands freely, without boundaries, and kills everyone in his path."

"His real name is Johnny McGregor," Enrique added, his hazel eyes troubled, "He was here just before I found you.  He was sent by Daeloth to kill Carly."

"He was???" Aquana cried, "Yet I sense no aura of death around.  Usually, the aura of death of the areas in which he passed is so strong that even the strongest of knights can't pentrate the area."

"Carly drove him off," Enrique said, looking even more worried, "He promised to return to kill her, I fear for her life.  All because of the Imperium Gem."

"That is truly a miracle," Aquana said in wonder, the food in front of her forgotten, "A time where the passing of the _Nonda`Kanoste_ did not result in a massacre, maybe the heavenly lords have taken pity upon the people."

"That won't last very long," Enrique replied, "Ithildin is hanging by a single, fragile thread which is on the verge of snapping.  Ithildin has always had its allies to aid it in such tragic times.  Now we are alone, other allies have abandoned us in fear of being invaded, and the princess is still very young."

"Yet she has worked hard to earn her throne," Aquana responded, "In Lanthir, people tell of her braveness and determination, even though her father is dead.  I've heard many rumors of the Imperium Gem, is it as powerful as it is told?"

"The Imperium Gem is in Carly's possession, it's one orb-like jewel thing," Enrique replied, "Inside the gem contains the sacred powers of 6 major elements, Ice, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, and Magic.  If the gem is used in the hands of evil, the whole world will plunge into darkness and we'll be doomed.  If Daeloth gets his greedy hands upon the gem, he'll be able to use his powers to turn all the elements into dark powers."

"Daeloth has cursed many people in his life," Aquana replied, looking miserable all of a sudden, "I will kill him for destroying Lanthir."

Enrique smiled at her, "Many are after his blood."  He took her hand and bent down to kiss it, making Aquana blush scarlet, "I must go now, call for me if you ever need assistance.  I bid you good night, milady."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            The next morning, everyone in the castle woke early, preparing for whatever the day would bring them.  "Oh!  Where are you going?" Flora asked, worriedly, "Carly?"  She hurried after the princess who was walking out briskly.

"Our intruder will surely attack again," Carly said, throwing a bundle of sharp arrows into her quiver, "I will be the first to greet him."  She smirked, her emerald eyes glowing dangerously, "Wouldn't want to be rude."

"Carly, are you sure you will not stay here?" Enrique asked, testing his blade against the wall, his hazel eyes concerned, "We don't know what trick he'll have up his sleeve this time."

"I am absolutely certain."

Enrique sighed, "Very well, persuading you is like trying to pull a tree out of its grown roots deep within the ground.  Flora, look after Aquana, okay?  She's still asleep."

"Of course," Flora said, raising a curious eyebrow, her grey eyes sparkling "Has something happened during the night?"

"Master Enrique has fallen in love," Carly said with a teasing voice, tying her boots tightly, "He fancies her.  I'm surprised he hasn't kissed her yet."

"Mind your tongue princess," Enrique chided, blushing, "And don't make assumptions."

"Flora, tend to the castle while I'm gone," Carly said, "I won't be long."

"Sure Carly," Flora replied, "I will, but are you sure you wouldn't like me to come along?  I could fight them as well, I may be a healer, but I possess some strong spells."

"Thanks for the offer Flora," Carly said, "But this is between him and me, I don't even know why Enrique's coming.  You're needed at the castle more than you are at the battlefield, don't worry my friend, one day, your spells will come to great use."

"Then I shall wait for that day," Flora said in a dreamy voice, "And the day that I meet my true love…"

Carly snorted, "That's a bunch of junk.  You and Enrique…"  Carly shook her head, "What's up with you two and your constant reminders of love?  You'd think that you couldn't live without such a fairytale dream."

"When you fall in love Carly…" Enrique started with a grin.

"…you'll understand," Flora finished for him, smiling as well.

"Don't give me that!" Carly scoffed, "With who???  Huh?  With that no-good, I'm-perfect-and-everyone-should-worship-me Lord?  I swear, I have to find a way to kill my fiance before I totally lose my mind!  Enrique, let's go!"  She whirled around and started outside, her emerald eyes flashing, //_Fall in love, indeed!  I've never heard such foolish rubbish in my entire life.  If I could only find out what the missing parts of my life are, then maybe this will start to make sense.  Watch out Nonda`Kanoste, I'm going to make you regret that you've ever crossed paths with me.  You want to embrace dark powers?  Then I'll make sure that you burn in the pits of Hell_.//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤


	4. A Taste of Dark Power

**The Great Kuro Neko:** *nodz* I know, Aquana went so well with Enrique. ^_^  Johnny's evil, but he's still human, you'll see, it's not going to be KABOOM, they fall in love, it'll happen gradually, lol!  Aww…sorry for Tala's lack of appearance, he's entering in this chapter. ^_~

**Reicu:** Thanx!  I will! ^_~

**Master Kyu:** Hey! ~_^ More fantasy! XD, never enough!  No…they're not in it. ^_^U Sorry!

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix:** Thank you! ^_^

**Silver Swiftness:** *nodz* Yeah, dancing bear, lol!  Well, Daeloth just can't, not giving too much away, he's cursed from there.  YAYZ!!  You updated!

**Magical Soul:** Me love fantasy stories too!  Lord of the Rings is THE BEST!!!  I updated pretty often actually, unless homework drowns me or something, then I can't help it! :P  Reviews are great inspirations though, *nodz*, yes they are, lol!  Thanx for reviewing!

**Spitfire-Sae:** Ah I read one of your fics too, it's REALLY good!!!  Fantasy too, love it!  Oh yeah, I always seem like Carly after writing, she's my character after all!  I'm glad it's understandable and I always try to watch my grammar, but I'm not the greatest at that.  Thanx for reviewing!!  And I hope you update soon!  And thanx for visiting my website, cute guys. ~_^

**Yin:** YES!!  KANE!!!  MINE!!! *grabz and hugz*  Enrique's cute, I know, I love him too!  Johnny's very bitter and angry, but so is Carly.  You even reviewed the past chapters too! *glompz*  I love fantasy too!  Wow, you have tonz of fics!!

**whisper*2*imaginary:** *nodz* Sound right to me!  Tala enters today, but only for a short while.  I like Mariam, she's pretty, maybe it's because I don't really like Dunga that much. :P Love Kane tho!  Aww…I just saw your profile page and I'm on your Friends list! *glompz* ^^  You're right though, it's gonna be long, lol, wonder how you ever guessed that!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thanx for reviewing! ^_~  I'm back with chapter 4, hope you like it.  I think you'll notice that I've made Carly slightly more aggressive by disrespecting her honor.  I didn't really want to make Carly seem like she's perfect, I mean, it's one thing that she can fight well and rule well, but she has to have faults too.  Everyone does, that's why I try to portray a character in a way that it would be believable.  I would like your opinion on how my characters are, if you don't mind.  Anywayz, enjoy!!!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 4: A Taste of Dark Power**

            Johnny galloped towards Ithildin at top speed with his soldiers thundering behind him.  His lilac eyes narrowed when Ithildin came into clear view and his blood boiled at the thought of the princess.  Urging his black stallion to go faster, Johnny and his army of soldiers stormed into Ithildin, past the gates, knocking down the gate doors and trampling through the green fields.  Johnny was perplexed, there had been no guards to stop him at the gate, no one protecting the kingdom boundaries.  There was no one in sight even though the soil of the farms clearly showed that people have been watering and weeding their crops.  //_Maybe they all went into hiding or something…_// Johnny thought in puzzlement.

"Get off the grass!" a commanding voice broke out.

Johnny looked up and stared right into the eyes of an all too familiar face, "You!"

Carly's voice was filled with contempt, "The plague of death is cursed about you.  Even the mere touch of you kills the grass and drains their life."

Johnny ignored her comments, "Well, if it isn't my welcoming committee."

"You are so predictable, intruder," Carly said steely, "Oh wait, I shouldn't call you that, what suits you, Death Knight?  Or should I say _Nonda`Kanoste_?"

Johnny once again ignored her comments, but it didn't stop him from smirking, "My name is Johnny, and I did not make up those names.  They're names made from the people."

For some reason, that made Carly angry, "You are not worthy of your name, you bastard!"

Johnny smirked at her, "Call me what you like, princess.  It makes no difference to me.  Your time as ruler of this kingdom is almost over."

"Considering the fact that I've heard that threat countless times," Carly said with a yawn, "Once more will not make a difference."

"It's your own arrogance that will be your downfall," Johnny spat.  He ducked when a shower of arrows came raining down at him.

"I said get off the grass," Carly said calmly, "There's no need to ruin the land by trampling it.  State your business, knight, I have no patience towards intruders, especially those cursed by Daeloth."

"I'm sure you know very well what I want, _Tariena_," Johnny said slyly, saying the name with a mocking drawl.

"Call me that again and I'll throw you in the hottest lava a volcano can produce."

Johnny grinned, knowing that he hit a sensitive spot and that was key to breaking his enemy down, "Bold words for a young girl."

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell it is that you want????" Carly snapped, "Either you tell me or get the hell outta my face!"

"What Daeloth has been after for say the last 50 years?" Johnny said, smirking, "The Imperium Gem."

"You're delusional if you think I'll just hand it to you."

"There's no use in resisting," Johnny said, "You have no allies, I've personally made sure that all your Allied Kingdoms have fallen, just make it easier on yourself and hand over the gem."

"I'd rather jump into the nearest burning pool of lava." Was Carly's furious reply.

"You're welcome to go ahead, _Tariena_."

"Shut the hell up," Carly snapped, "I'm not going to give you the gem so take your soldiers and turn back around."

Johnny raised his hand and dark fire burst out of his palm and smashed into the kingdom wall, creating a small rockslide.  Enrique gasped, anger sparking in his hazel eyes, Carly barely flinched.  "See the power I have," Johnny gloated, "And that wasn't even a fraction.  If I wanted this whole kingdom could crumble into pieces in mere seconds."

"I am unimpressed, knight.  And I definitely don't fear you."

Johnny sighed impatiently, "I'm sick of talking with you.  I challenge your strongest knight to a duel with one of my best.  If I win, I'll take the Imperium Gem and that will be the end of it."

"And if I win you clear off the land immediately," Carly said without missing a beat.

"Dream on, _Tariena_," Johnny drawled.

Emerald eyes flashed in hot fury at the name, "When you die, knight, I'll personally make sure that I cut off your tongue."

"Lovely.  Whatever," Johnny shrugged, snapping his fingers.  On cue, a tough looking soldier clad in indestructible armor from head to toe grunted forward.  He was holding a huge star mace on a long heavy chain.  A cruel sneer lit his ugly face and he grunted, swinging his mace threateningly.

"Where's his horse?" Carly asked, her voice ringed with disgust.

Johnny's eyes lit in a similar cruel smile, "He doesn't need one.  He can crush horses with one swipe of his arm."

"Beautiful," Carly said sarcastically.

"Let me go at him," Enrique whispered, tugging her sleeve, "I promise you I won't fail."

"You????" Johnny started to laugh, "Please don't tell me that he's the best you can do, _Tariena_?"

"Would you quit calling me that???" Carly snarled, "Call me Carly or whatever, don't even call me at all, just quit saying that cursed title!"

Amethyst eyes sparkled in delight at her fury, "Why not?  It's becoming of you, _Tariena_."

"That's it!" Carly muttered, swinging off her horse and slinging on her quiver of arrows, "I'll make you pay for that."

"Carly!" Enrique cried, "Flora would have my head if I let you battle."

Carly growled at him, " And I would have yours if you do not!  Stand back Enrique, it is not you whom he insulted."

"But Carly!" Enrique exclaimed, desperately clinging on to her arm, "NO, don't, let me fight him or any of the other guards for that matter, it's not worth risking your life for."

"For goodness sakes Enrique, release me!" Carly said, impatiently shaking the blond boy off, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Meanwhile Johnny was looking from Carly to Enrique, shaking his head, "Either you're insane or delusional, or probably a bit of both.  My soldier's going to snap your neck in two!"

"I'll show you insane, _Nonda`Kanoste_," Carly walked up towards him, her eyes glittering maliciously, "Let's go."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Johnny scowled as the princess calmly shrugged out of her coat and threw it on the ground, loading her arrows into her quiver.  For some reason, he didn't want to fight the girl, he just wanted to beat her best fighters, but obviously Carly wasn't going to back done from this fight no matter how much that blond knight begged.  He turned to the tough soldier who was fighting on his behalf, a deep frown on his face, "Okay, I don't care that she's a girl.  Just crush her.  Run that mace through her face, I don't care, just so long I get the Imperium Gem, do you understand?"

"Completely," was the strong soldier's answer.

"Good," Johnny said, "Ithildin will learn to fear me.  I want no mercy."

"None will be given."

"Come on, come on, I'm a busy person, I don't have time for this light chit chat," Carly called, tapping her foot impatiently.

Johnny scowled at her as his soldier strode forward.

"If you think that bigger is better, _Nonda`Kanoste_," Carly said, "You are terribly wrong."

"Just get on your horse and let's start," Johnny said, losing his patience, he had no time for bouncing insults, he just wanted the full powers of _Morin_ and be done with it.

"If your soldier won't ride a horse, than why should I?" Carly retorted.

Johnny gaped openly at her, "You mean to tell me that you're going to fight him without a horse?"

"My words are obviously heard better by deaf ears than the ears of an arrogant knight."

"You're committing suicide!" Johnny said incredulously, "You must be mentally ill or something."

"Perhaps I was mistaken.  Are you a knight or a healer?"

"That's it," Johnny growled, "Let's get this started."

Carly dug her heels into the ground as the burly soldier lunged at her.  Whirling around quickly, she ducked the slam and leaped on the nearest roof, rapidly shooting arrows.  The soldier groaned and ducked for cover as a rain of sharp arrows sprinkled down.  She leaped away as the mace came down close in a crushing blow, grinning as she dodged and fired.  //_Too easy…should've chosen someone smarter, instead of someone strong but dumb…your mistake _Nonda`Kanoste_, but don't worry, you'll learn fast…_//

"Oh curse…where did she learn to fight?" Johnny muttered, watching Carly's swift moments, "I should've chosen someone more agile instead of choosing someone who I thought would scare her…"  He noticed Enrique glaring at him and glared back, "What do you want?"

"If you harm the princess you'll regret it," Enrique said through clenched teeth, gripping his sword very tightly.

"She's the one who chose to fight," Johnny said in annoyance because it didn't look like Carly was losing at all, she was practically running circles around his soldier.  "What are you doing???" Johnny barked at his soldier, "Finish her off already!!!"

Carly whipped around and fired arrows behind her, scoring a hit on the huge soldier's arm.  Blinded by pain and rage, the soldier swung his heavy mace carelessly at Carly, attacking on pure fury.  Carly ducked, but the house behind her wasn't so lucky she tumbled away, the house crumbled to pieces.  "HEY!!!" Carly snarled, "There are people who live here!!!"

"Too bad," the soldier growled, "You won't get to see them again."

"More bold words," Carly snapped, whipped out her bow to block the incoming mace which was aimed at her head.  They locked weapons, trying to push each other down, although Carly clearly didn't have the physical strength as this soldier did, she still didn't back down.  The longbow was bending under the pressure, obviously not meant for this kind of combat.

"Push harder," Johnny yelled, "Break that stupid bow or whatever, just get this over with, I don't have all day."

Sweat trickled down Carly's face as she concentrated on pushing the enemy back, but she was obviously fighting a losing battle and quickly whipping back, she released her longbow, letting in fall harmlessly on the ground and rapidly leaped backwards.  The soldier let out a grunt of disapproval and torn after her.  Johnny chuckled to himself, now that the princess had dropped her bow, it was going to be piece of cake to beat her.  Carly leaped into the pile of rubble where the house used to stand and leapt aside as the mace came crashing down beside her.  "Amateur," Carly said with a sneer as the rest of the rubble crashed down on the mace.  The soldier tugged and tugged, trying to free his buried mace, but no avail, the mace was jammed underneath all the broken rubble.  Letting out roars of fury, the soldier still couldn't release his mace.  Carly dropped down beside her fallen bow and fitted an arrow neatly into place and pointed, "And that's all.  You're defeated."

Johnny was clenching his fist angrily, not believing that this was happening.  This was not what he had been expecting at all.  The girl fought as well as any man could and perhaps even better.  Even more, she fought almost as well as him!  "You-"

"Get out _Nonda`Kanoste_," Carly hissed, as the soldier was still dumbly trying to pull out his mace, "Your time here is done.  Get out.  I despise the sight of you."

Johnny hated to admit defeat, but he had no other choice, he didn't want to risk losing a good, strong soldier, especially one of his strongest.  "Grrr…you're going to pay dearly for this humiliation."  Hatred boiled in his veins and anger was set deep in his eyes, "Pull that cursed mace out and let's go!"

Carly laughed, her emerald eyes as matching the cold hatred in Johnny's, "You are so naïve."  She tightened the arrow and released, "Go to hell!"  The arrow ripped through air and sank into the huge soldier's neck and he crumpled on the ground, dead and a shocked look on his face.  There was gasps from both sides, Johnny's dark soldiers and Carly's cavalries.  Johnny looked especially pale and angered.

"You'll regret that!" Johnny snarled, lighting burning black flames on his hands, "_Pelekta yassen runya_!" (Flame Strike!)

Carly watched in horror as black flames burst from the knight's hands and hurled against village houses, burning them to ashes in mere seconds.  Screams of terror and fright could be heard around the village.  "STOP TERRORIZING MY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!"  In rage, she fired an arrow at him and missed.

Johnny ducked to one side, "You asked for it, you stupid girl!  _Pelekta yassen runya_!!!"  More burning black flames whizzed past Enrique and Carly, crashing down more houses and lighting trees on fire which burned faster than ever.  Carly cried out as a flame ripped past her waist, tearing her the side of her cloth and burning her skin.  Falling on her knees in pain, she glared at Johnny through hated eyes.

"Carly!" Enrique rushed to her aid, supporting the princess as best he could.

Johnny smirked, "What's the matter _Tariena_?  Can't handle the heat?"  Flames were still dancing hotly on his hands, "Can't you feel the power?  Feel what I control.  If you were smart, you'd give up right now."

"Oh yeah?" Carly struggled on her feet, "Taunt me all you like, you'll never defeat Ithildin.  Keep your honor, your word, and leave now."

Johnny spun around, his cape flying in the wind, "Very well.  I will be back _Tariena_, be prepared."

"Carly," Enrique said urgently, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Carly breathed, "It's burning, really badly.  And bleeding too, must've cut too deep…ohhh…come on, let's go back, Flora will know what to do."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Oh Carly, this will be the death of you!" Flora said, busily, applying a gently salve on the wound which had turn an unpleasant black.  "What were you thinking?  Killing his soldier after he had admitted defeat.  You'll turn just as bad as he is, you should've kept your word and let them leave quietly."

Carly stared angrily out the window, "Why should I be honorable towards him?  He would've killed me."

"But you don't know that," Flora said patiently, smiling sadly, "This will have disgraced yourself Carly.  If you had just let him go peacefully, you wouldn't have been hurt nor would the village have been attacked."

Carly pounded the table with her fist, "I don't care."

"And what have you gained from this recklessness?  Nothing." Flora said gently.

"His hurt pride is enough," Carly spat, "What does honor mean to him?"

"Because good or bad, you know that honor is still importable," Flora said practically, turning around to put away her supplies, her pretty brown hair tumbled down in waves behind her.

Carly sighed, she didn't know how Flora did it, but even though she was the same age as her, or perhaps only a few months older, she was always completely reasonable and self-righteous.  She always had answers to everything and was perfectly mature and soft-spoken.  Carly envied the way she was able to express her opinions without creating a national riot, her, on the other hand, said it bluntly enough to create a kingdom war.

"There, just don't go opening that wound again and it should heal in time," Flora said with a smile.

Carly smiled back, "It's a good thing I have you looking after me."

"Nonsense Carly," Flora said, "I'm sure you would've done fine on your own.  I do wish you'd be more careful in your fights though.  Don't be so eager."

"Flora, do you know what _Pelekta yassen runya_ means?" Carly asked absent-mindedly.

"No," Flora shook her head, "It doesn't sound like any language I've ever heard before, pelkie what?  Never mind, I can't say it, you say it as if you've spoke the language before."

"Oh, no way, I heard the _Nonda`Kanoste_ say it and it stuck, I guess," Carly replied with a shrug, "Where's Enrique?  I'll ask him!"

Flora pondered for a moment, "I do believe he went to pay the lovely young sorceress whom he rescued yesterday a visit."

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Carly groaned.  She hopped down and briskly headed for the other room, "If he's doing anything, uh…let's just say inappropriate, I'm going to have his head!  If he was so eager with his studies as he is with courting young women, I'd be ecstatic."

"Your Majesty," a guard hurried over, "There's someone at the castle gate, should we let him in?"

"Someone?" Carly said, giving the guard a questioningly look, "Not the _Nonda`Konaste_, I hope."  Her burn hurt at the mention of the arrogant knight.

"No, someone else, he claimed to be from a wanderer and said he was seeking shelter," the guard replied.

"Very well, disarm him completely, and I mean COMPLETELY, check for hidden weapons and let him in," Carly said, "I'll meet him in the ballroom."

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard bowed and hurried away.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Carly was sitting, looking through pieces of parchment when the door opened and two guards led a young man inside.  She observed him carefully, he had red hair with two strands that fell in his face and the most startling blue eyes she'd ever seen.  Tall, strong and silent, Carly knew at once that this was another warrior.

"Weapons?" Carly asked, standing up.

"A chain mace, a few knives and darts," the guard said, dumping them all on the floor.

"Oh," Carly said, looking into the young man's aqua eyes, "You are preparing to kill someone?"

He smiled innocently at her, "Not recently, but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

No accent, definitely not from neighbouring kingdoms.  Perhaps, he WAS a wanderer.  Carly casually leaned against the wall, "No, it doesn't, which is why I hope you don't mind being disarmed.  Could you please take off those daggers hidden behind your cape?  Standing before me, armed, is not a good idea."  There was something peculiar about this man, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The young man looked mildly surprised and slowly took off his daggers, letting them fall to the floor with a bang, "My apologies, I did not realize this Kingdom was so heavily guarded. The other kingdoms that I've been to-"

"This IS the last Kingdom standing," Carly said in a frosty voice, feeling rage burn up at the thought of the _Nonda`Kanoste_.  She reached down and picked up a dagger, testing the blade against the floor, then quick as a whip, she threw it so that it landed squarely in the middle of the wall.  She smiled in satisfaction when she saw the startled look on the man's face, it was always good to give off a little first impression.  "Very sharp, nice blade."

The man nodded slowly, his eyes were guarded and uneasy now, "Thank you, one of my favorites if I might say."

"And what is your business here?" Carly asked, standing up again.

"I wish to speak to the ruler," the man said in a more certain voice, "If that is possible."

Carly hid a smile, it had always been strange to her how no one ever assumed that the ruler would be her.  "Excellent, glad we're both on the same premise.  My name is _Carly Tariena Algos_ and I am the ruler of Ithildin.  Would you please state your name and origin."

"You're the ruler?" the man looked really surprised now, he seemed at the loss of words.

Right after that, there was a loud crash and a gasp.  Carly and the young man both looked up to see a flustered Flora.  Carly looked from Flora's pale face to the glass she had smashed accidentally on the floor.  "Flora, whatever is the matter with you?  You look like you've seen a ghost."

Flora was staring at the young man who was looking back at her with a puzzled expression on his face, "Oh Lord…Tala!  Tala, it's you!  You came back!!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Hope you liked that!  Yay, Tala is in the house!!!  Remember to review!!  I've got some other news, my site is co-owning a forum with two other Beyblade sites, so if you like joining forums and talking with others, that kind of stuff, check out **Ty Kamara**, the link is below.  Hope to see you there!!!  ^_^  Review please!  Laterz!

**_PS:_** If you like Beyblade, check out my site @ **www.destinatiobeyblade.tech.nu**

**_Also_**…join my forum @ **www.ty-kamara.net.tc**


	5. Through Deceitful Eyes

**Kai Hiwatari:** Course I remember! *waves a tonz*  Glad you liked it, I love medieval fantasy too, I'm hoping it WILL be my best one! ^_~

**RBMIfan:** Thank you kindly. ^________^  Ever since I saw your name, it's been bugging, what does RBMI stand for???

**Saffron:** Sarcastic humor is THE best!  There's actually a reason why he calls her that, you'll see, I'm blurting too much away. X_X  Tala IS here, good or bad you ask?  Read the chapter and find out, then tell me if you think it's good or bad, either way could work. XD  Johnny's eyes…right…after your review, I actually went on my forum and asked the people there what color they think his eyes are, they all say lilac/amethyst/purple, so that's what I'm sticking with.

**whisper*2*imaginary:** A what? O_o  It's okay, take deep breaths, don't you hate it when people say that to you?  Then why am I saying it? XD  Tala…*dances*  Tala's an interesting edition to the fic!

**Reicu:** *pats on the shoulder* Don't strain, stay in bed. O_o  Poor you, I hope you're feeling better and can talk, I hate having no voice, I MUST talk.  *ahem*  Anyways, yes, LOTR is ultra cool, and yes, total glompz and Legolas.

**Yin:** ^____^ Glad you agree!  Carly's not exactly very polite, but she does take up to her duties.  Tala's in, *winks* Word of warning, he's not what he seems to be…

**bimbo_blonde:** Oh yeah!  Totally Johnny! XD  Well, you won't find out why Flora knows Tala today. XD  That will come later.  But you will learn a great deal about Tala's personality and his ambitions. ~_^

**Silver Swiftness:** You know, every time I review your fic, it always shows up as an updated fic in review history when it's really not and then I don't know when the heck it's IS updated. X_X  Ah well, I'll check regularly then. :P  Thanx!

**Spitfire-Zadien:** You got my email right?  Cuz I'm not mentioning it here. X_X  It's all new and shiny? ^_^  I love reading love reviews, reminds me of myself, lol!  Enrique IS cute, he's boyish cute.  I'm trying to make Carly human, not exaggerate her skills beyond belief and still point out her faults.  Johnny is hot, lol, there's many sides to him, lol!  And Tala…oh Tala…take a took at him this chapter! ^_~

**Cry of the red phoenix:** ^____^  Every time you say it's like Inuyasha, I try to steer it away from there. XD  *coughs* I do watch Inuyasha, but it's not supposed to have anything to do with it. *coughs again*  But I can't say anything. *zips up mouth like a zipper*

**dark-night-sky:** Thank you!!!!!  I will!

**The Great Kuro Neko:** Tala's in, he's…interesting to say the least in this chapter…*clamps hand over mouth* Ahhh, me going to blurt it all out soon!  COMPLIMENT! ^_________^  Don't we all love those?  I've never watched X-Men…lol, but I'm honoured! ^_^

**Magical Soul:** Impossible ships?  Reminds me of the Titanic, lol!  *turns on a spooky voice*  Questions will be answered in time… *coughs and switches back to normal voice*  Yes, it totally can't happen straight away, it'll be interesting!  Yes, I've got tonz of homework, but thankfully I type fast when ideas bloom in my head. XD

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** XD I love all you reviewers, it's a great deal of encouragement!!  So this chapter is up way before I intended it to be, I was actually aiming for a week and a half to get it up, but it turns out to be less than a week.  So keep those reviews coming, then I can type faster! XD  I've decided to add someone else to the fic, see if you can guess who it is!  I might add other people as I develop the fic, I mean, obsessing over Kane as I am right now, I havea real urge to shove him into this fic.

**Kane:** *topples in* WHOA!!!!  NOT YET!!!!! *jumps back out*

Hmph, guess he ain't ready yet, I might include him later if inspiration strikes and Ozuma and Kai too.  If I do, what do you think about Ozuma/Mariam?  I know I didn't like this pairing at first, but now I see the possibility!  Guess who this young warrior is!!  It's not that hard to guess, but still I give thumbs-up to those who do guess it, means you've been reading carefully! XD  I would like to thank **ChRiSTiZ** for taking time to beta-read this chapter to make it as free of mistakes as possible! ^_~  This is a long chappie, hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 5: Through Deceitful Eyes**

Flora dropped the rest of what she was holding and ran to him, her eyes shining, "Tala, say something!  Oh, I missed you so much!"  She hugged him tightly.

Carly stole a quick glance at the red-haired warrior, watching as he cringed when Flora practically threw herself at him.  //_Man, what in the name of Hell is she doing?  How is she sure that this is Tala?  Even worse, how could she just THROW herself at him like that?  Ugh.  Well…it's not like I KNOW who this 'Tala' is, anyways…_//  From the perplexed look on the warrior's face and the stony way he reacted to Flora's outburst, Carly was quite sure that this guy had absolutely no clue who Flora was.

The young man smiled rather reluctantly and spoke with more certainty than his face showed, "It's good to see you again Flora."

That surprised Carly as she surveyed the warrior with narrowed eyes.  She was almost certain that this guy didn't know Flora anymore than the people knew what laid in the depths of Hell.  But, he was talking to her.  Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she decided to test things a bit.  "You – know each other?"

"Carly!" Flora said in disbelief, "Don't tell me that you don't remember what I told you about Tala??"

Carly's grimace matched the cringe on the man's face, //_How could I forget…?_//  She turned to the man, "You – know her?"

The man hesitated and slowly nodded, "I suppose."

"Suppose?"

"Well, yes I do," the man answered with much more certainty, "My name is Tala Ivanvov and as I said before, I'm a wandering knight."

"So you are Tala?" Carly asked in a pointed voice, it was just way too crazy, and she didn't believe for a second that this was the man that Flora had been talking about all her life.

"Carly," Flora hissed, "Why are you doing this?  It's Tala, okay?  I'm sure it's Tala, I'd recognize him anywhere!"

Carly winced again, now she was just obsessing, not the greatest sign in the world.  "Forgive me Flora, but I assure you that I must treat all newcomers in a similar fashion.  Tala…may I call you Tala, or would you prefer Lord or Sir before your name?"

Tala shook his head, "My name is fine, princess, do forgive me, I seemed to have momentarily forgot my manners –"

"Don't bother, just call me Carly," Carly said dismissively.  She didn't like the look in Tala's crystal clear blue eyes, he seemed…false.  //_What do I do with this guy?  He seems like he's up to something…but Flora's so wrapped up with him that it isn't very funny!  If I state my suspicions now, then he'll know I suspect him if he _IS_ indeed up to no good.  No…it's better to let him think that I have no doubts towards him, that way, I'll be ready when he lets his guard down.  I can sense another sinister force…_//  "Anyways, Tala, you should've stated that you were Flora's friend the moment you entered Ithildin, then you wouldn't have to go through this whole disarming process.  Flora is very well-respected in Ithildin."

Flora suddenly withdrew, sadness brimming in her silver eyes.

Tala smiled again, this time Carly was sure it was false, "I'm sure she is, but I didn't think I'd be meeting up with her so soon, best to not cause a riot and just follow the authority, that way no one will suspect me of anything."

//_Too late…_// Carly thought dryly.  She didn't like this guy one bit and she trusted him as much as a mouse would trust a lion.  "Forgive this little questionnaire I'm constructing over here, you can never be too careful these days.  What did you say that your business here was again?"

"I didn't," Tala replied, "I'm merely passing through now.  I have journeyed quite a way to speak to the king of Ithildin."

"Then I fear that wherever you come from receives news awfully slow," Carly said, trying not to sound as if she disliked him, "My father died a year ago and since then, life has been hell."

"My apologies princess, I did not mean to upset you," Tala said with a slight bow, "Would it be possible for me to stay a while?  It's been a long while since I've stopped at a kingdom."

"Of course you can!" Flora said rather excitedly before Carly could even reply, "I'll show you to a room Tala!  We have so much catching-up to do!"

Carly thought Tala had winced again but he merely nodded and followed the overly excited girl up the tower.  //_Exactly what I needed…more trouble.  I don't think that now would be the greatest time to tell Flora to keep her guard up…that is, if she hasn't completely destroyed her guard at the sight of this Tala Ivanvov.  I must speak to Enrique about this._//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "There," Enrique carefully bandaged Aquana's shoulder wound securely, smiling into her aqua eyes, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you so much," Aquana said, smiling and blushing as well, "I'm healing faster than I had expected.  But…"  She clutched the material of the garments she was wearing, "Where will I go after I am well again?  I cannot return to Lanthir, yet I cannot stay here and be a bother."

"You can stay here," Enrique said sternly, "I don't think Carly's going to send you anywhere."  He took her hand in his, "I don't want you to worry about that now, just concentrate on getting well again, that's what is most important."  Hazel eyes gazed deep into turquoise ones, new warmth floating between them.

"All of a sudden Enrique, you have become a healer," a sarcastic voice said in the background.

Enrique and Aquana both jumped and Enrique quickly dropped the girl's hand, turning beet red at the sight of Carly leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.  "C-Carly, how long were you there?"

"Long enough," Carly said with a brief snicker, "I would comment more, but now is not the time to be courting young women!"

Aquana giggled, hiding her own blush as Enrique blushed even harder.

"I have two things to ask, first of all, do you have any idea what _Pelekta yassen runya_ means?" Carly questioned, "You know, that cursed flame attack that the _Nonda`Kanoste_ used."

"How would I know?" Enrique replied, "I can't even say it without twisting my tongue up.  It's not any language I've ever heard of, unless it's…no…it can't be…"

"Can't be what?"

"Nothing," Enrique said lightly with a small smile, "Forget that it ever crossed my mind."

"It's so familiar though, this tongue," Carly said repeating the words, "_Pelekta yassen runya_…but I just can't remember.  I feel like I've known this language."

"That's impossible princess," Enrique said, looking slightly anxious now, "You've never learnt any other languages."

"Very well," Carly said, sighing, "I shall let it go for now.  But the more important thing is that we have a guest – someone named Tala Ivanvov."

"Tala?" Enrique said in a hushed voice, "You can't mean the Tala that Flora had told us all about years ago?"

"Apparently Flora is convinced that it **IS** Tala," Carly said in an exasperated voice, "So she's totally all over him.  I do not believe for one second that it IS this Tala.  There's something extremely suspicious about this knight, and he is dangerous as well.  When he first arrived, he was armed with a star mace and various daggers and knives.  If you had seen this guy, you would know that he has no clue who Flora is!  I want you to be very careful while he's here Enrique, extremely alert, be aware of his movements and tell me of anything suspicious."

Aquana blinked at both of them, looking confused, "Am I supposed to know something here?"

"Carly, about Aquana…" Enrique started hurriedly.

"Don't worry Enrique, you know I wouldn't just kick her out onto the streets," Carly said, sounding a bit irritated, "Aquana, if you wish, I'd be happy to let you stay here for as long as you wish."

"Really?" Aquana squealed, her eyes shining like sapphires, "You mean it??  Oh thank you so much Carly!  And you too Enrique!"

Carly sweatdropped and grimaced when Aquana flung her arms around the blond boy and hugged him tightly in excitement.  Enrique immediately blushed, but he was grinning as well.  Carly waited patiently for Aquana to calm down and started speaking again, "I think we should move you to a permanent room –"  And casting a sideways look at Enrique, she added hastily, "Some distance away from him even though we're in the same facility.  Our rooms are in the Eastern Tower, I'll find you a place there.  When you get better, I would like to test your sorcery powers."

"Oh," Aquana said, nodding even though there was reluctance in her eyes.

"Carly," Enrique protested, "She's still injured and she just lost her home in Lanthir, can't you go a little easy on the training part?  She needs time to recover."

"You are right, of course," Carly said with an apologetic smile at Aquana, "Yes, I tend to rush things, forgive me, but take your time to recover, stress only tends to worsen things.  The _Nonda`Kanoste_ isn't going to wait for time to rot by, he'll be back again…soon…I have to be ready."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Knight, Daeloth would like to see you," an ugly Orc guard snarled, poking Johnny unpleasantly with his spear, "On with it, you fool!"

The _Nonda`Kanoste_ snorted and flicked away the Orc's weapon with a brief flick of his axe, "Leave me alone."

"You best obey the wishes of Daeloth," the Orc growled, his voice sounding like nails scratching on a chalkboard, "He is not pleased with your progress."

Johnny was lying on the cold, stone floor and spat at the Orc in insult, "Get out of my face before I'm forced to bring my axe into this discussion.  If Daeloth wants to see me, he can get off his lazy legs and come here, otherwise he can rot in Hell for all I care."  He smirked in silent satisfaction when the Orc scurried off, no doubt he was going to get an earful from Daeloth.  First, for his pathetic failure against the princess again and second, for the impudence he had shown a few minutes ago.  //_The girl can fight, she can attack…she killed one of my best guards…_//  Johnny was so angry that the glass he was holding shattered in his hands.  Johnny growled, trying to keep his anger under control as the fragments of glass sprinkled down his gauntlet-covered hand.  //_You stupid girl, you are going to pay so bad _Tariena_.  I should have just killed her when she was injured today…there's something about her…something different…_//

"And your excuse this time is…?" a silky voice inquired.

Johnny didn't even look up, he just lay on the ground with his arms behind his head in a lazy fashion, "You finally got on your royal legs huh?"

"You had better have a good excuse," Daeloth warned, "I warn you knight, my patience is growing thin, I will not tolerate this failure any longer."

Johnny lazily opened one eye, catching sight of the previous Orc sniggering behind Daeloth and made a mental note to deal with him later, "Now tell me Daeloth, what would be the fun of taking the Imperium Gem straight away?  I want to terrorize Ithildin, weaken its moral bit by bit until even the princess will be on her knees before me."

"And you really think you can do that?" Daeloth inquire, raising one bony hand to gesture with, his eyes glowing dark red, "After the princess single-handedly slew your best soldier?"

"Soldiers can be replaced," Johnny said flatly, "Leave the princess to me.  I'll strike you a deal, let me terrorize Ithildin five times, and as proof that I was truly threatening the kingdom, name five items you wish for me to bring back.  That way, I'll have my fun and you'll know that something is being done."

"Very well knight, your first task would be to bring the golden goblet from the Ithildin church tower," Daeloth said silky.  He was staring at Johnny, unmoving, as if he had been expecting a request of the similar fashion.

"The golden goblet?"

"Yes…is that a difficulty?" Daeloth asked slyly as a slithering figure slowly coiled itself around him.

Johnny wrinkled his nose in disgust, he didn't mind snakes, but he didn't exactly love them either.  And right now a gigantic six-foot cobra was slyly coiling itself around Daeloth, "Of course not, I just thought that you would've had enough of gold by now, it's not like you don't already have enough."

"No gold is enough," Daeloth hissed, lovingly stroking the cobra's head, "And the golden goblet designates the moral of the Ithildin church, if that is taken, surely the moral of Ithilian people will drop a few notches.  And besides, without the golden goblet, their sacred ceremonies are at an end."

"Consider it done then," Johnny said, propping up and briskly clasping on his chest plate, tightening his mail armor, "I'll be back by midnight."  Daeloth nodded silently in response and glided away with his cobra slithering after him.  The Orc that had reported Johnny was scampering right after Daeloth.  Johnny reached out his axe and slowly hooked the Orc back in, "Leaving so soon?"

"I-I have o-other d-duties…" the Orc stammered, his ugly face now curled in fright.

"Well, now that's too bad," Johnny said with a wicked sneer, his eyes glittering maliciously, "I'm sure you can be replaced."

"B-but Daeloth c-commanded me t-to…"

"We're going to have a little chat," Johnny continued smoothly, enjoying the way the Orc was quivering like a leaf in the wind.

"But I-I…p-please don't h-hurt me…I-I was just f-following orders…" the Orc stuttered.

Johnny raised his axe and brought it down swiftly, there was a strangled gasp and the sound of crushing bones.  A moment later Johnny was stepping over the silenced carcass, leaving only the sound of trickling blood.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Tala warily looked around the room where Flora had dropped him off.  The girl had been squabbling nonsense for the last half an hour and with a lot of effort, Tala had finally managed to convince her that he was exhausted and that they could converse later.  //_What a relief…finally I can get away from her…man…she must be insane.  I wonder what the hell she was gabbing about, I've never met her before in my life!  But still…if pretending to know her will help me get what I want, I'll do it._//  Tala scowled when he reached down to find that his tool belt was gone, then he remembered that the princess had ordered for his knives and daggers to be taken away for security purposes.  No matter to him, he could use Flora to get them back.  Dropping his mace on the ground, he snickered as he stared out the window.  People could be so naïve, so trusting, so gullible and easy to fool.

The door opened again and Flora came in with a tray, "Here Tala, I thought that you might be hungry.  Well, in case you are, here's some food."

Tala smiled charmingly, his blue eyes sparkling with false sincerity, "Thank you Flora.  I'm very lucky I ran into you."

"Don't thank me," Flora said, "I'm so glad you came back, I missed you so much!"

Tala cringed slightly on the inside, how he hated it when she said that, talking to him like they were long lost friends or something.  He forced another smile, it was highly uncomfortable, when she was looking at him like she was expecting the same answer from him.  Tala couldn't bring himself to say the obvious 'I missed you too,' so instead he said, "It's good to be back.  Flora…could I ask a favor…?"

"Sure, what is it?" Flora asked energetically.

"My knives and daggers that I brought along, I just don't feel complete without them.  Could you see to getting them back for me?  I won't use them here unless I have to," Tala said.

"Oh, sure, I'll ask Carly to give them back to you," Flora said enthusiastically.

"No, not her," Tala said, a bit too abruptly.  He knew the princess would never fall for an obvious request like that.  He didn't know how he knew, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy to get around the princess as it was wrapping up this Flora girl.  He didn't want to admit that the little dagger demonstration that Carly had performed in front of him earlier had alerted several warning bells in his head.  He quickly swallowed his words, "Sorry for the outburst, could you just fetch them for me and I'll tell the princess later myself."

"Oh okay," Flora said, nodding, "If you need anything else, just ask me.  I'll see you later!  Get some rest, you must be exhausted."  She hurried away.

Tala almost laughed out loud as he slipped by the window overlooking Ithildin, his turquoise eyes sparkling spitefully, //_People are so trusting, it's almost pitiful.  Pity for Ithildin…it won't be standing for much longer if I have something to say about it.  Once the Imperium Gem is mine, I'll trade it in for something of greater value to me.  There is naught but one great Potions Master in this universe, the one and only Daeloth.  His skills for creating potions are legend and incredible.  Others who claim the title of Potions Master have no skill to match him, since only he can create the Potion of Lost Souls.  Once the Imperium Gem is in my grasp, I will seek out Daeloth and make him an offer he can't refuse…_//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            The sunset was glorious as usual, the beautifully enriched colors streaking like water color paints across the sky.  Not long after that, when there was nothing but darkness in the sky to show that night had struck; a young warrior was approaching the Ithildin gates, sweat trickling down his face.  Reaching up one gauntlet covered arm to wipe his forehead, his navy-grayish eyes glowed with weariness.  //_Finally…Ithildin…I'm hoping that Lord Tala did stop by this place, I don't have much strength to carry on much further._//  Tensing up because it was dark and the slightest noise made him whirl about in wary, the young man strained to hear the incoming noise.  Finally targeting where exactly this sound of trampling hoof beats was coming from, he looked up, squinting in the darkness.  To his shock, he saw dozens of soldiers riding on black horses, heading fast to the Ithildin gates.  Shifting his navy eyes to the rider in the front, he didn't recognize the knight, but was sure that he was not dropping by for tea.  With a gasp, the young man swept his maroon-colored hair out of his eyes and dashed off as fast as he could to Ithildin.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Let me know your thoughts, opinions, everything!  What do you think of Johnny's actions and Tala's?  I'll give you a small hint, Enrique dropped a little foreshadow when they were talking about the words Carly didn't understand.  Review, review, review!  All good things come in review packages! XD


	6. First Defeat

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Firstly, because my response to reviewers are sometimes too long, I'm putting them at the end of the chapter from now on, lol!  Aaaaaaaah, you still won't find out who the new warrior is, I tried to fit it in, but the chapter was getting to be too long so I cut it off and saved it for next time.  Maybe I didn't describe him too well because most of you weren't able to guess it…I'm pretty sure that he has those color eyes, I specifically stared at his picture for half a minute to come to the conclusion that it was navy bluish.  More battle scenes as a result of Johnny's appearance, can they handle what he dished up this time? ^_^  Thank you all who reviewed! *glompz*

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 6: First Defeat**

"_Pelekta yassen runya!_"  The silence and darkness of the night was awakened by the full-fledged force of a enormous flame attack.  The black flames licked at the buildings, creating a small flame path leading from one house to the other.  Candles and lanterns were being lit down along the road and the air of panic hung, suspended in midair.  People were screaming and scrambling for cover, parents covering their young ones while stumbling to escape.

Amethyst eyes lit up wickedly and he stood on the top of the Ithildin gate, "Now this is what I love…total chaos.  It's wonderful."  Johnny swept back his black cape carelessly, letting it flap with the direction of the wind, grinning at the sight of the panicking people, "So weak…Ithildin is so weak…"  He turned his head to see a few gate guards hurrying over to the commotion, no doubt to investigate the riot.  Looking over his shoulder at his army of soldiers, he casually snapped his fingers.  At this command, the soldiers immediately galloped through the gates on their midnight black horses, pulling out their weapons.  Johnny smirked as his soldiers did quick work to the guards, listening to the sounds of screams and cries for help.  He held up his hand, letting black fire flare up, "_Pelekta yassen runya!_"  He hurled the black flames down at the monastery.

Horrified screams came from the people as part of the ancient and respected church crumbled.  Johnny leaped from his spot on the gate tower to the height of the church, slamming his axe into the ropes of the church bell, laughing as the heavy ton bell crashed down on the ground beside the church, loosening more rumble and junk.  Grabbing a loose rope, Johnny slid down on the ground, smirking widely and ignoring the screams of people all around him as his soldiers terrorized the village.  He was just about to enter through the church's magnificently ivory carved doors when he heard the sound of a weapon being raised from behind.  Whipping his axe skillfully behind him, he caught the guard straight in the stomach.  Johnny snickered when the guard fell on the ground, dead, blood trickling from his mouth.  He strode in the monastery, almost in a casual manner.

A priest was praying inside, oblivious to the commotion on the outside and the fact that the church was half collapsed, also ignored the entrance of the knight.

"You foolish old man," Johnny said in spite, "Leave now while you still have the chance.  Save yourself.  I don't have patience for this kind of foolishness."

"It is you who are the fool," the priest said wearily, "To disturb the peace of our land, where peace is all that we desire."

"Oh really?" Johnny snickered, "There ain't no such thing as peace in this universe, you old fool.  So stop living up to your illusions, it's time to face reality."  And without warning, Johnny blasted black fire from his hands, destroying the chairs and part of the wall.  Rubble came tumbling down on the floor, cracking the beautiful stained glass windows and marble ground.

The priest didn't move as the monastery materials began crumbling down on him, "This monastery provides comfort and peace to the Ithildians, it is wrong to destroy it."

"Listen here, I don't care what this cursed place is good for, it's all going," Johnny said with a wicked grin, "And I will get what I want."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Meanwhile, within the warmth of the Ithildin castle dining room, Carly was trying not the throw up while eating her dinner.  The princess sullenly poked her food with her fork; the slash of pain from her wounded side brought the disgusted reminder of the _Nonda`Kanoste_.  She shifted her emerald eyes to watched Enrique, cringing as the playful blond boy was doing everything to charm Aquana from telling wild stories and surprising her with flowers and such.  Groaning softly at the scene beside her, Carly forced herself to look away, she never felt quite comfortable when she was in the presence of Enrique's courting…it was too…early.  Then there was Tala and Flora, Flora was talking a lot, way too much for Carly's liking.  Carly suspected that Flora was trying to get Tala to speak, but he barely looked at her and said no fewer than four words, "Please pass the salt."  Other than that he merely nodded at whatever she said, but Carly could feel his eyes boring into her.  It was highly unpleasant and Carly didn't like it one bit, unknown to anyone, she had hidden an instant dart in her pocket, should she ever need it.

"Oh really?" Aquana said, her eyes shining, "I've never seen stars from as far north as that before, are they as magnificent as the stars here?"

Enrique nodded, his hazel eye sparking roguishly, "Even more, their beauty is dazzling, like that of yours."

Aquana blushed and Carly suppressed a groan, this was torture, it was cruel torture.  She didn't know how much of this sugary, flirty conversation her stomach could stand to listen to.  With a short, but firm clang, she laid down her plate and stood up.

"Carly?  Are you done?" Flora asked, looking surprised, "But you just sat down ten minutes ago."

Carly forced a smile, "I'm not hungry.  I think I'm going to go get some rest."

"Your wound didn't reopen, did it?" Flora asked shrewdly, her silver eyes piercing into the princess's.

Carly wanted to strangle her for, not only mentioning the wound which led to a painful pride reminder of the _Nonda`Kanoste_, but also for mentioning it in front of Tala.  She still thought that he was corrupted, and she wasn't prepared for him to find out any weakness whatsoever about her yet.  "No.  It's fine.  Excuse me."  Carly headed towards the door, she could feel Aquana and Tala's eyes on her, each with a different purpose.  Aquana's were genuinely concerned while Tala's drew out a small flash of triumph.  Even with her back turned and hand on knob, Carly could still hear Flora and Enrique's hushed whispers.

"Lay off Enrique, she's probably just tired," Flora hissed, "Don't go there."

"You heard her, didn't you?  Did she not ask you what that weird attack meant?" Enrique whispered back, "And she spoke it with perfect tongue too, you don't suppose…"

"No I don't Enrique!" Flora said sharply.

"Don't suppose what?" Carly demanded, ignoring both surprised glances from Aquana and Tala, "Is something going on here that I don't know?"

Enrique smiled winningly, "Never mind Carly, it's not important."

"Don't give me that Enrique.  Especially not that innocent-looking smile, I'm not going to swoon at your feet like you can do with other girls." Carly snapped, "If there's something up, I want to know as soon as –"  She paused when she heard a loud commotion outside, "What the hell –"  The others fell silent and listened intently as they heard shouts from the guards and someone running nearer, there was the crash of armor and the sound of rapid footsteps approaching fast.  Consciously, Carly put her hand on the dart hidden in her pocket just as the doors burst open.  

A young man stumbled inside, his maroon hair a complete mess and his deep ocean blue eyes urgent.  When he saw Carly, he gasped, "Please – your Majesty, I –"  He was interrupted by the guards who tackled him from behind, wrestling to grab his arms and hold him firm.  From behind Carly, Enrique stood up with his weapon ready, Aquana and Flora just looked puzzled, but Tala knocked his chair down with a clang and made to go forward.

"Release him at once," Carly ordered, shaking her head, //_Oh great, another warrior, I swear that this kingdom is plagued by Hell.  Wonder what this one wants…if it's the Imperium Gem, I'm going to blow up…_//

"But your Majesty," the guard protested, "He's not authorized to enter, he snuck in and –"

"I didn't _KILL_ anyone!" the warrior snapped, still gasping for breath, "I need to talk with –"

"I said release him!" Carly said in softly dangerous voice.  She nodded at the man when the guards reluctantly released his arms with much regret, "Your purpose here is…?  It is against the law to enter without being invited."

"Forgive me, your Majesty," the young man said, his eyes flickering for a brief moment at Tala, "But you're under attack!  On my way here, I saw a band of black soldiers heading for the monastery!"

Carly heard Enrique's sharp gasp from behind her and felt as if she was plunged into horror, "Not the monastery.  Curse!  Two strikes in one day!"  Without waiting, Carly zipped out as fast as she could for the stables, shouting instructions as she went, "Send 20 cavalries to the monasteries at once, seal off the Ithildin gates, close all doors!!…"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "I was wondering when you were going to show up _Tariena_.  I was waiting…" Johnny said mockingly, his eyes glittering wickedly, "What's the matter?  Past your bedtime?"

Carly swallowed her fury as best she could and surveyed the surroundings with a sinking heart, most of the village had burned and was continuing to burn thanks to the curse of the black flames.  She recognized the broken and cracked bell as the one which once hung at the top of the church and with a regretful heart, she admitted to herself that the monastery was no longer standing.  The wonderful church with its stained glass windows and marble walls, the inside had been filled with glorious paintings and wondrous sculptures and the bell had sang happily above.  Clenching her fists in hot anger, hatred blazed in her eyes as she stared upon the _Nonda`Kanoste_.

"Oh come on, don't be upset," Johnny said in sneering tone, "I would've thought that you would take it better than this.  It was only a church."

"Only a church…?" Carly said, her voice shaking in anger, "ONLY???"  The causality and smirk on the knight's face made anger choke up in Carly's throat, making it hard for her to speak.

Johnny smirked, "You might as well get used to it _Tariena_, I'm taking this place down bit by bit.  Piece by piece, pretty soon, all your encouragement won't be able to hold it up."

"Says you, bastard!" Carly snarled, "How dare you attack the monastery…when you go to Hell…"

"I look forward to it," Johnny sneered, with another evil grin, "After, I get what I desire."

"Princess…" a weak voice said from the ground.

Carly bent down hurriedly and took the old priest's hand, "Oh no…tell me he didn't hurt you."

"He is strong…he has borrowed powers from those with great power…" the priest said weakly, "It is near impossible to defeat him.  And you…you are so young princess, this great burden was not meant to be cast upon you."

Carly shook her head, "No, don't, wait, please!  You're only wounded a bit, Flora can heal you, you'll be okay…"

"Don't be foolish princess," the priest continued faintly, "I am old and naught but useless.  Perhaps this is the end of Ithildin, but keep fighting till the end…if Ithildin should fall, it will fall in glory."  With that, the priest fall unconscious.

"He's not dead yet, Flora!!" Carly shouted, "Get over here, quick!!"

Flora hurried over, "Oh dear, he's got a deep wound, I hope I am able to heal him."  She hurriedly started to unpack all her potions and salves as fast as she possibly could, while Carly stood up, anger blazing in her eyes.

Johnny just sneered and looked behind him, his soldiers were fighting off the blond knight that he remembered.  Scowling as Enrique's sword sent them all flying, Johnny aimed a hurl of black flames at him, sending Enrique smack against the wall.

"Why you!" Enrique growled, anger bursting in his voice.

"Don't interfere," Johnny said with a snicker, "Not like you'll do much good, but just to be safe…"  Johnny blasted out flames from his palm, surrounding Enrique in neck-high blazing flames.  Enrique desperately tried to escape the hot hearth that surrounded him, but his sword was useless against the elements.

"What's the matter?" Johnny jeered, "Too hot to handle?"

"Enrique!" Carly cried, lunging forward.

"Oh no _Tariena_," Johnny drawled, "Don't move.  If you do, I shall have to kill that priest, if he weren't dead already.  Let's see what your top knight can do against the rage of black fire."  His lilac eyes blazed cruelly.

Carly stopped short, the color draining from her face as she watched Enrique frantically trying to escape a burning death.

"Stop it!" a voice called shrilly from the rooftop, her aqua eyes blazing, "You've hurt enough people!  You shouldn't even be allowed to walk upon the land."

Johnny glanced up, irritated for being interrupted and scowled again at the girl, exactly what he was looking for, more girls.  Suddenly recognition lit his eyes, he grinned wickedly at Aquana, laughing mockingly, loud enough for it to ring across the village, "You survived.  Why, I'm surprised."

"My survival will be your death fall," Aquana snarled.

"I didn't destroy Lanthir," Johnny told her with a little smirk, "You and I both know who did, don't we?"

"You'll pay for that!!" Aquana shrieked, "Not another word!  _Nen Hithoel_!! (Water Mist!)"  A misty substance poured from her hands and from it, the vapor quickly simmered the fire around Enrique to nothing.

"You think your pathetic attempts to stop me will succeed??" Johnny laughed, "You're even more delusional that I thought.  You may have put out my fire, but it hardly matters.  "_Pelekta yassen runya!_"

Enrique yelled out and Aquana screamed as the roof of the house she was standing on burst up into flames, collapsing into a pile of flaming rubble.  "Aquana!!!!!!!!" Enrique yelled, anger flashing in his hazel eyes, "I'll kill you for that!"

"Try it," Johnny challenged.

"Get out of my kingdom," Carly said in a threatening voice, "I said get out!"  She stood up, clutching her longbow in her hand, "You pathetic excuse for a human, you do not deserve the life that has been so graciously awarded to you."

"It's only natural that you're mad, _Tariena_," Johnny said with a short laugh, "After all, I've gotten away with everything…and the last of the monastery."  Mockingly, teasingly, he dangled the Golden Goblet from his gauntlet covered hand, catching a few moon rays as he swung the goblet around.

"Give that back!" Carly yelled, flicking a dart from under her sleeve at the knight, "You low, filthy, traitor!"

Johnny narrowly missed the dart, feeling it as it swept past his cheek.  He chuckled, his eyes sparkling maliciously, "Oh, angry now, are we _Tariena_?  I understand, don't worry, it's in safe hands."

"Don't you dare taunt me!!" Carly yelled, rage burning up in her voice and eyes.

"No," Johnny said with a slight smirk, "I'm too busy for that sort of thing.  I'll see you next time!  I'll look forward to it."  With a sweep of his cape, he leaped up on the Ithildin walls with the Goblet, gloating down at the mess he created.  The village was completely burned and some villagers were feebly putting out the little black fire that was remaining.  The spot where the monastery once stood was reduced to nothing but unless rubble and the large church bell was cracked beyond repair.  Flora was still treating the injured priest, glaring up at him in rage.  Enrique, who looked like he would strangle anyone that came close to him, was bending over Aquana who was trembling in pain and throwing him a look of utmost loathing.  And there was Carly, of course, the flaming, smothering hatred burning princess's eyes made the others seem like glances of pity.  Snickering at the pathetic village, Johnny got ready to leap off again when a heavy spear whizzed dangerously past his face, ripping his cape.  Enraged, Johnny glared down at Carly, ready with black flames bursting from his hands to strike her for her never-ending annoyances.

But Carly was staring at someone for the right, not noticing the _Nonda`Kanoste_ at all.  "Wait, don't – you don't know what you doing –"

Johnny spun to his right, expecting to see Enrique or Aquana, ready to defy him, instead, he came face to face with another young man he had never seen before.  The moon lit his face in an eerie glow and Johnny could make out the stranger's navy eyes and maroon hair thanks to the light emitting from the lanterns on the ground.

"How dare you attack the monastery," the man said, his voice shaking in anger, "Have you no respect for the heavenly souls that roam in a place much higher than those of yours?"

"Listen you," Johnny said irritably, "I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I couldn't care less.  You had better watch your mouth or I'll end up running your own spear through it."

"Just try it," the man said, clutching his spear ready in both hands.

"JUST LEAVE!!!!" Carly yelled, bursting out into a fury of arrows at the _Nonda`Kanoste_.

Johnny growled and leaped into the air, glaring down at the man with dislike, "I suggest you mind your own business.  If we ever meet again, I shall slice your head off with my axe."

"I'll be looking forward to it," the man said grimly, looking annoyed that he didn't get a chance to have a go at the evil knight.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "_Hmm…interesting…_" Tala mused thoughtfully to himself from watching in the shadows, "_Very interesting…it seems that I'm not the only who's after the Imperium Gem, that does make things a tad more lively.  _Nonda`Kanoste_, he's called…I wonder if he lives up that name?  But, he has destroyed the Ithildin monastery, that's start, but it seems like he'll need to do more to dispirit the princess.  Now that I've seen her fighting skills, I must be even more careful…ha…no need to worry about those two…_"  His ice blue eyes travelled from disgust at Enrique and Aquana and landed on Flora who was still busy healing the wounded priest.  "_A healer, so that's what she does.  Silly girl thinks she knows me, but she will be useful in time._"  He glared at the figure on the top of the Ithildin gate tower, still brandishing his spear tensely, "_You have come at a very inconvenient time, my friend.  Your presence here will only complicate matters for me, you should've followed my orders and stayed home.  I warn you, if you mess things up for me, you will be, indeed, very sorry._"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Thank you reviewers!! ^_^  Who's waiting for the holidays?  ^_^?**

**Saffron:** Glad you like, that's why I'm writing, hoping you will like! ^_~  *cough* I won't say anymore about Tala. ^_^  Also, your guess on the new warrior, well, all I can say is that if you love Michael, you'll be pleased. XD  Yup a fight was done, and Ithildin lost. ;_;  Ah well, reality is reality. XD

**The Great Kuro Neko:** Oh, okay!  I knew there was something wrong with it. _  I LOVE Kane! *hugz him*  All mine!!!!!!!  I always record my TV so I can't miss! ^_^

**Cry of the red phoenix:** *blinks* Wow…two words, lol, sure was short!  Sure!

**Reicu:** Lol, yeah, I go a little crazy sometimes. X_X  I'm sane too, lol, well…partially anyways.

**Spitfire-Zadien:** Yayz, looooong review! Glad you got my email, but yeah, I don't really care, but it's not like I can change in the middle of my other fic. O.O *gulpz*  Tala's not totally bad, so Zadien doesn't have to kill me yet. O_o  I like Tala too, but not nearly as much as Flora does, lol, love his eyes tho!  My language?  You mean the elvish?  From various sites around the WWW.  Actually, Johnny and Carly should be equally matched, depending on which one of them breaks out of control from anger first.  I hate snakes, they creep me out!  Yeah, Johnny is MAD!  I think Flora is a little too desperate, huh? ^_^U  Sorry about the last hint about the new warrior, maybe I messed up with his eye color, but I'm pretty sure that's the color. ^^  Oh cool, you've read my other fic?  It's not as great as this one, I think. _  When _are_ you going to update, huh? ^_______^ *whistles*

**Silver Swiftness:** Wow, your twitching was scaring me and I thought that you were mad or something, lol! *nodz*  Enrique is hiding something, wonder what, eh?  I can't write Max, he's too hard to write. X_X  I should add in Ozuma and Mariam…hmmm?  I want to, but I don't want to confuse the readers with too many people.

**RBMIfan:** Yay, the mystery behind your name is SOLVED!!!  Must I always be dramatic on things?  -_-U no…but I felt like it!  Questions will lead to eventual answers…I think…ha ha ha…forget I said that. X_X  I like Malik!  He's cool, but I don't understand why everyone seems to love Bakura? ?_?

**Magical Soul:** No, you ain't stupid, it wasn't much of a hint, but you're right, he does know more than he's saying and he IS doing it to protect Carly.  Johnny attacked this chapter!  *drumroll*  Johnny's five encounters are nothing, there's going to be loads more that, okay, well not loads, but it'll only be the middle when he finishes up five items.  Should I have said that?  Doesn't matter, lol!  Hope you'll keep reading till the end, I've got it all planned out in my head.  XD!  I can't wait winter break = no school and hopefully not much h/w!

**ChRiSTiZ:** Omg, you reviewed! ^_^!  Yeah, you've probably read it tonz now. X_X  Of course I thanked you!  People deserved credit when credits are due, that's the way I've anyways seen it!  Yay, you liked the title! XD  Oops, must've skipped the 'laid' line. ^_^U Wow, you really DO read closely!  O_o  Aaaaah, I tried contacting for 5 days, but you never replied. O_o  Email me if you read this okay? ;_;

**Yin:** Interesting!!!!! ^^  He IS interesting in an interestingly evil way, huh?  Okay, that doesn't make much sense, lol!  Does Flora seem…too desperate?  I think so, lol, but she hasn't seen him in a long time.  *cries*  I must not describe him very well, cuz no one can figure out who he is. _

**whisper*2*imaginary:** Does Tala sound more evil that Johnny? O_o Actually, they're both evil evil, lol!  Yeah, emoticons, lol!  Lord Tala, I can't imagine Carly saying that, because it's a title, I tried typing it out and then I looked at it for a split moment and pressed the backspace button all the way! XD Johnny was evil against the Orc, because I thought that he was beginning to look like he was weakening, so I needed something to toughen him up a bit.  He's not ready to be weakened yet.  ^^  I always say update soon too, what else can you say? O_o

**bimbo-blonde: **You like the fact that he doesn't know her? XD  Ah well, you should find out…um…in a long time? XD  Better keep up those reviews so I can update faster. XD


	7. Hidden Conspiracy

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Hey people, it's FINALLY the holidays and I finally have time to update, and plus you finally get to figure out who the new warrior is if you haven't done so already. ^_~  Tala sounds really evil, doesn't he??  And more hints are given about Carly, even though they're extremely vague hints and you probably won't catch anything from them.  Merry Christmas everyone!  I hope you like the chapter and again the responses to the reviews are at the bottom, please review! ^_~  It's a nice Christmas present for me. ^_~

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 7: Hidden Conspiracy**

            "It's an outrage!!" Enrique snarled, "He brought down the whole church in one night, not to mention the forest and village surrounding it too!  I will not stand for this any longer, tomorrow morning and I'm going to –"

"You're going to what?" Carly asked quietly, putting down her quiver of arrows, "Hunt him down?  Where will you look?  You are to stay here Enrique."  She stared emptily out the window, "I need time to think."

"But princess!" Enrique protested, hurrying in front of her, his hazel eyes blazing.

"I have made up my mind Enrique, you are to stay here and look after Aquana," Carly said, casting a worried look at the room which contain the injured priest.  "Flora will be busy tending to Father Nomin and –"  Carly shot Tala who was playing with his mace carelessly a look of hot dislike, "Tending to him.  I have no time to nurse someone to health and besides, I did not expect to hear a complaint from you, especially after I just condemned you to spending time with her alone."

Enrique flushed red, "I know that, but…it's just that she was just healing too!  And then that stupid cursed knight had to come around an bring her painful memories of her homeland!"  Enrique clenched his fist angrily, glass would have shattered in his hands if he held it.

"And you are mad because…?" Tala suddenly spoke up, his blue eyes staring Enrique cockily with a slight know-it-all smirk on his handsome face.

"Do you even have to ask???" Enrique shouted, "She could've been KILLED!!!"

"You said so yourself, you met the girl a couple days ago," Tala said with another small smirk, "I fail to see how that would lead to feelings like this.  You can't have feelings for someone you barely know.  It really makes absolutely no sense to me."  He let out a small laugh.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do," Enrique snarled, his voice growing louder and angrier with each word, "And tell me, with the long time you have known Flora, how come you act as if she's nothing but –"

"That is enough Enrique!" Flora snapped from the doorway, her eyes flashing, "Leave him alone!  Would you guys stop hounding him already???  Even if you don't trust him, _I_ do!"

"Oh, okay.  So compared to him, I simply get tossed out to the junkyard!  FINE.  THINK WHATEVER YOU WANT!!!!" Enrique roared, obviously angry beyond reason.  Storming out of the throne room, he disappeared in the West Tower, slamming several doors on the way.

"Unbalanced." Tala said softly, "Very unbalanced fellow.  Flora, you needn't –"

"I would appreciate it," Carly said coldly, turning away from the window to fixed icy emerald eyes on Tala, "If you did not provoke my friend when it is obvious that he is distressed.  Flora, where is…?"  She stopped short when the man who had first warned them of the _Nonda`Kanoste_'s attack stepped cautiously into the room, looking around curiously.  She also noticed that the guards were throwing him dirty looks, obviously still disgruntled by his triumph over them a couple of hours ago.

"Princess," the young man said softly, kneeling down before her, "I am sorry about your monastery."

Carly smiled slightly, for once, this was one stranger whose eyes shone with sincerity, and these were times where that was rare.  If Carly had looked behind her at Tala, she would've noticed that he was shooting a look a extreme disgust and contempt at the kneeling warrior.  "Please rise.  Warrior, I thank you on behalf of Ithildin for your words of warning.  If you had not attempted to reach me when you did, I fear that the damage would have been much worse by the time I arrived on the scene.  We are very lucky indeed that you were passing by and I thank you for your help of putting out the fires near the monastery.  Can I be of assistance to you?"

The young man smiled as well, "Oh, I was looking for someone and it appears that I have found him."  He did not notice that Tala has clenched his fists and rolled his eyes angrily as if the man had said something incredibly naïve and foolish.

"Tala?  He's looking for you?" Flora asked, looking puzzled, "You know him Tala?"

//_I wish she would stop saying his name in every sentence she speaks…_// Carly thought, looking suspiciously at Tala, "You know each other?"

"Yes," Tala said, rather regrettably and unwillingly, his blue eyes lit in a false smile, "You shouldn't have come, I was doing fine without you."

"I knew you would," the warrior said, sliding his spear in his case, "But I feel more at ease checking anyways."  His navy eyes sparkled roguishly, but sincerely.

"Perhaps," Tala said in a calmer, silky voice, one as smooth as satin, "You should introduce yourself to the princess."

Carly's eyes narrowed at Tala's rich voice, she was disliking the mysterious warrior more and more as she got to know him.  If she wasn't the princess of Ithildin, if she didn't have to stupidly fair to everyone she met, this man would have had her dart stuck in his neck a long time ago!

Navy eyes twinkling without any notice of the tension in the room, the young man bowed again to Carly, "Excuse me princess, my name is Michael and I'm Tala's v –"

Tala cleared his throat loudly, shooting the warrior a death glare with his now cold blue eyes.

"You were saying…?" Carly asked, completely ignoring Tala.

"I'm…Tala's friend," he said slowly, and in confusion, "I was just following him in case he got hurt."

"How come you didn't travel together?" Carly asked, debating whether it was a lie or not, "It's much safer to be out in groups than in solitude."

"Because…um…because my skills aren't as great as Tala's," Michael said, flustered, wringing his hands anxiously as if he didn't know what he should say, "I would only slow him down."

"Then he must be in a great rush,  I wonder -" Carly said pointedly, staring at Tala.  //_He's a horrible liar, but he's sincere…_//  She suddenly stopped herself and smiled sweetly at Michael, "Forgive me, I got carried away.  My name is _Carly Tariena Algos_ and as you know, I am the ruler of Ithildin, but please just call me Carly.  You are welcome to stay as long as you wish as your _friend_ is staying as well."  She emphasised the word 'friend' with great loathing.  Her emerald eyes darkened in concentration, looking from Tala to Michael with an air of suspicion, "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a monastery to redesign!"

"Princess," Tala said quietly, "May I ask who that knight was that attacked Ithildin?"

"I don't know who the hell he thinks he is," Carly said, obviously enraged at the mention of, wincing as a stab of pain jolted from her side to her head, "He's known as the _Nonda`Kanoste_ and he's attacking here because he wants the Imperium Gem.  And may the Lord have mercy upon him when I trap him!"

"So it is here," Tala said, smiling slyly in satisfaction, "I thought so."

"It has nothing to do with you," Carly said firmly, "The gem is in my possession and whoever wants it has to go through me and I assure you, it's not an easy task.  The gem will remain neutral as my father wished it to be, my father had dedicated his life to protecting the Imperium Gem from the forces of Darkness while never once using the gem for his own accords, I will continue his work."  The tone of her voice was almost daring him, challenging him to provoke trouble.

But Tala merely smiled and bowed slightly, the smile never reaching his cold eyes, "I'm sure it's well-guarded, princess."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"How are you feeling Father?" Carly asked softly.  She carefully placed a cool cloth on the priest's forehead and wiped the blood from his face.

The old priest manage a half-smile at the princess, "You should've left me to die…"

"Don't say such things Father Nomin," Carly said firmly, "If anyone deserves to die, it's that stupid _Nonda`Kanoste_!"

"5 years ago princess, you would've thought very differently," the priest said sadly, "It's a shame actually, if his Majesty had not ordered it…I would've stopped it from being done.  It was wrong…very wrong…"  He didn't finish because he doubled over, coughing weakly.

"Don't strain!  But…stop what?" Carly asked curiously, placing a tray beside the priest's bedside, "Why would I have thought any differently?  I would've killed him when I got the chance!"

"Take no heed of an old man's words, child," the priest said tiredly, "Perhaps when the time is right, you will recover all that was lost to you.  Leave me now, princess, you have done more than enough, I will rest now and summon back my strength…"

Carly pulled the window closed as the priest fell asleep, looking out at the black night sky, //_Why does everyone act like they know something I don't?  How come everyone knows everything I know then?  Am I being too open?  I will not show any sign of weaknesses…even though…even though my worst nightmare is coming in a few days.  How will I survive him?  Oh, just you wait _Nonda`Kanoste_, you won't dampen my spirits, I will have a monastery built back before you know it and I will get that goblet back from you, you wretched snake!_//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "What the –" Michael yelped as someone grabbed his collar and practically strangled him to death.  He choked on the piece of bread he was eating and doubled over, gasping.

"Explain yourself Michael," Tala said coldly, staring down at the young warrior who was coughing on the floor.

"You needn't choke me," Michael said impudently, pulling at his collar is distaste.

"You seem to have forgotten your place," Tala replied in a cool voice, "I expect my questions to be answered right after they are asked without any sort of remarks."

"Sorry," Michael muttered, "I told you, I followed you here."

"You were told to stay back," Tala snapped, "You nearly blew my cover!"

"Because you never told me **_WHY_** you are here!" Michael hissed, "It's dangerous here with the _Nonda`Kanoste_ and everything.  You have no business here, let's just go home and who's that girl you've picked up already?"

Tala looked insulted, "I didn't 'pick' her up as you so conveniently put it, I have no clue who she is, but she's convinced that she knows me.  It doesn't matter, she'll be useful sooner or later."

"That still doesn't tell me why you're here?" Michael snapped.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," Tala said threateningly, "You forgot who's in charge Michael.  I am a knight and you are naught but a squire."

Michael fell into a glum silence and nodded shamefully.

"I'm going to steal the Imperium Gem," Tala said, as if it was the most casual thing to do in the universe.

Michael's eyes popped out and his mouth fell open in shock, "No way!  You have GOT to be kidding me Tala!"

"I," Tala said slowly, as if Michael had just issued another horrible insult, "Never joke."

"You can't," Michael stammered, turning as white as sheet, "The princess guards it, she'll never give in to anything.  You can't Tala; you'll turn into a thief.  Why must you have it?"

"That is my business," Tala said shortly, "And mine alone.  You will ask no more.  I will kill whomever I have to in order to get that gem, mark my words Michael, it will be mine."

"You can't mean…you'll kill Carly?" Michael whispered.

"Does it matter to you?" Tala demanded, casting him a sideways look, "Yes, I would."

"You could get hanged if you were caught," Michael said in a hushed voice, "And Carly…I like her…she's got authority and she knows how to use her power, in a good way."

"Well, I know how to use mine too," Tala said with an evil smile, "Do not forget your place.  Since you're here anyways, I might as well make use of you somehow.  If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will personally make sure you wish you were never born.  Good night Michael."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "You shouldn't have rushed at him like that!" Enrique said with a deep scowl on his face, looking furiously at the girl laying on the bed, "Do you want your life or not???"

Aquana turned on her side, not looking at Enrique, "He was mocking my homeland, besides, I saved your life!"

"I didn't ask for it, did I?" Enrique said, rounding on her furiously, "I would've escaped fine on my own."

Aquana sat up, her eyes blazing, "You men are all alike!  You think you're all tough and you never admit it when you need help.  That fire would've burned you alive!"

"Well, what good does it do if he killed you instead??" Enrique snapped, his hazel eyes smouldering like hot coals.

"I was only trying help!" Aquana said angrily, "You don't need to use that ungrateful tone with me Enrique!"

"I'm not ungrateful, I just wish you would use your head a bit before rushing off into things!"

"Look who's talking!" Aquana shrieked, "And then I thought I was doing you a favor.  Well, don't expect any favors from me anytime soon, not if you're going to be such a jerk about it!"

"I just thought –"

"Would you just _shut up_?!" Aquana shouted.

Both of them fell silent, stunned by each other's outbursts, glaring at each other in silent rebellion.

"I was just trying make sure that it didn't happen again," Enrique mumbled, banging his fist against the wall, and dropping his head against his arm wearily.

"And I was just trying to save your life!" Aquana said, looking at him as if she was seeing him in a whole new light.  "You didn't need to lecture me about it."

"Next time, just look after yourself, okay?" Enrique muttered, "There's no sense in getting hurt over nothing."

"Over _nothing_!!" Aquana said, the anger returning in her voice, "That's what you consider your life??  _Nothing_?!!"

"Listen," Enrique said, pulling himself away from the wall, his voice rising in fury as well, "Is it so bad that I don't want you to get injured because of me???"

"Why do you even care??" Aquana yelled before she could stop herself, "You barely know me!"

Enrique looked as if she had slapped him across the face.  Slowly taking in what she had just said, Enrique slowly replied, "So that's how you feel."

"I don't feel anything!!!  Lord, Enrique, I've only known you for a couple of days and now you're being such a JERK!  Oh, I give up!  Just _SHUT UP_!" Aquana snapped back, falling back on her bed and throwing the covers over her head, "Go away!"

"Gladly!" Enrique muttered under his breath before stomping out, "Women!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            Enrique was so furious that he didn't even notice Carly as he stormed right past the princess who was casually leaning against the stone wall.

"From the look on your face," Carly said in slight amusement, "I would say that it went very well."

"Don't taunt me now Carly," Enrique said through clenched teeth, "I'm liable to explode any minute now, so I would advise you to stay away!"

"You had to go shoot off your old ego act…"

"I wasn't being egoist, I was _worried_!" Enrique protested.

"Well, most people don't enjoy being yelled and lectured at, no matter how worried the other individual is," Carly replied simply, "You've got to forget about your past experiences.  Enrique, it's not your fault what happened with Trisha.  If you had asked me, which you never did, I would've told you that she was a complete idiot."

"Still…" Enrique mumbled, looking extremely crestfallen, "I cared about her and I guess she never returned the feelings."

"And you guessed right," Carly said with a slight snort, "She was too empty-headed to tell a knight from a pig, well, that's her problem.  _Auta miqula orqu_ for all I care."  She suddenly stopped short, looking confused.

Enrique was staring at her in horror, his hazel eyes wide with anxiety, "Carly…?  What did you just say?"

"_Auta migula orgu_?" Carly repeated slowly, with a puzzled look, "Hmmm…now that's strange…where did I learn that?  Oh well, must have just popped up in my mind."  She laughed, "With all the insults I've heard these days, I'd be crazy not to remember some of them.  Why are you looking at me like that Enrique?"

"What does it mean?" Enrique asked carefully as if he was fearful of the answer.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Carly said thoughtfully, "I think it means to kiss an Orc or something, it's nothing, it's just some stupid insult, that's all.  Well, I'm off to bed, you and Aquana should be on better terms tomorrow.  Think before you speak, you jerk!  Good night Enrique and stop looking at me like I've lost my mind."  She disappeared inside her room with Enrique staring behind her, looking very much at a loss of what to do.

//_That's not good…it seems that the more she fights…the more it comes back to her…_// Enrique thought anxiously, his hazel eyes flickering anxiously, //_I have to make sure that it doesn't trigger anymore unusual thoughts…this is crazy…she shouldn't be having these memory flashes, it was all put away a long time ago and I won't let it come back.  If it does, it'll destroy her completely!_// 

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

            "Excellent…" Daeloth drawled, taking the golden goblet from Johnny and adding it lovingly to his massive gold collection, "Excellent work knight.  I am most pleased."

"Ha, that was nothing," Johnny scoffed, "It hardly took much effort, but…" A satisfied smirk lit his face, "It was entertaining see all those stupid villages cry out as their beloved monastery crumbled to pieces.  I haven't been so entertained in years!"  Leaning lazily against the wall, Johnny smiled again, "Nothing tastes sweeter than victory."

"That's the attitude I like," Daeloth said, drumming his bony fingers, "It will only be a matter of time now.  Are you up for your next challenge?"

"Oh, just give it to me now," Johnny said dismissively, "I'll go for it whenever I feel like I need a bit of cheering up."

"Bring back the Purity Orb from the fountain."

"The what?" Johnny looked dumbfounded, "There's a _gem_ in a _fountain_?"

"It's not just any fountain, you fool," Daeloth snapped, "It's the fountain that delivers water to all the residents of Ithildin.  The Purity Orb rests within the hands of a stone-carved maiden in the centre of the fountain, it purifies the water and ensures that it's uncontaminated.  Taking that away would be most intriguing."

"Haven't you noticed that you're after everything expensive?" Johnny complained, "And who the hell, in their right mind, would leave such a precious gem outside in the middle of the kingdom where anyone would be able to steal it?"

"I told you before fool," Daeloth growled, "It purifies the water, it must stay in the fountain."

"Whatever you say," Johnny said with a scoff, "If it's the orb you want for your collection, it'll be no problem."  Sweeping his cape behind him, Johnny left the room and gazed out the barred window, watching the cold night lie in silence.  He snickered quietly to himself, "Watch out _Tariena_, you're facing more than you can handle.  Next time I'll destroy more than just a simple building, I'll take lives too."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Star_Blizzard:** Because Johnny's being annoyingly sarcastic and mocking.  ^_~

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix:** It doesn't matter, as long as you review, it's fine, even if it's only half a word, lol! ^_~  Tala's not exactly a traitor, he's just got his priorities mixed up.

**preaura:** XD Compliments, lol! ^_~  Thanx, I love adventure and magic, it's a mix that you can't avoid! ^_~

**The Great Kuro Neko:** Sometimes when I review, it doesn't show either. _  Tala! *skipz*  Poor Flora, she's so naïve too. O_o

**whisper*2*imaginary:** Yeah, Johnny's abrupt and states exactly what he wants and Tala slyly gets it through trickery. :P  I always put 'update soon' at the end of my reviews, always! ^_^

**RBMIfan:** All I know is that Bakura's really quiet and soft-spoken when he's not controlled by his Yami.  Finally, winter holidays are HERE!!

**Magical Soul:** *glompz* Yay!  LOTR is out!! ;_; But I have to wait a week before I can see it. _  Can't wait to tell you guys what the big secret with Carly is. ^.~  Yeah I agree, sometime protecting just leads to worse circumstances, but that makes a fic fun! ^^

**Yin:** Well, we all know it's Michael now!  I love Michael, lol!  Flora is really really naïve, isn't she?  ^^  Poor girl, she can't realize that Tala's totally playing her.

**Silver Swiftness:** YES, Michael! ^^  It was Michael, phew, glad that's out, I can't stand more saying anymore. :P

**Saffron:** Aaaaahhhhhhh, I made Michael sound like a priest?? *eyes pop out*  Uh-oh, he's isn't, lol, but he's very respectful and sincere in my fic.  Everyone wants the Imperium Gem, it's conspiracy…to powerful. :P

**bimbo-blonde:** ^_~ You know Michael, right??? ^^  *imagines if Carly killed Johnny right on the spot…* O_O  Nooooooo, my Johnny, even tho he's evil! ^^


	8. My Own Morals

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, how are you doing?  ^^  Hope you all had a great New Year and we'll all cry as winter holidays are coming to a short end, I've started my weeping earlier.  I DON'T want to go back to school!  ;_; Hell, I haven't even finished my homework yet!  I finally updated my website with my new layout though, took me long enough, ne?  ^^  Anyways, hope you like this chapter, it basically focuses a lot on Michael.  Tala may seem like the bad guy here, but his part in the fic is very important.  This chapter is LONG.  ^^  Sorry, no Johnny here this time, but he'll show up soon!  I've introduced another character here, but I don't think we're going to like him very much, even when I'm writing him, I think he sounds quite perverted, lol!  ^^  You'll see, let me how you think, feedback is nice, plz review everyone!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 8: My Own Morals**

            //_Very exciting day…am I lucky that I brought my stuff along so I can work on it during breakfast otherwise I might just choke on my food…_// Carly thought sulkily to herself as she sat down for her breakfast along with her parchment and quill.  Her quick emerald eyes flashed around the room, scanning her surroundings quickly, these days, she never felt safe.  Enrique and Aquana were sitting miles apart on either end of the table and purposely looking at everything else except for each other.  Flora was talking to Tala again, well, at least she was trying to anyways, but Tala seemed everything but interested in what she had to say.  Carly silently poured herself some coffee and bit into her toast reluctantly as a stab of pain triggered from her wound.  Cursing under her breath for the reminder of the _Nonda`Kanoste_, she gingerly swallowed her food.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice piped up from the entrance.

Flora nodded politely at Michael with a light smile and Tala groaned silently, rolling his eyes.  //_If that stupid fool says one thing wrong, I'm going to wring his neck!_//

Carly barely glanced at the navy-eyed warrior, too exhausted and frustrated to be anymore pleasant, "Good morning, now could you please be quiet so I can work?"

"Sure thing princess," Michael said without the slightest notice of her mood or Tala's cutting throat gesture, seating himself beside her, "What are you doing?"

Carly's eyes remained glued to her parchment, swishing her quill rapidly, "I thought you were going to be quiet."

Michael opened his mouth again but was interrupted by Tala.

"Michael," Tala said with another one of his usual false smiles, "Do you mind?  If the princess says not to bother her then heed her order."

"It wasn't an order," Carly said, shooting Tala a glare that plainly encouraged him to stay out of her business, "It was a polite request."

Michael nodded, taking no apparent notice of the tension in the room and helped himself with some breakfast.  Enrique put down his fork with a clatter and stood up, muttering, "Excuse me."  He resentfully strode out of the room, not noticing Aquana's sad turquoise eyes following him every step of the way.

Michael's bright eyes shifted to Carly's drawing of the new monastery, watching her quick quill movements map of out the basic structure of the church.  "You shouldn't use rope to hang the bell above the monastery."

Carly finally looked up at the maroon-haired boy, "Excuse me?"

"The rope isn't strong enough to hold the bell, I know that was how the fallen monastery was designed but, you should try something different, because the design wasn't very good.  Rope isn't strong enough, it's too easily cut." Michael explained.

"My father built that monastery."

Tala cleared his throat loudly as if clearly presenting Michael with a death warning, his ice blue eyes glaring at his squire, "Michael."

Michael looked flustered, "Oh, I'm sorry princess.  I didn't mean to criticize.  But…"  He gestured apologetically to the parchment in her hands, "May I?"

"Go ahead," Carly said curiously, leaning forward and pushing the parchment towards him.

Michael pointed to the structure and made a few gestures with his hand, looking as if he was explaining thoroughly.  Tala rolled his eyes again, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table to maintain control.  "…Like I was saying, if you used a kind of stronger alloy to tied the bell up, it would be safer and it wouldn't hurt if the bell was lighter too so it was destroy the church along with it if it should fall.  Ooops, did I say that?  Sorry, I didn't mean that it would fall, but just in case, you know?  And if you made the structure a tad wider on the bottom to maintain stability, it would help too…"  Michael's voice faded off and he stopped, looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry princess, I got carried away."

Carly stood up with a warm smile on her face, "Not at all.  Michael, if you don't mind, would you like to help me work on the blueprint this afternoon at the artisans' center?  I could really use your experience."

"Michael," Tala said through clenched teeth, "You already have something to do this afternoon with me."

Michael looked confused, looking from Tala to Carly, "But I thought you said that Flora was showing you around the kingdom this afternoon?"

"I am!" Flora chimed in happily.

"Good then," Michael beamed before turning back to Carly, "I'd love to!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"You are despicable and completely out of line!" Tala snapped, raising his hand threatening, his blue eyes were glittering coldly like pearls in the midst of a stormy ocean, "If I didn't have use for you later, I would kill you now!"

"But I-" Michael protested.

"Be quiet," Tala said quietly.

"I was just –"

"I said BE QUIET!" Tala snarled, raising one powerful hand and striking Michael hard across the face.

Michael's hand flew to his cheek, his navy eyes shocked and slowly dropped his gaze to the ground, "I'm sorry."

"You had better be sorry," Tala said, relaxing his arm with a hateful gleam in his eyes, "Since you have already promised, this afternoon, you will go to the artisans' center and assist the princess with whatever she wishes you to do.  However, afterwards, you are to stay as far away from her as you can, is that clear Michael?"

"Yes," Michael mumbled desolately.

"I can't hear you," Tala snapped.

"Yes," Michael replied with more clarity, his eyes dropped downwards again in defeat.

"Good," Tala said, his cold eyes fixed on his squire, "From childhood you were loyal to me, and only to me, and you will be loyal to me until the end of your time Michael.  Society has no place for fools, so don't distress yourself, just follow orders and do whatever you are commanded to do and all will be well.  The princess is a fool herself, this strange new knight will destroy this kingdom faster than she can rebuild it -"

"But you have to admire her spirit," Michael muttered, swallowing his other words, his hand still covering his stinging red cheek.

"I don't admire foolishness Michael, you know that."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Hi Michael!" Carly waved furiously, gesturing the warrior over her way, "I thought you weren't going to show, I was feeling rather disappointed."  She frowned when he got closer and took a good look at him, "What happened to you?"

Michael glanced at her with empty eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Your face is bruised," Carly said, looking concerned, "Did you get into a fight here?"

"No," Michael mumbled.

"Then what happened?" Carly asked with a grimace, "It looks as if someone punched you in the face."  Suddenly she narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell that Tala had anything to do with –"

"No," Michael said hurriedly, "It was an accident, it's not important.  Where is your blueprint?  Let's get this over with."  He stomped over to the table and sat down in front of the parchment.

//_Men…the usual…all nice one moment…all strange the other…_// Carly thought, rolling her eyes and following him.  She unraveled a few rolls of parchment while Michael intently stared at the blueprint, "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No," Michael said, not looking at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting like a zombie," Carly said without hesitation, hanging up a few more tools, "You acting as if someone's controlling your life and you have no say over it."

"You wouldn't know," Michael snapped, grabbing a quill and angrily scratching at the parchment.

"If you're going to wreck my parchment," Carly said in a slight sarcastic tone, "I would appreciate it if you didn't do it in front of me."

"You know what princess, I absolutely _hate_ to say this about you, but…" Michael said in a dark voice, whirling around to look at her, "Sometimes it's best not to say anything that you might regret later on.  Words are a dangerous weapon and with the way you fling yours around, you'll end up dead because of the people you've insulted."

"Ohhhh…" Carly said with a slight smirk, "Don't tell me this is what this is about…I know how to use my words Michael, and insulting people is one of the best things words can do for you."

"You had best heed my warning," Michael snapped, dark eyes flashing, "That is, if you want to live a longer life."

"I never regret my words," Carly said without the slightest flinch, "If I'm thinking them in my head, I had every right to say them out loud.  Words _are_ a dangerous weapon Michael, how else would you express yourself.  Words are freedom.  Freedom is my encouragement in this kingdom."

"Freedom is a dream."

"It's a living dream."

"Don't kid yourself, princess," Michael said, turning back to the parchment, "There is no freedom in this world."

"Carly."

"What?" Michael blinked at her openly, tearing himself away from the parchment.

"Carly, my name's Carly," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "And I would appreciate it if you called me that instead of 'princess this', 'princess that', you'd think that I have no proper name."

"You're of royalty," Michael said shortly, "And I will treat you as you are."

"Don't be stupid," Carly scoffed, "Does that make me any less human than you are???"

"I don't want to talk about this," Michael said, eyes glowing, "You wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't know what?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me," Carly insisted.

"If you must know," Michael snapped, "I grew up in Ithildin."

"You did?" Carly looked taken back, "You did?"

"Yes, I did," Michael said, intently writing on the parchment, "I wasn't high class or middle class, and as you know, the lower class aren't treated like human.  I'm used to that.  That's they way society is these days, status, all about status, people like you shouldn't associate with people like me."

"People like me???" Carly demanded, slamming her tools down, "What do you mean 'people like me'??  I don't encourage status differences in my kingdom!!"

"Your father encouraged it."

"My father!" Carly shouted, sounding incredulous, "I am not my father!"

"You are his daughter."

"That does **NOT** make me him!"

"You were taught with the ways he used to rule."  Michael said calmly, cleverly ignoring her outburst.

"And so you think I do everything that was taught to me??  That I kick peasants into their empty, crop less, farm and allow them to starve???"  Carly's eyes flashed angrily, "_Is that what you think of me_???"

"I never said that," Michael said with a heavy sigh, "Listen, forget it okay, I don't want you to hate me over this.  Actually, if Tala hadn't…"  His voice faded and he went back to his work.

"If Tala hadn't what?" Carly said, sitting down across from him, "Michael, what is your connection with Tala?"

"I'm his friend."

"Just that?" Carly persisted, "Nothing more?"

"No."

"Well," Carly said, standing up again to get another quill, "You're a horrible liar, that's for sure."

Michael glanced at her, "What?"

"You're a terrible liar," Carly said with a light laugh, "But that doesn't matter, deny it, I'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later.  I'm not saying it's a bad thing, lying is no good, but when you were brought up here…you can't help but get use to it.  Never mind, I'm making no sense."  She laughed to herself, "By the way, that looks good."

"Thanks," Michael muttered, dropping his gaze downcast back at the blueprint he had quickly sketched on.  He squirmed uneasily, he hated lying, especially lying to someone who knew that he was lying and made no effort to stop it, but he couldn't risk Tala's rage either.  "You know…if you really wanted to find out, you could just threaten to kill me if I didn't tell you."

Carly raised her eyebrow and fixed up the roof of the new monastery design with her quill, "And why on Earth would I do such a stupid thing?  Michael, I know I may seem ruthless sometimes, but seriously, I'm totally _sane_."

"I wasn't joking," Michael said shortly, "I meant that you are the law, whatever you say is the law, so you might as well use it."

"You are confusing," Carly declared, pulling the parchment away from him, her emerald eyes sparkling mischievously, "That's enough work."

Michael looked up in surprise, "Hey, I'm not done."  He looked at her quizzically, she didn't seem annoyed at his remarks, nor did she seem disturbed or in denial.

"And until I figure you out," Carly said, carelessly tossing the blueprint in the cupboard and winking at him, "You're not leaving Ithildin.  She grinned at him, "Come with me, I wanna show you something.  I think it'll give you a better grasping of what I'm like."

Looking completely mystified, Michael got up and followed the princess out.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Michael's keen eyes flickered around the countryside rapidly, taking in what he saw, and definitely liking it.  The country farms weren't as in as bad shape as he remembered it and the crops were blooming, there was a definite improvement there.  The people were still hard at work, plowing, weeding, and watering, but they looked content, their clothes were dirty from the dirt and dust, but they weren't rags and patches.  Many of the farmers looked up and waved to them as they walked by.  Michael admired the landscape, it was different from the dusty, baring land he remembered, the grass was lush and everything seemed alive.

"Greeting princess!" a farmer called out, leaning on his pitchfork as they walked by, "Nice weather isn't it?"

"Definitely," Carly replied, "Although, I'm not fond of the sun as much as the crops are.  How are things?  Better I hope?  Now that nice weather is starting to kick in?"

"Aye princess, loads better," the farmer said, nodding at Michael, "Who've you got there?  Another foreigner, eh?  You've been getting a lot of visitors lately?"

"This is Michael," Carly said, with a quick wink at Michael, "He helped fend off another one of those attacks on Ithildin yesterday night.  Not all visitors are as pleasant as him though."

Michael wasn't sure how to take in that comment, truth was, he didn't think that he **HAD** been very pleasant to Carly, but only because of how Tala felt towards her.  But he wasn't sure if Carly was mocking him or not.  It sounded as if she was poking a little fun at him, but not in a hostile type of way.

"I've got to get going now," Carly said, nodding, "If you need anything, you know I'm only a short distance away.  I'll be coming around next week and seeing if there's anything else I can do."

The farmer tipped his hat, "Aye, we'll be fine princess.  You've done more than enough, thank you.  Have a nice day."

"You too," Carly said with a grin, walking towards the river that was slightly off the path, "Well, Michael?  Has a lot changed since you've been here?"

"Yes," Michael said, still staring at his old home country in awe, "A ton…it's unbelievable, I never thought I'd live to see this."  He smiled at her, "It's so different…it's like a dream.  And…you come down here?"

"Of course," Carly said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "The children like to see me and sometimes I bring stuff with me for them to play with.  I'm nowhere near perfect Michael, but at least I treat all humans like humans.  While my father believed that each social class should be distinct, I have a different point of view.  Yes, I follow in his footsteps but I have my own morals too."

"Well, I'm totally impressed," Michael said, flashing her a bright smile, "You're amazing – I mean, this is amazing, it's like –"  He was cut up by the sound of a deep horn blowing nearby.  Worry flashing in his navy eyes, Michael glanced at Carly, "Did you hear that?  That isn't the attack horn, is it?"

"No," Carly said, peering over the horizon with a frown, "It's a royal welcoming horn, someone important must be coming…well, someone who the horn-blower thinks is important anyways."

"There," Michael pointed some ways down the path where a couple of horses were pulling along a fancy carriage.  There were half a dozen guards marching around the carriage, carrying spears, as if enforcing protection on whatever was in the carriage.  The driver tugged the reins, swerving the carriage into a sharp turn and the horses were trotting right towards Carly and Michael, trampling carelessly on some good crops.  Michael frowned deeply as the farmer they conversed with earlier stomped into view, barking something incoherent at the guards.

"Let's go," Carly instructed.

"What?  There??"  Michael asked, looking surprised, "But it's none of our business."

"Michael," Carly said, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, looking into his navy eyes firmly, "When some aristocrat treats one of my best farmers like that, it gets personal.  Come on."  She released him promptly and started rapidly in that direction.

Michael had to run to catch up, "You know who's in that carriage?"

"I have a good idea."

"Whoever it is must be really important, that carriage must have cost a few thousands pounds at LEAST.  And those guards around it, whoever's in there must really need protection and safety." Michael remarked breathlessly, keeping up with the princess's quick steps.

"Believe me Michael, there is nothing in there worth protecting," Carly said dryly, rolling her eyes.  Michael, in return, gave her a completely mystified look.

"Do not talk to us, you filthy peasant!" the guard snapped, striking the farmer carelessly with the end of his spear, "You are not worthy of our sight!"

"That's my good land you're trampling on!" the farmer roared, "I spent weeks plowing and weeding for my corn to grow on!"

"Then plow and weed some more!" the guard growled, spitting on the ground, "That's what you're living for anyways!  You no-good stinking peasant!  Now get out of our way, Lord William has business with royalty."

The farmer growled as the other guards came up to him with spears ready to attack, outnumbering him greatly.

Michael felt a shudder of anger; peasants would always be looked upon as peasants, no matter how much one tried to change it.  They would never be considered equal to those of the royal blood, Tala was right, social status would never change, people would always stay the same.

"Why don't you go kiss the dirt??" the guard added rudely, butting his spear at the farmer, "You're covered in it anyways, eating some might make you complete."

"That's good idea," Carly snapped, marching up and snatching the spear from the guard's hands, jabbing him in the stomach roughly.  The guard fell face flat on the ground, slowly sitting up, his face and beautiful royal guard uniform covered with dirt.  "Like the taste?  Good, because I recommend it to your little friends over there.  Don't you dare treat my people in such a way."  Carly said sarcastically, her emerald eyes glittering, behind her, the farmer laughed out loud.

"Why I oughta!" another guard snarled, his spear ready.

"You want to fight?" Carly sneered, "Gladly.  I'm ready."

"Stop!" a commanding voice ordered from the carriage.  Everyone looked up at the young figure that stepped out delicately from the carriage.  He had handsomely slicked jet-black hair along with dark brown eyes.  He looked young, but perhaps a year older than Carly, and wore clothes made from the richest silk and a velvet cape.  "You fools, can't you tell royalty when it's right in front of you?"  He strode briefly to Carly, careful not to step in any mud, and bowed low, reaching for her hand to kiss it, "Your Majesty, my sweet princess –"

Carly snatched her arm away, backing up into Michael, looking disgusted, "Gross.  Stay away from me.  I've warned you William, if you do that again, I'll run an arrow through your throat."

"My beloved princess," the young man protested, "How could you be so cruel?  Doesn't matter.  Just seeing your lovely face makes –"

"Just seeing your disgusting, twisted face makes me want to throw up!" Carly snapped, her emerald eyes flashing.  Michael looked from the new boy, who he had picked up was named William, to Carly in confusion.  This William person was apparently looking very smug and proud while Carly looked as if she would murder the next person who spoke.

"Don't be in denial, my sweet princess," William said dramatically, "You know you're hopelessly in love with me."

"Dream on bastard," Carly snapped, her voice snarling in anger, "I would **love** to _kill_ you!  I told you before, I'm not yours!  So stop calling me _yours_!  I would rather die than be yours!"

"You see princess," William said with a slight smirk, "You don't really have a choice, my fiancée, because once we're married, you will be mine, all mine."

Carly's eyes burned like hot coals, hearing the gasp of shock from Michael.  Glancing at the sincere navy-eyed warrior to make sure he didn't faint in shock or something similar, she had expected Michael to be gaping at her with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open and sure enough, he didn't give her any less shock than she had expected.

"_You're engaged?  You're getting married to him??  HIM???_"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**The Great Kuro Neko:** Ahhh…very good…^_^, you've figured part of it out.  I think I like your uncontrollable self, lol!  ^^  I should put in more puzzle thingies then!  ^^

**Star_Blizzerd:** Ah, is Tala crueler this chapter?  ^^  Everyone wants the Imperium Gem because it's the most powerful thing there is right now.  ^^  Aren't all bad guys greedy, rude and selfish?  ^^

**Unicorn Girl:** Oh yeah, Carly's my OC, so of course I like her and Aquana's really striked inspiration!  I hate profanity too!  ^^  Elvish?  I got from a dictionary. ^^  The language I'm using?  O_o  What do you mean by that?  

**whisper*2*imaginary:** Michael's ultra cute!  And Johnny will show up next time, there wasn't room for him in the chapter, lol so I had to push him to the next!  ^^

**Saffron:** *hugz* It's total chaos, my world!  ^^  You must be happy since you love Michael and it's mostly about him in this chapter.  ^^  Michael's led a hard life, but he's genuine and sweet.  ^^  I'm glad you still love it and I hope you'll keep on loving it! ^^

**Reicu:** lol, cute dialogue!  LOTR: ROTK, you saw, ne?  It was awesome!

**bimbo-blonde:** Lol, that was funny, Enrique and Aquana are both semi-stubborn.  ^^

**Silver Swiftness:** Yup total hint.  Did I freak you out with my review?  Hope not, I took several deep breaths and I'm living again, but seriously you made my heart jump out when I read that.  ;_;  You like Michael?  Me too!  ^^

**RBMIfan:** Yup, Mikey boy!  ^^  Tala is having mixed priorities, tee hee, fun!  ^^

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix:** Cuz…you have to keep reading to find out!  ^^ *glompz*

**Yin:** Omg, that is SO true, Michael does seem like Tala's opposite, he's genuine and Tala's not.  I saw ROFK, it was awesome, and Legolas is still my fav! ^^  Actually, Trisha doesn't have that big of a role at all, she's just there because she used to be Enrique's lover.  ^^ Blah, but this new character is going to stay for a while.  ^^  So many secrets, ne?

**Magical Soul:** Everyone knows something, ne?  Poor Carly.  ^^  Omg, you are so good!  You're getting part of it, you're getting part of it, I daresay that you might figure it out soon!  ^^ *zips my mouth shut* Can't say no more.  ^^  "So many questions, so many chapters to go..."  That was cute, lol!  ^^  I love your reviews, so interesting!  ^^  Lookie Michael in this chapter, poor him. ;_;


	9. Helpless Fury, Endless Assaults

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** It's almost been 2 weeks since my last update. X_X  Wahhhh, I'm so busy with school, so many quizzes, one each day at least!  Anyhow, I'm so happy with the quality of the reviews that I got for the last chapter!  I love reading long reviews, heck, short reviews are good too, but I love reading what you guys think.  ^^  And it seems that the majority of you like Michael. O_o  I hadn't intended for such a great impact on him.  ^^  But it's cool, I love him anyways.  I'm almost at the 100 reviews mark!  ^_____^  lol, talk about obsession! XD  

**Question:** Anyways, do you think that I should put up the rating up a notch, for all the violence, blood, and gore?  Is it getting a bit too violent for PG-13?  But I mean, come on, rated R is a bit too extreme, restricted for under 17?  I mean, I'm not even 17 and I'm writing it!!!

**Thanx:** Yayz!  My beta-editor's back and a huge thanks goes out to **ChRiSTiZ** for her awesome editing skills!!  _Diola lle_…thank you!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 9: Helpless Fury, Endless Assaults**

"Not now," Carly hissed to him, "I'll explain later."

"How could you be in love with him???" Michael demanded, not able to keep from asking.  His navy eyes still wide with shock.

"I'm NOT in love with him," Carly snapped crossly.

"Of course you are," William declared dramatically, "Who wouldn't be?"

"Just because there are thousands of girls lined up at your doorstep just to get a glimpse of your disgusting face doesn't mean that I'm one of them!!!" Carly snarled in his face.  "And what the HELL are you doing here???"

"To prepare our wedding, of course!" William said as if it was the most obvious and most exciting thing in the world.

"We.  Are.  Not.  Getting.  MARRIED." Carly said shortly, "And that's that."

"Yes we are," William said with a hint of smugness, "The contract, the witnesses, the wedding date, it's all been agreed upon."

"By everyone but ME!!" Carly yelled, "That contract is ages old, I don't even remember WHY I would EVER sign my life away to YOU!!"

"That's easy," William drawled, "I'm completely, utterly irresistible."

Michael was feeling a little faint in the head with all this new information, everything seemed fine a few minutes ago, now it seemed like the world was topsy-turvy and turning upside down.  "Princess –"

Just at the same time, William said the same thing, only with a more flirtatious tone, "Princess –"

"For Lord's sake, it's CARLY!!  WHY MAKES IT SO HARD TO REMEMBER????" Carly shouted at both of them.  Everything went deadly quiet as the three of them glared at each other in turn.  Carly finally pointed at the carriage with an angry scowl, "You.  _IN_.  Get in that fancy carriage of yours and go to the castle and I'll deal with you later!"

William winked, stepping into his carriage, "I'll look forward to it."

"When I said 'I'll deal with you', I meant it in a hostile way bastard," Carly snapped as the carriage slowly trotted off.  She turned to the farmer, nodding when it was clear that he was uninjured, "I'm heading back.  I'll see you later."

"Goodbye princess," the farmer said, nodding sympathetically.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Okay – explain," Michael said, still looking bewildered, "How are you engaged to that –"

"It's by law, either I marry him or I don't rule Ithildin," Carly said, marching quickly to the castle, "Either way I lose some."

"But can't you change it?" Michael protested.

"If I could I would've done it ages ago!" Carly snapped, "What do you think I am?  Dense?"

Michael closed his mouth, looking hurt, but Carly was marching to the castle so fast that she didn't notice.  So Michael slowly followed her inside.

"ENRIQUE!!!" Carly hollered, throwing the castle doors open, "Where the hell are you???"

Enrique stumbled out, looking as if he had been practicing with his sword, looking utterly bewildered, "Carly, people two cities away must've heard that.  What is going on?"

"My fiancé is here," Carly spat, looking angry, "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?  I'm only one person, I can't do everything!"

"I didn't know," Enrique argued, looking just as surprised as Michael was, "He's here?"

"Yes!  That cursed bastard is here!" Carly shouted, "And you know what he's here for???  _To arrange our wedding_!!!  I am not getting married to him!!  I'll kill him right now!"

"No," Enrique said, grabbing a hold of her wrist, "You can't kill him, you'll be going against your own contract.  And that's exactly what those advisors want, they want you to give up the throne, you know that's what they're after, you'll be playing straight into their hands!"

"Enrique!" Carly said, sounding exasperated, "If I do marry that bastard, he'll be king and he'll have way more say than I do!  And those crummy, screwed up advisors will get what they want anyways!!  You know how William is!!  All talk.  Thinks he's the most handsome guy in the universe."  She tapped her head, rolling her eyes, "Completely _nothing_ up here.  Promise him gold and fame and he'd sell his soul all the way into hell!"

"Carly –" Enrique started in a pacifying voice.

"Don't use that tone with me," Carly growled, "Where's Flora???  You're _NOT_ good at making me feel better, where _IS_ Flora???"

"I'll give you one guess," Enrique groaned, his hazel eyes flickering to Michael as if just noticing him.

"Fine, where's Aquana?" Carly demanded.

"We're not talking," Enrique muttered, wincing at the remainder that he and the sorceress had deliberately avoided all eye contact and stayed well within 10 feet of each other.

"You are the most stubborn –"

"She hates me."

"State of mind," Carly snapped, "She doesn't hate you.  You hurt her feelings, Enrique, where IS Flora???"

"Where's Tala?" Michael asked, looking bewildered.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Where are we going?" Tala asked, looking puzzled as he glanced around at the southern village in Ithildin, ignoring the curious glances of people around them.

"You'll see!" Flora chirped, leading him though a weave of people, "Anyways, Tala, I never asked you what you were doing here."

"I'm…here for some unfinished business," Tala replied, ducking under a roof as a few kids were playing with a ball around them.

"Like what?"

//_Like stealing that stupid gem from your stupid friend, but first I have to see it first!  I don't even know where the hell it is!_// Tala thought bitterly.  But he smiled at her anyways, "Tying a few loose ends…you know…thought I'd come back and pay my hometown a little visit."  Tala smiled again, but to himself this time, he had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, but as long as it made sense to Flora, it didn't matter.  From her useless ranting, he had picked up that somehow he had been her childhood friend and since Flora lived in Ithildin all her life, it would only be logical if he said that he was from Ithildin too.

"Tala…" Flora said quietly and reluctantly, "How are your parents?"

"My parents?" Tala gave her a blank look, this he had not been expecting.

"They hate me, don't they?" Flora said soberly, "But I do hope that they're well."

Tala's brain reeled for a response, completely flabbergasted, "Um…yeah…my parents…they're gone."

Flora gasped and stopped in her tracks, "Oh no!  Oh Tala, I'm so sorry…I didn't know…you must have been so distraught…"

//_Not really…_// Tala thought, feeling a bit confused, //_What does she know about my parents??/_/

"Even though your parents weren't exactly too fond of me," Flora continued, "I liked them, honestly, I did."

Tala nodded, for lack of what to do, "Sure, it's okay, whatever.  Now where are we going again??"

"Here!"  Flora said, gesturing her arm to the valley on the other side of the river with an excited smile on her face, looking at him expectantly for a reaction.

Tala's face remained blank as he stared down at the open, rich valley past the river.  It was a beautiful scene, he had to admit, but he still didn't understand why he was taken here.  "Ummmm…"

Flora looked extremely crestfallen, "Oh.  You don't remember."  She tried to smile, "It's okay, it's a been a long time anyways, if I didn't come back so often, I probably would've forgotten too…"  Her voice trailed off miserably.

Puzzled and slightly curious, Tala looked from the disappointed girl back to the peaceful valley.  Something tugged at the back of his mind and the sound of rushing river water was oddly comforting.  Staring at his reflection in the glistening water as the wind howled, something slowly formed in his mind…  "Water…the wind…"

"Hmmm?" Flora looked at him with a startled look on her face, "Tala?"

Tala bent down and dipped his hand in the cool, refreshing water, then stood up again, shaking his hand dry.  "I…used to play here."

"Huh?" Flora looked at him in surprise and then, realizing what he had said, her face lit up, "You remember after all!"

"My house was on the other side, but I always came to play in the valley…I liked exploring in caves and hiking…" Tala murmured as if he was in a trance.  For the slightest moment, his normally ice blue eyes flickered with a warm glow, but they immediately turned cold again.  "Yeah…the memories…"

"I'm so glad you remember!" Flora said happily, "It was your old home after all…before…before you went away."

"Well…whatever," Tala said, "It's over.  I don't care about the past.  Let's go, I need to ask you something."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Johnny dropped down from the roof onto the green grass and looked around warily, there was no one in sight.  The fountain was sprouting peacefully in the center of a circular grass field and around it was a circular garden of bushes, trees, and flowers.  Beckoning quietly to the group of hidden soldiers behind the wall, Johnny drew his axe.  He smiled slightly when the half dozen of monsters silently marched to him, these were his strongest soldiers and he intended to use them.  Their bodies were horribly disfigured and they each carried unique weapons.  They were _Gurtha_, neither living nor dead, once humans who were tortured in terrible ways until their soul blackened and devoured them, rebirthing them as mutant creatures.  They were silent, reliable, and obedient, which was exactly what Johnny needed.

"I'll go take the Purity Orb," Johnny said, "I want you all to hide in the different places surrounding the fountain.  This is going to create a nice little riot, once I start up a fire here, word will surely reach the palace and once the royal guards come, this party will be well on its way!"

The _Gurtha_ nodded expressionlessly and they each slipped silently away, disappearing smoothly into bushes and behind trees like shadows.  Johnny walked casually up to the fountain, snickering slightly, his lilac eyes scanning the marble structure and the crystal clear water shining inside the fountain.  A beautiful, stone-carved mermaid was laid in the center, holding a glass bauble in her slender hands.  The bauble was swirling a light bluish color on the inside as water washed on it smoothly.  Johnny stared at his reflection in the pool of water, feeling strangely mesmerized as he heard a girl's voice in his head.

"_Johnny!  It fell in!  Can you help me??  Please?  I didn't mean to drop it inside; it slipped off.  Daddy's going to kill me!_"

"What the hell…?" Johnny growled under his breath, shaking his head clear.  Raising his hand, he produced a burst of black flames, throwing it carelessly at nearby bushes, lighting them on fire.  From a close distance, he could hear the rush of footsteps nearing and the chatter of guards.  Raising his axe with a sinister smile, Johnny whispered, "_I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor._" (The bones of our foes will glitter under the sun.)

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Enrique winced, his head hurt, in twenty minutes flat, Carly had already broken a few plates, a glass, and a window in rage and he didn't know what else to say.  The last plate had been aimed at his head, but luckily, Enrique ducked and it smashed the wall instead of his skull.

Carly growled, nearly ripping the curtains down as she stomped away from the window, "He's HERE!  In two minutes, he's going to be standing outside the castle drawbridge with his splendid trumpeter playing a royal welcoming tune."

"Carly…just forget him for a minute," Enrique pleaded, "We'll figure out what to do with him later."

"I'll tell you what we do to him!" Carly snarled, "We rip his head off and throw his bones out for the wolves!  Then we can burn what remains –"

"That wouldn't be very smart princess," a silky voice said from behind.

Enrique's eyes narrowed at the jet black-haired man standing behind them.  He was wearing royal robes and was stroking his beard thoughtfully.  Right now, his beady little black eyes were sparkling maliciously and his wicked mouth was curled into an ominous smirk.

"Come to gloat???" Carly yelled, "If I had my way, you and your little friends would –"

"Now now princess," the man sneered, "Let's not get upset, anger is not becoming of you, it makes you look…threatening.  You don't have to go through with this, you could always give up the throne now."

"You filthy snake!  Give up and let you get your slimy, disgusting, greedy hands on the throne??" Carly spat, "Keep dreaming!"  She was so angry she didn't notice the noise from the commotion outside.

"Then, I'm sure you'll be very happy with your marriage princess," the man laughed coldly, "I'm sure that William's the perfect royal husband for you."

Just then Michael burst into the room, looking breathless, "Carly…I mean, princess…I mean…who cares.  Sorry to interrupt, but there's something wrong in the southern part of the kingdom.  The place is lit up in black flames, I can see the smoke from here!"

"What????" Carly and Enrique gasped, both turning around to look at the gray smoke rising outside some distance away.

The black-haired man just chuckled quietly, "Well, well, isn't that a shame princess?  Ithildin is falling apart as you know it.  It would've been much better if we had just joined forces with Daeloth, wouldn't it?"

Carly whirled back around in anger, her eyes flaming, "You.  _Shut up_!  I don't have time for these sick little games.  I'll deal with you later, why don't you tend to our royal guest since you're so eager???  In the meantime…Enrique, call the Royal Guards to ride there first on the double, then head for the stables.  Michael, you can borrow a horse from the stables, come along with me.  No one knows where Flora is???  Guess not, we'll have to do without her.  Let's move!!"  The three fighters leaped into action, zooming out from the room, leaving the man standing with a slight snicker.

"How long do you think you'll survive princess?" the man laughed out loud, "If Daeloth doesn't kill you, if the _Nonda`Kanoste_ doesn't kill you, if so many others fail to kill you, your marriage would be your own death."  He walked out with a laugh.

From behind the door, turquoise eyes peeked out with a slight shiver and headed as quick as she could for the burning landmark.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Ride faster!!" Carly hollered to Michael, who was having trouble adjusting to a new horse.  Her emerald eyes were fixed up ahead at the flaming destruction, "That's the place that surrounds the fountain!  Why hasn't anyone put it out yet???  It's going to burn too fast and destroy the garden!"

"I would if I could…" Michael yelled back awkwardly, gripping the reins tightly as he nearly fell off his horse.  Enrique was urging his horse forward in level with Carly's.

Carly stopped her horse before the fire and leaped off with her bow and arrows, ducking through the thick smoke, heading deeper into the garden towards the fountain.  Enrique and Michael followed suit, both brandishing their weapons.  Carly stopped short when she saw the battlefield, everyone was down and the thick smell of blood was in the air.  She could see the shreds of the Royal Guard's uniform burning in the flames and dead bodies slumped on the ground in a huge chaotic mess.  Behind her, Enrique and Michael drew in their breaths sharply, looking horrified.

Swallowing hard, Carly's eyes wandered the battlefield in dismay, //_What could've destroyed everyone so easily?  We were just minutes behind the Royal Guard, they looked as if they were all killed in one blow._//  Her eyes caught a lone figure standing by the fountain, casually leaning against the structure.  Feeling her throat tighten at the familiar sight of the _Nonda`Konaste_, she struggled not to make any rash actions.

Johnny smirked at her, nodding slowly in satisfaction, "You're late _Tariena_.  You missed the show.  But from your faces, I guess the ending was a real shocker."  He laughed shortly, amethyst eyes glowing wickedly.

"You- you…" Carly choked on her words, too angry to speak.

"You want revenge?" Johnny taunted, mocking her with a crooked finger and a smug grin, motioning her towards him, "Come and get me _Tariena_.  I'm waiting for you."

"I'll KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Enrique roared from behind, tearing forward with his sword held high and ready, his hazel eyes violent with rage and hatred.

Her heart beating quickly for some reason, Carly's emerald eyes flickered around, watching the shafts, spears and various other long-range weapons lying on the ground at different angles.  Suddenly, it hit her.  "Enrique!" Carly yelled, "NO!  Wait!!!"  To her horror, weapons flew from all directions surrounding the fountain. Spears, arrows, and darts were all headed directly towards Enrique and there was nothing to shield him with.  "_ENRIQUE_!!!!!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**The Great Kuro Neko:** O_o…have you been reading Shakespeare by any chance?  Yeah, William is a common name, but I couldn't think of any other "royal" names. X_X

**Flaller:** Lol, thx, did you ever finish reading it? O_O  It is sorta hard writing in a different manner of speaking, I tend to forget that I'm supposed to be doing it sometimes. XD

**Magical Soul:** Did ya have fun on your vacation?  ^^   Hee hee, William's a total jerk, ne?  Tala is being manipulative, hee hee.  ^^  *nodz* Poor Enrique, I always pick on him.  ^^  Yeah, I saw LOTR, it was awesome, I liked the 2nd one the best though.  I heard that they cut out the part of Faramir and that other girl's (can't spell her name, the one who loved Aragon) wedding. O_o

**Insane Kawaii Mew:** *glompz*  It's so nice to get a review from someone I know.  ^^  Why Tala doesn't know Flora and she knows him hasn't been said, Tala's just pretending to know her!  If you love Johnny so much, how are you gonna react when I pair him up? O_o  

**Reicu:** O_o  Okaaay…interesting, lol! ^^

**ChRiSTiZ:** I'm so glad you're BACK!  I missed you lots!  I love long reviews, hee hee, like this one!  *glompz*  Michael's made quite the impression here, O_o, but that's cool.  I'm glad you like it!  ^^  You have a friend who's named William and he looks exactly like my description???? O_o That's scary!! O_o

**Star_Blizzard:** I know he's faker, ha ha, he's made to be fake.  ^^  Tala's a cruel, mean person, huh?  ^^  He's not acting THAT angry, he only acts angry towards Michael (the poor scapegoat) and cool and collected in public.

**Saffron:** *nodz eagarly* It adds to the plot, ne?  He's total perverted. _  Hey, you like Michael, ne?  Everyone seems to like him here. :P

**Yin:** I never thought Michael was so sweet before I read your review, then I looked back and I was like, yeah, she's right, he's a total sweetheart.  ^^  Hahaha, Carly would never choose William to be her fiancé, she had no choice in the matter.  ^^

**UniGirl:**  ^^ Johnny's here!  ^^  You mean in Fantasy Dreams, Johnny looks after her too often? O_o  *sniffs*  She's still too perfect?  O_o  How?  I did read your fic, right? O_o

**Silver Swiftness:** I checked how long my review was when it got up and I was like O_O, I didn't know I wrote THAT much.  I love Johnny too!  Michael too!  William's yuck, he's the type of guy that I'd stay FAR away from!  ^^

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix:** Okey dokey!  *stops the knives…etc…dangerous weapons*  ^^

**bimbo-blonde:** I cracked up when I saw that you wrote 'dead willy' that was funny.  ^^  I hate him too, *rubz hands together* That's why it'll be a pleasure making him suffer if needed.  ^^

**whisper*2*imaginary:** I suddenly feel like calling Michael, Mikey boy!  ^^  Tala's turning more evil. O_o

**FaramirLover:** Great!  ^^ Hope you'll keep loving it!  ^^


	10. Mass Curse

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Hey there my fellow readers, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but lately, my life's just been crazy and I'm trying to keep up.  XD  Hopefully, the next chapter will be up faster.  Happy Valentine's Day to those who believe in it and those who don't (like me).  And this chapter contains more fighting than usual.  YAYZ!  Hope you all like, it's another dark day for Ithildin.  :P  But hey, at least I left Enrique alive.  ^____^  Plz review, I'll be looking forward to that!  ~_^  Feedback!  Tell me what you think is gonna happen!  ^_^

**Answer:** Okay, due to most objections, XD, I won't change the rating, after all, it's not like I'm going to dissect someone's organs or something.  (Ew)  :P  I'll just put a note by the rating that it "may contain scenes of violence". XD  *patz everyone who was worrying*  Sorry about that.  XD

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 10: Mass Curse**

Enrique's eyes widened in horror as the weapons zipped towards him; he could hear Carly's voice ringing in his eyes.  

"For **_Lanthir_**!!" a blast of water from the skies slammed right into the center of the fountain where Johnny was standing and vibrated to all sides of the gardens, creating a spasm of water vibrations.  Enrique leaped to one side to prevent being attacked again, drenched in water, but unharmed as the weapons that were thrown at him fell motionlessly on the ground, stopped by the giant water attack.

"CURSE!" Johnny spat, staggering back, holding the fountain for support.  His head was pounding from where the water has shot down to blast him and his body was giving off shivers of pain at the impact of the attack.  He barely dodged to one side when an arrow pierced near him.

Carly had her arrows and bow ready, looking determined to take him down.  She too was splashed with water, as was Michael who was behind her, but they were both unharmed as they only received the minor impact of the attack.

Johnny angrily got his axe ready, "ATTACK!!!  WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR???  Leave the blond boy to me, attack them, _Gurtha_!!"  At his command, the mutant soldiers instantly zoomed out in a heartbeat and surrounded Michael and Carly, clicking their weapons emotionlessly, waiting for a first move.  Johnny spun back to Enrique, glaring at him with intent dislike, "I only know one person with that kind of aquamarine power.  Tell your girlfriend to come out or else."

Enrique's quick eyes flickered around until he caught sight of Aquana stand on top of the garden wall, looking down at him expressionlessly.  He felt a small flicker of guilt, //_She should be resting, not out here saving my butt._//

Johnny's eyes followed Enrique's until he too caught sight of the sorceress standing unflinchingly a distance away.  Without word, he dashed forward towards Aquana, producing black fire easily from his palm and hurling the flames at the garden wall, which burst into an explosion, tearing down the whole wall.

"Aquana!" Enrique yelled.

Aquana gasped and leaped in the air, landing wobbly on the tree nearby, swinging on the branch to ensure balance, "_Nen Hithoel!_"  She produced a watery misty from her hands, dimming the surroundings with a thick fog.

"Pathetic," Johnny grumbled, launching another blast of fire from his hand and throwing it in the air.  The fire blast exploded in midair, burning even the fog until was it raining specks of hot fire.  The specks of fire landed on the trees, causing them to erupt into flames until almost everything green was on fire.

"Aquana!" Enrique rushed as close as he could to her, "Aquana, get out of there!"

Aquana coughed, nearly falling off the tree, trying desperately to avoid inhaling the smoke of the burning tree she was standing on, "Enrique!"  She doubled over coughing, "Where are you?  I can't see you!"

Enrique was about to answer when Johnny swung his axe at him, forcing the blond knight to deflect with his sword, "Not now…"  he growled.

"Too bad," Johnny said with a sneer, pushing Enrique back forcefully, "Let her burn.  You have more important things to worry about, like surviving _me_!" 

"I…won't let her…burn!" Enrique yelled, trying hard to push back.  Sweat trickled down his face as he struggled just to stand his ground, definitely in no position to gain ground.

Johnny smirked and reached for the dagger in his belt, holding up against the gleaming sun, "I should kill you now.  But I have to let you see her die first."

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Enrique roared, anger blazed in his eyes as he forcefully shoved Johnny back a few inches, snarling like a wounded animal.

Johnny looked slightly surprised as his opponent seized the chance and grabbed the tree branch above him, swinging onto the tree and leaping as fast as he could towards the sorceress.  "Hmm."  Johnny sheathed his dagger with a slight careless shrug, his lilac eyes following the blond knight's movements, "What a fool.  All right, let him save the girl, a fat lot of good that'll do him."  He walked slowly towards the fountain, his eyes intent on the Purity Orb.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Michael gulped slightly, counting their numbers nervously while drawing his two-headed spear quickly, his other hand on his dagger in his belt.  Standing back to back with Carly, he murmured softly in her ear, "Princess, what about Enrique?"

Carly was in attack position as well, locking her bow with an arrow and drawing out a cutlass, "Enrique is an experience fighter, he'll take care of himself.  Stay close, don't make any sudden movements, we are not making the first move.  _Ugh_.  What are these things?  They're not human, I'm guessing."

"I don't know," Michael whispered, "I've never seen anything in all my traveling years like them."  He wore a disgusted look on his face at the gruesome sight in front of them.

One of the _Gurtha_ grunted and pointed at the princess, mumbling gibberish while the others nodded their heads rapidly, tightening their hold on their weapons.

Carly tensed, her emerald eyes sparking, "Come and get me, you filthy, slimy, stinking lot of junk!"

"Um…………" Michael said in a hoarse voice, licking his lips nervously, "That's not the best thing to say."

Another one of the _Gurtha_ muttered something and they all raised their weapons in unison and slowly starting closing in.  Grabbing hold of the tree branch on top of her, Carly swung on, kicking one of them in the face before steadying herself on top of the tree, Michael followed suit and they both leaped off either side and started to attack the monsters, deflecting blows and doing damage themselves.

"What are these things?" Carly cried as her cutlass was flicked away and landing carelessly on the ground, "My dagger!  Never mind, I've still got THESE!"  She pulled back and fired an arrow into the advancing _Gurtha_'s chest.  To her horror, the monster merely pulled it out, not even flinching as dark red blood streamed out of the wound and started advancing again.  "What the hell –" Carly muttered, somersaulting back a few meters, "How _do_ we kill these things???"

"I – Don't – Know…" Michael gasped as he fought to keep from being surrounded, "They're too strong, we need help.  He locked his spear with an advancing _Gurtha_, meanwhile, drawing out the dagger from his waist belt to stab another.  "Whew…that was close – OW!"  He stumbled on the ground, winded as the blunt end of a _Gurtha_'s spear rammed him in the stomach.  "Ow…"

"Michael!" Carly dove for her cutlass, but to her frustration another _Gurtha_ had interfered, stepping wickedly on her weapon to prevent her from getting it.  "Man!" Carly said irritably, "Curse you all."  She was nearly kicked in the stomach by the _Gurtha_ and rolled to one side.  "MICHAEL!"  She drew an arrow from her quiver and fired it at the mutant near Michael, stumbling quickly to get up on her feet again.

Kicking out angrily, Michael grabbed the _Gurtha_'s spear and cut it in half with his own, then smashed his weapon hard on top of his opponent.  "Carly!  There are too many, we're completely outnumbered!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Aquana, JUMP!"  Enrique yelled, trying to see her over the flames, "Aquana!"  He felt his voice die; his throat was getting hoarse from all the yelling.

"Are you crazy?"  Aquana shrieked down at him, "I'm NOT jumping."  She drew back at the licking flames, the glowing fire illuminating the fear in her eyes.  She looked down at the ground with dazed eyes, coughing as she breathed in the smoke.

"You have to!"  Enrique shouted desperately, "Aquana, please jump!  I'll catch you, I promise!"

Aquana shook her head frantically, wanting to use her powers, but knowing that it wouldn't be enough to get her of this mess.  "No…I can't…"  Sweat trickled down her face, for it was getting unbearably hot.

"Aquana!" Enrique roared, "I'm going to tell you one more time, just jump!  You've saved my life twice now, and I'd never live it down if you died because of me!  So WOULD YOU JUST JUMP ALREADY????!!!!"

Taking one last desperate look for a way to escape and finding none, Aquana squeezed her eyes shut and jumped out from the flames, letting the hot blazes brushed quickly past her armored clothes.  With that she landed smack into Enrique's arms and they both landed hard on the ground.

"Ooooof," Enrique grunted, as his eyes met Aquana's and they both blushed.  "I'm sorry," Enrique mumbled, looking at the ground shamefully, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh Enrique," Aquana said softly, clasping her hands together, "I know –"

They were interrupted by a yell from Michael a few feet away and they both scrambled up and rushed over to Carly and Michael.  Enrique swung his sword around, slicing a _Gurtha_ hard on the shoulder, away from Carly while Aquana managed to slam a _Gurtha_ in the head with a fallen shield.

"It's about time," Carly grumbled, grasping her longbow tightly, "Any later would've been my funeral."

"Sor-ry," Enrique retorted, standing back-to-back with his best friend, "I was preoccupied for the time being."

"Whatever," Carly said, firing another arrow skillfully while ducking another direct blow, "While you and Aquana were staring deep into each other's eyes, Michael and I would still like to keep our heads screwed on, if that's possible."

"Give me a break," Enrique complained, beating another mutant back with his sword, "This is the thanks I get?  Cut me some slack, I can't be in two places at once!"

"Less talking and more fighting!"  Michael and Aquana exclaimed at the same time from either side.

"There are only 6 of them!"  Carly complained, "Then why the hell haven't we defeated one yet??  I'm tired of going on the defense, there must be a way to –" Carly stopped short as her eyes adverted to the fountain, "Oh **_NO_**!  There's no water coming out of the fountain!"  She caught sight of Johnny slamming his axe hard into the stone carving of the fountain.  "You guys handle this!"  Carly cried, leaping away, "I've got a score to settle!"

"Carly!"  Michael yelled as the princess zoomed away and the _Gurtha_ closed in on the three fighters once again.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Oh no you **_DON'T_**!!!!"  Carly yelled, pulling her cutlass from her belt and raising it high enough to strike the _Nonda`Konaste_ on the head.

Johnny whirled around and blocked it furiously with his axe, his lips curling into a wicked smile when he saw her, "So…you're still alive."

"You can bet your life on it that I am!"  Carly snarled, "Not that your life it much USE!"  Her eyes widened when she saw the gleam in the _Nonda`Kanoste_'s hand and stumbled back, gasping.  "Oh _no_!  Give that _BACK_!"

"You mean this?"  Johnny bounced the Purity Orb in his hand, "No way _Tariena_, this little trinket is coming back with me.  Purify water?  What-ever.  I'm going to take down Ithildin piece by piece until it can barely stand up!"  Whipping his axe up to deflect the blow, he leaped backwards, "You don't know the least of it.  I despise your father for exiling me…exiling me for no reason…I despise you for protecting this weak land…"

"You _killed_ people," Carly snapped, "My father had every right to exile you.  Actually, he should've just _killed_ you and be done with it!  Like I'm going to do now!"  She threw out her cutlass with all her might, trying to lay stunning blows, "And for your information…you fool, my father is _dead_!"

"Don't tell me you're self-pitying yourself?"  Johnny snarled, quickly ducking to avoid a harsh head smash from Carly's cutlass, "There's really nothing more pathetic…"

"Self-pitying?  You wish!"  Carly hissed, "_You_ are pathetic, I'm sick of your whining, so you were exiled – why don't you STAY exiled????"  She gasped when Johnny's axe came hard down on her cutlass, striking it in the air and letting it land a few feet away.  With her pride aching at the smirk on the _Nonda`Kanoste_'s face, Carly rubbed her sore wrist quickly before immediately getting back down to business.

"I wish you would just DIE," Carly snarled, beating the knight back with her longbow furiously, "You pathetic, sniveling, little –"

"Less talking and more fighting _Tariena_," Johnny drawled, almost lazily deflecting her blows.

"You think you're all that," Carly growled, her emerald eyes raging like a violent storm, "You need a total reality check, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do.  I'll kill you, slice your head off and –"

"_Tariena_," Johnny said with a slight smirk, "I love your eyes."

"You!"  Carly gasped, nearly tumbling over in shock, her eyes sparking in anger as she quickly regained her composure and struck back hotly, "How dare you - I'm not playing a game with you, you sick minded –"

Johnny laughed coldly, flicking his sword lazily to deflect blows.  Carly pulled back, flickering her eyes towards her fallen weapon, breathing heavily.  "Anger isn't a bad thing.  Hate me, the darkness feeds on the hatred, the despise, the contempt…  Oh _Tariena_, aren't you sick of losing all the time?"

"Give it back," Carly growled, she knew she was on her own, Aquana was still injured, and Enrique and Michael had their hands full with the _Gurtha_.  "It doesn't belong to you."

Johnny pocketed the Purity Orb, "Give it back?  I don't think so, _Tariena_.  This is just the beginning of Ithildin's downfall.  I think you should be ready for more.  I'm done here, I'm a busy guy, I don't have time to stick around and listen to this junk."

"Why you!"  Carly fumed.  She was so angry that she grabbed her arrow and didn't even bother to put it in her longbow.  In her fury, she merely ripped the arrow point past Johnny's face, cutting his cheek.

Johnny was so shocked that he only stared at her for a short moment before flames of anger began to burn in his eyes.  Ignoring his stinging cheek and the slight trickle of blood dripping down from his wound, he glared at the princess in hot anger.  "You'll pay for that.  _Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar!_"  (I'll follow you to death and beyond!)

"What?"  Carly gaped at him, breathing heavily, surprised at her own actions, "What the hell did you just say?"

"I'll kill you," Johnny snarled, "Let me give you a demonstration of my powers, maybe, then you'll learn to fear me!"  Even the wind seemed to be picking up as fire burned around Johnny's body, illuminating his face in a deadly glow.  The fire that was burning in the trees and grass was spreading even more rapidly as the wind howled, Johnny clenched his fists, a burning orb of fire increasing in size in his fist.

Carly stood; gasping as she watched the power in his hands grow more immense by the second.  //_What the hell is going on?_//  Even though it was only mid afternoon, the sky seemed to darken and soon everything was as black as night except for the eerie glow of burning fire.

"CARLY!"  Enrique yelled, trying to run forward, "Hurry!  Get out of there!"  Michael and Aquana watched in horror as the fire raging in Johnny's hands was burning out of control.

"**_Thangarim yassen templa_**!!!  (Mass Curse!!!)"  Johnny roared, throwing down the compressed firepower from his hand onto the ground in front of the princess.

The impact was shocking, the ground shook as violently as an earthquake, and everywhere the ground cracked was lit with blazing flames.  Carly gasped as the ground beneath her tore up, since the impact was so strong there, rocks and chunks of the stone fountain were thrown everywhere.  Carly was blasted ferociously into the air and landed unconscious on the ground as flames licked around her.  Enrique, Michael and Aquana all shakily grabbed the closest, sturdiest object for safety.

"Princess!" Michael yelled, "Princess!"

Johnny laughed, the sound of his ridicule shattered through the chaos of mass destruction.  "Come on _Gurtha_, there's no use for us to stay here anymore.  I'll be back, don't forget that."  And with that, the _Nonda`Kanoste _disappeared over the kingdom walls along with his 6 henchmen.

Michael was the first to take charge, recovering from the shock as fast as he could, "Go get help!  You have to put out the fire before it burns to the city!  Enrique, go get help!  Aquana, go get a carriage from the palace, get a healer, the princess is hurt!"

Enrique and Aquana both nodded and sprinted away in opposite directions – Enrique, heading downtown as fast as he could to get help putting out the fire, and Aquana, running to the palace for medical help.

Michael leaped down beside Carly from a tree and carrying the princess to safety, he kneeled down beside her, gasping for breath, "It's okay, you'll be okay, just hang in there…"  He drew in his breath sharply when Carly stirred, pressing her down firmly, "Don't move.  You're bleeding again and you've got bruises everywhere."

"Where is he?"  Carly whispered, her eyes smoldering and boiling in raw hatred as she ignored the burning pain of the wound on her side which had burst open in the process of the attack, "I'll kill him…just you wait…"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Silver Eyez:** ^_^  I don't think I've seen you around.  ^_~  Ah!  Welcome to my realm of reviewers.  XD  Yes, I'm very happy right now.  ^_^  But this chapter was full of action, ne?  ^^

**whisper*2*imaginary:** Are all Williams jerks?  O.O  Lol, I guess that's where I get my stereotype from.  XD  Michael!!!  He's so kawaii though, how can you *not* like him?  ^_~  Rape???!!!  O.O!!!  No way!  I don't think any girl's that powerless in my fic to let that happen. :P

**Star_Blizzard:** *sticks out tongue*  Phffff!!!  Memory flash!  ^_____^  YAYZ!  Hahaha, no Tala in the chapter.  XD  Of course William's ugly, he thinks he's gorgeous and that equal's ugly!  XD

**kai-cutie-angel:** *hugz Enrique*  Noooo, I can't kill Enrique.  @_@ You should have no problem finding Kai fics, they're everywhere!

**Silver Swiftness:** O.O What luck.  O_o  I'm sooooooo busy too ;_; and I don't think I did so well on my exams.

**Insane Kawaii Mew:** *sweatdropz*  Yeah…why the heck would I think that? …well…for starter's the knife is a very good clue.  O_O

**Saffron:** I must've tried to kill Enrique at least 5 times in all my fics, but he's still alive and kicking, that's a good sign right?  Yup, Carly's furious at everyone, which is a good warning to stay away.  XD  You know, I would like to kill William too, but *laughz* I've got plans for him.  XD

**Magical Soul:** I don't wanna kill you!  O_O  I love reading your reviews.  ^^  Oh no!  *squealz*  You're getting it!  *meep*  But your theories are soooooooooo close, how careful do you read?  When I read your review, I was like, oh wow!  You're a genius!  XD

**Unigirl:** I hate fangs, they're creepy.  XD  YAYZ!  You take it back, she's not perfect!!!!  ^______^  I'll go celebrate, but really, she's anything but perfect.  XD  Sorry for taking so long!  ;_;

**Eleine Cyra:** No way!  XD  The first part of your name is REALLY similar to my real name.  XD

**Reicu:** @_@  I like the chipmunk laugh, it's cute!  ^_~  
**RBMIfan:** Don't worry, ^_~ I won't change the rating.  XD  I'm not about to lose you as a reader.  Besides, there's nothing here that a 13 year-old isn't able to read, there's just a lot of blood sometimes and my sister reads it, she's only 11.  XD

**Yin:** *hugz* No heart attack.  *patz*  Yayz!  Carly's reaction was priceless!  XD  It was, huh?  She totally lost it.  Come to think of it, _, they all have tragic pasts.  XD

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix:** *pokez*  Wait, you're invincible.  *frownz*  Hmm…well, you had better reappear so you can review!  ^^

**Spitfire_Sae:** *hugz tightly*  You're here!  XD  I thought you stopped reading cuz I was boring you.  :P  I get REAL happy when I see your reviews.  XD  Lol, I know what I read, tho I'm 16, I read what I like, so I skip the parts that I don't like, but I *love* your fic, it's soooo cool!  More Johnny!  XD  I love Michael too, I made my new siggie with Michael in it.  *shoves Johnny back into the box*  Stay.  XD  I think that I _might_ make Kane show up for a bit, sssssssssh!

**ChRiSTiZ:** _Diola lle_ means "thank you" in Elvish!  ^^  Draco/Hermoine?  O_O  Guess it could be a possibility, I would *love* to see that really happen. XD  Oh no, he's not William's dad, he's just a palace Royal Advisor… and a jerk.  XD  Oh and you didn't miss the correction, :P, I added it in after @_@, ooooopz.  


	11. Aquana's New Plan

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Hey hey people.  ^_~  Was this up faster?  ^^  I must confess that I'm surprised when most of you mentioned that you liked the part where Johnny commented Carly on her eyes.  I was all 0_o because I only added it in for a slight tease on Johnny's part.  :P  Gosh, I love all your reviews *spreadz hugz all around*  I've been really stressed and angry lately so perhaps that affects my writing a bit.  I'm using a chapter of this story in my writing club and people said that it's really "cliché".  Not that I can't take criticism, but all plots have been used before and everything can be considered cliché.  _  I love all your reviewers!  *glompz all*

[ Random ] Aaaaaaaaaaah, poor Michael!  ;_;  *glompz Michael at the end of the chapter*

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 11: Aquana's New Plan**

"How is she?" Aquana asked worriedly, wringing her hands in despair at the door, speaking softly so she wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Injured," Flora replied, sighing, "And exhausted.  I can't _stand_ the way she fights; she never listens when I tell her to tone down the assault a bit.  Her side wound hasn't even healed yet and she had to go and burst the wound back open.  It's _dangerous_ getting hurt like that, if she would just stop all this fighting, but no, she has to fight to her death."  Flora looked utterly exasperated, "At this rate, she'll be jumping to her death soon."

"And where the heck were you?!!" Enrique practically bellowed in the healer's face, his hazel eyes blazing, "We needed you!!!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Flora huffed, "I've already apologized a thousand times and I think everyone's tired of hearing me say it because I certainly am tired of saying it.  How would I have known that Ithildin would've been attacked this very day?  When I heard, I came as fast as I could!"

"Enrique," Aquana said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's not her fault.  There was no way she could've known."

"I know," Enrique muttered, allowing himself to be restrained as Tala and Michael both entered hall.  Tala wore his usual expressionless and bored face, but Michael zoomed forward like a rocket at full power.

"How is she?" he demanded breathlessly, not noticing Tala's rolling eyes.

"She'll live," Flora said shortly, "She's fine, but she wasn't talking when I was with her, she didn't say anything the whole time.  I think it's best if we just leave her alone for now."

"You guys go," Aquana said with a slightly anxious look on her face, "I want to talk to her; I might be able to help…I have an idea…"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Carly sighed, kneeling on the floor with her arms resting on her windowsill and her chin resting on her arms.  Pushing one arm above her, she grudgingly shoved open one window, letting the cool breeze blow inside.  Shivering because she was wearing a robe with her arms and shoulders bare, Carly huddled closer to the windowsill, a tight knot in her stomach.  Her body ached from being tossed after that enormous attack and her side was bleeding again, but the pain of losing again stung her the most.

Staring emptily outside the bright sunny skies, Carly sighed, wondering what was left that she could do, //_What now?  I gave it my best, and my best didn't even match his worst.  What hurts the most was that I lost twice in a row; I'm a pathetic fighter…  I hate him…I wish he'd go to hell…I hate being helpless…I hate my position…I hate…_// Carly gave a frustrated snarl and punched the floor, immediately regretting it afterwards when a jolt of pain stung her head.

"Carly?" Aquana slowly peeked through the door, "May Michael and I come in?"

"Sure."

"Are you okay?" Michael asked immediately, surveying the princess up and down with his navy eyes.

Aquana elbowed him sharply, "Stop staring."

"I'm not," Michael protested, blushing, "I'm _concerned_ – there's a difference."

"Guys, I'm feeling pretty lousy right now," Carly said sullenly, "I need time to think, I have to figure out a way to beat this knight."

"I…" Aquana said, hesitating, "I have an idea."  She wrung her hands nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah…?"  Carly turned around to look at her, hugging her robe closer to her chest, "Tell me.  Anything is good."

"For Heaven's sake princess!"  Michael said, slamming the window close, stopping the cold airflow, "You're going to catch your death!  It's freezing out there!"

"I don't know…" Aquana said slowly, "It's not such a good idea, but it might work…"

"Aquana!"  Carly cried, "I'm tired of mind games.  Please, just spit it out!  It can't be that outrageous; the worst I can say to your proposal is a 'no'!  I really need all the ideas that I can get."

"Okay then…" Aquana replied, "The _Nonda`Kanoste_ is after the Imperium Gem because it's an extremely powerful weapon, right?"

"Correct.  Its powers are said to be limitless if used correctly."

"Then why can't _you_ just use it against _him_?" Aquana suggested, not noticing that Michael's jaw had dropped open when she finished her sentence.  There was a long silence, except for the small gasp that Michael had uttered.

Carly looked at Aquana dubiously, "You want _me_ to use the **_Imperium Gem_**?  No.  Not a chance.  No way.  Forget it.  I can't use it; it's not for my hands.  Its powers are too great, no one here fully comprehends what's powers it has.  If I use it, it could burst out of control and that would be the end of all of us."

"Carly, you need to use it!"  Aquana insisted, "There's no other way.  It's the only thing left to do."

"My father guarded the Imperium Gem for 48 years of his life and never once used it," Carly snapped, "And I'll do the same."

"You're not your father," Michael piped up quietly in the corner.  Aquana and Carly both turned to look at him, staring at him for the longest time.  Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under the girls' gaze, Michael looked defensive, "That's what you told me princess, with all due respect, and don't you think you've followed enough in your father's footsteps?  Don't you think it's time to create your own way of ruling?"

"That's not the point!"  Carly exploded, "It's out of question!  It's completely unconventional!  It's completely –"

"Unpredictable?"  Aquana suggested, "It's perfect, the _Nonda`Kanoste _won't know what hit him."

"You're all insane," Carly groaned, "Besides, Enrique would never, ever, allow it."  She buried her head in her bed covers, "I've got such a headache…"

"You should use it," Aquana insisted again, "What better way to stop someone than to stop them with the thing they want most?"  She sighed again, looking tired and defeated, "I'm sorry Carly, it's just a crazy idea.  I thought it might have worked, forget it.  I'll let you rest now."  With that, she slipped out the room, closing the door behind her.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Don't tell me you have a headache too," Aquana said softly, looking at Enrique who was sitting dejectedly on an oak chair with his head in his hands.  She sat down on the chair beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Enrique muttered, his voice muffled, "Oh, what the heck am I supposed to do now?  We can't keep losing like this.  We just can't."

"Enrique," Aquana said sharply, "Are you hurt?"

"Not really," Enrique mumbled, hastily pulling down his sleeve, but he wasn't fast enough.  

Aquana's hand shot out and grasped his wrist, pulling the sleeve back up and staring at the dagger wound in Enrique's forearm in horror, "Enrique Giancarlo!  Are you completely crazy?  This can get infected!"

"I know, I know," Enrique said, pulling his arm away, "It's fine.  It'll heal in time, no sense fussing over me."

"I'm not fussing," Aquana said crossly, "It's your _health_ we're talking about!  Why didn't you have Flora heal you when she was done with Carly?"

"Have you seen Flora?" Enrique demanded, "She takes her healing way too seriously, if she ever saw this, she would tell me to say in bed for at least a few days."

"Enrique, your _health_ is very important," Aquana argued, "Why don't you go and get treated?"

"Because – I'm fine," Enrique snapped, "Why can't you just –" He quickly shut his mouth and forced his gaze back on the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell…" There was a long silence that stretched between them before Enrique spoke again, "You shouldn't have come to fight the _Nonda`Kanoste_ today.  You're still weak; you can't go throwing your life around like that."

"I was worried," Aquana protested, "Do you really expect me to lie in bed when you're all in trouble.  You could've _died_!"

Enrique opened his mouth to argue, but then decided against it, "Fine, regardless…thanks.  I owe you my life.  And…I'm sorry."

"For what?"  Aquana asked uncertainly, looking surprised.

"For what I said the day before, I guess I overacted," Enrique said softly, his hazel eyes meeting hers solemnly.  "I'm glad you're not hurt.  Honestly Aquana, I was just worried…"  He took her hand in his, looking deeply in her eyes, "Not to mention that you nearly scared me to death today when you wouldn't jump from that fire.  I'm really just glad you're all right."  He gently brushed his hand by her cheek, fanning stray strands of her golden hair out of her eyes.

Aquana blushed, "It's okay…I mean, I guess that we both lost our tempers."  She gazed back into Enrique's deep hazel eyes, her voice trailing off weakly as the distance between their lips seem to be decreasing by the second.

"Enrique," Flora said, bustling inside the room, "You really should –"

Enrique and Aquana jumped apart, "AAH!"

Flora stared at them in disbelief, "What?  I didn't scare you two, did I?  I mean, honestly, it's just _me_."  She frowned when the pair stared guiltily back at her, "Is something up?"

"N-no," Enrique stammered, "You were saying?"

Flora rolled her eyes, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Uh…………um………………aieeeeeee…"

"_Well_??  Are you?" Flora demanded, "Wait, don't tell me you're courting young girls again."

"I'm not courting _anyone_!" Enrique snapped.

"Flora, what's up?" Aquana put in quickly, "Is Michael still talking with Carly?"

It was Flora's turn to look surprised, "Michael's talking to Carly?"

"Yeah, I left the two of them in there; I kind of figured that if Michael could talk to Carly by himself, we might actually get somewhere.  He's really shy sometimes, and I had a feeling that he couldn't say what he wanted to say in front of me." Aquana explained.

"Well, I don't trust Michael," Enrique said hotly, "He's too…nice."

"Enrique," Flora said in exasperation, "Michael's with Tala, which means he's fine."

Enrique gave a loud snort of disbelief, "HA!  I don't trust Tala even _more_.  Honestly, Flora, I think you're so blinded -"

"Don't you dare call me blind Enrique Giancarlo," Flora declared, glaring sharply at the blond knight, "Don't lecture me.  I'll mind my own business and you mind yours."  And with that she flounced off.

"Michael is nice," Aquana said, putting her hand on Enrique's shoulder, "And besides, don't you trust Carly's judgment?"

"Do you think I trust _her_ judgment?"  Enrique muttered, gesturing at the door with an indication to Flora.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"I really don't want to use it," Carly muttered, "Something could go terribly wrong…I could kill people by accident…what kind of ruler would I be then??  No, it's just too risky…I won't allow it…I can't allow it…it's a horrible example to set for anyone…"

Michael's navy eyes followed the princess back and forth as he watched her pace from one end of her room to the other.  "Oh, for Heaven's sake princess!" Michael grabbed her wrists and forced her to sit down on her bed, "Sit down!  Stop moving around, you're wounded, remember?  The less you move, the faster those nasty wounds will heal."

Carly grumbled and obliged grudgingly when she felt the pain shudder through her body, "Fine.  I'm still not using it."

Michael sighed, "Carly, I haven't even asked you anything about the Imperium Gem yet.  What I was going to say was that Aquana brought up a very good point –"

"When Aquana brought up her 'very good point', your mouth was hanging open like a fishhook," Carly pointed out, scowling at him.

"Look," Michael said with the utmost patience, sitting down on a chair opposite of her, his navy eyes genuine, "Just listen to me with an open mind for five minutes, that's all I ask."

"Fine," Carly said, with an exasperated sigh, "How can I say no?"

"From what I've gathered in this short time, a lot of people are after the Imperium Gem and you're going to go crazy protecting the thing.  Now, this _Nonda`Kanoste_ person has really done his job in trashing the kingdom and his powers are beyond anything I've ever experienced before and believe me, I've done my share of traveling.  My point is that normal combat weapons, such as my spear, your crossbow, Enrique's sword, won't be enough to rival his mystical powers anymore.  That's why Aquana's suggestion is reasonable and logical, the only way you'll be able to stand an equal chance against the _Nonda`Kanoste_ is if you're willing to match mystical power against mystical power.  I _know_ that you know that your weapons are failing you and it's a fact that you're going to have to accept, no matter if you like it or not.  You mentioned that your father has never used the Imperium Gem while he was protecting it, I agree, of course that if there was no need to use the gem, it should be kept away, but this case is different.  Ithildin is _dying_ princess; the whole Northern Region is almost dead.  If this keeps up, there will be nothing you need to protect the Imperium Gem _from_."

Carly was silent for a long time after Michael stopped, staring at the wall with a slightly dazed look on her face.

Finally Michael added somewhat quietly, "You told me you are not your father, princess.  And I believe you.  Your father had his own way of running things and you shall have yours.  This is _your_ time princess, not your father's."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"  Enrique persisted later on during dinnertime.  "I mean, are you a hundred percent, positively sure that you're okay?"

Carly nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Yes.  Enrique, I'm _fine_."  She took a bite out of her food and glanced at the blond boy, "I'm _thinking_, that's all."

"About what?"  Enrique demanded, ignoring the snort of ridicule coming suspiciously from Tala's direction.

"Since you want to know so badly, I might as well ask for your opinion," Carly said, rolling her eyes, "What would you say if I decided to use the Imperium Gem against the _Nonda`Kanoste_?"

"Are you NUTS????" Enrique yelled, standing up so fast that he knocked his chair down.  He was staring at Carly in horrified shock even as his soup was trickling down the tablecloth and Flora quickly wiped the table clean.

"Enrique!" Aquana gasped as the whole table shook, "Please Enrique, my goodness, calm down!"

"You can't use the Imperium Gem," Enrique snapped, glaring down at the princess, "I absolutely forbid it.  It's crazy, no one even understands the Imperium Gem, and you'd be putting your life into jeopardy."

"Enrique, look at me," Carly said, her emerald eyes burning, "Honestly, _look_ at me.  I'm cut and bruised everywhere and I lost.  I won't stand for this anymore."

"You could've _died_!" Enrique bellowed.  

"But Enrique," Carly said patiently, "Surely you can't see Ithildin suffer another loss like that?  The gardens are a disaster and plus the fountain is completely ruined.  Without the Purity Orb to cleanse the water before it reaches the people's homes, I daresay that the hygiene of the kingdom will take a nosedive.  Besides, I'm sick and tired of being tossed around like a bouncing ball, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I'll do!"  She stabbed her fork into the dining table angrily, ignoring everyone's sweatdrop.

"Carly," Flora said, eyeing the upright fork warily, "Don't do that with your utensils, they're eating tools, not weapons."

"Stab a fork into someone's eye and you'll see if it's a weapon or not," Carly challenged, sulking back down in her seat, "With this wound, I'm going to be grounded for at least 3 days."

"3 days!!!" Flora shrieked, "Oh no you don't, I don't want you leaving this castle for at least a _week_!!"

Carly sighed grumpily, "If you want to dance on my grave, why don't you just say so???"

"I'm not implying that fact," Flora said simply.

"Yes, you are."  Carly snapped, "If I have to stay here, I'm going to be stalked by William!  And _then_ I'll die.  ARGH!  Do you know how much I have on my mind right now?  If using the Imperium Gem is enough to drive the _Nonda`Kanoste_ away, I'm willing to give it a shot!"

"NO!" Enrique shouted, "No way, your father protected it for so many years without having to use it once and you can do it the same way.  What sort of crazy, idiotic fool thought of this stupid, outrageous idea anyways????"

Carly raised her eyebrow and shrugged, turning back to her food.

Aquana cleared her throat lightly, giving the blond knight a slightly infuriated look with her turquoise eyes, "I did, Enrique."

"Oh." Enrique sweatdropped, turning slightly red, and quickly sat back down again, "_Oh_.  I – uh – um – I didn't mean it that way.  I'm just afraid that it'll be too dangerous for Carly."

"Enrique.  Open your eyes," Carly growled, "We're all in danger.  That's it.  I'm not wasting a single brain cell on this matter any longer, during the _Nonda`Kanoste_'s next assault, I will use the Imperium Gem, whether each one of you likes it or not."

"That may be a wise choice, princess," Tala finally spoke up quietly from his end of the dining table, hiding a slight smirk, "It just might work.  Good luck."

"Fine, fine, **_FINE_**!" Enrique exploded, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, "I'm obviously outvoted here.  Do what you like, do what you like, but I'm warning you, if something goes wrong with it, you're absolutely forbidden to ever use it again, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Carly said with a smirk.

Aquana beamed, "That's great Carly!  I just know that it'll work!  I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Actually, Michael persuaded me to," Carly said, gesturing to the brown-haired boy who was silently eating beside Tala, "I wouldn't have agreed if it weren't for Michael."  She winked at him, "His influence is wondrous, isn't it Michael?"

Michael blushed and kept his eyes on his plate, mumbling, "Aw…it was nothing."

Tala stood up with a small smile, his blue eyes were laughing at some sort of secret joke, "I think I'll return to my room now.  Michael, come, I have a few things to discuss with you.  Excuse us."  He swept out of the room with a mystified Michael following close behind.

Carly's eyes followed them out the door, her eyes boring into Tala's back as he strode out, //_Just what are you up to?  Try anything funny and I'll send you to the dungeons.  I don't know whose side you're on, but you'll have to show your true colors sooner or later.  And I'll be ready for you!_ //

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"What?"  Michael muttered, sticking his gaze firmly on the ground so he wouldn't have to meet Tala's eyes, "What?  Why are you looking at me like that?"  He was starting to feel fidgety; he didn't like how Tala's ice blue eyes were studying him at all.

Tala finally spoke, a slight sneer audible in his voice, "Well, well, well, I must say Michael, I am _very_ surprised."

"_What_?" Michael practically shouted, his jumpy nerves making him raise his voice, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about!"

"Don't you?" Tala inquired, smiling nastily, "Just when I was beginning to think that you'd be better off dead, just when I was beginning to think that I should poison you or something rather fatal, you turn around and finally do something immensely useful."

Michael stared at the turquoise-eyed warrior, furrowing his brow, "_What_ – in the name of Ithildin are you rambling about?"

"I'm starting to get annoyed at you, Michael.  I'm irritated at your so-called 'good deeds'.  I'm tired of your idealistic views.  I'm starting to burn at the way you've been talking to me since we got to Ithildin.  And most of all, I'm utterly _sick_ of your little one-on-one with the princess.  I should hit you for your defiance to my orders," Tala said, raising his hand with cold, glittering eyes.

Michael flinched and instinctively shrank to one side.

Tala chuckled and dropped his hand, "But I won't.  I'll give you another chance.  What you did tonight made up for it, I suppose.  I'm tired of fruitlessly searching for that stupid Imperium Gem, what better way to find it than to have the princess reveal it to me with her very own hands?  Thank you Michael, you've been useful after all."

Michael's breathing was coming out in a short gasps, his eyes wide with shock, "Y-y-you think that I-I tricked the princess on purpose?"

"You – had better not forget your place Michael," Tala warned again, quietly and threatening, "We are here for one purpose and that's to steal the Imperium Gem no matter what measures we take to obtain it."

Michael was backing away, shaking his head, and staring at Tala in horror, "No.  No – I didn't, I didn't advise the princess to use the gem so you can take it.  I'm not like that Tala!"  He hesitated and blurted out, "Just because you've turned into some creepy, cold-blooded, obsessed, murderer doesn't mean that I'll turn into one too!"  He froze in horror when he realized the words that flew out of his mouth.

With his eyes cold enough to freeze the entire room, Tala walked slowly past Michael, towards the door, "Lose the weakling attitude.  I have no room for pathetic, pitiful whiners.  Get over yourself.  And drop that softness you have for the princess, I'm warning you.  I do hope you value your life more than you value _hers_.  Because if you don't, I just may have to resort to even crueler means and you really don't want to find out what that would be.  Good night Michael."  He walked out, leaving Michael staring after him in shock and helplessness.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Fatal Effects:** XD Yayz, long review! ^^  I know about the typos, @_@, believe it or not, I do read my chapters over at least 3 times, but sometimes things still slip me.  _  I'll try harder :P  And I'm not that great with descriptions, but I'll try.  ^^  Everyone hates William, so do I.  _  Flora's just like you?  Do you like Tala too?  XD XD  I love Michael  *glompz Michael*

**RBMIfan****:** Ah well, if it did happen so soon, everyone would be like O_o where did that come from?  ^^  *zipz mouth*  Nuh-uh, no telling.  XD

**Keri:**  YES!  *glompz*  I totally missed you, I was all like "where did she go??  Haven't seen her around in the LONGEST time!"  Ahhh, good imitation of Gollum.  XD****

**Reisha****:** Holy… *starez at all the "ways"*  O_o  That's something new.  :P

**Saffron:** *startz planning William's funeral*  XD  Hahaha, too bad it ain't gonna happen now.  :P  I like how Johnny calls Carly "_Tariena_", it always sounds more…I dunno…appealing.  XP

**Insane Kawaii Mew:** *sobz and hugz*  You probably won't get to read this then, but anyways, I'll miss you bunches!  And thanks a lot!  *glompz* [EDIT] Wait!  You're back already!!  *triple glompz*  ^^

**Yin:** *patz* Aquana's awesome, but her part hasn't really kicked in yet.  :P  I like making Johnny evil.  XD

**Star_Blizzard****:** Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, Flora with Tala, that's always number one priority, huh?  ^^  No!  *gaspz*  Johnny can't lose.  ;_;

**Silver Eyez:** *glompz*  Glad you liked that part.  ^_~

**Eleine**** Cyra:** Another person who liked that part!  O_o  Omg, you all think alike.  XD  I'm kidding. :P

**The Great Kuro Neko:** I'm glad you remembered to come back.  XD  AAH!  You squished Tala!  O_O  *pullz Tala to safety* On second thought…he's so mean to Michael…

**kai****-cutie-angel****:** Tsk tsk, just teasing, no romance between them yet, they're bitter rivals remember?  ^_~  Just look around FF.net for Kai fics, there's about bunches of them all around.  @_@

**Silver Swiftness:** Tis okay, at least I know that you've read it!  XD  I did bad on my Chem exam _, I like Math, it's my best subject.  XP  Hope you make up for your math exam.  ^_~

**UniGirl****:** It *is* hard.  It took me a while to realize that some characters that I used to write a few years ago were total fakes.  :P  *killz all popupz*  DIE.

**Sae****:** Aaaaaaah *glompz*!!!  ^^  Reading your review makes writing the chapter all worthwhile.  :P  I try not to write Kai-centric fics because there's so many of them. O_o  Not that I don't like Kai or anything.  Besides, I'm better at portraying the Majestics than I'll ever be at Kai.  :P  I agree that the Majestics are totally underrated, they're the best. ^^  *hugz*  Eeeeee, you think I have talent?  You should take a look at yourself, girlfriend!  I'll never ever be able to write descriptions like you, so I'm never able to really describe what I wanna say.  _

**Cry of The Red ****Phoenix****:** I'll remember to continue if you always remember to review.  ^_~  J/k!

**Magical Soul:** Moi?  I don't flatter, so you can be assured that I tell the truth.  XP  Maybe I should drop a few more hints just to get your brain racing.  XD  Meh, about Carly's relationship with her father, you'll see.  :P

**whisper*****2*imaginary:** Yessssssssssss (sound like a snake _), Johnny was teasing Carly, very mean :P, just to steam her.  I think that Enrique would be really fierce if he got mad :P  *total glompz on Michael*  I :wub: him.  ^^


	12. The Dragon Emblem

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I had not intended it to be so long, but I couldn't find any sure-fire way to end it.  X_x  This is the longest chapter I have ever written.  X_x  So there are many hints being dropped, read carefully people!  ^^  Also, I think I'm hinting a new possible pairing *wink wink nudge nudge*  I think there's possible chemistry between them and it's very fun to write…but would I betray my signature pairing?  ^_~  You probably have no clue what I'm rambling about…just read!

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Magical Soul** who inspired me to drop more hints and clues in the story and I did the best I could.  This chapter has as many hints as I could fit it, so I'm dedicating it to you, you're always good at reading between the plots and catching on quickly.  ^^  *glompz*  Hope you enjoy the chapter!

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 12: The Dragon Emblem**

"Father, I have decided to use the Imperium Gem against the _Nonda`Kanoste_," Carly murmured by the priest's bedside, hoping the new fact wouldn't shock the still recovering priest, but she had desperately wanted another opinion on the subject before she actually did it.

Father Nomin opened his eyes wearily, "Is that so princess?"  He did not seem at all surprised at her decision.

"Yes," Carly replied, "Aquana suggested it and I agreed to it.  It's time we started to win some battles of our own for a change.  If I lose another battle, I don't know how I'll be able to handle that.  It's driving me CRAZY!  You don't object to this, do you Father?"

"My child, you should rest up first," the priest said gently, "The wounded do not fare too well in battle.  You best recover your strength first.  As for your new plan, I believe that you are titled to make your own decisions lass."

"I am recovering," Carly said shortly, "I thank you for your concern Father, but I prefer to do things my own way.  We have to be ready for the _Nonda`Kanoste_ anytime."

"I wonder what happened…" the priest murmured sadly.

"What happened to what?" Carly demanded, "We were totally trashed by him if that's what you meant, but don't you worry, I'll get him back.  He sent out some huge attack in some language I didn't understand and nearly knocked me unconscious!  He's going to regret ever crossing my path!"

"That's not what I meant lass," Father Nomin muttered, closing his eyes.

"Then what do you mean?" Carly asked, kneeling beside the priest's bed, "Oh Father, if you have something you want to tell, I'm here to listen."

"It's nothing lass," Father Nomin said reassuringly, "I'm tired again, thank you for the meal.  I'll let you tend to your business now, don't waste your time fretting over me.  I may be old, but my will is still strong, I'll recover fine."

"I hope so Father," Carly said with a respectful bow, "Good night."  She walked out the infantry and sighed, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, //_It seems as if everyone has their own secrets these days…argh, it can't get much worse than this…can it?_//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Are you coming?" Carly demanded to Enrique who was sulkily breaking a loaf of bread into tiny pieces, "Enrique Giancarlo, I am talking to you!"  She gave him a sharp glare with her hands planted on her hips in exasperation.

"I know, I know," Enrique muttered, "I'm coming, I'm coming, after all how are you going to find your way around in the dungeons if I don't lead?  You've never been down there."

"Then don't look so grouchy about it," Carly said, "If you're going to do something, do it willingly.  I'm going to take full responsibility for my own actions anyways."

"That was what I was afraid of…" Enrique muttered, standing up and throwing all his weight against the king's chair in the throne room.  Aquana and Michael watched, mystified, as the royal chair slowly moved, revealing a dark, hidden staircase under the piece of furniture.

"Michael, would you please lock the throne room doors?" Carly asked, absent-mindedly hooking her finger on her longbow.  The last thing she needed was Tala to perk in interest at the fact that she was going down to get the Imperium Gem.  Revealing the sacred gem already made Carly feel extremely vulnerable, she didn't need Tala's vigilant turquoise eyes adding to the stress.  Without doubt, Flora was going to keep Tala busy for the next half hour or so and Carly wasn't going to waste the chance.

Enrique peered down into the swallowing darkness underneath the king's throne chair, "Gah, what a complete waste of time…"  He caught Aquana's gaze and blushed, looking down at the ground guiltily.  

Carly lit her lantern, giving Michael's sleeve a brief tug as she passed him, "Come on, let's go."

Michael looked surprised, his navy eyes flickering, "I'm coming?"

"Of course you're coming silly," Carly said, "Now hurry."

Enrique threw Michael a sharp look of contempt; he didn't, by all means, like an outsider mixing himself up with their business.  He had scarcely been with them for a couple of days and Carly was already pulling him around to north-west-south-south in a whole circumnavigation.  //_He could be working for who-knows-who…he could be an enemy.  I'd like to run my sword through him, I don't know who he's fooling with his innocent, nicety act, but it's going to trick me.  One wrong move and I'll run this sword through your heart./_/

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Carly pushed the musky layer of dust hanging in front of her away, "Ugh, gross.  This place is totally filled with dust and rats, I don't see why we can't clean it like any other part of the castle.  But no…we have to keep it hidden underneath some stupid chair and let the whole underground be a huge dustbin."  She swung her lantern forward to get a better view of what was ahead when Michael awkwardly bumped into her.  "You okay?"

"Yes," Michael replied, looking flustered, "Sorry, I can't see very clearly."

"Keep walking Carly," Enrique suggested grimly, "I'm getting squished here, the sooner we get the Imperium Gem, the sooner we can leave this place and for the better too!"  He sounded annoyed and he was; he still couldn't figure out why Michael had to come with them, he was practically an _outsider_ and he had no business with this!

"Am I almost there?" Carly called back, "I have no clue where I'm going."

//_That's good,/_/ Enrique thought grimly, //_We must get out of here as soon as possible!_//  He grudgingly followed them down an endless, winding flight of stairs.  Looking back, he called, "Aquana, is everything okay?"

"Yes," Aquana replied, lightly dropping on the step beside him, "I'm fine, it was just a bit dark back there, that's all and I couldn't see where I was going?"

"Enrique!!!" Carly yelled, "Now which way???"

Enrique came up behind the princess, realizing that they had three paths to go now, one forward, and one to each the left and the right.  "Straight forward Carly."  He cast an uneasy glance to the paths on either side of him.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked, frowning.

"Of course I'm sure!" Enrique snapped venomously, "Why wouldn't I be????  There's absolutely nothing on the left and right sides!"

"O-kay!" Carly retorted, "No need to sound so threatening, geez, can't a girl ask?"  She started forward and then stopped, hesitating.

"Princess," Michael asked, looking puzzled, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing…but I feel like I want to go left," Carly said, looking suspiciously down the left corridor, "Like something's drawing me in, something compelling, something that's been calling to me…"  Her eyes stared down the dark left corridor, trying to figure out what was tugging at the back of her head while Michael looked worriedly at her.  She tried to put together the pieces of the puzzle, but all she could come up with was a shining silver chain that tinkled melodically as it fell on the black ground of her spinning mind.  The light from the chain was so bright…gleaming as it caught sunrays…almost blinding…she wanted to reach out and grab the chain…

"Princess!" Michael's voice snapped Carly back into reality.

She gave a start and looked at him dizzily, "Huh?  Oh…it's nothing…just drifted off for a second, I guess I was thinking too hard."  She tried to laugh it off, but it came out as a shaky gasp instead.  Shaking her head, she turned to Enrique, "Do you think we could just head in the left corridor and see what's there –"

"NO!  There's nothing there!" Enrique exclaimed, wondering if they could see the sweat trickling down his forehead, his heart was thumping wildly, he _couldn't_ let them know, he just couldn't!  "They're just the tombs of the old kings and other of royal blood.  You can probably feel them calling because you miss your father Carly.  Now let's go get that Imperium Gem before the _Nonda`Kanoste_ decides it's time for another assault!  Who knows what he might come after next!"

Carly straightened up, jolted by the mention of the infuriating knight, "Of course.  There's absolutely no time to dawdle."  She strode forward briskly with the others following her close behind.

//_That was close…I wonder how long I can keep this secret before it slips out.  The princess must not know, the mere fact would overwhelm her…I'll do anything to keep her from finding out the secret…ANYTHING!/_/ Enrique thought miserably before running after them, glaring hatefully down the left corridor.

After a short while of walking down a stuffy corridor with cobwebs and dust getting attached to their clothes, they finally reach the end of the hallway.  Carly turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, staring dubiously into the darkness as the door creaked open.  Lifting her lantern, she peered inside the room, "Oh my Lord…it's beautiful."  As she walked into the room, the torches lined all around the room lit up like magic, lighting the room with a magnificent glow.

They looked around in awe, taking in the rich room with held breaths.  The walls were made of pure gold with gems lined near the sides of the room; everything was sparking and gleaming like diamonds.  The golden chandelier atop the room blazed its candles delightfully, lighting the round room like the morning sun.  There were a couple pieces of old oak furniture and a royal blue cloth hanging on the alchemist table.  In the center of the room was a tall, but small round table with a glass case covering over a shining globe.

"Amazing," Aquana breathed, touching the cool gold wall, "I have never seen a wall that was so brilliantly made.  To think that it is made from pure gold and gems is astounding!"

Michael, who was very much speechless, just gaped at his surroundings, looking very much like a lost guppy.

Enrique caught sight of the Imperium Gem straight away.  Pointing to the glass case in the middle of the room with a piercing bright orb inside, he motioned to the princess while shielding his eyes from the orb's intense glow of rainbow light, "Carly, there is it, just take it and let's go."

But she didn't hear him and she ignored all the sparkles and glitters, fixing her eyes on the piece of cloth draped over an old alchemist table.

"What are you doing?" Enrique asked loudly so that Michael and Aquana both looked at him, "Carly??"

Carly slowly walked over the cloth, running her fingers on the bumpy cloth.  Her eyes were fixed on the design of the cloth.  Carefully woven on the royal blue cloth was an image of a great emerald dragon with flames flaring out of his mouth and a flaming arrow was pierced beside the mighty creature.  //_I…I…know this…why am I starting to get all these strange…thoughts?/_/ Carly thought dizzily.

"That's gorgeous," Aquana remarked, observing the cloth with a critical eye, "I used to do embroidery all the time, this one is perfect.  I wonder what such a beautiful cloth is doing down in the middle of nowhere…?"

Enrique froze, the color draining from his face at the sight of the cloth, //_Oh no…no…not now…oh Lord…who in HELL put this stupid crest here…_//  A large part of him wanted to march over to the cloth and tear it to shreds, but he knew that would be just giving himself away completely and that was something that he couldn't afford to do.

Meanwhile, Carly was staring at the cloth as if she was in a trance, //_It's an emblem…a royal emblem, I can tell.  I've seen it before, I know I have!  But why can't I remember???  Why?  This dragon looks so familiar…wait…it's _**Anglachel**_!  Oh my Lord…_**Anglachel**_, I missed you…and Kane!  How could I have forgotten the both of them?  But why is this emblem down here?  But…_//  Suddenly she heard a small voice in her head, faint and innocent, but there nevertheless.

"_Here!  I want you to have it, I made this emblem especially for you, please wear it!  I don't care if Father doesn't approve, I want you to wear it, please!  You mean everything to me, accept it as a token of our friendship…_"

Carly gasped, hitting herself roughly on her head to stop the flow of voices, //_What was that??  Was that…me?  When I was young?  This is _**my**_ emblem – of course…it's the emblem that I designed, how could I have forgotten?  That voice was _**ME**_…I think.  Oh, stop, stop, stop…_//

"Princess, what in the name of Ithildin are you doing?" Michael demanded, grabbing both her arms and forcing them down, looking into her eyes in concern, "Princess?  Say something.  Is something the matter?"

Carly pulled away from him, frowning, "No, no, nothing, my head just hurts that's all."

"Then you definitely should not be whacking yourself on the head."  Michael hesitated and pointed to the cloth, "Do you _know_ that piece of cloth or something?  You look awfully frightened."

"I'm not frightened," Carly snapped, "I'm just puzzled that's all!"

"Enrique, you look as pale as a ghost!" Aquana exclaimed, shaking him soundly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Enrique said shortly, "Carly, may we take the Imperium Gem and be on our way?"

"Enrique," Carly asked without looking at the blond knight, keeping her eyes fixed on the cloth, "Who designed my emblem?  My present emblem?"

Enrique groaned silently, rolling his mahogany eyes, "Carly, it was a redesign of your father's emblem in honor of his death."

"How come I don't have my own emblem?" Carly demanded.

Enrique threw up his hand, clearly frustrated, "How would I know?  Why are you asking me these things?  I don't know anymore than you do!  I just want to _go_ – **NOW**."  His last word came out as a vicious hiss, sounding much like a threat than a polite request.

Carly gave him a slightly infuriated look, "Fine, have it your way.  I'll go get the Imperium Gem.  Michael, if you would be so kind, would you please take that cloth with you as well?  Thank you."

"Of course princess," Michael replied, reaching for the cloth, but before he could touch it, it was snatched out from under his fingers.  "Say what?"

Carly let out an exasperated sigh, "Enrique – is there a problem?"

"Carly, trust me, you don't want this stupid cloth," Enrique snapped, holding it contemptuously, "I suggest we leave it here – or even better I'll cut it to shreds!"  Before he could reach for his sword, Carly snatched the cloth away from him.

"Cut it to shreds indeed!" Carly said, looking at him incredulously, "What has gotten into you?  Do you honestly believe I would let you tear this cloth to scraps?  This cloth – is mine, do you hear me?  I hate to order you around Enrique, I really do, but if you lay a finger on that cloth, I won't be so kind to you.  If you have something to tell me, by all means, spit it out already."  She gave the cloth to Michael, "Now if you please … thank you kindly Michael."

"Enrique," Aquana whispered to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?  Are you okay?"

"Nothing, nothing," Enrique grumbled, pulling away menacingly, his blond hair shadowing his eyes darkly as he slowly started out by himself, his hand still on his sword handle.

"Oh dear…" Aquana said, holding her hand worriedly over her mouth, "I do hope that we haven't upset him, he does look mighty disturbed."

"Forget him," Carly scoffed, "He's always like that, fine one minute, strange moods the next, it's been getting worse these days.  I think that all this trouble with Ithildin has gotten to him."

"Are you sure it's nothing more?" Aquana questioned softly, "Something more…dangerous?"

"If it is, there's nothing I can do for him," Carly replied, "I've got my hands filled and Enrique's a big boy, he'll take care of himself.  I don't believe it's anything serious, anything alarming would've been told to me sooner.  We both have strange moods sometimes and we both know that it's wise to stay away from each other when we're in one of those moods."

"All right…" Aquana said doubtfully, "Well…I'm going to go after him Carly."

Carly waved her away, "Sure, go ahead, just don't spoil him rotten, he loves it when he gets attention, especially from pretty girls."  Aquana nodded and ran after Enrique, her blond hair flying behind her shoulders gracefully.

"Is this it?" Michael asked in a hushed voice, pointing to the rainbow glowing orb inside the glass case, "The Imperium Gem?"

"Yes, it is, and why are you whispering?" Carly demanded, "It's because of this stupid thing that Ithildin is in such peril.  I have half a mind to throw it into the depths of volcano lava!"  Sighing, she removed the glass case and held the glowing orb in her hands, murmuring, "_E' i esse a mia arn serke, im nai lle a' leithi am' baugg dos alcarin her!_" (In the name of my royal blood, I command you to release and restrain your glorious power!)

Michael watched in sheer amazement as the Imperium Gem streaked out blinding white light as the rainbow glow merged together and then vanished before his very eyes, "It's - it's gone!  Where did it go??"

"I cast a spell on it to make it disappear," Carly replied, "I'm a sorceress after all, I can call it back anytime, but until then, it shall remain invisible.  Let's go Michael."  She set the empty glass case back on the table, //_Do you honestly think that I would've carry the Imperium Gem in plain sight for him to see?  That deceiving wretch you call your friend, when he treats you as low as any common slave?  I trust you Michael, but I know Tala has hidden intentions…_//

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

As Carly and Michael made their way back upstairs to the first floor of the castle, they could hear commotion in the throne room, extremely deafening commotion.  Carly rolled her eyes, nudging Michael, "It's always one thing or the other, my life seems to be a whirlwind of arguments, chaos and total destruction.  You're lucky."

"Much obliged princess," Michael said with a slight bow and a rueful smile, "I daresay you would find life boring otherwise."

Carly smiled at him and entered the throne room, "Whatever is the matter?  I can hear all this ruckus 3 miles underground if you please.  Do you wish for the whole of Ithildin to attend to this?"  Carly couldn't believe that no one even heard her, usually she was the loudest one and the one who held the most disputes.  Enrique was yelling at Flora at the top of his lungs while Aquana was desperately trying to hold him back.  Tala looked utterly bewildered and confused for once while Flora was beside herself in anger and fury.

"Enrique, you weren't supposed to let this happen!!!" Flora screamed, looking almost hysterical and fighting back tears, "It wasn't supposed to happen!!!"

"I know it wasn't supposed to happen!!" Enrique snarled, "You think I made this happen on purpose??!!  I don't see you fixing anything up!"

"Dear Goddess," Aquana breathed, pulling Enrique back, "Get a hold of yourself Enrique!  There is absolutely no need to shout, whatever you have to say to Flora can be said in a calm, gentlemanly manner!"

Tala had never seen Flora so furious, in fact, he didn't think he had ever seen anyone this furious except for maybe himself, //_I'll make a mental note that she can be pretty dangerous as well when she's angry.  It's amazing what appearances are able to hide…_//

Carly turned back around to look at Michael who looked just as shocked at the frenzy as she was.  Her head was starting to hurt from all the shouting and she slammed her fist against the wall loudly, creating a loud thump, and finally all heads were turned towards her.  "Quiet." Carly ordered, looking positively baffled, "And someone explain to me why we're screaming at each other at the top of our lungs?"

Flora looked as if she would burst into tears of frustration, "Oooh!  Carly, you mustn't use that cloth for anything!  Nothing at all, do you hear me??  That cloth is not yours!"

Carly could feel Michael fidget beside her on the account that everyone was boring their eyes at the cloth in his arms.  Not resisting a smile at the nervous look on the young knight's face, she gently took the cloth from him, "Thank you so very much Michael."

"Sure thing," Michael murmured, ignoring Tala's narrowed eyes guiltily.

"Flora," Carly said in a rationally, calm voice, "Is there something wrong with this cloth?  This symbol, it was my emblem, I remember it now, I never got a chance to use the emblem that I designed when I was young because my father was dominant.  However, though this emblem –"  Carly gestured to the rich scarlet flag with the emblem embroidered on it, hanging from the ceiling.  It had a symbol of a golden, roaring lion with crossed sword in the background.  "This emblem is lovely and all, but I'm not going to be ruling under my father for all my life.  This emblem was hung as a meaning of respect and I'm quite sure that my father would understand my intentions for changing it."

Flora was clenching and unclenching her fists to maintain control, looking as if she didn't know whether to burst into tears or to scream in anger.  Tala walked up behind her and gently pulled her down on a chair, "Sit down Flora, before you start hyperventilating, maybe someone could explain the problem rationally and calmly so we would know what's going on here."

"Yes, please," Aquana added hurriedly, her face flushed red from trying to restrain Enrique who had slumped down wearily on a chair as well, "All this is making his blood pressure rise and we've all had a long day already."

"There's nothing wrong – with me anyways," Carly replied, "I was just following my plans, getting the gem and I found this."  She shook the cloth in her hands, "I'm going to use it to replace my father's emblem as soon as possible."

"NO!!!" Enrique and Flora yelled simultaneously.

Carly could feel her patience slowly wearing thin; she tapped her foot impatiently, "Would you tell me why not then?  Perhaps something that I ought to know about the both of you but I don't?"

Flora and Enrique glared at each other, but before either of them could speak, a tired figure limped into the room, causing all of them to quiet down.

"Oh dear," Carly said hurriedly, pushing the cloth in Michael's hands again, "Sorry Michael."  She rushed to help the priest, "Father, oh Father Nomin, you should not be walking around like this!"

"I'm fine, young lass," the priest assured her, patting her hand, "All this commotion woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep, now whatever is the matter?"

"Father!" Flora burst out, "Carly's going to change the emblem, please Father, you can't let her change it!"

Father Nomin looked curiously at the emerald colored dragon cloth draped in Michael's arms, "Ah, your traditional emblem Carly?  You brought it back?"

Carly didn't notice the swift glare Enrique shot at the priest at those words, but Michael and Aquana did.  "Yes Father, I found it in the chamber with the Imperium Gem.  Father, you don't think that it wouldn't be disrespectful of me to change the emblem honoring my father, do you?"

"In my opinion, not at all Carly," Father Nomin murmured, nodding approvingly, "It is time that you have your own rule."

Carly beamed at Michael who blushed and lowered his navy eyes shyly.

Tala shrugged, eager to close this discussion so he could get on with what was more important, namely the Imperium Gem, "I would say princess, that the emblem that Michael is currently holding would be more suitable for you.  The colors are more … errr … vibrant to say the least."

Flora moaned and sat down again, "Okay, fine, fine, FINE!  Have it your way!"

Carly smiled again, "I always do, don't I?"  She immediately motioned to the advisor standing near the doorway, "Excuse me, could you get me a reputable tailor?"

"A tailor?" the advisor stood a little straighter, "Certainly, your Majesty, whom would you like?  Perhaps the Grand Seamstress of –"

"No no no!!!" Carly interrupted, waving her hand in the air impatiently, "When I said 'reputable', I meant someone who would embroider reliably and durably, not someone who sews them together all pretty and sparkly and fancy, but they fall apart a few minutes after the cloth is used."

Michael hid a snicker, although Tala did not look very amused.

The advisor looked quite disappointed, "Oh.  You mean you want a _merchant_ tailor?"

"Precisely," Carly replied, nodding her head, "Merchants have very good reputations, and please bring me the best merchant tailor in the city."

The advisor bowed slightly, "Of course, even though I do think a more –"

"It's fine," Carly said, holding up a hand to stop the advisor from saying more, "I will do perfectly with a merchant tailor, thank you very much for your suggestions."  She shook her head as the advisor nodded and rushed out immediately, "I shall redesign the flags and decorations of the castle – tonight."

Michael couldn't help but grin, when she had her mind set on something, she certainly wasted no time getting it done.  She was interesting – to say the least.

But Enrique and Flora weren't as happy as Michael was with this news and they both started protesting at once.

"Carly, please give it some time…think it over…"

"You can't just rush into things like that…Carly!"

Carly ignored them and took the cloth from Michael, "Enrique, Flora, I'm sorry but my decision is final unless you can convince me otherwise.  Now if you would excuse me, I have to arrange the material and price because the advisor will be back any minute with a tailor."

Enrique and Flora both look exceedingly angry and stormed out of the throne room in separate directions, fueling steam behind them.

"Oh dear…" Aquana muttered, "What a disaster…Carly, I'll go see if I can calm Enrique down a bit.  He's going to get a heart attack if he doesn't tone down this anger.  I bid you all good night.  Oh, and I'll take Father Nomin back to the infancy as well."

"Oh sure," Carly called after her, "Good night Father."

The priest nodded, shaking his head, "I bid you all a good night."

Tala sighed as he watched Carly spread the cloth on the table, clearly he wasn't going to get any information on the Imperium Gem tonight, he would have to wait some more.  "I think I'll turn in now, good night."  He paused at the doorway, "Oh – and Michael?  Don't bother the princess for too long."  Though it was a harmless suggestion, the way the word 'don't' came out of Tala's mouth sounded much like a death threat.

"I know," Michael replied anxiously, "Maybe I should turn in too then."

Tala smiled slightly, "Good."

Carly ignored Tala and smiled at Michael, "If you're really tired, go ahead.  Otherwise…"  She winked at him mischievously, her emerald eyes sparkling, "I could use some company from a nice young gentleman."

Tala rolled his eyes in disgust as Michael flushed red.  He threw him a look of deepest contempt when Michael looked questioningly at him, "What are you looking at _me_ for?  It's your own choice!  I bid you both a good night."  With that, Tala disappeared from the room.

"Does he…have some kind of problem?" Carly demanded, wrinkling her nose.

Michael looked uncomfortable, "Tala's always been…unpredictable."

"Unpredictable," Carly snorted, "As if."  She ran her hand over the cloth, "Sometimes Michael, I feel as if a part of me is missing…something vital.  I wonder why Enrique and Flora were so intensely angry today, Flora has never been this angry, at least I've never seen her this angry, she's normally mild and calm."

"Everyone's missing something," Michael told her, "I don't know anyone who has everything.  You know that's how life is princess.  When you have something, the price for that is to lose something else."

Nodding at the statement, Carly was just about to correct her name again when the advisor walked in, grumbling about associating with lowly merchants.  Behind him was a young boy, perhaps only in his early teens who was nervously spinning his head all around the castle, collecting in every detail.  Carly approached the boy with a warm smile, "Good evening."

"Good evening to you, your Majesty," the boy said shyly, staring at his feet.

"Your Majesty, you said for me to bring you the most reputable merchant tailor in the city and this is what I came up with!  I've asked all the people and they all pointed me to this young lad's house.  I had no choice but to bring him here, but honestly, how could such a young boy be the greatest tailor in the city, surely this is the town's idea of a practical joke!" the advisor complained.

"That's enough," Carly said firmly, "Thank you – for a job well done.  The boy is my guest now, you may leave."

The advisor left the room in a bustle, grumbling under his breath.

"What is your name?" Carly asked, motioning for the boy to sit down, gauging by his appearance, he only seemed about twelve years old.

"Hans, your Majesty," the boy replied quietly.

"Carly will do fine," Carly replied, with a slight flash of a smile at Michael who grinned back sheepishly, "Hans, how old are you?"

"Twelve." Hans replied softly, looking downwards, "I know you think I'm too young.  My parents were both tailors, but my mother died a few years ago from a sickness.  My father's been sick too and he's too weary to stitch any clothing and the infancy medicine isn't helping either.  My older brother has taken over the family business and luckily for us, his business was very successful.  I help him a lot and I know mostly what to do, so my brother sent me here in his place tonight because he is busy with his orders.  He sends his deepest apologies and regrets and hopes that you will trust the job instructions to me and I will report back to him."

Pity for the youngster filled Carly's heart and she gently put a hand on the boy's head, "You are a very respectful young man.  I'll tell you what needs to be done and send all the materials back with you."

"Thank you."

Carly then grabbed the emblem cloth and explained the change that was to take place to him carefully.  Then she ordered a carriage to send cloth, thread, and other materials back with the boy.

"Is that all?" Hans asked timidly, blinking his large, innocent brown eyes up at her.

"Yes, that's all," Carly said, handing him a bag of gold coins, "Here's your pay of course, if you need more material, don't hesitate to come and ask me.  Oh, and here."  She handed him another small brown sack, "This is for your father, my friend Flora's a healer, the powder in this sack should help ease the sickness, I will pray for your father Hans, but keep your spirit strong."

"Thank you!" Hans said with much more radiance than he had when he first entered the castle, "Thank you Carly!  I'll be on my way then, thanks so much again!"

Carly watched fondly as the boy skidded out the door, obviously ecstatic with the responsibility that was bestowed upon him.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the appreciative smile on Michael's handsome face and she couldn't help but beam back at him when their eyes met.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Johnny grumbled and winced as a small jolt of pain shook in his head, that stupid water sorceress and her stupid waterfall attacks.  Ruffling his hair dry as possible Johnny tossed the towel at some poor unsuspecting Orc who tripped down 30 flights of winding stairs with a damp cloth winding tightly around his neck with every flight.  He thoughtfully drummed his fingers against the windowsill, "Hmmm…that water sorceress, Aquana of _Lanthir_, is still alive.  I would've taken her for dead when I saw her at Lanthir, but she lives.  Not only did she survive, she actually had the nerve to defy me.  Still…I'm surprised that she lives, no matter, she'll be killed soon regardless.  I'll have her wishing that she had died in the Lanthir flood."

"_Nonda`Kanoste_, Daeloth wishes to see you," an Orc called from the doorway.

Johnny ignored him, still thinking about the last battle, //_When I used my _**Mass Curse**_ attack, did I kill her?  Or did I simply wound her?  Serves her right for her impudence, I have never seen a girl with such insolence behavior.  And then there's that new knight, the one with a two headed spear, are more people just going to spring up out of nowhere like that?  I'll never get anything done…_//

"_Nonda`Kanoste_, Daeloth commands for your presence!" the Orc snapped again.

Johnny fiddled with a small knife, casually poking the tip of the blade into the holes of in the stone wall in boredom, pretending not to hear the Orc.

"I won't say this another time!" the Orc rasped, "For the last time –"

"Good, because I'm tired of your voice," Johnny replied, flicking his wrist around and releasing the knife.  He stood up as the Orc gave a strangled gasp and fell dead on the cold, stone ground with a knife buried in his throat.  "Despicable," Johnny said, sweeping past the carcass as he strode out.

"Knight," Daeloth said sarcastically when Johnny entered his throne room, "Are you going to kill a messenger every time I send for you?"

Johnny shrugged, "Maybe.  Send someone smarter.  Now have you gotten another job for me?  I'm getting rather bored here, so I had to kill someone."

"Yes," Daeloth replied, "But this time, I don't want anything but for you to destroy the monument of the late King.  The very man who exiled you, crush his marble structure and that will be enough.  Morals are very strong weaknesses for people, you see.  Surely this will cause no problem?"

Hatred boiled in Johnny's veins, "No problem, I'll enjoy this."  He turned to leave, sweeping his black cape behind him and pausing at the door.  "Do you know Enrique Giancarlo of Ithildin?"

"No," Daeloth replied, drumming his bony fingers thoughtfully, "Why?"

"No reason," Johnny said casually, "He just seemed…familiar, that's all.  I thought he might've been one of your past victims or something."

"Nor you nor I have known this warrior, _Nonda`Kanoste_, I remember everything.  Not a pigment of memory escapes me, knight," Daeloth added, "Anymore questions?"

"Then I trust that you don't know Michael," Johnny said, feeling a bit disappointed for the lack of information, "But nevertheless, I have a confession to make."

"A…confession?" Daeloth asked, his voice ringed in curiosity and his eyes glowed red for a brief second, "And what might this _confession_ be?"

"I did not destroy Lanthir."

"Excuse me?  What are you saying, _Nonda`Kanoste_?" Daeloth demanded, sounding furious, "I have no time for foolish games knight!"

"I'm not lying," Johnny snapped, looking extremely annoyed, "I just thought that you might want to know.  Of course, I could've destroyed Lanthir if I have wanted to, but someone beat me to it.  After the city was extinguished, I then took the _Leuthil_."

"Someone?" Daeloth exclaimed, "Someone?  I did not send anyone with you that had the capabilities or the power to annihilate an entire city, who could've done such a thing?"

Johnny closed his eyes and sneered, "I think you know Daeloth."

Daeloth was beginning to glow black and the power around him blazed enormously when he was furious, "Enough of games, knight!  TELL ME THIS INSTANT!!!"

Johnny winced at the booming voice and the air was beginning to change because of the gigantic power waves of fury that Daeloth was projecting, //Great_…maybe bringing this up wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done…_//

"WHO DESTROYED LANTHIR????"  Daeloth roared.

"I think you know her well.  Aquana Nenuvar."

Surprise overtook Daeloth's face, "Aquana Nenuvar of Lanthir?  She is still alive?"

"Very much," Johnny said with a smirk, neglecting to mention that the water sorceress had also drenched him from head to toe with her stupid waterfall attack.  "She has taken refugee in Ithildin, I saw her with my very own eyes.  I'll be on my way now."  He smiled to himself at the thoughtful look on Daeloth's face, ensuring that he was probably devising some new scheme, and walked out.

"This is interesting…so Aquana Nenuvar is still alive – and it was her who destroyed Lanthir.  It was her who obliterated her own kingdom, very interesting…" Daeloth said, calming down, obviously enjoying the news, "This is going better than I thought…"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Fire Archer:** Oh!  I love YOUR name.  :P  Archery is wicked!  I know, she draws very well.  ^_~  Wish I had her talent. :P****

**Silhouette Neko:** I'm always busy you know that?  But I try to update ASAP, though it's not always that soon.  _

**Lightning Strike:** Lol, I like your name!  ^^  Hey, Johnny's evil ^^, he needs to be attacking, not hiding in a fort! ^^****

**Silver Eyez:** Lol, it was pretty funny :P  I dunno if there was such thing in those ages.  XD  I doubt they even know what a mistletoe is!  XD

**Fatal Effects:** AAAAAAAH, I love the long review!  ^^  Tala's not truly evil *cough*, I'm not supposed to say that, but *cough*  You read it twice? ^______^  *grabz Legolas away from you*  How about I dance with him and you can dance with Pippin.  :P  I hope many reviews do rain on me.  ^_~

**kai****-cutie-angel****:** It's hard to fit Johnny in every chapter since they're like miles apart.  X_x

**Silver Swiftness:** I dunno about other characters, I have to develop these one :P  But I think Kane might make a guest appearance in a few chapters.  *hugz* Hope your writer/artist block wears off quickly!  ^^

**Magical Soul:** O.o!  Eeeeeeeee, I'll try to drop hints, but I'm not that of a great writer tho.  *sniffz*  Now you make me feel bad for Michael, he's so cute!  ^^

**Sae****:** Lol, I love your reviews!  *glompz*  FF.net was screwing up during that weekend, it was frustrating, getting reviews that we couldn't see.  X_x  But descriptive writing is necessary too!  Now, when I look at my other fic, it seems so bad to me cuz it's full of dialogue.  X_x  I love your way of writing, it's seems so real!

**Star_Blizzard****:** I.  Can't.  Kill.  William.  He hasn't even said much yet!!!

**Saffron:** You'll find out if it's a good or bad thing!  ^_~  I can't make Carly and Johnny have feelings for each other yet!!  Everyone would be all O_O!  But before there's some feelings between them, Michael has a part to play first.  *cough* Saying too much!!!  X_x  I think it's appealing too, the name, that is.  :P

**Yin:** Michael seems OOC, but that's because Tala's intimidating.  XD  They are complete opposites, ne?  ^^  Enrique's so…dramatic! XD

**Keri:** O_O!  Yikes, that's some fall!  O_o  *stealz the Precious*  O_o  Uh-oh…

**Cry Of The Red ****Phoenix****:** Thx for taking the time to drop off the review!  ^^

**UniGirl****:** Oh oh *eyes sparkle*  Wow, wow, wow, you're reading carefully!  You noticed tiny, tiny, tiny, hints of Michael and Carly, huh?  ^^  *zipz mouth* I can't tell.  :P  Too many characters already, no room for Kai.  X_x  I already have a hard time fitting Kane in there.  X_x  Spazzing, lol!

**whisper*****2*imaginary:** Lol, I love ruining moments.  XD XD  *criez*  Everyone's making me feel sorry for Michael.  *glompz Michael*


	13. Power Beyond Control

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Author's Note:** Late again.  X_x  Someone hit me please, I was sick for two weeks and finally got this up.  X_x  I hope you all enjoy this chapter, again it's about as long as the last one and I've dropped a few more "hints".  While Michael *is* afraid of Tala, he does have a backbone of his own.  XD  Ahh…poor Enrique seems so disturbed lately and *drumroll* a battle!  ^^  For those of you who like Aquana, the next chapter will prove interesting for you because it's a special about Aquana.  ^^  I did *cough* drop a few Aquana hints here and there, more next time!  Enjoy!  And tell me all your thoughts in your reviews!

Oh, I've changed my MSN email @_@, the contact list is cleaner now XD, so if anyone wants to chat, you can add me!  **forever_sarcastic@hotmail.com**

**Dedication:** My dedication goes to **Saffron** this time; I swear that I love Michael as much as you do.  *singz*  I made Michael fanlisting!!!  ^^  Thanks so much for reading my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter and Michael's role in the story!  *hugz*

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Chapter 13: Power Beyond Control**

Michael tumbled on the floor, slamming into the wall while clutching his wounded face.  Breathing heavily, he struggled on his knees, looking up into cold, ice-blue eyes.  The blowing air stung his now bleeding forehead and he painfully coughed away the bitter taste of blood trickling down his face.

"I'm losing my patience with you Michael," Tala hissed, his eyes glittering malevolently while he clenched his hand into a fist, "You make me utterly sick sometimes, don't you think this little wake-up call was necessary?"

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Michael mumbled, still stunned from Tala's blow.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Tala sneered, "I warned you to stay away from the princess, but you insist on disobeying, what the hell do you want me to do with you?  You're going to give me away and that's something I'm not going to stand for.  Michael, do yourself a huge favor and listen to me for once, there's no use for you to get attached, this place is going to collapse sooner or later."

"It was our home," Michael murmured, looking hurt.

"Don't talk to me about home," Tala said bitterly, "I don't want to remember anything from my so-called home.  I'll be more than glad to see it burn along with Ithildin.  I'd love to burn it myself."

"Tala!" Michael exclaimed, looking offended, "Tala, why must you do this?  Why?  I know you loved our valley as much as I did.  I'm sorry that things didn't go your way –"

"Shut up!" Tala ordered, "Not another word out of you!  I told you before Michael, we are never going to talk about our childhood again.  _Never_.  Curse you for reminding me, I had almost forgotten it all."

"You can't forget it," Michael insisted, "It's a part of you.  Why are you _trying_ to forget it?"

"Are you deaf?  Or are you just ignoring what I told you before?  I won't stand being ignored," Tala hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously, "Michael, I'm already mad enough, are you trying to push me?" 

"No…"

"I want that Imperium Gem, I'm running out of patience, can't you wheedle some information out of the princess?" Tala demanded, "I know she has it, I just can't figure out where she would be hiding it now…you went down with her into that weird dungeon below the throne room, didn't you?  Didn't you see what she did with the gem?"

"Errrr…me?" Michael asked, trying to look innocent, but unfortunately his voice came out in a high-pitched squeak.  He fidgeted nervously as he remembered the spell that Carly has cast to hide the gem away.

"Am I likely to be talking to myself?" Tala growled, his patience obviously wearing again, "Yes, _you_ - unless there's some invisible person looming around in your room that I can't see."

//_If I tell him…what if he goes now and attacks Carly for it?  He looks mad enough to do it…_// Michael gulped, "I don't know!  I went down with them, but once they got to the Imperium Gem, Carly made everyone leave while she performed some sort of spell on it, when I came back, it was gone."  Sweat quietly trickled down his face, Michael prayed that Tala wouldn't notice, he had never lied to him before and he didn't want to know the consequences that came with the deed.

Fortunately Tala was too annoyed and frustrated to pay much attention to Michael.  "Hmph!  I figured that much," he grumbled, sweeping out the room without another word.

Michael finally sat down in relief, touching his wounded cheek tenderly, "I have to be careful about what I say around Tala…I don't want to hurt Carly…it'll _never_ be my intention but I can't go around lying to Tala forever either…what am I going to do?  What the heck am I supposed to do now?"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"And where are you going?" Enrique demanded, slamming the door behind him as he entered, with his cape gracefully swishing in the wind.

"Good morning to you too Enrique," Carly said, raising her eyebrows.

"Good morning," Enrique said shortly, repeating his question curtly, "Where are you going?"

"To wait, I'm sure the _Nonda`Kanoste_ is going to show up sooner or later, I'll be at the top tower waiting for our guest," Carly explained, stringing her longbow tightly, "Oh?  You're talking to me, I see."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Enrique snapped heatedly.

Carly decided to ignore her friend's snappish tone and reply, "I heard you in your room last night, you were in a real state, smashing things around and yelling about how you were never going to talk me again."

"I was mad."

"Quite obviously."

"I had every right to be mad," Enrique said defensively, "First you decide to use the Imperium Gem.  Then you decide to totally change your emblem.  And –"

The door opened quietly and Michael peeked in, "Good morning princess, Enrique.  I'm sorry for interrupting…"

"Come in Michael," Carly said, waving him in with a warm smile.

"And then you start listening to this – this –" Enrique scowled at Michael, trying to find a suitable word but failing, "This _outcast_!"  Enrique's scowl deepened when he realized that Carly wasn't even listening to him, which wasn't such a bad thing in case the princess flew into right rage because of his words.

"Michael…" Carly stared at him with wide eyes, "You're _bleeding_."

"Oh that," Michael tenderly touched the gash across his forehead, "Yeah, I was wondering if you had any herbs I could put on it.  It kind of stings…"

"Oh of course, I'll get it right away," Carly said, still gawking at him, "What happened?  You've got this huge bruise near your eye.  Are you okay?"

Michael stiffened when Carly brushed her fingers across his cheek gently, grimacing slightly and inching away nervously, "It's not a big deal, I just walked into something, that's all."  Behind him, he could hear the gagging noise from Enrique change into a loud, derisive snort.

Carly was just about to tell Enrique off when Aquana marched into the room, her golden hair gleaming in the sun.  She smiled at everyone in her room and turned to the blond knight, "Enrique!  How are you feeling?  I was so worried about you last night; I thought I heard you smashing things in your room.  I do hope you're feeling better today?"

"Fine," Enrique muttered, looking a bit embarrassed now that Aquana was in the picture.  He shut his mouth and said nothing more.

"Hmmm…I just found the perfect Enrique mouth-trap," Carly commented, grinning at Enrique's deep glower, "I'll go get you some ointment Michael and some of herbal things that Flora uses.  Be right back!"

"What happened?" Aquana asked Michael in concern, "Are you hurt?"

"I – uh – just walked into something," Michael stammered, covering his bruised cheek self-consciously.

"Walked into what?" Enrique asked sarcastically, draping his arm across his chair with narrowed eyes, "Tala?"

"Just what…are you implying?" Michael questioned uncertainly.

"Oh Enrique, give the poor boy a rest!" Aquana said, frowning, "Look at him, he's hurt.  Honestly, you can be most insensitive –"

"I'm not, I'm just being cautious," Enrique protested, standing up, "There something very strange about him and –"

"Then there's a _very_ thin line between being cautious and being rude," Aquana pointed out.

"Rude?!  I'm not being rude!" Enrique glowered, his voice getting louder by the second while Michael tried to slink away from the argument.

"But you're being very loud," Tala commented quietly from the doorway, his blue eyes guarded as usual, "And you're disturbing Flora.  She needed a good night's sleep."

"Geez, didn't know you cared," Enrique muttered darkly.

"Michael, why are you so foolishly standing in the middle of the room, covering your face?" Tala demanded in disgust, "Why can't you make yourself useful and –"

"Excuuuuuuuuse me Tala," Carly interrupted from the doorway, "If I may get by…"  She edged past Tala and approached Michael with her hands full, "Why in the name of Ithildin is everyone meeting here?  Michael, stop fidgeting, I can't properly treat you if you don't stop wiggling around, please, sit down."

Michael slumped down on the nearest chair, trying extremely hard not to meet Tala's frozen cold eyes.  "Ouch," Michael flinched when Carly's fingers brushed past the gash on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to sting obviously, I have to cleanse it properly," Carly said, shaking her head, "Maybe next time you won't be so dazed as to walk into something that would leave you in this state!  This gash on your forehead is absolutely horrible."

Tala snickered, his turquoise eyes glittered in cruel amusement, "Oh really Michael?  You walked into something?  I wonder what it was.  You really ought to be more careful, you know, you're lucky whatever you 'walked' into wasn't very mad.  It could've done worse."

Michael kept his gaze fixed on the ground, not letting anyone see the spiteful humiliation and helpless shame reflecting in his navy eyes.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"I'm begging you to change your mind," Flora pleaded, grabbing Carly's arm, her silver-blue eyes watering, "Please Carly, for the both of us, you can't use that emblem.  Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and plead?"

"No!" Carly looked at her, horrified, "What are you saying?  Honestly Flora, it's not a big _deal_.  Trust me – as future ruler, you must have _some_ trust in me.  I can assure you that I know exactly what I'm doing.  Father Nomin said it was fine and he knew my father very well."

"I think you're making a really big mistake," Flora said tearfully, "I can see that your mind is set on this – but don't forget this Carly.  I can't make you listen to me!  But I'll never ever forgive you if something bad happens!  And with the way you're going about in this, something bad is bound to happen sooner or later!"  She stormed off and disappeared around the corner.

Carly stared after her with wide eyes, "I think she just threatened me.  And Flora rarely threatens anyone.  The whole world is going nuts these days.  I swear, the world is falling apart and I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of it all.  I don't think that it could get any worse than this –"

"Princess!" a familiar voice rang out gallantly, "I finally found you, and I've missed you so!"

"Guess I was wrong – it _could_ get worse…much worse.  Curses, I forgot about this creep…"  Carly rolled her eyes in disgust as William hurried down the corridor, "Well, the feeling's most certainly not mutual.  I thought you left, it was actually quiet for a few hours."

"Leave?  But I cannot leave!  Not without our wedding plans," William protested sweeping his slick black hair to one side with a dazzling smile.

"Oh yeah, our wedding plans," Carly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I have a plan, how about you commit suicide and I'll live happily ever after, how's _that_ for a fairytale ending?"

"Princess, you are most cruel," William said dramatically, "But I know it's just an act, I know that deep down you love me as much as I love you."

"Don't kid yourself," Carly snapped in disgust, "Me?  Love you?  I'll love you all right, so very much when you're looking pretty with my poison dart through your throat."

William clucked his tongue disapprovingly, heaving a drastic sigh, "Very un-ladylike – as usual.  Have it your way, my lovely fiancée, but you can't fight destiny.  Within a few weeks, you and I shall happily be on our honeymoon.  It is agreed upon already by contract, so I'm afraid you have no say in the matter."

"Listen you!" Carly hissed, grabbing his collar with a murderous gleam in her emerald eyes, nearly strangling the poor fellow, "You think you've got this whole marriage thing figured out, but guess again.  You don't know me – when I _say_ I'm not getting married, I _mean_ I'm not getting married.  Wild stallions wouldn't stop me.  You had better be careful around here, or you may fall asleep and never wake again.  I swear to you that we will not marry and we will not, even if I have to kill _both_ of us to do it."  She threw him down in deep revulsion and stormed away.

She was marching so that fast that she didn't notice someone turn the corner and walked right into him, "Michael!"

"Sorry princess, my apologies," Michael said with an embarrassed smile, "Gosh…you look mad."

"Mad is understated," Carly replied, her anger slowly melting away at the sight of Michael's confused, but genuinely sincere face, "I'm not getting married that disgusting _animal_."

"Then I wish you luck in escaping marriage," Michael added, "But didn't you say you were to head to the Ithildian Gates to look out for the _Nonda`Kanoste_?  I sense trouble."

"Really?" Carly gasped, her emerald eyes burning "Now?  We've got to go then - I'm ready to get revenge!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Look boss," a _Gurtha_grunted beside Johnny, pointing warily up at the tower as they approached the Ithildin gates.

Johnny followed the _Gurtha_'s gaze and for a short moment, surprise caught his face.  "Well, well, well," he sneered, testing the edge of his axe grudgingly against the ground, "If it isn't my welcoming committee…"  His amethyst eyes glared up at the girl standing at the top of the tower, quickly scanning her body for weaknesses, //_Hmm…it doesn't look like she very injured…or maybe she's just hiding it well…still, I would've expected her to stay down for at least a few days…hmph…_//

"I can't believe you can back for more," Carly hissed, "I warn you _Nonda`Kanoste_, leave now or you'll sorely regret it."

"Leave?  Oh, I don't think so _Tariena_," Johnny drawled, "You see I'm scheduled to destroy the sculpture of the late king today –"

"Touch my father's sculpture with your filthy hands and you won't live to see another tomorrow," Carly threatened icily.

"Your so-called father was a fool," Johnny snarled, "I'd gladly smash down all representation of him anytime.  You're wasting your precious life _Tariena_, wasting it on protecting this dying land."

"You're a murdering scum which shouldn't even be allowed to roam this world," Carly retorted, "The sight of you poisons my eyes."

"Then would you like me to rip out your eyes for you?"

"I'd like to see you try, fool!"

Johnny tapped his foot impatiently, trying to control his rising anger.  She was getting to him, he'd admit, she was really getting on his nerves.  The impudence, the insults, the attitude was getting unbearable.  Cracking his knuckles, Johnny sneered at her, "Very good _Tariena_, your insults are most effective."

"I told you before _Nonda`Kanoste_, don't ever call me _Tariena_," Carly snapped, "I refuse to hear that name from your lips."

"Too bad, _Tariena_, too bad, it's already a habit," Johnny snickered, "What's wrong, don't fancy the nickname?"

Carly growled, clenching her fists angrily, a vein throbbing in her head reflected her fury, //_What's he getting at?  If he thinks I'm going to stand around and let him tease me like that, he's in for a rude awakening.  Why Tariena?  No one's ever called me that!/_/  Something tugged at the back of her mind, stirring her mind into a blurry haze.  She could hear a voice shimmering in her head.

_"Hold the bow like that Tariena, aim carefully, don't let your eyes leave your target and just release the arrow.  Great job, that was much closer, you're really getting the hang of this, with no time at all, you'll be a professional archer!"_

Carly winced as her head gave a twinge in response to that memory, //_I have no idea where that came from, it's annoying, all these little flashbacks.  Who was that person?  Was it…Kane?  I haven't seen Kane is years…I don't even remember anything about him…could he be the one who gave me that nickname…?  Kane will have to wait – I have more important matters to attend to right now./_/

"_Tariena_," Johnny drawled, "Stop daydreaming already.  Now, are you going to let me in nicely or do I have to knock this whole wall down?"

"Just try it!" Carly snarled, "Your stupid attack last time nearly had me killed and I assure you that I'm ready for you this time!  If you think you can just keep coming here and destroying things, think again!  I don't make the same mistake twice."

"**Pelekta**** yassen runya**!!! (Flame Strike!)" Johnny yelled, bursting black power from his hands and smashing down a good portion of the wall without much effort.  With an evil grin on his face, Johnny advanced slowly, juggling black fire in his hands and laughing, "You don't stand a chance _Tariena_, **Pelekta**** yassen runya**!"  With another blast, the wall that Carly was standing on collapsed.

Carly managed to leap away, landing on the ground in front of the rubble, "Oh!  Why you!"  She whirled back around to see the front portion of the Ithildian Gates disintegrate into a pile of useless, broken stones.

"Attack," Johnny ordered, pointing to the _Gurtha_, "Storm the city."

"Not on my life," Enrique growled, appearing from the mess and twirling his sword, "It won't be that easy."

"You want to fight me?" Johnny laughed, "Just the sight of you amuses me.  I cannot believe that you haven't realized that you'll never be able to match me, neither in skill nor power.  I think you should go back and take the knight's initiation again; surely, you cannot be fit for a knight."

"Why you repulsive snake!" Enrique snarled, "I'll kill you with my own two hands if I have to."

"Sorry Enrique, but this one's mine.  I'll make him pay for storming Lanthir," Aquana added, emerging from the rubble with a long weapon in her hands.

"Aquana, you weren't supposed to come," Enrique protested, "I thought I told you to stay in the castle!"

"You're not going to stop me from fighting for a good cause," Aquana said stubbornly, whipping her weapon skillfully, "I have to record to settle with him."

"That's a halberd!" Enrique croaked, staring at the weapon in her hands in awe, "Those things are mighty hard to wield."

"You're underestimated me Enrique," Aquana replied with a smile, "I'm not just pretty to look at; I can be pretty dangerous too."  She held her halberd firmly; the shiny silver weapon was much like Michael's two-headed spear, except that there was only a spear head at one end.  And a bit lower the spear head was double blade; the one on the right was curved into a scythe-like blade while a small hook-like blade was curving downwards on the left.  The weapon stood a good couple of inches above her.

"So you all want to play, huh?  You all want a piece of me, do you?" Johnny sneered, "Why not?  Then let the fun and games begin.  Let's start, _Gurtha_, go after that blond knight and his pretty female acquaintance.  I'm watching you Aquana Nenuvar, there are many people who are immensely interested in you."

Aquana looked taken back, her turquoise eyes surprised, "Interested…?  In me?"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Enrique growled, a storm stirring violently in his hazel eyes.

"Did I ask for a second opinion?" Johnny demanded before sneering at Aquana, his amethyst eyes laughing at some secret joke, "Don't you wish that you were dead sometimes?  Your poor hometown Lanthir – flooded – burned – demolished –"

"SHUT UP!" Aquana screamed, alarm reflecting her eyes, "I'll kill you!!!"  She whipped her halberd forward furiously, breathing heavily.

"I don't have to kill you," Johnny laughed, knocking her weapon aside with his axe, "Only a week left until the next Dark Moon, Aquana of Lanthir.  Time has already past after the Half Moon; the Dark Moon looms closer with each passing day.  So I leave you with that thought to haunt you – like Lanthir's destruction will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life."

"You – be quiet," Aquana ordered, her voice shaking in anger.  Her face had gone very pale and the dread reflected in her clear turquoise eyes.

"You have a miserable life," Carly sneered, "Honestly, _Nonda`Kanoste_, I'm so very jealous, paying all your attention to her or have you forgotten that I'm still here?"

"Let's get this over and done with, maybe this time you'll stay dead," Johnny snarled, whirling his axe in his hands, "You know you're no match for me, _Tariena_."

"Quite the contrary," Carly laughed, "Don't move _Nonda`Kanoste_, because I'm about to kill you.  Just stand and watch.  I'll be kind – I'll even dig your grave for you."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"How sweet, she's tending to you like a little puppy," Tala mocked Michael, "The more I hurt you, the more she seems to sympathize you."

"I didn't say a thing," Michael muttered, "Tala – just let me be for once, please, I'm begging you.  I don't want them to know."

"To know that you work for me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Of course," Tala sneered, "There's no shame attached to working for me, Michael.  Unless, of course, that you think that your newfound friends would think less of you…much less."  He shook his head, a wicked smile overtaking his handsome, but cold features, "Michael, Michael, Michael, you should've learn by now, your pride, your honor, you have neither.  I control your life, every single aspect of it, there's no need to be ashamed."

"Tala!"

Tala looked up, annoyed, "Can't you knock?"  His tone softened when he saw who it was, "Oh – it's you, Flora."

"Tala, Michael, we should head over to the Ithildian Gates, a messenger told me that the _Nonda`Kanoste _is here already!" Flora exclaimed.

//_And the princess might use the Imperium Gem…excellent…_// Tala thought slyly.  "Thank you Flora.  Let's move," he commanded.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"What the hell are you doing?" Johnny demanded, "Some sort of sorcery?"  He watched as a white glow appeared between the princess's hands, surprise overtaking his eyes as a crystal orb appeared in the princess's hands.  "That's – that's –"

"The Imperium Gem!" Michael gasped, rushing into the scene with Flora and Tala behind him.

//_The Imperium Gem…_// Tala thought with a smirk, //_Finally…finally…_//

"Just what are you going to do?" Johnny demanded, looking warily at the shining jewel hovering in the princess's hands.

Carly smirked, "Just what I said I was going to do, knight, kill you.  I think it's time you felt a taste of your medicine.  **Pela**** en' bela templa**! (Energy Vortex!)"

Johnny almost fell forward when he felt the power of the attack; the suction was so strong, he could see everything around him being warped and destroyed.

"Carly!  Be careful!" Enrique hollered above all the noise, "Carly!!"

"Do you want to match my power?" Carly taunted, aiming the Imperium Gem forward at the two _Gurtha_ standing close by Johnny.

Johnny watched in horror as the power literally ripped the _Gurtha_ apart, //_Oh great…it looks like I'm in for it this time…no wonder Daeloth wants that thing…it has limitless power!_//

Carly was about to aim towards the remaining _Gurtha_, when she felt herself being thrown forward.  Finding it very hard to breathe, she tried to settle down the gem, but it flared even brighter than before.  Hopelessly, she realized that the magnifying power in the Imperium Gem was beyond her control.  //_Oh no…the gem's taking over…I can't control it…it's destroying everything…I can't stop it…_//

"Carly, aim carefully!" Aquana cried, as the wall in front of her burst up without warning making her leap back in horror, "Carly!"

Carly dug her heels into the ground, trying to keep on her legs, "I'm trying…it's too…strong…"  The power of the Imperium Gem burst up in front of her, sending her tumbling back and crashing into the nearby structure.  Everyone watched in horror as the structure completely blew up.  //_It's out of my control!  It's feeding its power off my energy…I'm weakening…no…no…there's too much power in the gem…it'll explode with any movement…_//

"It explodes on contact," Flora cried, "Carly!  Are you okay?"

"Can't…control…it…" Carly gasped, struggling on her feet, "It's…too…powerful…I can't settle it…"

"I _knew_ something like this would happen!!" Enrique shouted, wincing as random objects around him blew up, including all of the _Gurtha_ that had followed Johnny's command, "Now what the hell do we do??"  He gasped when the loose rocks fallen from the walls whizzed past him, cutting his face.  "Ow!  Carly!"

Aquana spun her halberd protectively in front of her, stopping the impact from reaching her while Flora quickly cast a protective barrier around her.  Tala had his back against the nearest tree, more interested in seeing how the Imperium Gem functioned than protecting his own life.

"Carly!" Michael yelled, looking alarmed, "You've got to stop it from impulsing, its powers are magnifying!"  He tried to advance towards her.

"No Michael!" Carly shouted, "It's too strong, stay away from me or I might kill you!"  She winced as electricity starting forming from the Imperium Gem, grimacing with each crackle of electricity.  Things were starting to blur before her eyes, and she realize that she was slowly being drained of her energy.  And the power – it was hurting her, it was so strong that was pulsing like seismic waves, and with every pulse came gashes of pain to her body.

"Princess…you're hurt…" Michael whispered.

Johnny's mouth curled into a slight smirk, "How every convenient, trying to use the Imperium Gem against me, but not being able to control it.  This is so very amusing…"

"It's not funny!" Carly yelled, thrusting the Imperium Gem forward purely by accident to get a better grasp on it and forwarding a mega burst of energy towards Johnny, smashing the opposing knight high into the sky.

Johnny was so shocked at the impact that he didn't even have time to react as he was thrown into the air.  He could feel blood dripping from his cheek and the power ripped his black cape to shreds.  He could feel numbing pain from the rest of his body and the feeling of cuts and gashes ripping his shoulders.  Realization that he was beaten suddenly hit him as his armor cracked, crumbling to pieces.  The roaring over the power overwhelmed his senses and all he could see, hear, and feel was the amplifying power.  It was so incredibly strong that he landed a good distance from Ithildin, collapsing on the sandy dunes by the outskirts of the kingdom.

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"At least that's one problem taken care of," Enrique muttered at the _Nonda`Kanoste_ was thrown out of sight.

"Enrique, what are you going to do about the Imperium Gem?" Flora cried, looking desperate, "It's destroying everything, it's out of control!"

"This is entirely my fault…" Aquana murmured, tears stinging in her eyes, "My stupid suggestion…now Ithildin's going to be destroyed thanks to me…"

"That gem is going to destroy Carly if we don't stop it!" Enrique yelled desperately.

"Carly, let it go, let it go!" Flora shouted.

"I can't – I won't be responsible for destroying Ithildin," Carly said with a grimace, "If I let it go now, the gem will attack the ground and then there might an earthquake and I can't afford that…Ithildin's my kingdom, I will protect it!"  The gem impulsed again and sent Carly flying backwards until she smashed into another portion of the wall, causing it to explode again.  She narrowly escaped the tumbling stone by thrusting herself to one side, unfortunately aiming the Imperium Gem at the tree which Tala was standing behind and causing the whole tree to flare up in flames.

Tala backed away, looking very shocked, "Such power…shocking…"

"I'm going to stop it," Michael told Tala, throwing down his cape and spear quickly.

"Why?"

Michael stared at Tala incredulously, not believing that he actually asked why.  "Because I don't want her to get hurt, it's not her fault she can't control it!" Michael snapped.

Tala shook his head, "No.  If she was stronger, she would be able to control.  Only the weak are not able to summon such power."

"The Imperium Gem is consuming!  It feeds off the energy of its user, you know that and it's feeding too much off Carly.  She could control it if she had known, but she wasn't prepared!" Michael protested.

"I forbid you to do it Michael."

"I _have_ to help!"

"I _said_ I forbid you."

"_Tala_!!!!!!!" Michael growled in frustration, almost frantic now, "_Please_?  I'm begging you.  If I don't step in, the Imperium Gem might destroy us all, _then_ how would you get it?"

Tala snarled at Michael, obviously dissatisfied with his choices.  But when the tree in front of them toppled down with a huge crash and the flames licked the grass ravenously, it seemed to have confirmed his decision.  "Since you put it that way, I have no other choice.  Fine, go work your little magic!"

Michael nodded and sprinted past Enrique and Aquana.  "H-hey, wait!" Enrique stammered, "What the hell is he doing??"

"Michael!" Aquana cried, "Michael, wait!"

"Carly!" Michael yelled, "Carly, give me the Imperium Gem!"  He winced when his voice broke, the power of the Imperium Gem was creating such a racket that he couldn't hear himself think.

"You guys, get out of here!" Carly shouted over the noise, evidently her voice was much louder than Michael's because everyone heard her.  "It's too strong, it's raging out of my control!"  As if to prove the point, the gem blew up another part of the marketplace before hurling Carly back again.  Preparing herself to smash into another wall and start the whole cycle of blowing up again, Carly was surprise to bump into someone else instead.

Stopping her from another smash contact, Michael fought to keep his hold on the princess's shoulder.  "Give it to me," Michael insisted, digging in his heels to stop himself from being pushed back by the force.

Carly could barely turn around, horror reflecting in her eyes, "M-Michael, what are you doing?  Stay away from me, I might blow you up!"

"No, you are not going to blow me up," Michael assured, "Just give me the gem."  He tried reaching for it, but the electricity crackling around the gem just intensified, causing both of them to leap back in shock.  "Ow," Michael winced when a jolt of electricity stung his face.

"Michael…get lost…" Carly said, trying to talk through all the power that was bursting in front of her, "I can't hold this up much longer, when I collapse, this whole place is going to blow, just get lost…"

"Carly, give the Imperium Gem to me **RIGHT NOW**!" Michael snapped.  His voice was very sharp and harsh, unlike his usual calm and rational manner.

Carly stared at him in shock, "B-but…"

Michael gently grasped both of her wrists, looking in her eyes firmly, "Trust me princess, give me the gem, I know what I'm doing."

Carly didn't know why she did it, but the look in Michael's eyes was so determined, so sure, and so _worried_ that she found herself reluctantly passing the electrifying, power-bursting hazard jewel into Michael's hands.

"_Nebel__ a i arrn_ (Calm of the storm)," Michael whispered as soon as he had possession of the gem and the orb immediately blinked out its power.  Everyone sighed in relief as the air became normal and pressure-less, and the roaring of intense power died down.

"Thank…you…" Carly murmured before her eyes glazed over and she collapsed forward into Michael.

"Princess!"  Michael gasped, catching the falling girl in his arms.

"Carly!" Flora rushed forward with Tala, Aquana, and Enrique behind her.  "Oh Carly – I told you this was a bad idea, now look what happened!!"

Aquana's face reflected shame when she heard those words and she turned around silently, walking away, alone. 

"Is she all right?" Tala asked curiously, "Is she dead?"

Flora made a face at Tala, "No, of course not, she's just exhausted; a good long rest will do wonders for her."

"That's good," Michael commented, looking a bit uncomfortable with Carly in his arms, "Umm…should I – hey!"

"Thank you," Enrique said curtly, snatching the Imperium Gem from Michael's grasp and throwing it back into the glass case, "You have a lot of explaining to do Michael."  His hazel eyes faced Michael coldly and full of mistrust.

Michael looked nervously at Tala who pretended he hadn't heard a word.  "But the princess…shouldn't we get her back to the castle?"

"Good heavens, yes!" Flora exclaimed, "She needs to be in bed.  Do you need help carrying her?"

"Umm…no…I've got her," Michael said awkwardly, blushing.

"Aquana?" Enrique called, "Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone," Aquana said miserably, slowly walking further and further away from Enrique as if she was in a trance, her golden hair streaming in the wind, "I just want to be alone…"

"Aquana…" Enrique whispered, watching her lone figure disappear from sight, "Aquana…"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Johnny stirred a few hours later and fought to get up on his knees, realizing that his entire body was shivering in aches and pain.  Bitterly spitting out sand from his dry mouth, he staggered on his feet spitefully.  He wiped the blood from his face, and gingerly threw away his shredded cape.  He looked at his torn cape in disgust as the piece of cloth floated on the ground, //_I was so stupid…I just stood there and let myself get blasted…so much power…you are so going to pay for this Tariena.  I won't let you off so easily…I'll kill you for this!/_/

Ignoring his painful wounds and the blood trickling from the various cuts on his body, Johnny mounted the horse that had faithfully returned after the battle and rode off towards Daeloth's castle.  When reaching the gloomy structure, Johnny stormed up the stairs to the throne room and burst inside.

Busy toying with his cobra, Daeloth glared up at Johnny in annoyance, "What is your problem?  I sent you hours ago, I almost thought you were killed."

"I _was_ almost killed!" Johnny snarled, "And it's all your fault!"  He wiped blood from his mouth and spat distastefully on the stone floor.

"How so?  It is none of my concern that you weren't able to match up against the princess and her pathetic army," Daeloth scoffed, surveying Johnny with loathing, "Look at you – you're bleeding everywhere, what in the name of hell happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Johnny growled, "She used the Imperium Gem – on _ME_!  You cheating scum, you never told me that the princess was capable to wielding the Imperium Gem!  In fact, you told me that she would never use it against her opponents!"

Daeloth looked shocked, "You mean, the Imperium Gem was actually used against us?"

"Yes!" Johnny snarled, "Otherwise how would I have gotten so beat up?  She used some sort of spell and starting blasting everything with that stupid jewel.  I want an explanation Daeloth, why did you lie to me and tell me that the gem would not be used against me."

"Because it has never been used, it has not been used in nearly three centuries, how would I have guessed that today would be the honored exception?" Daeloth demanded, "This princess is different, she runs things differently…she's not afraid to try new things.  Any ordinary ruler would not have used the Imperium Gem, it would've have violated their standards.  Rulers are usually wary of using objects with such power for fear of what would result…I am very surprised that this happened…"

"I'm very ANGRY!" Johnny roared, shaking in fury, "You know the princess is different, for one thing, she's a woman and she's ruling.  I can't believe I'm still alive!"

"Neither can I."

"WHY YOU!" Johnny yelled.

"You were the one who said it first," Daeloth reminded, drumming his bony fingers, "But she can't have done a very good job with the Imperium Gem because you're still alive.  You should've been blown to bits."

Johnny's eyes glowed with hatred, "Thanks a lot!  She couldn't control it…"

"Oh?" Daeloth looked interested.

"She tried to attack me with it, but she ended up blowing up a good portion of the wall before she actually hit me, she couldn't control it at all.  I could tell.  Who knows?  It might've destroyed her by now, and hopefully Ithildin too." Johnny spat on the floor again.

"Very interesting, I shall investigate.  You look exhausted; go clean up before you get infected." Daeloth said in a dismissing manner, "We will talk more later."

"I delivered your message to Aquana of Lanthir," Johnny added with a snort.

"Excellent," Daeloth smiled wickedly, "Most excellent."

With that, Johnny disappeared from the throne room, hate clouding his lilac eyes.  //_How dare you do this to me Tariena…you will pay a high price from the damage you caused me today…I swear…a thousand curses upon you!/_/

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

"Start explaining," Enrique ordered angrily, "And this better be good."

Michael sat helplessly by Carly's bedside, his navy eyes avoiding all contact; silently pleading that Enrique would go away.

"How can you control the Imperium Gem???" Enrique demanded, "I want to _know_!  Don't make me get rough."

"Tsk tsk," Tala said as he and Flora entered the room, "Is this the way you treat him after he saved us all?"

"You shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion on this!" Enrique hissed, "Why don't you look at the way _you_ treat him??!"

Carly stirred weakly, turning her head so that the cold cloth resting on her forehead slid off.  Ignoring the others, Michael gently placed it back on the sleeping girl's forehead, "Carly?  Are you awake?"

Emerald eyes fluttered open and Carly moaned, "My head…owww…what the hell happened?  Did someone knock the living daylights out of me or something?  My head hurts like hell…"

"Carly!  Are you okay?" Flora demanded, "I want you to drink this right now."  Before Carly could respond, Flora tilted her cup in her hands and dumped its contents down her friend's throat.

Carly choked, gagged and finally swallowed, gasping for air while she sat up, glaring at Flora, "Are you trying to kill me???  Blah!  That tastes disgusting!  Gross!"  She looked around at the flurry of faces around her in annoyance, "Well??  I haven't _died_ yet, you know!  Go stare at someone else!"

"If you wish princess, I shall take my leave," Tala said calmly before disappearing outside.

"I'm going to brew you some more broth," Flora said, her eye twitching at Carly's careless attitude, "And you had better drink it all!  Rest up now!"  With that, she exited huffily.

"Fine, fine.  Enrique, why are you glaring at Michael like that?" Carly asked, frowning, "What happened anyways?"

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Enrique said pointedly.

"Michael?  Are you hurt?" Carly cocked her head to one side and peered at his weary face, "Michael…thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing," Michael mumbled, flushing red from embarrassment.

"You're very good at saving me," Carly added with a grin, "I'll have to remember to think over what I do next time.  I'm just lucky that you keep a level head."

"Much obliged princess," Michael replied, still blushing.

"Hello?" Enrique scowled, the conversation that was happening before him was not at all going the way he was hoping it would, "Michael, I'm warning you – you had better tell me how you managed to control the Imperium Gem.  I won't let you off so easily."

"Enrique please!" Carly said with a frown, "Do you have to talk to him like that?"

Enrique threw the glass containing the Imperium Gem down on Carly's bed, making the princess scramble to catch the rolling container before it tipped over the edge.  "He's a liar – and trickster.  An _outcast_.  And I want to know why he's here!" Enrique fumed, "You can't tell me that you don't wonder how he could stop the Imperium Gem!"

"Enrique, please, Michael saved my life, I don't think that screaming at him would be showing much appreciation," Carly reasoned, her voice was tired but her eyes provoked no more argument.

"Argh – you!" Enrique threw his hands helplessly in the air and stormed out.

"I'm sorry Michael," Carly said with a weak smile, "Enrique's been very – rude lately, we've all been under pressure and such, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Frankly, I don't really care if he meant it or not," Michael shrugged, "It makes no difference to me."

Carly's head disappeared under her bed covers, her voice muffled, "Next time Michael, don't risk your life like that – please.  I can't have people sacrificing themselves like that, it's my business, and I'll take care of it."

Michael tried to pull the covers away so he could talk to her face to face, but gave up when Carly was firmly hidden underneath, "Princess – it's important that you keep the Imperium Gem safe.  It's extremely important.  I can't be there to help you all the time, but I will help you when I can."

"Stop calling me 'princess', it's Carly.  I know I have to keep the stupid thing safe, but I can't control the stupid thing, a fat lot of good that'll do…"

"I'd like to help you – but I can't…" Michael hesitated and then groaned, yanking the covers down, "Would you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

Carly pulled them back up over her face, "I feel awful for what you did today.  You could've died, you know that?  Then I would never be able to forgive myself…"

Michael sighed and forcefully jerked the sheets away, looking deep into the girl's emerald eyes, "Princess – stop hiding from me.  This is ridiculous, I feel like I'm playing hide and seek.  I assure you that I _knew_ exactly what I was doing.  I _will_ try to help you."

"Okay…" Carly said reluctantly, noting how crystal clear his eyes were, not clouded by hate or blinded by power, "Regardless…thank you…"

Michael smiled, a faint blush creeping up his face, "You are most welcome princess.  I think I will take my leave now; you should get so rest and replenish your energy.  We can talk later if you wish, I'm sure you are as curious as your friends are."

"Thank you Michael, I'll see you later."

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

Michael scowled when he saw Enrique standing outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently, "You."

"I don't like you toying with Carly," Enrique snapped, "And I don't like you spreading your lies everywhere."

"I am doing neither."

"I warning you – I want to know how you manage to stop the Imperium Gem, that's a very dangerous power you have," Enrique threatened.

"I learnt how," Michael said defiantly, "It's a gift – that's all you need to know."  He stood up and faced Enrique, eye to eye, man to man, "I respect your opinions of me Enrique – but I'm afraid you have neither the evidence nor the right to judge me so."

With his eyes raging in fury, Enrique hissed back, "I won't let you off sp easily Michael, I'll figure out what schemes you and Tala are planning!  Don't worry, once I have Tala figured out and caught, he will lead me right back to _you_!"

¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤ ~ * ~ ¤

**Fire Archer:** Aaaaaaaaaaah, you can do real archery???  REAL ARCHERY?  I wanna learn, I SO wanna learn!!!!  XD

**Lightning Strike:** *nodz proudly*  Yeah, I know, I'm usually right!  XD XD  J/k!

**Keri:** You mean souvenir?  Lol, I'll steal it.  XD  ^date, that's a cool way of writing it, it took me a minute there to figure out what you were trying to say.  XD

**Silver Eyez:** Who are those people?  O.O  No!  Don't die, *hugz*.  Wow, someone had a feast, lol, XD

**Silhouette Neko:** Thank you!  ^^

**Mariam**** Hiwatari:** YAYZ!  You read it!  ^^  Aw…*blushes* compliments. *hugz*  I'm glad you like it so far, hopefully it gets better!  ^^

**kai****-cutie-angel****:** I'm glad you love surprises, lol, cuz I don't.  :P :P  I feel your homework pain!  X_x

**Fatal Effects:** *cough* He's so cute, Legolas, that is!  ^^  The fic is a bit like LOTR, I'll tell you that Anglachel is a he, gosh I have trouble spelling that name.  X_x  You people guessing so closely are making me so nervous, I think I should mess things around a bit.  XD  I think it's rather cute how Michael acts.  Johnny's just downright ruthless when he's angry, that's why he killed another messenger, plus he's never had a liking for them. :P  I'm glad the end was creepy, it was supposed to be.  :P

**Silver Swiftness:** Aww…*frownz* Wahhh, I don't get to read your long review now.  X_x  *hugz*  ^^  At least you reviewed :P *bouncez*  Hope you picked up some hints.  ^.^

**Star_Blizzard****:** I love killing things – I mean, _Johnny_ love killing things.  XP  It was supposed to be 'unusually' long XD, oh well, I think I'll get back to Johnny attacking Ithildin again…

**The Great Kuro Neko:** Enrique's supposed to be attracted to Aquana, XP.  There's supposed to be romance in this story, it's the other half of the genre and it's rated PG-13!  X_x  But it's just going to be kissing, nothing too extreme (I hope).

**Merodi****:** Glad you like it!  *hugz*  There's been so many Mary Sue OCs that some people auto. think that all OCs are Mary Sues, but I don't think mine are…are they?  *pokez warily*

**Saffron:** Dude…Michael has a HUGE part in the fic now that I've recently become Michael-obsessed.  Enrique finds out a lot actually, but I don't see how he could take in all that.  XP  Foreshadowing is a big word *laughz* and I can do it!  *bouncez*

**Sae****:** *shakez* No!  It won't hurt at all, the more the merrier and the greedier I become.  _  *cough* *cough*  You didn't hear me say that.  I love Johnny's ruthlessness *starry eyes*  Michael's much stronger when provoked too, but he just has to figure out his place in the world right now.  Now I have to make it so that everything doesn't come together nicely…:P  Maybe I'll try to settle down Johnny long enough so you can get that cuddling in…^^  *hugz*  I never see you online. X_x

**UniGirl****:** *sweatdropz* No screaming.  :P  Kane won't be here for a while, but he'll be talked about for some time.  ^^  Anglachel…childhood pet…*cough* I can't say more.  :P

**whisper*****2*imaginary:** No hitting. ;_;  Just *hugz hugz hugz*  I'm so glad you've changed everything back.  *hugz hugz hugz*  Yeah, I've heard of Hellsing, it's available for rent at the nearest DVD store.  =D  Maybe I'll get rent it although vampires make me nervous.  @_@

**Magical Soul:** You're welcome, you're quite an inspiration.  ^^  *hugz*  You are so close that it makes me nervous, I need to add more things in.  X_x  Anglachel is a dragon.  ^^  Carly will be responsible for all William bashing, lol, and she's very fiery-tempered when she wants to be.  :P  And plus, William hasn't even appeared for more than a couple chapters and he's already gained so many hate fans.  XD


	14. To the Ruins of Lanthir

* * *

**Author's Note:** Most people are really busy lately X.x, and a weird phase I had to go through sort of knocked me out for a while. Then I tried to write, but went through another weird phase leading up to my government exams, which I had better have done well on… I'm so sorry people, I don't think I've ever gone so long without updating before! I'm back though - been busy with my forum, making my blog (**www.icysarcasm.bg.tc**), my site stuff and exams. Yes – I'm sorry, I had to mess up a few things in the story to make it more interesting! XD Enjoy! Don't forget to review and I promise my next update will be sooner! ****

* * *

**Chapter 14: To the Ruins of Lanthir**

Tala sat by the windowsill, staring out the window emptily, _Everything's so screwed up now. My original plan had been to come, steal the Imperium Gem, and then take my leave. Quite frankly, I'll have to do something quite different now. There are too many people after it and Michael keeps on getting in my way, it's so infuriating. I've already got Flora all figured out, so at least that's down. Enrique's a great big nuisance at times, but all he can do is talk tough and yell a lot. I'll have to get through the princess to get the gem and you'd think that Michael would be more help now that he's already earned her trust. Who does Michael think he is anyways? Walking around with all courtesy and offering little tidbits of advice to the princess now and then…I won't stand for it. I won't have some imbecile ruining my plans -_

"Tala?" Flora knocked softly on the door, "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"Yes – I'll be there in a few minutes," Tala replied, "Go ahead without me." He rolled his eyes when he heard Flora's retreating footsteps, _Look at me! I'm going soft! Of all the times in my life, it has to be now! When I'm this close…SO close to achieving everything… Curses, every time I look at her, I remember my home valley…and I don't _**want**_ to remember my home valley for Lord's sake! I can't let these…these…distractions get to me. She might think that she knows me, but I don't remember a single thing about her. I have one goal in mind, that is to obtain that soul revival potion by all means and only Daeloth can grant that wish. I will bring him back…I must…_

"Tala?"

"Yes??" Tala snapped when he recognized Michael's voice, but didn't turn around, "Can I help you?"

"Can we please leave?"

"Leave?" Tala laughed, "Leave? Why would I leave? I haven't even begun to pursue what I'm after. What's wrong? Don't tell me you're frightened of that so-called _NondaKanoste_ and his army of goons?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?" Tala demanded impatiently, "Spit it out Michael."

"I want to leave."

"You're not going anywhere unless I say so."

Michael looked crestfallen; his navy eyes desperate, "I don't _want_ to stay anymore! I didn't want them to know!"

"That is your fault," Tala said, waving his hand dismissively in the air, "I told you not to get involved in their business. But no – you always have to be the big hero."

"I wasn't trying to be a hero!" Michael snapped, "I just didn't want Carly to get hurt."

"Michael, even I don't address the princess by first name. You are definitely not fit to do otherwise."

"I don't care," Michael said, "Please Tala – let's just leave. We don't belong here. Enrique…Enrique suspects me…"

"You're telling me that blond-haired, dimwitted, poor-excuse-for-a-knight suspects you?" Tala spat, sounding incredulous, "How is he able to suspect you? You're not being that obvious, are you? Last time I checked, he was still infatuated by that silly sorceress from Lanthir."

Michael's eyes stayed fixed on the ground, "What am I going to tell Carly?"

"I don't care, as long as you don't give me away. And stop calling her by her name," Tala scowled, "Just go for dinner already Michael; I'll be there in a moment." He rolled his eyes when Michael half-heartedly left, _I'm not the only one who's softening…Michael…if I didn't have important plans for you, I would gladly cast you out of my sight for good! But I need you…curse that…you're a lot more trouble than you're worth, but…only you know the secrets of the Imperium Gem…_

* * *

"Where is Aquana?" Carly asked immediately, after entering the dining room and mentally counting the people seated at the table, "Is she hurt?"

Enrique shrugged, "After the battle, she just sort of wandered off and said she wanted to be alone."

"And you let her go?"

Enrique shrugged again, "Yeah."

Carly let out a sigh of exasperation before reaching out and pinching the blond knight's ear – hard. At least hard enough to make him yell in pain anyways. "Enrique – I swear, you are the most the shallow, the most insensitive, and the most utterly oblivious person in the kingdom."

Enrique rubbed his burning ear unhappily, cringing as he shrank away, "What did I do now?"

"More like what you _didn't_ do," Carly shot back, "Don't you think that Aquana could've used a little comfort?"

"But she said she wanted to be alone," Enrique protested.

"Oh - and let me guess, you stared blankly, without a word, after her wondering what the hell was eating her when she left?"

"Well…yeah!" Enrique shrugged again.

"You!" Carly hissed, giving him another pinch on the ear, "And to think I would trust you to handle things while I was out."

"What's the big deal???" Enrique demanded, "AND CUT IT WITH THE EAR-SNATCHING!" Tala, Flora and Michael were all watching them with raised eyebrows and bewildered looks.

"Your insensitivity _amazes_ me," Carly said, rolling her eyes, "Haven't you learned that when someone's upset, it's usually customary to _comfort_ them, not to pretend that they don't exist."

"But she said she wanted to be alone!" was the protest. Enrique frowned and picked up a baked bun, slicing it open and pouring some sauce in it. He was just about to take a bite when Carly snatched the bun straight out of his hand.

"What is your problem Carly????" Enrique cried, "I'm hungry."

Emerald eyes glared at him, offering no room for argument, "Go find Aquana, you silly boy. Then you can have supper – surely you're not going to leave her all by herself for the entire night?" Carly smirked at him and took a big bite out of the bun.

"That was mine!" Enrique scowled when he heard Michael's suppressed laughter and stomped from the table, muttering about how impossible the princess was.

"What an idiot," Carly said, shaking her head, before shoving the rest of the bun into her mouth, ignoring the amazed look on Tala's face, "You'd think that he'd grow some sense by now…"

* * *

Aquana wandered miserably outside the gardens, staring blankly into space, the words of the _Nonda'Kanoste_ still ringing in her ears.

"_Only a week left until the next Dark Moon, Aquana of Lanthir. Time has already past after the Half Moon; the Dark Moon looms closer with each passing day. So I leave you with that thought to haunt you – like Lanthir's destruction will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life._"

"One week…" Aquana whispered in a choked voice, "One week until the Dark Moon…not again! I'm not ready…" She sat down quietly by the lake, close to the peacefulness of the water, _Maybe I should leave…so that I won't hurt anyone…no one knows – yet. I hate to think what they would do to me if they knew the truth, especially Enrique…he'd never look at me again and Carly would be so disappointed…I just can't bring myself to tell them!/_/

She dipped her hand in the water, letting the liquid flow through her fingers, _Sometimes I wish that the water would swallow me up…drown me…but I have an incentive to keep living, I have to make Daeloth pay for all he has cursed me with!/_/ She sighed and painfully pushed up her sleeve…past her wrist…past her elbow…

"Aquana?"

Aquana gasped and yanked her right sleeve back down in a hurry, whirling around, "Enrique!"

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that," Enrique said with an embarrassed smile, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aquana said shortly, giving her sleeve an extra, self-conscious tug downwards, "I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone."

"I know – sorry," Enrique said with another bashful smile, "But…what are you doing anyways?"

"Thinking," Aquana replied.

"About?"

"Nothing."

"About what the _Nonda'Kanoste_ mentioned about the Dark Moon?"

Aquana let out a small gasp and frowned at Enrique, "What makes you think that?"

"Because you turned deathly pale when he mentioned it," Enrique remarked, "And he wouldn't say it for no reason. Is there something about the Dark –"

"I don't want to talk about it Enrique!" Aquana snapped harshly.

Enrique sweatdropped, "All right then, I'm just concerned, that's all.

"Well, it's my business; I'll take care of it!" Aquana retorted.

"Fine fine," Enrique said, holding his hands up in surrender and sitting down beside her, "It might be easier if you talked about it. I always find it easier after I let it out."

Aquana didn't reply, her mouth was set in a firm line; her mind was screaming at her to not let her guard down but her heart was telling her otherwise. It was so much harder when he was being so nice; it made her feel twice as guilty.

"What was Lanthir like?" Enrique asked suddenly, staring out at the crystal clear pond and tossing random rocks into the pool of water.

Startled, Aquana looked at him carefully, but he didn't seem to be after anything – just a casual conversation starter. "Uh…it was nice…lots of waterfalls and houses were built near streams and such."

"I bet you miss it, don't you?"

"Well…I guess," Aquana said, "It doesn't make any difference to me, it's gone now and there's nothing I can do about it. All that's left of Lanthir are its ruins and everyone's dead." She clenched her fists tightly, tears welling in her crystal blue eyes.

"Don't cry," Enrique said, gently placing his hand under her chin and turning her head to face him, "There was nothing you could've done."

_If only you knew!_ Aquana thought desperately, her heart fluttering wildly when she felt Enrique softly brush her tears away with his finger, "Enrique…" She wanted to melt into a puddle at his soft gaze, but she couldn't – she had to stay far away from him, it would be so easy for him to find out if she let him get close. She still wasn't exactly certain how she felt about Enrique, but the closer he seemed to get, the more she felt like surrendering her emotions for him.

"I'm sorry that everything reminds you of your hometown," Enrique said softly, "It must've been really hard for you – but don't worry, the _Nonda'Kanoste_ won't get away with it, we'll kill him and avenge everything he's done."

* * *

"You're _WHAT_?" Carly demanded later in the dining room after everyone had finished their dinner, her emerald eyes going wide, "You're _LEAVING_?"

"I'm going with Tala," Flora said uncomfortably, "And Carly – keep it down please! You'll wake people in the next town with the volume of your voice."

Carly shot Tala a glare, "But I don't _WANT_ you to go with him! Why the hell do you need her to come with you anyways?"

Tala raised his eyebrow, "I didn't ask her to – she merely suggested that she would like to and I had no objections. With no disrespect princess, it's only for a few days."

"But I _NEED_ you here," Carly protested to Flora, "What if we have another attack? I'm not ready to fight yet – it's not fair for you to leave all of a sudden like this!"

"You have Enrique, Aquana and Michael," Flora said simply, "It's only for a few days Carly."

"Yes," Tala added, "I hope you won't mind if I let Michael stay here, he won't be much use where I'm going."

"Of course I don't mind if Michael stays here," Carly said dismissively, "He's welcome to stay as long as he wants, fine – whatever – it's not my place to stop you. Do as you please." She crossed her arms and sulked with a deep scowl.

"Honestly Carly, it's only for a few days," Flora assured again.

"I know! I'm not deaf – I heard you the first time!" Carly snapped, turning her back to her, "Like I said, do what you want!"

"Is something wrong?" Enrique asked, entering the room with Aquana, "Carly – can't you control your voice? I could hear it all the way outside!"

"So what?" Carly demanded, "At least I'll never have to repeat myself twice. I'll tell you what's wrong, Flora's leaving for a few days with Tala!"

"Carly!" Flora begged, "Don't be so angry – Enrique and Aquana will still be with you here, I'll be back as soon as Tala's done."

"Actually…" Aquana said, very reluctantly as if she hated being the bringer of bad news, "I'm riding off to Lanthir first thing tomorrow morning."

"I don't believe this!" Carly cried, "Not you too! What's wrong with you guys???"

"Sit down princess, please," Michael said in a low voice, "You're not well yet."

"I'm so sorry Carly," Aquana said helplessly, "But I really want to go back to Lanthir, even though there's nothing left, I need to find answers."

"You guys are going to leave me here by myself??" Carly demanded, "Next thing I know, Michael's going to tell me that he's going to go and visit his long-lost hometown!"

"No no, I won't," Michael assured her, shaking his head.

"I promise you I will come back as soon as possible," Aquana said, bowing her head, "Very soon. You will still have Enrique and Michael with you."

"No way," Carly said, "Enrique's going with you, then I will be nag free, it'll just be me and Michael –" She stopped abruptly, a small glimmer of wonder overtaking her emerald eyes, "Just me…" She sat back down, staring into a space for a few seconds, _With Enrique gone, I'd be free to attack and do whatever I want…and have I got a list of things I want to do…this might actually be a good thing…I'd be able to try and figure out some things…_

"I don't nag," Enrique said crossly, interrupting her stream of thoughts.

"Sure, whatever," Carly said with a smirk, "Try to come back in one piece okay? I'll just be here, around, you know, minding my own business…resting…"

Enrique eyed the princess with a dubious look, "You had better not do anything reckless! You better STAY in one piece!"

"Don't I always?" Carly asked innocently, smiling angelically. "Don't worry Enrique – I'll be perfectly fine! I mean – Michael will be with me, what can go wrong?"

"Plenty." Enrique muttered, shooting Michael a glare of despise.

"But before you go Enrique," Carly said seriously, "I have a question that's been bothering me. When I decided to change my emblem the other day, you and Flora went completely crazy, what's up with that?" She paused and looked at him with piercingly emerald eyes, "Does it have anything to do with Kane?"

"Kane?!" Flora gasped shrilly.

Enrique silenced her with a glare, "Carly – I don't know what you're talking about. Forgive me, I was in a bad mood that day, and I don't know who Kane is or how in the name of Ithildin you suddenly thought of mentioning him."

"The dragon on my emblem is called Anglachel, I'm sure of it," Carly said steadily, noting how Enrique became paler with each word she spoke, "When I saw it – I felt some sort of connection with it. I just wanted to ask you if you know anything about Anglachel or Kane."

"I don't know anything!" Enrique snapped, "I've never seen a dragon before in my life and I've never heard of anyone named Kane!"

Carly frowned, protesting, "But he seems so-"

"That's enough!" Enrique ordered, "You're thinking absolute nonsense! You've got Ithildin and the _Nonda'Kanoste_ to worry about – you have no time to be playing little mind games with me. You asked me – I said no, now will you take my answer for satisfaction and be done with it?"

Carly bit her lip to keep from retorting more anger, but he was right – now definitely wasn't the time for discontent between them. "Fine Enrique – but you remember anything, let me know."

"There is _nothing_ worth remembering."

Carly's patience was surly taking a biting and she couldn't control her temper anymore, "Why must you do this every time???"

"Do _WHAT_?" Enrique retorted.

"I ask a few simple little things and you totally blow up in my face!" Carly responded, her voice tight with anger, "Just what are you so upset about anyways? Am I not allowed to ask questions??? If I knew the answers, I wouldn't _bother_ asking you!"

Enrique rounded on her, the same sort of fury written all over his face, shaking his head and smiling tightly, "Sure – go ahead, ask away. But I don't know why you're wasting your time asking **me** stupid questions when you should be asking **Michael** over there some more important things! Like how he knows the powers of the Imperium Gem!"

Michael blanched, stumbling backwards with a worried look on his face, his navy eyes gazing hard at the carpeted floor.

"Don't you pull Michael into this," Carly warned.

"Just because you're blinded by him –"

"You _dare_ call **me** blind, Enrique Giancarlo!"

"Doesn't he make you the least bit suspicious –"

"YOU make me suspicious!"

Michael sank down lower in his chair until he was almost entirely hidden by the table, moaning in despair – the last thing he wanted (and needed) was an argument between Carly and Enrique because of him. Tala rolled his eyes and said nothing, seeming to be curious as to how this entire fiasco would play out.

"That's enough!" Enrique finally yelled, banging his hand on the table loudly, "I don't want to argue with you anymore! Let's just leave it at here! I'll go for a few days and leave you in peace, maybe we'll be on better terms when I get back!"

* * *

Johnny growled in pain, flicking a drop of blood away from his cheek, his amethyst eyes burning in rage. "These stupid wounds burn like hell…" He ripped the fragments of his torn cape off and then a section of his sleeve, dropping his armor spitefully on the ground. The blood had stained most of his clothes and was turning now into an ugly, purplish color. "Curse hell…" Johnny muttered, ripping a piece of his sleeve to wound around his deep cut in his arm.

He laid down and closed his eyes, "Stupid dream keeps me awake…stupid Imperium Gem…I'm gonna kill you _Tariena_…" But Johnny knew he was just kidding himself, these wounds would ground him for a while, but once he was healed, someone was going to pay dearly. His lilac eyes fell on the bubbling dark green potion that Daeloth had left on the windowsill, "Looks disgusting…but he said that it would heal me faster and I don't think I can wait for my wounds to heal themselves, have to attack while they're still weak."

Reaching out, Johnny uncorked the cap of the potion, sniffing its musky scent dubiously, "Something that smells and looks so bad must do the trick. Oh well, here goes." He lifted the vial to his lips and dumped the contents down his throat. The effect was almost instantaneous, the glass vial slipped from his hand and smashed into tiny, glittering fragments on the stone ground. Johnny turned over on his knees, hitting his hands against the hard floor while breathing heavily, his face trickling with sweat. The burning pain in his wounds intensified greatly as he literally felt as if his wounds were being forcefully closed and sewn together with a fiery needle. His whole body seemed to erupt into magnifying pain, as if hundreds of daggers were being stabbed at him simultaneously.

"Nothing…comes…without…pain…huh?" Johnny whispered with a weak smirk, groaning and willing himself not to feel the boiling pain which continued for another few minutes that seemed like eternity.

Throwing himself against the wall and taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he looks dizzily out the window with an exhausted grin, "Hey – at least it worked." The wounds that were pouring out blood a few minutes ago were now closed and absolutely painless for the price of minutes of severe pain.

"Not bad knight," Daeloth drawled.

"Not bad for what?" Johnny spat, wiping his mouth free of the liquid and sitting back against the wall in a comfortable position.

"For taking the potion, I didn't think you'd use it correctly."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Johnny demanded, kicking his legs out and carelessly hitting what was left of the broken glass vial, rolling the chipped object down the winding staircase with a small tinkle with each stair drop.

"Most people can't stand the pain – you'll understand soon, pain is a very useful and persuasive weapon," Daeloth explained slyly, "Most people fall unconscious in less than thirty seconds and the potion is rendered unless. I must say that I'm quite surprised that you lasted the whole length of time without collapsing, not too many people could've done that."

"You were testing me," Johnny said flatly, looking extremely displeased.

"In a way knight," Daeloth said softly, lovingly stroking the head of his cobra, "But it healed you all the same, did it not? Remember, pain is a very effective weapon – only with pain will there come obedience."

Johnny looked unruffled as Daeloth glided away, flexing his muscular arms to get some life into the sore limbs, oh, someone was going to pay all right – and she was going to pay with blood.

* * *

"It's a three day ride from here," Aquana warned Enrique the next morning, "That is if we ride fast and I'm not going to slow down."

"Are you trying to discourage me from coming?" Enrique asked with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Aquana retorted. She was secretly glad he had offered to come, the thought of going back to her ruined home frightened her for some reason and she couldn't deny the attraction between them either. "I'm just telling you it's going to be a long ride and that if you want to turn back, now's your chance."

"Turn back?" Enrique laughed, "I don't think so – ride your fastest, I'll keep up. I need some time away from Carly, she's driving me absolutely nuts."

"Well, are you keeping something from her?" Aquana asked sharply.

"Not you too," Enrique protested, "I'm coming with you to get away from all that! No, I'm not keeping anything from her – nothing that she needs to know anyways. It's all irrelevant, she keeps on asking about the past when there's absolutely nothing worth telling." He swung on his horse and galloped away.

"H-hey," Aquana protested, quickly leaping on hers and tugging the reins, "Enrique – you idiot! Slow down, you're going to wear yourself out!!!! And you don't even know the way!!!!"

* * *

Three days later, Enrique and Aquana rode into the territory of Lanthir and led their horses into the ruined kingdom. Enrique's eyes followed the mess warily as if something was forbidden was going to leap out at them any second. Houses were completely flattened and the pieces left standing seemed liable to collapse at any moment. Chunks of broken wood were scattered through the land - the bridges and docks had seemed to burst into scrap wood. Neither of them could deny the lifeless silence and stillness of the ruined kingdom that hung suspended in midair with the stench of the rotting dead.

Enrique leaped lightly off his horse, tying the nervous animal to a nearby fallen tree, "There there – it's okay, I'm just going to have a look around." His quick hazel eyes scanned the territory again, "How – in the name of Ithildin – did this happen?"

"The _Nonda'Kanoste_ attacked Lanthir one night with his army of _Gurtha_," Aquana whispered, swallowing hard, "And destroyed everything and everyone."

"On the night of the Dark Moon," Enrique supplied, looking at her carefully.

Aquana flinched and kept her eyes firmly away from his gaze, "That's right."

Enrique walked around on the soggy ground, circling a few piles of rubble before noticing something bizarre. "The land is still damp," Enrique noted, looking puzzled, "Still damp? But why would it be damp in the first place? The weather is clear and has been for the past few days. In fact – the wood is rotting!" He bent down and turned over the chunk of wood in his hands, "It's wet too – the wood's rotting, the water's eating it away…that's mighty strange…"

"R-rotting?" Aquana asked weakly, her breaths coming out in sharp gasps as if she realized that she shouldn't have allowed him to come.

"Yes – rotting, I'm sure of it," Enrique said firmly, "As a matter of fact, these houses and all the wood pieces, they're _all_ rotting. There's something very strange going on here – I saw the _Nonda'Kanoste_'s attacks enough times to understand the nature of his power. The things he attacked are blown into useless pieces, but they don't rot – and they're definitely not wet. It's almost as if…"

"As if what?" Aquana demanded, her heart racing furiously, her cerulean eyes urgent with panic, "As if _what_ Enrique? Tell me!!!"

"As crazy as it sounds…it's almost as if a giant wave had covered the whole kingdom, like a gigantic flood of some sort…"

Aquana blanched, her face turning chalk white, "T-that's impossible!!!"

Enrique looked at her strangely, "What do you mean it's impossible? I can't think of any other explanation for this, there's no way that the _Nonda'Kanoste_ attacks with fire and the land would be wet."

"Maybe there was rainfall a few days ago!"

"No, the skies are clear," Enrique said thoughtfully, "Are you sure there wasn't something else besides the _Nonda'Kanoste_ –"

"I was there Enrique!" Aquana practically screamed, "Don't you think I would've seen a thing as big as a flood??? Huh???? Lanthir is situated near a _waterfall_! The water is calm and we haven't had heavy rain since last winter! What could cause a flood?? _Nothing_! Absolutely **nothing**!!!!"

"Okay okay," Enrique said, backing away nervously, holding out his hands in a stopping gesture, "Don't get so emotional – I believe you, honest, I was just contemplating, that's all."

Aquana sighed and wiped her forehead, "Oh, I feel faint - I need to sit down." She dropped down on the driest log nearby and closed her eyes wearily, supporting her head with her hands.

Enrique worriedly sat down beside her, putting a gentle hand on her arm, "Are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you Enrique," Aquana assured him, trying to keep the pain from her voice. She hated lying to people, but she couldn't let him know either, and it was twice as hard because he was so warm and caring about it too. But the truth was too horrible to tell, he might even _kill_ her after he found out and she couldn't take that chance.

"Aquana," Enrique said sternly, grasping both of her hands in his gently and looking deep into her eyes, "If something's bothering you, let's talk about it. That's what I'm here for – it's not good to keep things all to yourself. I know you're probably hurting a lot after what happened to Lanthir, but don't worry, we'll make the _Nonda'Kanoste_ pay for what he did."

Aquana looked away, feeling the twinge of pain stabbing her heart, "_I can't tell him – he'd never understand. He'll never look at me the same way again – no one ever does. It's not my fault! Why does it have to be me? **Why**??!!! No, I can't tell him, I won't, he'll never have to know. I understand his temper well enough now, he'd never forgive me._" She forced what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Don't _worry_ about it Enrique – I'm fine, just still a bit shaken up by the Imperium Gem incident. It's _nothing_ at all."

"Why don't you show me where you used to live then?" Enrique suggested, "I still want to get to the bottom of this whole kingdom collapsing business – it just seems too bizarre – something just doesn't seem right. Come on, don't look so glum – you're so pretty when you smile." He gently slipped his hand around hers, entwining their fingers with a soft look in his eyes.

Aquana blushed, feeling the pure warmness of his touch flooding throughout her body and made no motion towards objection, "Okay, follow me then."

* * *

Enrique's eyes flickered around the ruined kingdom warily as Aquana led him down near the waterfall, not letting go of her hand or making anymore comments. However, the more he observed, the more puzzling it was. It didn't seem like the _Nonda'Kanoste_'s type of domination – nothing was burned with his black fire, moreover, the kingdom seemed as if it was "washed out" – literally.

"_If the _Nonda'Kanoste_ was here, he would've burned everything in sight…he would've attacked and killed people. There should be the stench of blood…but I don't see much blood – the people who are dead seemed to have died from buildings collapsing on them…this is _**so**_ strange. I don't know why – when he's the only person who could've done something like this – but I'm almost _**positive**_ that this wasn't the _Nonda'Kanoste_'s doing. It seems like a flood…a bad flood…but Aquana insisted that it was the _Nonda'Kanoste_…but he doesn't have this kind of aquamarine power. He has immense fire power, but not water power, so it couldn't have been him. But why would Aquana lie about such a thing – argh, it just make _**NO**_ sense at all! And where are all the people? I know that building's collapsed on them and there are some corpses, but there should've been way more dead bodies – it has only been a short while since Lanthir's collapse, decomposition couldn't have occurred so fast,_" Enrique racked his brain for an answer that made sense, but none did.

"Enrique?" Aquana gently touched his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Enrique replied automatically, "Just thinking about something."

Aquana pointed to the spot where her house used to stand, "My house was there." There was nothing left except for the pile of rubble that was so neatly stacked with broken pieces of wood. Enrique didn't even need to touch the wood; he knew it would be damp.

Enrique bent down beside the pile of ruin to look at the single pink flower that was blooming nearby, "It's amazing how anything can grow in such a place. Look at this Aquana." He smiled when she also knelt beside him to gently touch the soft petals of the flower. "It's a token of hope; we'll be able to restore Lanthir to its former glory."

Aquana smiled as well, her eyes sparkling while blushing, "Thanks Enrique – I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Do you really miss your family and friends?" Enrique asked, gently brushing stray strands of her golden hair out of her eyes.

"My parents were killed by Daeloth when I was very young," Aquana replied, "I don't remember that too well, but I have no other family or friends. I…uh…stayed with some friends of my mom's until this happened – I didn't make much effort to make friends so it doesn't really matter to me."

Enrique suddenly stood up, puzzlement and caution flickering in his hazel eyes.

"What's wrong Enrique?" Aquana asked anxiously, looking at his face. "Is something out of place?"

"There's smoke over there," Enrique replied, pointing to the faint stream of gray smoke rising up in the air a short distance away, "It wasn't there before."

"But…" Aquana said slowly, "That would mean that there's someone here."

"Exactly."

"But how," Aquana whispered, "I thought everyone had died."

"There's only one way to find out," Enrique said, starting to walk briskly towards the smoke, "We go and check it out – but I suggest, weapons ready, you never know what could be lurking around here."

* * *

"What in the world is going on???" Aquana demanded when they reached the fire and saw no one, "There's no one here!"

"But there was," Enrique reminded her with a frown, "The fire did not start by itself – maybe that person heard us coming and decided to hide. If so, he or she could still be nearby, we should search."

"Okay, I'll go left and you can search –" Aquana stopped short when she heard the rustling of bushes behind her and whirled around, her halberd ready for battle. "Who's over there??!! Come out right now – otherwise, don't blame me if I get nasty!"

The rustling continued for another few seconds before a hoarse voice exclaimed in disbelief, "Aquana?"

Aquana relaxed a tiny bit, but she still didn't lower her weapon, "Who's there?"

From the bushes emerged a young man with dazzling green eyes and a look of astonishment on his face; he looked about the same age as Enrique. His clothes were badly torn and there were various cuts and bruises visible on him, "Aquana? You're alive?"

Aquana slowly lowered her weapon, the same shock reflecting her turquoise eyes, "I don't…believe it…"

Enrique was thoroughly puzzled but he figured that they must've known each other judging from the looks on their faces. He was just about to open his mouth to ask a question when he saw something that was even more shocking than Aquana and the young man had looked.

The man had just walked up to Aquana, embraced her tightly, and then kissed her passionately on the lips – right in front of Enrique! The blond knight was so stunned that he could've sworn he has stopped breathing for that duration of time. "_What the hell is going on here?_"

Enrique growled, stabbing his sword on the ground angrily, he had no patience for this kind of thing, "Hello?? Can you two stop kissing long enough to tell me what the hell is going on???"

Hearing Enrique's voice knocked Aquana back into reality, she pulled away, her face flushed and deliberately not meeting Enrique's eyes, "Enrique – it's not what it seems, I –"

"Oh really?" Enrique said sarcastically, "Save it Aquana – who is he?"

Glaring at Enrique slightly with his piercing green eyes, the newcomer crossed his arms in an elegant fashion, "Maybe the question should be 'who are you?' But if it pleases you to know, my name's Tristan Falmar III and I'm Aquana's fiancé."

* * *

**little**** mel:** I'm glad you like it! I always like new reviewers laughz You'll see about Aquana if you stick around, evil little secret! XD

**Silver Eyez:** Yeah, I really should read it, but I've got so much to do! wails Glad you like Aquana, lots of people do actually, it's strange. OO sweatdrop Heh…took a little too long updating this time…

**Mika:** Thanks for reviewing, glad you like my fic! I'll keep updating, just a little slowness lately!

**The Great Kuro Neko:** Kane…will take his time appearing…I need to set him up – and boy, does he need a lot of setting up. XD Tala…needs Michael for various reasons – Imperium Gem reasons. :P

**Talagirl****:** Thanks! Updating…starts typing next chapter

**Elemental Water Mistress:** Carly's kind of unstable sometimes, she has a reckless temper. I must find more ways to make Aquana interesting… XD

**Merodi****:** Thanks!

**Magical Soul:** Whoa…that's one long review, glompz I LOVE reading love reviews. XD pushes away Fantasy Dreams Ack, don't read that one, I don't really think it's that good. Enrique's losing it…hahaha…I must twist it all up and confuse you some more! Flora's really getting on MY nerves - errr…bash William? Okay, maybe I should rephrase that – someone else other than Carly will have a go at him, I'm not sure about all the pride broken stuff you want him to suffer from, but I think the ending result will be satisfactory.

**StarBlizzard****:** Tala's evil! XD Face it! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh – so many questions!! Stop! Stop! faints

**Silver Swiftness:** Hai, I don't like many of the main characters in the show, the minor characters are cooler! .

**kai****-cutie-angel****:** It's so strange how many people tell me to update Fantasy Dreams in their reviews here. OO I love magic!

**Saffron:** XD – Yup, lots of Michael! Actually, he didn't really do magic…but argh – it'll be explained soon enough! Enrique's boiling over Oo – he's going to get a heart attack at this rate!

**Sae****:** It's summer and I still don't have time! throws up hands I'll never had enough time! I'm Michael obsessed lately – he's too cute to be a big brother. Glad you like the fight scenes, I can't write those well though…it's too hard to describe action. Glad you like Aquana now – Flora's annoying the hell outta me to tell you the truth. XD

**Mariam**** Hiwatari:** random glompz Thanks! And you're awesome and RP-ing! XD

**UniGirl****:** You'll scream me now - it's been nearly 3 months! Michael just listens to Tala…at time anyways…you'll see soon enough. :P

**Signourney****:** Glad I can make you Michael-obsessed, it's my job after all! It's getting difficult for me to write, I keep thinking Michael/Carly not Johnny/Carly.


	15. Michael's Secret

**Author's Note:** sweatdrop Forgive my evilness, most of you weren't very happy about the fact that a cliffhanger was left at the end the last chapter. I find it hard not to end dramatically. XD And ignore the title of this chapter, Michael doesn't really play that big a part in it, but something of his is revealed anyways. You know how in anime shows, there always this one episode which talks about the history of the whole problem and how it came to be as it is in the present? Well, this is that chapter! XD Oh yes, and thank you for 200 reviews! glompz all around Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review – seems like everyone's away for the summer or something. O.O I've got this humongous insect bite on my right elbow and it _burns_! XX Please review, tee hee .

**Dedication:** This chapter will then be dedicated to **Silver Eyez**, my 200th reviewer! Thank you so much for your support and hope you continue to enjoy this fic! ****

* * *

**Chapter 15: Michael's Secret**

"Princess, what are you doing?" Michael demanded, looking utterly astonished as Carly threw open the door to the castle's library and went straight into the old records cupboard. He ducked as the room fluttered with old papers, all flying every which way as Carly rummaged through them, "Princess!"

"Huh?" Carly looked up, "Oh, did you say something Michael?"

"Princess!" Michael protested, looking all around at the clutter of loose papers, "You're making an absolute mess. What's Enrique going to say when he comes back?"

"I'm not scared of Enrique," Carly replied briskly, "And you shouldn't be either. The whole reason why I let him and Flora go is so that I can find something out. I have to find out what connection I have with Kane and Anglachel and this might be the only chance I have to do it. The _Nonda'Kanoste_ is badly hurt, I saw what the Imperium Gem did to him – I think Ithildin is safe for the time being."

"May I ask what you're searching for?" Michael asked while trying to decide if he should pick up the fallen papers or not – Carly certainly didn't seem to care if he went and stepped all over them. After a couple of minutes, politeness ruled over and he bent down the collect the loose sheets.

"Don't bother Michael, leave them, I'm only going to make more of a mess," Carly assured him. She proved it by pulling out another book of old records, spraying dozens of sheets of paper all over the ground again.

"Aren't – errr – _weren't_…those organized?" Michael asked weakly, staring at the mess she was making.

"Yeah, so?" Carly muttered, "I'll just shove them all back in later, no one will know the difference, hardly anyone checks these records anyways. Argh! I don't _believe_ this! There's nothing here except for a bunch of old war records – it's like my past's been erased from me or something. I cannot believe that I would have no trace of a memory of anything of my childhood. I mean, I don't expect to remember every single little detail, but this is getting ridiculous! How come no one can give me any answers?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what Michael?"

"That corridor," Michael suggested, "That corridor we went down to when you got the Imperium Gem – there was a left and right path we never took."

"Hey…you're right…" Carly said thoughtfully, "And that was the reason why I felt so strange after. I forgot about that stupid corridor… You're right, there could be some important answers down there – let's go check it out!"

* * *

"Can't you see the absolute pointlessness of this?" Carly asked Michael, as they moved the heavy throne chair together. "Ugh! Why in the world would they hide this stupid passageway under this stupid throne chair in which stupid William will not sit in even if it takes me the rest of my stupid life to prevent him from doing so." She sighed and looked up to Michael's amused face, "How many stupids was that?"

"Only four, princess," Michael replied, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"I'm losing my touch," Carly said with a hint of drama, "Thanks for the hand. Ooof! Now why am I going down here again? Oh yes, to find out things about my mysterious past. That sounds so cliché for Heaven's sake!"

"Princess, shall we?" Michael asked, lighting up the lantern with a smile.

"Oh great, you're so prepared!" Carly laughed and hopped into the hole, "Thanks!"

Michael slid in after her, holding out the lantern to light the path in front of them, "Is it just me, or does it seem even more forbidding than the last time I was down here."

"It's certainly way dustier and muskier, I'll give you that much!" Carly said, covering her mouth and coughing, fanning the air in front of her, "Ugh - now, should we go left or right? We went straight last time for the Imperium Gem."

"Either or," Michael replied easily, "Because I know you'll end up coming back and going down the other path anyways."

"Riiight!" Carly said energetically, "Right then!" She quickly strode down the path and turned right with Michael after her. Down the winding path they went, past rows and rows of stone walls until Carly suddenly came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Michael peered over her shoulder curiously.

"That looks seriously creepy," Carly muttered, pointing ahead where drapes of silky, silver spider webs covered the entrance. "I hate bugs." The layers of silver webs were so thick that they couldn't even see where it ended.

"Honestly princess, they're just webs," Michael unsheathed his spear and stuck the weapon through some of the webs, making as if to rip down the silky, silver webs.

Carly stared, "It's not moving."

"That _is_ awfully strange," Michael remarked, jerking his spear hard - any normal spider web would've been tore to wispy shreds - but not these. "Well...I'll be...my spear's stuck!"

"That's not a good sign," Carly added nervously.

"I don't believe it," Michael said, yanking as hard as he possibly could, the material - whatever it was – finally ripped and Michael fell back with an "Ooof!" Then the torn web glittered, a shiny, silvery color, before mending again.

Carly helped him up with a worried look, "That's really strange, did you see that? It mended back! That's no ordinary spider web, it's a spell."

"Why would this place be spelled?" Michael grumbled, rubbing his head, "Unless there's something hiding in there. So what are we going to do now princess?"

"It's _Carly_," she corrected with a frown, "And I don't know – really strange spell…I studied sorcery before, a bit of it, but this spell seems really ancient. And I don't want to think about getting tangled in that web…"

"Well…" Michael said finally, after a long moment of pure silence, "The Imperium Gem could neutralize the effects of the spell quite easily…"

"No _way_," Carly said, backing away and shaking her head, "That thing nearly _killed_ me the last time I tried something with it – there's no way I'm using it right now, I could accidentally blow myself _and_ the castle sky high!"

"Then call it out," Michael suggested meekly, "I'll do it."

Carly hesitated, remembering that Michael had easily taken control of the gem during the last disaster. His actions still mystified her and she was aching to ask more questions, but she knew it would only make him more uncomfortable, "Well…"

"Princess?" Michael asked softly after her moment of silence, "Don't you trust me?"

"Well, I guess," Carly replied weakly, "It's just hard to trust anyone these days, but I'm assuming that if you had other objectives you would've taken advantage of that last time – okay fine – if you really think you can make something out of it – fine." She closed her eyes and murmured the same spell she cast last time causing a soft white glow emitted from her hands. In the middle of that glow was the Imperium Gem and she handled it to Michael.

Michael held it up warily and spoke a couple words in a barely audible voice, "_Qual istea._" (Neutralize spell)

The Imperium Gem glowed intensely to a blinding degree – shining so brightly that both of them had to cover their eyes. Through painful squinting, Carly could make out the silver webs disappearing as they dissolved into silver particles which vanished into thin air as they fell towards the ground.

"How _did_ you do that?" Carly breathed when the light faded away.

"I didn't," Michael replied, "The gem did."

"But you can control it…" Carly said, "And I can't…why…?"

"You'll find out in time," Michael answered briskly, "But now's not the time for me to tell you – some other day perhaps."

"You know I'll keep wondering," Carly added.

"Yes, I know," Michael said, passing the gem back to the princess, "But just don't jump to any conclusions – the explanation is actually simpler than you would think – regardless of what crazy results Enrique might come up with. Don't ask me now – I can't tell you."

"Okay…" Carly said, hesitating, "Could you…maybe…?"

"Teach you how to control it?" Michael supplied in smoothly.

Carly looked surprised, "How did you guess…?"

"Instinct." Michael replied, "And no – I can't. It's not something that can be taught by anyone, either you have the ability to control it or you don't. But sometimes the ability won't be so clear and it might develop over time, but there's nothing I can do to help you there."

"Okay, enough," Carly said, casting the spell to vanish the Imperium Gem again, "Let's go in." She and Michael nodded at each other and proceeded down the web-free corridor.

* * *

"This is so strange," Carly said, looking around dubiously when she and Michael entered a little round room. There were shelves of books, a few wooden chests on the ground, a couple of chairs, and a coffee table in the center of the small room. It seemed like a tiny living room, except that it was all covered in dust.

"Nice chairs," Michael said, admiring the exquisite design before dusting off the seat of one and sitting on it grudgingly. To his utmost surprise, the chair's legs gave way and the whole chair collapsed down, taking Michael down with it.

Carly burst out laughing.

"Oh, very funny," Michael muttered, getting up immediately, very red in the face. He dusted off his clothes and looked dubiously at the broken chair, "Sorry about the chair."

"Doesn't matter," Carly said with a wry grin, "Just don't sit on anymore, okay?"

"_I_ didn't break it," Michael protested hotly, "That thing is absolutely ancient. It's not my fault that those chair legs weren't strong enough, it was probably rotting down here anyways. I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Umm…Michael?"

"What?" Michael demanded, scowling.

"I was just teasing."

"Oh," Michael fell silent, feeling extremely stupid.

Carly smiled and carefully opened the door to the encased bookshelf, even though she gently swung the door open, the whole door managed to fall off. She gasped and let go, causing the whole bookshelf door to smash down on the ground, "Oh…my Lord…"

Michael bit his lip to keep from smiling – but in the end, he couldn't hold it in and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"_Now_ you laugh," Carly grumbled, ignoring the fallen door with a scowl, "Cheap material." She picked out a book and flipped through it quickly, coughing as dust rose from the pages and fluttered around her face. "Ugh!" She overturned the book and tried to shake the dust out, but more came out of the book besides dust.

Michael finally burst into laughter when he saw the surprised and slightly disgusted look on the princess' face when dust sprinkled out, a couple of moths fluttered away, and half of the pages in the book fall out.

"Utterly amusing," Carly said dryly, turning the book back right side up and stuffing the pages back in, "Nothing interesting in this one anyways." She chose another book and flipped it open extra carefully, "Hey…these are old war records…but they shouldn't be here then…yup, definitely war records! Shouldn't they be up in the castle's library then? Why would they be hidden underneath here to gather dust and moths?"

"These are all war records," Michael remarked, flipping through another book, "In fact, most of the top shelf is."

"Why…would books be hidden underneath here…? Unless there's something that whoever hid them here didn't want anyone else to know…" Carly said thoughtfully. She shrugged, "In that case, I _have_ to know."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," Michael smiled. His smile faded when he saw the angry look on Carly's face and the violent storm that was suddenly raging in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Read." Carly commanded, her voice tight with anger as she handed him a book and pointed to a paragraph.

Michael read: _The hour is late and Ithildin is once again victorious after a long weary battle. King Aiglos is forever fortunate to have such a loyal and capable army at his command. The young knight, Johnny McGregor, has once again proved himself to be a vigilant and gifted commander and strategist. His battle tactics, though different from what the majority of us are used to, confirmed once again to be most efficient and effective. Quite surprising is it for someone as young as he is to show such great value and dedication in the army – even His Majesty praised him and said that this battle would've been easily lost if we did not have his skills. Johnny seems to be a very –_

"Enough," Carly said icily, "I think you get the idea."

Michael stared from the book to the princess with a puzzled look, "I don't understand, princess, what's so special about this excerpt? It just talks about some talented knight a few years back."

"Johnny McGregor is the _Nonda'Kanoste_."

"WHAT?" Michael yelped, nearly dropping the book, "You're not serious!"

"Yes, I am," Carly said, "Which is why I'm so disgusted, he lived here once, he fought for Ithildin once and now he's a low, cowardly traitor slithering around in Hell."

"That's…strange…" Michael said, furrowing his brow and thinking deeply, "I left Ithildin when I was pretty young so I don't remember hearing anything about him. If he's from here, then how come he's attacking us now?"

"Not quite sure myself," Carly replied, "I got an advisor to do me a report a while ago, apparently, one day he turned lunatic or something because he suddenly killed a group of my father's best advisors. In return, my father exiled him – so I guess he's back from revenge now. My father should've _killed_ him."

"He seems to be quite a commander," Michael remarked, flipping through the book, "The praise he received is astounding. That's probably the reason why His Majesty didn't kill him, because he had done great things for Ithildin before."

"Well, it makes no apparent difference to me, _I'll_ kill him then," Carly said, scowling, "I don't owe anything to him! Oh, enough with the stupid books!" She shoved the records back onto the shelf and stomped to the wooden chests. "Let's see what the hell is stuck in here." She blew on the chest to send away the layer of dust which had rested on it.

"Don't get too close," Michael warned nervously, "We don't know what's in it."

Carly carefully lifted up the lid and peered inside, "Strange…these are…toys…at least I think they're toys…"

"Toys?" Michael looked baffled, "Toys? Down here? This is getting weirder by the minute…if this place is worthy of such a spell to protect it – I figured there must've been something of high value here, but it's just miscellaneous stuff."

Carly took out a few objects, "I think these were mine…snow globe…I used to love those things…why is my stuff hidden down here anyways? No wonder I forget everything that happens to me – it's like burying my past underground or something." She reached in and pulled out a strange looking instrument. "Hey…what's this?"

"Looks like some sort of flute," Michael said, squinting at the shiny turquoise wind instrument, "It's beautiful – look at how well it was carved." He reached out and touched the object, "It feels and looks like some sort of expensive marble – did you learn how to play when you were young?"

Carly stared at the instrument in her hands, "I don't remember ever learning how to playing instruments…I don't even know how to hold this thing properly…" She turned it around in her hands; the design of the flute was exquisite and unique. She stared hard at it – it almost looked like the instrument was carved into the shape of a dragon's mouth. "_That's it – the Dragon Flute…I think that's what it's called. Oh no…I'm having memory blanks again…not again…I hate it when this happens, everything seems to disappear from my head…and then I start to think of strange things, screw it!_"

Then a strange yet oddly familiar scene played faintly in her head, like an odd flashback waiting to be found, Carly felt her mind go absolutely blank as a fuzzy scene filled her head. She could see herself, about 5 years ago, standing with an equally young blue-haired boy in the middle of the night. Almost at once she recognized the blue-haired boy to be Kane.

_"Thank you so much Carly – I don't know how I'm going to repay you," the boy was saying._

_"Just GO!" she ordered, "Before Father wakes up or anyone else figure out what's going on – you're one of my best friends, I can't let this misunderstanding take your life!"_

_"Are you sure you're willing to let Anglachel go?" Kane asked worriedly, looking at the dragon hatchling behind the princess which was impatiently scratching the ground._

_"For your safety Kane, **anything**!" she replied, looking around nervously, "Now will you hurry up??? I'm near panicking here! Hurry up and go before the guards realize that anything's amiss!" _

_Kane stared at her before giving her a tight hug, "Thank you, Carly – for being like a sister that I never had.__ Don't worry about me and Anglachel, I'll take good care of him, I promise. Don't fret about us, we'll manage. I want you have this." He took out the Dragon Flute and pressed it into Carly's hands, "I taught you how to play it, never forget it – play it in a time of need and Anglachel and I will always come to help you. Anglachel will always hear the Dragon's Hymn no matter how far away it is."_

_"But this is yours!" Carly hissed frantically, "I can't take it! It's the only thing you have left of your family!"_

_"And you're like family," Kane said, smiling warmly, "Take it Carly – call me back someday when you know it's safe for me to see you. Take care – and thank Johnny for me."_

_"Goodbye Kane." Carly said somberly, "You take care as well." She felt her vision blur when tears gathered in her eyes as Kane leaped on Anglachel who let out a small dragon cry. "Take care of yourself Anglachel…" She petted the dragon's head tearfully._

_"Let's go pal," Kane whispered to the dragon who flapped its small but strong wings and took off into the sky in a blast, zooming off into the air until they were both gone._

Back in reality, Carly was wincing in memory, shaking her head frantically, "_But I don't remember any of this! I don't! Where are you, Kane?? What happened during that time?? Where's Anglachel now?? Why is this flute hidden underneath here??? And I don't remember anything about a Dragon's Hymn! Does that mean I'll never see you again??? NO! I refuse to believe that! But I really don't remember a single thing!_"

"Princess?" Michael said nervously, looking at her in bafflement, "What's wrong with you? Snap out of it – can you hear me?? Carly!"

Carly felt as if her mind could take no more information, she hated it when all her memories rushed out at her like this, overwhelming and pressuring her, it made her feel like passing out to get away from it all – and she did.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Flora asked as her horse trotted alongside Tala's.

"Oh, you'll see," Tala said with a hint of a smile – the girl was so naïve, he almost felt bad into tricking her away. Sometimes he honestly wondered where she had left her brain – she was almost making it _too_ easy. He didn't want to do this – not at all – surprisingly, he felt strangely guilty for tricking her along like this. But she had hinted that she knew a lot more about the Imperium Gem than she told him and she had also said that she couldn't tell him anymore because of the promise she made to the person who told her. However, Tala wanted to know _everything_ and he knew Flora wouldn't break a promise, so he had to force the information out by his own means.

"Tala," Flora wheedled, "I'd feel better if I knew where we were going and why we're going there. You wouldn't tell me back at the castle because you didn't want Michael to tag along, but Michael's not here now."

"Okay okay," Tala said, closing his eyes and wishing she would just _shut up_ for a few minutes so he could concentrate on thinking, "We're going to our home valley."

"_What_???" Flora gasped, nearly falling off her horse, "We're _what_?"

"Going home."

Flora stopped her horse and just gaped at Tala with her mouth hanging open.

Tala patiently nudged his horse to a slowdown and glanced back at her, "Any objections?"

"No!" Flora exclaimed, looking positively delighted, "None at all! That's great Tala! I knew you'd come around!"

* * *

After they had reached their home valley near the outskirts of the Ithildin countryside, Tala had followed Flora around for the last few hours, and he was definitely getting sick of it – it was time for the real point of this trip.

"Let's take a break," Tala suggested, sitting down on a tree stump.

"Okay!" Flora said happily, sitting down across from Tala, "Isn't it wonderful here?"

"Sure," Tala lied absent-mindedly, wincing, "Flora – would you mind closing your eyes for a few seconds? I have something I would like to give you."

Flora looked surprised, "Umm…okay…" Her eyes fluttered shut.

Tala sighed quietly and reached into his pocket, taking out a black, diamond-shaped trinket, feeling the cool crystal against the palm of his hand, "_My Spirit Slayer will get me all I need to know…_"

"Tala, what are you doing?" Flora murmured, "How long do I have to keep my eyes shut?"

"Just for a little while," Tala replied. He held the pure black crystal forward, hesitating and staring at Flora with a sense of uneasiness. She was so sweet, so innocent – she hadn't suspected him at all, in fact – she had trusted him without question. His hand froze in midair, shaking slightly while tore between the desire to thrust the Spirit Slayer forward and the urge to pull it back.

"_I don't…really want to do this…_" Tala realized, staring emptily at the black jewel in his hand, "_Then why am I doing it…? Have I no will of my own?_"

"Tala?" Flora's sweet voice knocked him back into reality, "What _are_ you doing? Can I open my eyes now?"

"_No – she's making me soft, I won't give in. I can't, it's the only way to bring him back and I have to do it – no matter what it takes._" But something painfully bittersweet tugged at his heart and his hand still laid suspended in midair, unsure of what action to take. Eternity seemed to fly by as Tala finally took a deep breath and thrust his Spirit Slayer forward, emitting the air with total blackness that enveloped Flora completely. Darkness and hatred had still won out for they were too big a part of Tala's heart how, "_It doesn't matter – I will do what I must. It's only temporarily; it wouldn't hurt her at all, so it doesn't matter, I need my answers!_"

After the blackness had faded back into the Spirit Slayer, Tala was standing over the unconscious, fallen girl and carefully setting her down. He then sat back down on the stump and fingered the black gem in his hand; Michael would be horrified if he had learned he used it again. He could almost hear the voice of his old childhood friend ringing in his ears.

"_How could you Tala??? I told you – that thing is full of dark, forbidden magic – it's dangerous! You don't even know if that thing gives you to the truth, it could be awfully twisted! Tala – I beg you – throw it away! Destroy it. Don't use it, please!_"

"That's why you'll never be like me Michael," Tala murmured softly, "You're too well-brought up, too careful, too _right_ for your own good. You would never take power and use it for your own good; you would be too fearful and cautious of whatever you don't understand. But not me – I'll use this; I'll use whatever it takes to get me what I want. That's the difference that had to come between us Michael, that's the difference that separates me from you." He snapped his fingers, his eyes as cold as ice, "Flora – wake up."

The girl moaned and slowly sat up with a completely blank expression, her eyes were unfocused and entirely vacant. She said nothing; it was almost if her life had been drained straight out from her. And it had – the Spirit Slayer absorbs a person's free spirit but still leaves them with their rightful memories. The person then has no free will of their own and moves and lives only accordingly what people around him or her commands.

Seeing her expressionless face and then glancing guiltily at the swirling movement inside the black gem which appeared to be Flora's active spirit trying to reach back to its rightful owner, Tala almost held out the Spirit Slayer to release and return her free spirit. "Can't back down now," he muttered, trying hard not to gaze at Flora's vacant silvery-bluish eyes and not to be reminded of the loving warmth that they used to hold. "Flora, I want to know how the Imperium Gem came to Ithildin. It was forged a long time ago – do you know how it came to your kingdom?"

Flora started talking in a lifeless, soft, monotonous voice, "Centuries ago, there was a great war that raged the world – several kingdoms were allied together against the forces of evil. They were fighting a losing battle though, no matter how much they tried, the evil had become too great for them to contain. The young prince, Arinin, of the largest kingdom was killed in crossfire during one battle in which he was attempting to ensure that his army had safely retreated. Bitter sadness surrounded the death of the human's greatest, most noble warrior – his fiancée, Estel, the love of his life, was devastated. For many days without food and nights without sleep, his fiancée forged a beautiful jewel from the diamonds in their engagement rings – this created the Imperium Gem."

"Those must've been some huge diamond engagement rings," Tala muttered.

"The gemstones engraved into their engagement rings were completely solid – however, when the Imperium Gem was first created by Estel, it only held the round gem shape – it was hollow on the inside, as hollow as Estel's own heart. Nevertheless, the Imperium Gem was a token of their love for each other, Estel's hope, and Arinin's devotion to his people. Estel died shortly after the completion of the Imperium Gem from exhaustion and sadness – the Imperium Gem was then left in Arinin's brother's possession, who soon discovered that he was well-protected whenever he brought the jewel onto the battlefield. It didn't take long for the people to figure out that the combined emotions and goodness that carved the Imperium Gem could be used against the evil. It was rumored that the gem held the combined spirits of Arinin and Estel and that Estel had poured in strange powers when she forged the jewel. The humans knew they were fighting a losing battle, everyday thousands of noble men died. Moved by the intense devotion Arinin had for his kingdom, the leaders of the remaining allied kingdoms decided to sacrifice themselves from the sake of their kingdoms and people. They drained themselves of all their magic and powers and transferred them to the Imperium Gem before they each died. Arinin's brother, Thanharna, wielded the gem successfully and managed to use it to create a protective barrier around each of the kingdoms to shield them from the evil. The hollow inside of the Imperium Gem was filled with their magic and power, thus forming the powerful gem that still lives today."

"You mean that thing was created from love and hope?" Tala exclaimed, wrinkling his nose is disgust, "Why do things always have to have such a long, tragic story behind it? And always be some sort of stupid, sappy love story too…"

Flora continued in the same, lifeless voice, "The evil was banished away and after many years without the feast of human souls and flesh, it began to die out. The Imperium Gem ensured that everything was well-protected and the evil slowly withered away. However, human hearts are easily manipulated; uneasiness began to stir in the peaceful kingdoms. People who would do anything for a bit of power and authority began to try and steal the Imperium Gem. At that time, the ruler who had succeed Arinrin after his death, his brother Thanharna, the same person who had destroyed the evil earlier, became horribly corrupted into thinking that if he possessed the Imperium Gem, he would have the power to control all of mankind and rule them peacefully – but out of fear. Many people opposed this idea of dictatorship but Thanharna was so obsessed with his philosophy that he killed anyone who opposed him. He then betrayed the law of his own kingdom and succeeded in stealing the Imperium Gem, creating absolute frenzy in all the kingdoms. Just when the world prepared itself for the start of another war, Thanharna was killed by the last, remaining member of his family - his sister, who poisoned him to stop disaster from reoccurring. Though she knew what she had done was right, she also drank the poison immediately after Thanharna died because she had slayed her own blood. From then on, the Imperium Gem continued to be passed on from ruler to ruler for protection and the juggle for the balance of power and betrayal for power has been in play ever since. Even though the Imperium Gem has never fallen into the hands of evil yet, it has narrowly escaped its clutches many times. A few centuries ago, a brave warrior from Ithildin defeated another corrupted ruler and brought the Imperium Gem to Ithildin where it has been under reliable protection ever since."

Tala pondered for a moment, looking thoughtful, "Interesting…very interesting…I didn't know that millenniums of history come with this gem and that so many people had wanted it." He paused and hesitated as if debating whether he should ask the question or not. Finally he opened his mouth again, "What did you do after my parents took me and Michael away from Ithildin?"

"I stayed in the valley for a while, but then I got a job in the city as the healer's assistant. Because people took a liking to my healing capabilities, I was called to the castle to help treat the knights' wounds. King Aiglos allowed me to stay in the castle when he learned that I had no family left. I befriended Carly and Enrique and worked as a healer there. When the king passed away, Carly gave me the title of Duchess and I've been there ever since." Flora replied.

Tala sighed, drumming his fingers, "How did the king die?"

"The king was worn and weary from his duties. His wife died giving birth to Carly and he's been alone to bring her up ever since. He was injured in a battle and died from the infection and also from exhaustion."

"So Carly became ruler? I thought it was necessary for a male ruler to take the throne?" Tala frowned, "Surely there was _some_ capable male that volunteered?"

"Many volunteered," Flora answered, "But Carly refused to let them rule. She fought them off – she had the utmost support from people of all classes. The people of Ithildin are content enough with her as ruler – but it is true that a male representative should be present. That is why she is getting married shortly."

"Her? _Marry_?" Tala nearly choked, "I pity her husband-to-be! Who is it?"

"Sir William Feinil IV," was Flora's response, "You might have seen him around the castle the past few days."

"Yeah…oh yes…I remember," Tala said quietly and slowly, "That little snobbish runt who acts like he owns the place already. And she agreed to this…? Willingly…?"

"It is not her choice; it was arranged long before her father passed away. It bears the witness of the kingdom advisors and the signatures of her and the late King – it is the law now. It cannot be undone unless one of the participants passes away."

"And I'm surprised that Carly hasn't started killing yet," Tala smirked, "I will guess it will be done soon?"

"It is the law. To go against the law would mean to be hung for treason. Carly knows of the consequences should she try to hurt Sir William Feinil IV in any way, she cannot harm him. Nothing can be done to this contract unless the person disrupting it is prepared for the consequence of being hung," Flora replied.

"Okay…what a nice little mess the princess has gotten herself into," Tala said with another smirk, "How convenient…how most convenient for her…I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out, it should be most interesting and entertaining. If the princess marries, then she will have to share power with her senseless husband and since men have more rights than women…I really can't wait to see what's going to happen." He paused and thought for a second before launching another question, "So…tell me Flora – what kinds of power does this gem have anyways?"

"There are many mysterious powers that I know not of," Flora replied in the same monotonous voice, "I only know as much as the person who told me knows."

"Okay then," Tala said, "I know that not just anyone can control the Imperium Gem, so who CAN control the Imperium Gem?"

"Only those of pure royal blood and those who are the descendants of the creator of the gem may control its powers," Flora answered, "When in the hands of others, the Imperium Gem draws power which is too massive for them to control."

"Carly is of pure royal blood, is she not?" Tala asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"Then how come it went all berserk and nearly killed her when she tried using it last time?"

"Even if she is of royal blood – there's much more to it than that. The chances of successful control over the gem are small – even in royal blood," Flora explained.

"Then Michael must be of royalty," Tala said, frowning hard in concentration, "But that makes no sense, if he's royalty, how come he's…? Michael can control the Imperium Gem fairly well too…so he _must_ have royal blood flowing in his veins - only that makes absolutely zero sense!" He thought for a minute, "What else can the Imperium Gem do?"

Flora continued in the same flat tone, "When the rulers of the kingdoms drained their power into the Imperium Gem, it filled the hollow jewel with elemental magic, giving it the ability to break into six elemental shards of Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Water, and Thunder. There had been rumors of hidden powers inside the gem, but that is yet to be discovered. A simple spell cast by one of royal blood can break the gem into it's significant pieces – even though apart the shards do not possess as much power as the Imperium Gem as a whole, but they are specialized in their powers and are easier to control."

"How strange…" Tala said, still frowning, "It can be broken? No – that is not good, if Carly decides to somehow separate the gem into its fragments, it would be six times as hard for me to collect them all! Hmm…but first she has to figure out that this feature exists…still, I don't want to take anymore chances with her! I can tell she's resourceful and Michael's disobedience has really taken a turn for the worst lately – I must get the Imperium Gem before anything else happens!"

* * *

"That's all," Tala said with a deep breath, making sure he remembered all the important details, "That shall be all. Now one last question before I release you Flora – who told you all this?"

"Michael."

Tala's eyes widened, "Michael?? As in the Michael that I grew up with?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Tala said coldly, clenching his hands into fists with a growl, "_How _**dare**_ you lie to me Michael! How dare you tell _**her**_ and not me. And to think you had the nerve to lie to me and say that you were sworn to secrecy – I will teach you a lesson when I get back, mark my words, did you think that you could let it slip by me without me finding out? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you – nor will I let this go unpunished._"

* * *

**Elvish Definitions:**

(Tristan Falmar III) _Falmar_ means "waves"

(William Feinil IV) _Feinil_ means "selfish"

_Arinin_ means "the noblest"

_Estel_ means "hope"

_Thanharna_ means "tyrant"

Hopefully, that will help you figure out why I chose those names and what each person symbolized. .

* * *

**The Great Kuro Neko:** is pleased that you were shocked XD

**blader-chick13****:** I'm busy too! Oh well, as long as you review, I'm very happy.

**Silver Swiftness:** Oooh! Oooh! You're very close. OO hides People are very close to guessing. 0 I love all this secrecy. XD

**Mika:** Glad you liked it! I don't know – I'll let Tristan hang around a bit to torture Enrique. And Kane still won't show up for a heck of a long time, be patient! XD

**Silver Eyez:** Thank you! throws confetti Yay for 200! Yeah, took me a while sweatdrop But this one was up faster – no, I didn't get the name Tristan from Yu-Gi-Oh, although now that you mentioned it. I picked Tristan because it seemed like a very royally, majestic name. XD Actually, Johnny said one week until the Dark Moon – but I'm still a plot-messing person!

**StarBlizzard:** Twins? Dead fiancés? OO The part with Johnny wasn't gross! It was ultimate coolness, it sounded so painful! XD

**Sae:** Hope your time frees up soon! Yeah, fiancés seem evil, don't they? XD As big as Canada, whoa, I live in Canada and it's pretty big! Poor, dear, Enrique. 0 My Michael!! glompz I never see you online, lol, guess you lead a pretty busy life.

**Fatal Effects:** You know the thing about a guy hitting me with a mallet and stuff? It's pretty close actually, some guy did come along and wanted to start a relationship with me and left me very confused for a while. I was just so out of it for that time and in the end I said a big flat no. Hee hee, well…Tala didn't exactly hurt her physically this chapter? But would sucking out her free spirit count as bad? OO YAY! The Johnny part was effective then!

**UniGirl:** Yeah, I understand, Aquana's pretty self-righteous, you're the first person who isn't complaining about Tala's evilness. OO Perhaps Carly is a bit like me, but I'm nowhere as rude, I'm actually quite polite and much more self-contained than her. Kane is hibernating. XD

**Silhouette Neko:** It's my job to surprise! And confused and mix up!

**little**** mel:** Conflicts are goooooooooood! XD Flipping out? That's a good sign, right? I'm glad you enjoyed it, let's see what happens between Aquana and Enrique next, okay?

**Mental Monkey:** Awww…sorry it wasn't a bit longer for you. Evil cliff! That's me! Hey, you're right, everyone IS hiding something, I just noticed it now. OO Can you believe I'm the authoress? XD Oooohness! They're all hiding something! Love is blind, actually I think that Enrique might have noticed something, but he doesn't want to doubt Aquana so he dismisses it without examining it carefully.

**RBMIfan:** Dark Moon is the night with no moon. XD Questions are what makes a good story, I hope. :P Hopefully, you'll get some answers – and more questions.

**Elemental Water Mistress:** Yup! To add a little more spice into Enrique's life.

**Saffron:** It's getting better? glompz Thanks to you actually, I read your entry in my guestbook and I figured that I better get my rear into gear. Let's kill all the fiancés? XD Let's just say Michael knows a lot more than he's leading on, hee, that probably won't make you any more content.

**Magical Soul:** You!!!!!!! squealz and glompz Looooong review! hugz/squish review You're the only one who asked that question, good for you! I never mentioned whether Aquana wanted Tristan or not – and everyone else assumed that he was another William-look-and-act-alike. You'll never know! XD Please don't read Fantasy Dreams, , I think the writing is pretty immature. Too much dialogue. Tala's slowly gaining conscious, lol, oh, he knows some things all right, but he refuses to remember them. Aquana and the Dark Moon is my biggest secret 0 and of course, one other one too. :P You'll be getting that information some time, I hope – I tend to drag. XD You're right though, the second question will slowly crawl in much later – thank you!


	16. To Forget the Past

**Author's Note:** sweatdrop I know I haven't updated in centuries – but I trying to pull my act together, it's my last year in high school and believe me, it's mighty difficult to find time in between homework and study hours. . Sorry – I'm not writing responses to my reviewers this chapter because it's been such a long time and I'm sure that you guys forgot what you wrote anyways. ; My bad. P This chapter is kind of all over the place, I had to split between so many different scenarios, but my favorite part of this chapter is definitely Tala's flashback. It's so cute and sweet and I'm such a sucker for that. ; Well, hope you enjoy it and poke me with some reviews so I'll get updating soon!

* * *

**Chapter 16: To Forget the Past**

_"He didn't do it, Father!" Carly was pleading, "I know he didn't do it! He wouldn't!"_

_The stern look on the man's face didn't change, "You saw how easily he was able to control those griffins. Like he owned them – you can't trust anyone out of the ordinary these days! You never know if they will end up stabbing you in the back!"_

_"Not Kane!" Carly burst out, "He would never! Father, please admit it – Ithildin would've collapsed if Kane hadn't taken control of those griffins and sent them back towards the enemy! He's not the enemy, he's helping us! So what if he didn't grow up in Ithildin? He still loves it here – it's his home as well as yours and mine! Just because he's gifted with creatures –"_

_"It's not a gift, it's a curse," her father corrected coldly, "Wild creatures are born to run wild – they should not be under anyone's control – something is definitely wrong if someone can so easily tame them."_

_"But it's a gift…" Carly protested helplessly, "He was born with the gift… Father! You cannot condemn him for what he was born with!"_

_"They could be all lies," her father said firmly, "As much as we know he could've traded his soul for that type of power. You must understand that we are in the midst of a great war – there is no one who can be trusted. I'm not going to take any chances! I want him exiled at the crack of dawn!"_

_"Yes, your Majesty," the advisor behind them said, bowing his head in respect._

_"NO! Not Kane," Carly protested, "**NO**!"_

* * *

Carly jolted up, hearing the last of her yelling fade from her mouth and her senses flew back into reality. Breathing heavily, she clutched her chest and looked around, "I'm in bed, how did I get here? Lord…my head really hurts…ow…" Realizing she was clutching something in her hand, she held it up and stared straight at the Dragon's Flute. "AAH!" She shrieked, dropping the instrument in surprise and staring faintly as it dropped on the ground with a clink.

"Princess?" Michael entered the room and shut the door firmly behind him, concern brimming his navy eyes, "Are you all right?"

"It's just…my flute…" Carly said in a shaky voice, bending down to retrieve the instrument, "I dropped it…"

"I heard you screaming in your sleep," Michael remarked worriedly, setting a steaming cup down on the nearby bed stand, "Here, drink something hot."

"Thanks," Carly said gratefully, taking a small sip of the liquid and shuddering as the warmth crept through her body, "What…happened? How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember?" Michael asked with a slight frown, "Because I was going to ask you that. We were underneath the castle…then you found that flute and all of a sudden you just passed out."

"I…passed out?" Carly asked in disbelief, feeling dizzy as the blood rushed to her head again, "Oh wait…I remember, the flute reminded me of Kane…" She squinted out the window faintly, "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, perhaps half an hour to an hour," Michael replied, "Can I get you something else?"

Carly waved her hand in the air, "No no, it's okay Michael, I'm fine, just a bit woozy. Thank you, if I need anything, I can get it myself." She turned around to sit at the edge of the bed, "Why did I faint? I feel fine…it was because of this flute, when I saw it, I started to remember some things that I had never ever seen before…"

"Maybe you're just stressed," Michael suggested, "Maybe you've been working too hard lately with all these attacks and such –"

"Nonsense," Carly said indignantly, "I'm not stressed – annoyed, yes. Frustrated, yes. But I do not pass out from fatigue. In fact –" She was interrupted by a persistent knocking on the door which sounded more like a hammer banging on a nail than a knock, "What is it?"

"LET ME IN!" a voice snapped indignantly.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Carly glanced at Michael with a grimace, "Don't – tell me…"

Michael nodded, "William's outside. When you passed out, I carried…umm…err…I mean, I _brought_ you up here." He flushed dark red when he stumbled on his previous words, "Then William saw me and he insisted that I let him look after you –"

" Oh Lord!" Carly said, looking startled, "Tell me that you're kidding! _Him_? Look after _me_? I would much rather be buried alive…"

Michael nodded again, weakly, "I figured as much so I didn't obliged, he's pretty furious though. I mean…I probably should have since my status is obviously lower than his…"

"Oh, would you quit it with the status issues already?" Carly snapped, feeling very tired, "His brain status is about zero anyways – the only thing I give him credit for is walking on his feet without tripping."

"LET ME IN!!!!!"

Michael sighed irritably and walked over to open the door a bit, glaring at William's face defiantly, "The princess needs to rest without your endless whining."

"I," William declared proudly, puffing up his chest huffily, "am the son of a _duke_. You should refer to me as _Lord_ William. Now I demand to see the princess – if she has taken ill, I shall find the best of medics -"

"She has _not_ taken ill, she just needs _rest_," Michael said shortly, his voice taking on more authority than it had previously did, "Now, I'm afraid you'll just have to respect that."

William stared Michael in disbelief, as if shocked at the fact that someone of lower status was ordering him what to do, "Are you telling me to _leave_?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "In a word – yes. Get lost." He forcefully shut the door despite William's outraged protests from the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Thank goodness," Carly breathed in relief, a slight smirk spreading over her face, "I guess you _can_ be assertive – now, all you have to do is take some of that confidence and use it against Tala."

"Please – don't start," Michael warned her, he still hadn't gotten Enrique's threat out of his mind. Ever so often he could still hear Enrique's harsh tone in his head, "_I won't let you off so easily Michael, I'll figure out what schemes you and Tala are planning! Don't worry, once I have Tala figured out and caught, he will lead me right back to **you**!_" Hanging his head so that his hair shadowed his eyes, Michael spoke in a quiet, but harsh voice, "I don't owe you – or Enrique – or anyone for that matter – an explanation."

Momentarily annoyed by the tone of his voice, Carly opened her mouth, but then closed it again, deciding against speaking her mind for once. "All right Michael – I'm not asking. Thank you for looking after me; I feel much better. There are still a lot of things I have to do before Enrique gets back, if you would excuse me – I'm going to speak with Father Nomin." She stood up and started for the door.

"Carly?"

She paused, her fingers just brushing the cool, metal door knob, "Hmmm?" She turned around curiously, her loose braid swishing over her shoulder.

Still with his back towards her, Michael quietly stood up, clenching his fists tightly on both sides, "Thank you for not persisting, princess." He turned around and walked by her; then, knocking her hand out of the way, he opened the door and disappeared down the hall, his eyes still shadowed.

"_…Michael…?_"

* * *

"Fiancé?" Enrique repeated in a tight voice, as if still not quite believing. He absent-mindedly brushed his fluttering cape back; the skies were now matching his mood for gloomy clouds were beginning to merge in.

"That is correct," Tristan Falmar III replied, reaching up with one hand to flip his jet black hair stylishly out of his eyes, "We have been engaged for several months now – not that this is of special importance at the moment. If you would pardon me, who might you be?"

Aquana was anxiously wringing her hands, her turquoise eyes shifting from Enrique to Tristan while muttering, "Oh no…what have I gotten myself into…"

"They call me Enrique Giancarlo," Enrique said with obvious coldness in his voice, "I serve as First Class Knight in the kingdom of Ithildin."

"Pleasure," Tristan said without a hint of hesitation, gracefully extending his hand to the blond boy.

Enrique didn't take it, staring back at him with steely eyes and replied rather reluctantly, "The pleasure's all mine."

Tristan seemed unruffled by Enrique's lack of friendliness, "Thank goodness you guys found me here, I would've starved a few days later, it's a complete mess here!"

The look on Enrique's face plainly showed that he wished they had come a few days later to allow for that event to happen.

"You're not badly hurt, are you?" Aquana asked, looking at him up and down in concern, "What happened to you after the…uh…disaster?"

Tristan gave her an odd look, "Actually…I'm a bit confused as to how you survived the whole charade? I remember you telling me that if you ever –"

"Uh…" Aquana interrupted hastily, "I almost didn't make it – but I dragged myself right outside the walls of Ithildin and luckily, Enrique found me and the people in the castle took good care of me."

"Aquana," Tristan started with an unreadable look on his face, "What if –"

"Can we stop talking about me?" Aquana interrupted yet again with a false bright smile, "I asked you if you were badly hurt or not?"

"I'm fine," Tristan said with an aurora of pride, "I'm a knight after all. Of course, I'm bruised and cut over from several heavy materials which came falling out of the sky, but I think I will live. How far is it to Ithildin?"

"Three days on horseback -" Aquana started.

"Why do you want to know?" Enrique scowled, folding his arms across his chest in a defiant manner.

Tristan looked at him in genuine bewilderment, "Surely you don't expect me to stay _here_? There's nothing left for me. Lanthir has been Ithildin's longtime, loyal ally and I am – or should I say _was_ –a very important figure in this society. Surely the ruler of Ithildin will not turn me away?"

"That all depends on what kind of mood Carly's in," Enrique muttered, promptly wondering if there was anyway he could rouse Carly into one of her viciously foul moods so she could consequently turn this poor-excuse-for-a-warrior away.

Tristan's following inquiry managed to knock him back into reality, "Ithildin _is_ still standing, is it not?"

"Of _course_ it's still standing!" Enrique snapped nastily, his charcoal eyes blazing like fire in a hearth, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because of all this chaos going around – it's all to attack Ithildin, which is why they've picked off Ithildin's allies first. Lanthir _was_ Ithildin's last standing ally, every other kingdom has either perished or turned against Ithildin for their own purposes," Tristan explained reasonably, taking no apparent heed of Enrique's temper, "Also, after the unfortunate death of the late king of Ithildin, we've heard that the kingdom fell into chaotic times because a girl came to rule. Not to be sexist or anything, but how can a girl possibly have the strength to rule? A ruler needs to understand the hearts of the people and be able to handle several difficult situations –"

"Are you done?" Enrique growled, partially grateful that Tristan was giving him a reason to attack him verbally, "Or have you forgotten that I'm First Class in Ithildin's Knight Order – and the female ruler you're insulting also happens to be my oldest friend. I will not stand here and listen to your insolent remarks about her."

"I wasn't insulting anyone," Tristan protested, "Do calm down. I was merely stating my doubts, that _is_ allowed, isn't it?"

"Okay okay," Aquana said, squeezing between the two bickering boys nervously, "Stop it. Tristan, I have some extra food in my bag – why don't you grab a bite to eat? I want to talk with Enrique alone for a few minutes."

"Sure thing," Tristan said, eying the food with keen interest, "I haven't had anything decent or not waterlogged for a long time now."

Enrique scowled and made no motion to move until Aquana finally forcefully pulled him away by the arm, "Come _on_ Enrique – _please_ don't do this now…"

* * *

"I am all well now princess," the priest assured her, patting her hand comfortingly, "There's no need to worry about me."

"Thank goodness Father," Carly said with a smile, "I'd like you to remain here until the monastery is restored, all right?"

"Thank you very much," Father Nomin replied, "It's been rather quiet around here lately – what have you youngsters been up to?"

"Enrique," Carly said, wincing as she remembered the knight's bizarre behavior, "accompanied Aquana to Lanthir, I suppose they'd be doing some sleuthing right about now. And Flora disappeared somewhere with Tala. Not that I agreed to let her go; however, she is old enough to take care of herself and I'm really not in the best position to be nagging at her right now."

"Ah, I see," Father Nomin said gravely, the solemn expression on his face didn't change, "Remember princess, there are paths which we must walk to reach our destinies. Sometimes, it's necessary to take detours to get back on the right track again."

Carly stared at the priest in confusion, "Are you referring to me, Father?"

"Yes and no. I'm referring to everyone," Father Nomin answer wearily, "We all have our purposes in this world; we are all connected in one way or the other. The world hangs in a delicate balance. When you think all is lost, someone is gaining. When you think all lights have gone out, they've simply gone to shine elsewhere. _Uuma__ quena en'mani lle ume, ri'mani lle umaya. Uma ta ar'lava ta quena ten'irste'."_

Carly perked up, mystification glowing in her emerald eyes, "Father? What was that last sentence? I didn't quite understand…"

"You should princess," the priest said sadly, shaking his head desolately, "It was you who taught it to me."

"It was me?" Carly asked, frowning deeply, "How can that be? I cannot speak that strange tongue; I have not even heard it before. You must be mistaken Father; perhaps I am making you weary. I'll get you some food and leave you be."

Father Nomin shook his head again, gently laying his wrinkled hand on Carly's when the princess started to rise, "It is not I who is weary, but your memory. Weary of all the lies. Weary of the mysteries which cannot be solved. Weary of everything you cannot recall."

Carly's eyes met Father Nomin's quietly, almost as if she was afraid to do so, "Are…you saying that my memory is weary? Are you saying that there are things I can't remember?" She bit her lip when the priest didn't answer, running the words over again in her head, "_Uuma__ quena en'mani lle ume, ri'mani lle umaya. Uma ta ar'lava ta quena ten'irste'_…" It was so familiar…

_"I know Elvish!" a young girl was claiming proudly as she finished her daily prayer. She got off of her knees and dusted off her tunic, "Father! Father! I know Elvish!"_

_The priest smiled at the energetic girl as he lit another candle inside the monastery, "So you do, Carly, so you do."_

_"I do!" the girl insisted with a hint of satisfaction, "See? I'll show you! _Uuma quena en'mani lle ume, ri'mani lle umaya. Uma ta ar'lava ta quena ten'irste'!_ See Father? I spoke it – without anyone's help too! He said he'd teach me more if I wanted, I'm going to learn the whoooooooole language!"_

_Father Nomin chuckled, "And what does that mean?"_

_"It means '_Don't talk about what you have done or what you will do. Do it and let it speak for itself._'" Carly proclaimed, "See? I even know what the whole thing means."_

_"That is very good," Father Nomin said approvingly, "You would do well to abide by it…"_

"Princess?" Father Nomin gently shook Carly, "Princess, are you all right?"

Words slowly slipped out of Carly's mouth as if she was in a trance, like a river flowing from a wall of rocks, "Don't…talk about…what you have done…or what…you will do… Do it…and let it…speak for itself…"

The priest looked startled, gazing at Carly before speaking softly, "So…you do remember."

"Don't talk about what you have done or what you will do! Do it and let it speak for itself!" Carly said, jumping up dizzily, "That's what it means, isn't it? Isn't it, Father? But how could I have known? I've never spoke it before – or have I? But when? And how? Who taught it to me? No one knows this language…it's Elvish… I said it was Elvish. That's impossible, how could I have known it was Elvish? I don't even know what Elvish sounds like…no one can speak Elvish…it's completely impossible!"

"Do not overexert yourself princess, answers will come to you when you are meant to find them," Father Nomin advised, gently pulling her wrist so that she would sit down again, "Anyways…you had a question for me, what is it?"

"A question…?" Carly blinked, "But…how did you know…?"

"You were quite restless when you came in," the priest said with an amused twinkle in his eyes, "So I assumed you had a question to ask; only you were too polite to demand it upon entrance."

Carly blushed, "You're right, of course. I went down to the dungeon today and I found this." She reached in her belt pouch and pulled out the turquoise flute, "It's a Dragon Flute, isn't it?"

Father Nomin took the instrument carefully in his hands and turned it around in inspection, "Yes…I do believe it is. These are quite rare in these parts, how did you come across one?"

"Well, my friend gave it to me and –" Carly stopped abruptly, realizing that she didn't know anything else other than the fact that it was a gift from a long lost friend. She didn't know why she had it; or why it was given to her at all. "…And that's about all I know. Do you know how to play it Father? And do you know the Dragon's Hymn?"

The priest shook his head regretfully, returning the instrument to the princess, "Alas, I know neither. Flutes are quite rare in these parts – finding someone who knows how to play it will be difficult. And I have never heard of this Dragon's Hymn, much less knowing its tune."

Carly looked crestfallen, but not surprised, "Oh…that's too bad…but thanks anyways…I'll ask Enrique when he comes back…"

* * *

"Give me something to DO!" Johnny ordered, frustration boiling in his voice, "I'm sick of sitting around and doing nothing!" He slammed his axe against the wall bitterly; now that his wounds were all healed, he was raging to cause bloodshed again as the power of dark fire flowed through his veins.

"Patience, knight," Daeloth said silkily, "For the events will turn to our favor very soon. The scout I sent out should be back with news very soon." Right after he said that, a snout goblin hobbled into the room with a low bow and a smirk on his ugly face.

Johnny sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine _fine_."

"Report," Daeloth ordered the goblin, "How is Ithildin?"

"Ithildin is still recovering from the last attack from the princess's use of the Imperium Gem," the goblin explained while Johnny clenched his fists tightly at the mention of the previous incident, "But the construction is proceeding very smoothly and efficiently."

"And…the princess?" Daeloth inquired, stroking the head of his cobra lovingly while the long snake hissed in pleasure, darting its forked tongue in and out.

"She seems to be fine – however, her friends have almost all left for a short time," the goblin said.

"Left?" Daeloth raised his eyebrows in interest, "That blond knight and healer girl?"

"The knight rode off to Ithildin with Aquana for a few days. And the healer girl left with a mysterious turquoise-eyed warrior at the same time as well."

"Turquoise-eyed warrior?" Johnny spoke up in confusion, "I don't remember seeing anyone like that when I was fighting in Ithildin. I just remember that annoying, church-preaching idiot who keeps hanging around the princess lately – he's still there, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Daeloth looked thoughtful, "Knight, I'll leave the princess and Ithildin to you. My minions will keep an eye on this mysterious new warrior and try to discover what his motives are. Meanwhile, leave Aquana to me – I will have plans for you to carry out on the night of the Dark Moon."

Johnny wrinkled his nose in distaste, "You just said that _you_ were going to take care of her. She's a major bore to toy around with. Mention the fall of Lanthir of the slightest and she turns ballistic; I really have no interest in her –"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Daeloth hissed, his eyes glowing a fiery red.

Johnny sighed again, rebellion flashing in his eyes, "Very well, I'll do whatever you wish with her provided that you let me do whatever I wish with the princess and Ithildin."

"Permission granted," Daeloth said without much interest, "I couldn't really care as long as you bring me the Imperium Gem – you may go now."

* * *

"What?" Enrique demanded coldly, staring at Aquana with steely hazel eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Enrique, don't be like this please," Aquana begged, clasping her hands together pleadingly and shivering when a strong gust of wind blew by. The iciness evident in Enrique's voice didn't help to warm the matter either. "I swear I didn't know –"

"It doesn't matter Aquana," Enrique said, shaking his head as if not knowing whether to be angry or hurt, "You still should've told me that you were engaged –"

"I thought he was dead!" Aquana cried, "Enrique – be reasonable! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way Enrique, I'm engaged, but I do believe my fiancé is dead'?"

"Well, he's alive and breathing now!" Enrique snapped angrily, "What are you going to do about it now???"

"You _know_ I have to bring him to Ithildin," Aquana whispered, "But Enrique, I -"

"Do you still plan on marrying him?"

Aquana looked desperate, tears beginning to fill up in her cerulean eyes, "Let's not talk about that now…"

"Aquana, I asked you a question and I want the answer this instant. Do. You. Still. Plan. On. Marrying. Him."

Aquana bit her lip and looked away painfully from Enrique's piercing gaze, bitter tears stinging her eyes. Pain reflected in her crystal, turquoise eyes which were shiny with glistening tears.

"I see," Enrique said lightly, his eyes were empty of all emotion but his voice sounded oddly hoarse, "I think I have your answer. I'm going to look around for a few more hours, then we're going back." He swept off past Aquana, his cape fluttering in the wind.

"Enrique, wait – please –" Aquana pleaded as she helplessly watched his retreating back, "Enrique…" She sank down on her knees, not realizing that tears were spilling down her face like an overflowing riverbank. Taking a deep breath and wiping her face dry with her fingers, Aquana stared at her hand dizzily, "_What am I supposed to do now? I think I…I… I think I've fallen in love with Enrique…_"

* * *

Turning the Spirit Slayer quietly with his fingers, Tala made a face when he heard Flora stir weakly – she had been asleep for nearly 3 days. He had attempted to wake her up earlier, but received no response; in fact, she had been so motionless until now he was beginning to wonder if he had accidentally killed her with his Spirit Slayer.

"Stupid girl…" he muttered, slipping his crystal into his pocket and running his hand through his hair in annoyance, "I haven't used the Spirit Slayer in such a long time, but I didn't think it was _that_ powerful to able to knock her out for days. Either she's a complete weakling or the Spirit Slayer is a lot stronger than I remember."

"I've got the world's biggest headache…" Flora moaned, her eyes fluttering open weakly. She slowly sat up, using her hand to support her head with a groan, "What happened? The last thing I remember is…wait…I can't remember anything…everything seems so fuzzy. My head is pounding like crazy…"

"Here, drink," Tala ordered, handing her a steaming cup grudgingly. She looked so innocent and so confused, he almost felt bad for using her in such a way.

"Thank you," Flora said, gratefully warming her hands by holding the warm cup, "W-what happened?"

"You fainted," Tala replied shortly, tossing more wood into the fireplace, "Drink up – I hope you feel well enough to ride because we're heading back to the castle tomorrow morning and I don't intend on carrying you back."

"Tomorrow? Already?" Flora's head spun with all the information, "How…long have I been out cold?"

"3 days."

"3 days?" Flora repeated in disbelief, "3 _days_? That's impossible! Were we under attack or something because I don't remember anything… But regardless…I shouldn't have been out cold for 3 days – if I was wounded I would've healed if it wasn't fatal…"

"What are you babbling about?" Tala demanded, staring at her blankly, "Yes, you were out for 3 days. No, we weren't attacked. And what do you mean you would've healed?"

"You mean I just collapsed for no apparent reason?" Flora asked incredulously, "I don't believe it –"

Tala sighed; he was beginning to regret the girl waking up after all for it was so much quieter when she was sleeping, "Are you done now Flora? It really doesn't matter why you fainted whatsoever as long as you're all right now; that's all that matters."

Flora collapsed back onto the bed, too tired to argue further, "_Something doesn't feel right at all – I feel…so drained. Not as if I've been battered physically or something, but as if my morale took a serious drop. My conscience feels absolutely exhausted… I just don't understand it, I've never felt like this before – even worse…my healing powers don't seem to work against it._"

Tala looked at her irritably, "Did you hear me – we're going back to the castle tomorrow."

"I heard you."

"Are you going to explain what you meant when you said you would've healed?"

Flora shot him a glance and shook her head, "Not if you're going to be so insensitive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out!"

Tala stood up and shook his head in disgust, "Fine – have it your way." He rolled his eyes and disappeared outside. "Silly girl," he leaned against the house, staring up at the night sky with the three quarters moon illuminating his face. He smiled slightly, "It's a good thing we'll be back before the Dark Moon…strange and dangerous things happen on the night of the Dark Moon." He slipped his hand in his belt pouch, expertly whipping out four daggers and tossing them against the house wall.

He smirked again when he heard the sound of the four daggers hitting the wall with 4 simultaneous thuds. Walking slowly towards the wall to retrieve his daggers, Tala murmured quietly to himself, "Dark Moon…a night of mystery. A night of darkness. A night of complete evil domination. A night without a glimpse of moonlight." He tugged out his daggers without the slightest sound, staring intensely at the dangerous steel blades, "If anyone, I should know the night of the Dark Moon well, since it is the best suited with my occupation. Nothing like…a night of death." He quietly pocketed his daggers, along with the wide assortment of knives and daggers hidden along the back of his belt.

"What are you doing?" Flora demanded, poking her head outside with a slight scowl.

"I'm practicing," Tala said with a frown.

"You're practicing at night?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Aren't you going to get any sleep?" Flora pressed.

"I'm not tired – you should be the one getting some sleep," Tala shot back, "I need to practice."

"Practice what? Drilling holes into the wall with daggers?" Flora snapped, averting her eyes to the damage done to the outer house wall.

Tala looked momentarily taken back, surprise reflecting in his turquoise eyes, "_She actually sounds mad…_" He snapped out of his daze when Flora started to march towards her horse, untying her mare from the post. "_Now_ what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the castle!"

Tala groaned, "Would you give yourself a break? It's too dark for riding –"

"Well, if it's not too dark for you to be throwing daggers at walls, then it's not too dark for me to ride back!" Flora argued, tossing light brown hair over her shoulders defiantly. "Hey!" she complained as Tala tugged the reins from her grasp.

Turquoise eyes gazed at her in perplexity, "What _is_ wrong with you Flora? This isn't like you."

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Flora retorted, "You're the one with the problem!"

"Me?"

"Oh – just never mind!" Flora said in exasperation, "Give me the reins, if I'm such a bother, I'm going home!"

"_So that's it,_" Tala thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in frustration, "_She's angry because I was irritated earlier when she woke up. Geez…what's with girls and being all clingy and needy all the time anyways? Then, when things don't work out beautifully for them, they get all sulky and throw a fit at you. I can't blow my cover yet – which means I'll have to be nice a bit longer…ugh… I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to have some sort of feelings for this girl, I had better figure out my next move quickly because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take…_"

"Come on Flora," Tala said in a low voice, "I never said you were a bother – I just had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry I took it out on you, all right? You're not well enough to go riding now, let's wait until tomorrow morning." He grimaced and threw in the most considerate-sounding line he could think of at the moment, "Besides – it's not very safe nowadays; I would never be able to live with it if something happened to you out there."

Flora sighed, her resolve faltering, "Well…if you're sure that I'm not an inconvenience…"

"Sure I'm sure," Tala assured her, "Come on – let's go inside, it's getting awfully chilly out here." He smiled quietly in the darkness when Flora followed him inside, "_Works a like a charm – I should be writing poetry or something…_"

Flora sat down on the bed with a sigh, looking at Tala hopefully, "Would you _really_ be worried if something happened to me?"

Tala cringed; he definitely didn't like the way the conversation was approaching, especially if it was some attempt to get him to confess some strange, out-of-this-world feelings that he didn't have. However, she had just asked and if he blew her off again, she would probably storm outside again and he would have to repeat the whole charade. "Flora – nothing's going to happen to you, not while I'm here anyways. You just take it easy. You know, I'm curious, you haven't asked me where you are."

Flora smiled, seemingly satisfied with his response, "Oh Tala, I don't need to ask, I'd recognize this place in my sleep! It hasn't changed much…since you were last here anyways…"

"I knew our village was small," Tala said thoughtfully, "And partially hidden in the mountains, but even I didn't think that my house would still be here after all these years."

"People are too caught up in their own huge cities to worry about tiny villages in the mountains," Flora explained, "A lot of villages are still standing, even though they've been abandoned for ages. It's great back at the castle – but I think I still prefer it out here in the mountains… Remember all the fun we had here when we were young? You, me, and Michael?"

Tala's eyes turned malevolent at the mention of Michael, "_Michael…you traitor…you good-for-nothing conspirator…I have yet to make you pay…_"

"Spring was the most beautiful," Flora continued, "You boys were so silly when you were young, and so mean too! Remember when I was seven, Michael stole my doll and wouldn't give it back?"

Tala stared at the burning fire intently; he didn't want to remember, but he couldn't help the images which were flashing persistently in his head.

_"Michael! Michael! Give it back! It's mine!" Flora cried, running after the navy-eyed boy, "Give it BACK!"_

_"This silly thing?"__ Michael laughed, dangling the doll by one of its braids, "What do you see in it anyways? It can't talk or move, you just hug it all day long!"_

_"My daddy gave it to me!" Flora said frantically, "It's mine! Stop it Michael! You're going to ruin it – don't hold it by its hair like that!"_

_"Come and get it then!" Michael taunted, swinging onto the nearest tree branch and hoisting himself up. He then proceeded to climb up, limb by limb, to the very top and tie the doll to the highest point._

_"Michael!" Flora shrieked._

_Laughing, Michael jumped down from the tree and ran towards the lake, looking back and calling, "Go get it if you can! If you're not afraid of heights that is! You're such a wimp Flora, when are you going to grow up, huh? Well, later!"_

_Flora watched tearfully as Michael disappeared by the lake to play in the water, "It's…not fair…how do I get it down now…?"_

_"Flora?" a young red-haired boy approached her and tilted his head, looking at her in genuine concern, "What's wrong?"_

_"Tala!"__ Flora cried, tears springing up in her eyes, "Michael stole my doll again!"_

_Tala frowned, "His parents already told him to leave your doll alone. What did he do with it?"_

_"He tied it up there!" Flora sobbed, pointing to the top of the cherry blossom tree where the doll was bound to the highest branch, its twins braids blowing with the wind. "I'm too scared to climb up and get it though…it's so high! What do I do Tala? If I tell my mommy then Michael will get do something meaner next time!"_

_"Don't worry Flora," Tala assured her with a pat on her shoulder, "I'll go and get it for you. Don't cry. Wait here, it's should only take a few minutes." He hoisted himself onto the lowest branch and scrambled up the tree._

_"Tala!"__ Flora squeaked, peeking through her fingers nervously, "Be careful!"_

_"No worries!" Tala called down as he reached the top and untangled the doll quickly, "Got it!" He grabbed a branch and swung down smoothly. "Here," he handed Flora her doll, "Next time Michael does something like that, we'll tie him to the tree!"_

_Flora giggled and squeezed her doll cozily, "Oh thank you so much Tala! You're the best!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly…_

"Screw it!" Tala muttered, "I don't want to remember! Don't make me remember!" He growled and glanced at Flora warily as if noticing the sudden quietness. Flora had fallen asleep and laid peacefully on the bed, her hair flowing down in soft waves around her face. Tala silently pulled the covers over her to keep her warm, staring at her innocent face painfully, "_I will not fall for you Flora. I don't care if we shared history – you will help me achieve my goal…and then…I will kill you..._"

* * *

"What a serious setback!" Carly scowled, nearly screaming in frustration. She angrily kicked the wall of the royal library, causing a dent in the well furnished room. "Well, the librarian sure isn't going to be in a pleasant mood when she sees that…oh well. Still, this cursed library, shelves and shelves of books and records and absolutely NOTHING on the Dragon Flute or the Dragon's Hymn!" She sighed and got up, "I really need to go outside for some air."

She exited the castle and slipped out its gates, walking along the paved path and kicking a few random stones at the same time, "Stupid…Enrique will be back tomorrow and he'll be on my case again. And I still haven't found anything. I only remember the Dragon Flute and the Dragon's Hymn, they're just names though. I could've imagined the whole thing up! They could have different names which I don't recall, arghhhhhhhh!"

She stared at the bright moon, only 3 quarters of the full orb showing, illuminating the black sky, "Why can't I remember anything? Why does my memory always fail me like this? I want to remember, I do! If I can't figure out how to play the Dragon Flute or learn the Dragon's Hymn, I may never see Kane again!" She leaned against the wall wearily, sadness glimmering in her emerald eyes, "That is – if Kane is still alive. If he is, then why hasn't he come to see me? Why hasn't he tried to reach me? It's been years – it's possible that he's completely forgotten who I am…ARGH! I'm SO DOOMED!"

Carly gasped when she felt two strong arms grab her – one arm locked around her waist and the other reached up to clamp his hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. She froze when she felt the cold steel of a curved blade edge against her neck.

"You're doomed all right," a wicked voice sneered, "Stop struggling or my axe will sink into your neck."

"_The _Nonda'Kanoste_…oh, curse…_" Carly thought bitterly despite the icy fear which washed over her. She was highly disgusted at herself – that was as far as she had gone; she was able to recognize his voice in the midst of the dark. She tried to clear her mind and figure out what she could possibly do in the situation. It wasn't exactly an ideal scene for her, there was no way she could move without feeling the blade sink somewhere into her skin. If it was an inexperienced warrior, she would've have gutted him in the stomach and tore away safely, but she had a feeling that if she attempted this now, the blade might miss her neck, but slice across her face instead.

"Fancy meeting in the darkness, _Tariena_?" Johnny whispered in her ear, his amethyst eyes glittering like gems, "You should know better than to stray outside when it's past your bedtime."

"Do not mock me," Carly warned, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his warm breath tickling her ear and trying to squirm away, "What do you want with me? To kill me?"

"I don't want to kill you, _Tariena_," Johnny said with a laugh, "I really don't. Just give me the Imperium Gem –"

"In your dreams!" Carly hissed, "I'm not 5 years old, knight! Don't get started on that ridiculous if-you-give-me-what-I-want-I'll-spare-your-life junk, because it's not going to work!"

Johnny smirked, "Feisty, aren't we? But you're really down to these two choices, either you give me the Imperium Gem now or I kill you and destroy Ithildin to find it."

"Then kill me and be off with it!" Carly challenged, "You'll never find the Imperium Gem without the right knowledge. You're a sick, power-hungry psycho, destroying the lives of thousands of people so you can just satisfy your own selfish wants!"

"Save your preaching _Tariena_," Johnny drawled, "Yes, I'm selfish. Isn't everyone? You're so idealistic it almost makes me sick – get used to this – the world is a selfish place, it's everyone for themselves. Destroy or be destroyed."

"You disgusting –" Carly snarled, "What are you anyways?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not human!" Carly snapped, "I _killed_ you. I saw the Imperium Gem blast you away, no mortal can survive an impact like that. I killed you."

"Shut up!" Johnny warned, his eyes glowing threateningly now at the reminder of the incident, "You would do well not to speak of that. And, not that it's any concern of yours, I am human. Just a lot stronger than you weakling. Make your choice – your life or the Imperium Gem!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Carly snarled, "I will never hand over the Imperium Gem to worthless filth like you!"

"You're going to regret that," Johnny said softly and dangerously, slowly raising his axe until the edge of the hazardous blade shone in the forbidding moonlight. "What a waste of life _Tariena_ – you should've handed over the gem. I'll see you in Hell –"

A sharp whizzing sound was suddenly heard and before either of them could react, a pike zipped past Johnny, the sharp end slamming into his hand. With a pained groan, Johnny dropped his axe as blood spilled out of his gloved hand.

Reacting quickly, Carly knocked Johnny down and tore a good distance away from him, her hand slipping to her back pouch which held a number of darts since she was missing her usual bow and arrows.

Johnny clutched his bleeding hand furiously, glaring at the spearman who threw the offending weapon, "You again!"

Though not dressed entirely for a battle, Michael held his double-headed spear tightly, his navy eyes returning the glare defiantly, "Cowardly act, sneaking up from behind on others in the midst of the night."

"How I choose to act is none of your business!" Johnny flared, grabbing his axe with his uninjured hand and leaping onto the top of the wall. "I am sick of your interference!" Black fire erupted from Johnny's hand and he hurled it angrily.

"Michael! Watch out!" Carly yelled, wincing as Michael dove to one side to avoid being hit. Instead, the fire slammed into a wall and crumbled it done in an instant. "Get lost!" Carly ordered, whipping out a dart between her fingers and throwing it with amazing accuracy at Johnny, "Leave my kingdom alone!"

Johnny narrowly avoided the dart; he could smell the poison embedded within the point of the dart. He wasn't in a mood to take chances with poison tonight, especially after the last incident; he wasn't particularly interested in being humiliated again. "I'll let you off easy tonight _Tariena_, but here – something to remember me by!" He leaped in the air and yelled, "**_Thangarim_****_ yassen templa_** (Mass Curse)!!!!" Fire pressure exploded from his hands and erupted on the houses nearby. As the impact hit the ground, the land tore up like in an earthquake and nearly overturned.

Screams were heard from the houses as the people desperately tried to escape the raging flames. The image of the attack was still vivid in Carly's mind from the last time she encountered it, but watching houses burn and people die right in front of her eyes was even more terrible than taking the impact herself. "Why…do my people have to suffer for it…? It's not fair…" She was frozen in horrification as she watched people being engulfed by black flames and being burnt alive; their screams echoed dreadfully through the quiet night.

"Carly," Michael said softly, coming up beside her, "Come on – we've got to go put out that fire as soon as possible. There's nothing else we can do about it now. Carly? Carly, are you in there?"

"It's not fair…it's not fair…" Carly said angrily, her voice echoing the empty night, "It's not _FAIR_! You'll pay for this _Nonda'Kanoste_! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!"

With his black cape fluttering in perfect camouflage in the darkness and his lilac eyes glittering in satisfaction, Johnny vanished in the night.


	17. Being Cruel To Be Kind

**Author's Note:** :sweatdrop: Another long time before I updated… :sobz: I really don't know what I've been doing around here, I just can't find time to write. I'm almost finished my first semester and have registered for university and stuff, hopefully I'll get in. I think…my average for my first semester will be around 97-98 percentso that's pretty good. Anyways, I'll try, try, try to update more frequently even though it's not exactly working – but the best way to contact me right now is via **deviantART** because I'm trying to be more active there. (besides, I'll be posting up some drawings some characters from my fics there too :wink: I've already got a couple up of Carly) The link's in my profilein case anyone's interested, if any of you have DA, let me know because I like browsing when I have a goal in mind. :sweat: But I can guarantee that I will never abandon this fic even if it takes me forever to update…

Anyways, on with the fic, I think…sanity's beginning to drop there and everyone's trying to hurt each other or something. O.o Next chapter will definitely be a battle chapter and should actually be up faster because it's already halfway written! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Being Cruel To Be Kind**

"Your Majesty, there is a noble accompanying them," the guard said with a courteous bow towards Carly, "Shall I let them pass?"

"A noble, you say?" Carly said, drumming her fingers thoughtfully on her longbow, "Strip him of his weapons, if there are any, and let them in." She waited for a few moments before the doors reopened and she was greeted with Enrique's scowling face, Aquana's worried one, and a stream of protests from the newcomer – not exactly the ideal reunion she was hoping for.

"Silence!" Carly ordered loudly. This wasn't the way she would have chosen to greet her friends; however, she needed to make an impression of authority while a stranger was about. Too many people had become delighted at the fact that they were dealing with a female and attempt to take advantage of the situation. Carly's method of dealing with tricksters weren't always appropriate, even Father Nomin admitted that, so now she was trying to deal with potential problems effectively because they actually evolved into actual problems.

"Carly –" Aquana started.

Carly silenced her with a wave of her hand and fixed her emerald eyes on the visitor, "Identify yourself."

"Tristan Falmar III of Lanthir," Tristan said, scowling at the guard who had seized his weapon, "I demand to know the meaning of this – I have sworn my honour upon my weapon and you simply take them away from me? I understand that being cautious is necessary but this is crossing the line! Lanthir –"

"Forgive me, Lord Tristan of Lanthir," Carly replied steadily, "Each kingdom has its own customs – you would do well to follow Ithildin's. Your weapon will be returned to you once I've confirmed you are not a potential enemy, if you have any problems with that, you may leave. The door, I believe, is directly behind you."

Tristan fumed silently, but stayed quiet. Aquana sighed and wrung her hands nervously while Enrique smirked, looking slightly happier than he previously did.

"Do you have any proof that you're from Lanthir?" Carly asked again, feeling extremely bored with the interrogation already, "Or am I simply supposed to take your word for it? Emblem? Seal?"

Tristan didn't look any more patient than Carly did. He puffed up indignantly as if insulted that Carly failed to recognize him as an important official from Lanthir, "Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but the flood destroyed everything –"

"Except you – unfortunately," Enrique muttered, loud enough for everyone around him to hear. Aquana frowned while Tristan glowered; Carly merely ignored the blond knight.

"Like I said, it destroyed everything, I was too busy trying to survive than to hold onto my valuables," Tristan finished.

"Carly – call me _Carly_. Fair enough, I'll trust Aquana's judgment on it then," Carly said, nodding at the guard, "Give him back his weapon. We'll find some place for you to stay and something for you to eat." She motioned to the nearby maid, "Excuse me, could you please prepare a room for him and show him the kitchen as well? Thank you."

"Thank you," Tristan said grudgingly, sheathing his weapon.

* * *

Carly followed Enrique back up to his room and sat down on his bed, observing silently as the blond knight tossed his armour in a corner of his room bad-temperedly. "My my, and I thought that you would've been in a better mood when you come back." 

"I don't want to talk about it!" Enrique snapped, throwing down his chest plate with a clang, "Leave me alone!"

Carly made a face, "You're in an even worse mood than you were when you left!" She was secretly disappointed though; she had wanted to ask Enrique about the Dragon Flute…and Kane, one more time, but now didn't seem to be a very good time to do some questioning.

"What happened?"

Carly blinked up at Enrique in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not in the mood for silly games, princess!" Enrique scowled, his hazel eyes smouldering, "What happened to the burnt village?"

"Oh…that," Carly muttered. She had momentarily forgotten about the _NondaKanoste_'s previous attack and thinking about it sent shivers up her spine. Whatever Enrique was steaming about, it must have really been bad because he even failed to address her normally.

"Well?" Enrique demanded.

"We were attacked that's all," Carly grumbled. She had forbidden Michael to breathe a word about this to Enrique or Flora and the navy-eyed warrior had willingly agreed. The last thing she needed was for her oldest friends to flip out over the fact that she was almost killed again. "It was fine – Michael and I took care of things."

"Michael and _I_," Enrique mimicked, bitterness ringing in his voice.

"Do _not_ do that Enrique," Carly warned, her emerald eyes blazing now, "And stop jeering at Michael every chance you get – it's really starting to set me off."

"When is he going to leave?" Enrique demanded, "I'm getting rather sick of seeing him every day."

"You –" Carly began, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Um…hi," Aquana said weakly, peering into the room nervously, "Sorry for interrupting, but Carly, could I talk to Enrique alone for a minute?"

"Sure thing," Carly said, standing up and stretching, "I'll go and see if I can catch a glimpse of Flora coming back. She and Tala should be back soon, that is if Tala didn't try anything sneaky."

"Enrique," Aquana said softly as Carly started out, "I –"

Enrique flopped himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, "Get out."

Carly paused outside, looking back at the blond knight in concern, "What the –. What did you just say?"

"Enrique, please just hear me out," Aquana pleaded, "Can you just forget about that –"

"I said get _out_!"

"But I –"

Enrique jumped out and shoved her out of his room forcefully, slamming the door furiously, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"What – is this all about?" Carly asked slowly, staring at the closed door and Aquana's stricken face, "Did I miss something?"

"It's all my fault," Aquana murmured, her voice trembling, "I messed up big time – I thought, at least, he'd give me a chance to explain…"

"You guys have got to stop talking like I know what you're talking about," Carly declared, tapping her foot impatiently, "Because I haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Enrique didn't tell you?"

Carly snorted, "No. And I didn't ask. I know better than to provoke a lion when it's already angry. Are _you_ going to tell me? Or do I have to playing guessing games all day?"

"Tristan…" Aquana whispered.

"What about him?"

"He's…he's my…my fiancé," Aquana confessed in a barely audible voice, her turquoise eyes flickering in pain and sadness.

"You're kidding." Carly said flatly, raising her eyebrows, "Fiancé? Him?"

Aquana shook her head.

"Oh. I see the problem," Carly said with a groan, "Oh boy…" She sighed and patted Aquana, "You can't really blame him for being angry though – you should've told him."

"I know," Aquana said, taking several deep breaths to prevent tears from slipping down her face, "But I thought Tristan was dead…and I…"

"Aquana, do you love him?" Carly asked suddenly.

"Who? Tristan or Enrique?"

Carly flashed a wicked smile, "Tristan, of course. You don't even know Enrique all that well, if you would forgive me for saying so. I wouldn't think that love is an appropriate word – yet."

Aquana winced, "I wouldn't say I love him…I don't mind him –"

"Honestly, not 'minding' him isn't exactly the most appealing thought for marriage," Carly snorted, "Think about it – marriage entitled you to spend the rest of your life with this man. Not that I'm saying that Tristan's awful or something, he can't be as bad as William I tell you, but still…"

"It was an arranged marriage."

Carly made gagging noises, "Ugh! Can't you feel pain in that?"

Aquana smiled slightly, "It was made with my consent, Carly."

"Well, _mine_ definitely wasn't made with my consent!" Carly growled, "It was made with anything _but_ my consent and I should have the right to take it back anytime!"

"I just wish that Enrique would talk to me…" Aquana whispered, "I really didn't know that Tristan survived."

"Enrique will get over it – eventually," Carly assured her, "I still think he's a little shaky on relationships right now. But…honestly, are you still planning to go ahead with your wedding plans?"

"I…don't know…" Aquana muttered, "It would depend on what Tristan wants…"

"Why can't it depend on what you want?" Carly demanded, "It ain't like men are supposed to rule our lives or anything. The only advice I can give you right now is to hurry up and decide what you want, because once that ring's on your finger, there's no looking back and no room for regrets."

* * *

"Go away!" Enrique snapped through the thick barrier of the wooden door, "I told you to get lost! So beat it!" 

"Enrique, at least come for dinner," Aquana pleaded, knocking on the door repeatedly, "Please? Let's talk – you really have to understand –"

"Don't make me go out there and force you away!"

"Enrique, would you just listen to what I have to say!" Aquana exclaimed, stamping her foot in frustration while anger started to spark from her cerulean eyes.

"I told you that I don't want to!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Get lost!"

Aquana finally lost her temper, slamming her hand furiously against Enrique's wooden door, not caring that the action made her hand sting in pain. "Would you stop being such a child and come out! Would it kill you to listen to me for a few minutes?"

There was a painstakingly long stretch of silence before the door slowly creaked open and Enrique stood with his hand on the metal knob, his brown eyes glittering malevolently. "What part of 'go away' do you not understand? I don't want to listen to your stupid excuses –"

"Being unreasonable isn't going to get us anywhere –" Aquana began.

"We weren't getting anywhere to begin with!" Enrique yelled, banging his fist against the wall loudly.

Aquana took a couple steps back numbly, "I didn't know –"

Enrique smiled bitterly, "And I didn't know that it would affect me so much either."

"Please Enrique…" Aquana's voice trembled, "I don't want to –"

"I don't care what you want or what you don't want," Enrique interrupted harshly, "I just don't want to see you again. Make it easier for the both of us and stay away from me."

"But Enrique –"

"I don't care!" Enrique shouted, his voice rising again, "I hope you'll live happily ever after with that loser!"

"Why do you have to act so immature?" Aquana demanded, her voice level increasing to match that of Enrique's, "We're not five year-olds, can't we talk like rational human beings?"

"I'm through with talking to you!"

"What do I have to do to prove that I didn't know Tristan was still alive!" Aquana cried.

"That's not the point; he's alive now, isn't he? And you're _engaged_," Enrique spat out, saying the word as if it was something incredibly distasteful. "Why are you even here, don't you have wedding plans to work on?"

"Enrique!" Aquana practically screamed, "Even if I was to get married tomorrow or something, does that mean that you'll never talk to me again? That there can only be interaction between us if I'm not engaged?"

"Who are you to be giving me a lecture?" Enrique snapped, "I get one everyday – from Flora, from Carly, even from Father Nomin! And no, thank you, I don't need anymore!"

"Why are you being so difficult?" Aquana demanded again, losing her temper rapidly, "It wasn't as if there had been anything going on between us in the first place!"

"That's exactly my point!" Enrique retorted, "You're the one who's getting all worked up because I decided to ignore you. Well, get this straight, don't expect me to solve your problems for you! And don't think that I'm upset because I actually liked you or something, there's way more to life than that!" He slammed door harshly.

Aquana rattled on his knob angrily, tears slipping down her face, "Enrique! Open the door! Please! You don't understand! Enrique!"

Enrique clenched his fists angrily and covered his ears forcefully, muttering as he leaned against his door miserably, "Go away…go away…leave me alone…"

Running back to her room, Aquana slammed her door shut so hard that she took out one of the hinges unintentionally. Collapsing on her bed, she burst into tears and sobbed.

* * *

"There must be some way I can help," Michael said thoughtfully to himself, staring outside at the moon-lit sky. The moon was rapidly fading, less than a quarter now, it would very soon be another night of the Dark Moon – not that it mattered much to Michael. Moon or moon-less, it didn't make anything different. "Must've been a very old flute…never seen such exquisite designs quite like it before – the carvings look pretty much ancient. But Carly looked so determined to figure out how to play it, maybe I could teach her –" 

Suddenly, there was a strange sound and Michael whirled around quickly, "What the heck…? Weird…I thought I heard something…" He sighed and shook his head before turning back around.

No sooner after he did, there was an awful pain in his ribs as if someone had just slammed into him and moments later, Michael found himself slumped against the wall with a familiar crooked dagger poised by his neck. He gulped quietly and stared up into turquoise blue eyes, "T-Tala…?"

"Correct." Malicious sapphire eyes glittered down at him, "Long time no see."

"Tala…" Michael said carefully, not taking his eyes off the potentially dangerous dagger point, "What are you doing…?" Sweat trickled down his face, not only was he at risk of being killed, but his ribs were starting to ache badly as well.

"Why don't you tell me what you've been doing?" Tala hissed viciously, "Are you plotting to kill me or something?"

"N-No…never," Michael stammered, "Why would you ever think that?"

"I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me things that perhaps I should know," Tala warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael retorted.

"Don't you?" Tala snarled, "Think very carefully Michael – I mean it. I'm in no apparent mood for games."

"How did you get in?" Michael asked, biting his lip nervously, "When did you get back?"

"A short while ago," Tala spat, "Not that it's important. Besides, Michael, you know I'm an assassin, breaking into people's homes and killing them is my specialty."

Michael was too preoccupied with staring at the shiny blade to reply, his navy blue eyes flickering with anxiety.

"I'm running out of patience Michael!" Tala growled, "You have some nerve – lying to me again and again –"

"I didn't lie to you about anything!" Michael protested, "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"No?" Tala inquired, clucking his tongue disapprovingly, "Don't tell me that your memory's failing you as well? Let me give you a little hint, tell any interesting stories to Flora lately?"

"I haven't even talked to Flora the whole time we're here!" Michael shot back, clenching his fists, "She's too busy fawning over you!"

"Don't lie to me," Tala warned malevolently, "You're only digging yourself deeper into the hole – if you come out and tell me to truth right now I might let you off easier."

"What does Flora know that you don't?" Michael demanded, his mind spinning violently. His ribs were really starting to hurt, so much that he felt like throwing up.

"Everything," Tala replied coldly, gauging Michael's reactions carefully with perplexity. He was usually a horrible liar and Tala could nearly always tell when he was hiding something, but he didn't seem to be trying to fool him this time. However, Flora had said Michael when she was under the Spirit Slayer's spell and the Spirit Slayer doesn't lie. "About the Imperium Gem. If you want to specifics, I lured Flora away from the castle so I could get a chance to use my Spirit Slayer on her."

Michael was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, his navy eyes wide with shock, "Tala…you didn't…it could've killed her…"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I took that chance."

"Tala…how could you…you know how much she lo-"

"That's enough!" Tala snapped, "I highly doubted that the Spirit Slayer would've killed her, that's why I did it. The Spirit Slayer is only able to drain the life of those who are weak-minded and Flora is an experienced healer; I did not doubt her abilities to rejuvenate herself."

"It was still risky…" Michael said weakly.

"None of your business," Tala retorted, "If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have found out that she knows roughly the entire history of the Imperium Gem. And guess what? When I asked her who told her all that, who did you think she said?"

"But…I didn't…" Michael protested, his voice trailing off faintly. He didn't remember telling Flora anything, unless…

_"Michael! I don't what you and Tala to leave!" Flora cried, "Why do you have to leave? Why?"_

_"It'll be okay," Michael soothed, putting his hands on Flora's shoulders, "I can promise you that we'll be back. Think of it as a lengthy vacation or something."_

_Flora sniffed, "It's because Tala's changing, isn't it? His parents are worried that he might become a killer or something."_

_Michael's navy eyes were troubled, "Tala is changing. I barely recognize him sometimes and I think he even frightens his parents at times. He hasn't taken the death very well. Sometimes I hear him muttering in his sleep, saying how he would steal the Imperium Gem and use its powers to cast a reincarnation spell."_

_Flora paled, "You're…not serious…are you?"_

_Michael nodded grimly, "Yes, I am. That's why his parents are taking him far away from here; they think it'll help him forget about the whole accident. Since my parents are deceased, I have to go with them; I'm subjected to loyalty anyways. But…"_

_"But what?"__ Flora inquired._

_Michael sighed and straightened up, "Tala's changing, and that's a fact. We all know it. The cold look in his eyes becomes colder with each passing day. You and I both know that Tala is capable of killing anyone he wants to. You're as close to him as I am since we're both his childhood friends, I know that he'll stop at nothing to get the Imperium Gem if it's what he really wants. I'm hoping he'll wake up from this nightmare before it overtakes him, but if he doesn't, he must not get his hands on the Imperium Gem."_

_"But you know where it is…" Flora whispered, "And you know how to use it. I've seen you study with your parents…"_

_"That's right. I know. I'm the only one that knows," Michael said, "And Tala knows that I know. But he won't suspect you of knowing, which is why I'm going to tell you the whole story right now. You must never ever tell anyone because if the information falls into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous."_

_Flora backed away, shaking her head, "No no, don't tell me, I don't want to know."_

_"I don't have a choice," Michael protested, "I fear…that Tala will kill me soon."_

_Flora glared at him, hitting him angrily on the shoulder, "That's horribly mean! Tala may be really angry right now, but he wouldn't kill you – you're his best friend!"_

_Michael shook his head, "I have certain obligations that I must fulfill. I will not tell Tala anything about the Imperium Gem and for that I can easily be killed. However, I can't let the legend just die; I have to pass it on to someone and you must pass it onto someone else worthy when your time is up. Do you understand Flora?"_

_"I-I…" Flora stammered._

_"Flora, promise me!" Michael insisted, "I don't have much time left."_

_"But I –"_

_"Promise me! Please!"_

_"A-all right…" Flora gave in, stumbling back, "You can stop shaking me now…"_

_Michael sighed in satisfaction, "Thank you. Listen very carefully and remember it. Never breathe a word to Tala – ever. Never tell anyone who will not use it for the good of all mankind, but only for his own selfish reasons. A long time ago…_"

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Tala snapped, back in reality, "Hello? I'm asking you a question here! The faster you answer, the sooner you can ease that pain!"

"I – I…" Michael stammered. He knew that there was no reason to lie now, Tala knew and no denial was going to save him. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough," Tala hissed, "Do you know how long it took me to figure out secrets of the Imperium Gem? When I asked you to tell me, you wouldn't. You told me that you were bound by a spell. A spell of blood. I believed you and I did not want to spill your blood, but I never thought that you were just trying to prevent me from finding out."

Michael's eyes were downcast and he didn't say anything.

"If you were really my childhood friend, you would've told me," Tala seethed.

"How can you even say that?" Michael demanded, "How can you expect me to help you do the very thing that Heaven condemns? How can you even expect to me to help you seize power for your own greed when that kind of power is best left in its dormant state?"

"I just want to bring him back," Tala said tightly, his cerulean eyes glittering spitefully, "Is that so wrong?"

"It is wrong to bring back something's that already dead!" Michael argued.

"How come?"

"Because it is not the way Heaven intends it! Reincarnation could be disastrous."

"I'm not going to reincarnate him, Michael," Tala corrected, shaking his head with a wry smile, "I'm going to make him rise from the very pits of Hell…"

"Tala!" Michael exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" Tala's eyes narrowed, "More objections?"

"Have you gone insane?" Michael demanded, "That's even worse than reincarnation! He'll be soulless. Pitiless. Ruthless. He'll kill anyone without reason –"

Tala's eyes were empty, "He won't kill me. He'll obey me – like he's always have. The only reason he killed was because they were threatening him – they wanted him dead. They've always wanted him dead – you…my parents…you guys all wished that he was dead. But I didn't, I took care of him – he trusted me, he believed in me and I didn't betray him."

"You're losing control of yourself, Tala!" Michael said desperately, "You don't even know what you're doing anymore! You're so misguided that you're doing everything without thinking of the consequences! You're hurting people around you –"

"Give me a break, Michael," Tala scoffed, "I don't care about the people around me – as long as I get what I want, I'm good."

"What about your parents? You didn't care about your parents at all?"

"What about my parents?"

"Tala, you killed your parents!" Michael exclaimed, "You sent your own parents to their deaths –"

"Enough!" Tala snapped, "I don't want to hear anymore. My parents were fools; they were the ones accountable for what I've become. They were responsible. I despise them to no end. They betrayed their own son to the authorities."

"They were trying to protect you –" Michael started.

"That's what you think," Tala sneered, "If they had wanted to protect me, they would've listened to me. Who else knows? Besides Flora!"

"No one," Michael replied miserably.

"No one?" Tala raised his eyebrows, "Not even the princess?"

"No," Michael shot back heatedly, navy eyes glittering, "Why do you always look at me like that when you mention Carly?"

"You tell me – it's useless pretending that you don't like her, I know you do Michael. You're always around her, always smiling and laughing in her presence – does being around her give you the happiness that you haven't felt in such a long time? Regardless, just drop the cute little act already – she is royalty and you don't even come close."

"I don't!"

"At any rate," Tala said dismissively, "I'm not in the mood to stand here gossiping with you like some old village maid with nothing better to do all day. I'm warning you Michael, this is your absolute _last_ chance. Stay. Away. From. The. Princess."

"Why?" Michael asked weakly, "She hasn't done anything –"

"Quiet," Tala hissed menacingly, pressing his dagger against Michael's neck, "She's a nuisance. And a distraction to you. Her ideologies are different and to tell you the truth – even I recognize her to be dangerous. You will stay away from her – otherwise I will slit her throat while she's sleeping on some dark, eerie night."

"No…Tala…please don't…" Michael pleaded, his voice breaking, "You can't…you can't kill anymore people than you've already had…"

"I can. And I will. You know I can eliminate anyone who gets in my way."

"Okay, okay," Michael said quickly, gasping as the dagger crept ever so closer, "I'll stay away from her, I promise. Just don't hurt her."

"Good," Tala said, slipping his dagger back into his pouch. "I'll take your word for it then." He fingered a little drawstring pouch behind his back casually.

Michael sank down against the wall, sighing in relief as he could breathe freely without a dagger pointed at his throat. His ribs were really aching now; he couldn't wait until Tala left so he could go lie down.

"But…you did disobey me," Tala said in a sinister way, "And you know I don't tolerant defiance – so I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." Quick as a flash, the contents of the leather pouch spilled out and poured over Michael.

The last thing Michael remembered was seeing speckles of golden dust fly before his eyes before he blacked out, his body numb with pain.

Tala tugged the string tight, closing the pouch and slipping it back in his pocket. Staring down at the unconscious male, Tala murmured, "You carved your own fate Michael. I didn't have to do this, but you kept on challenging me – so I had no other choice. Only with pain comes obedience." With that, the blue-eyed assassin swept out, his cape fluttering in the air.

* * *

Enrique sighed impatiently as Carly entered the dining room, "There you are. Hurry up and sit down so we can have breakfast already, I'm getting sick of sitting here and staring at the same faces all morning." 

Carly was looking around with a frown on her face, concentrating so hard that she didn't notice the discourteous tone of the blond haired knight, "I can't find Michael."

"Who cares?" Enrique snarled.

This time his tone pricked Carly, causing the princess to cast her steely glare at him, "I do. I knocked on his room, but there was no answer."

Enrique blew out in exasperation, "Carly!"

"Maybe he's still sleeping," Flora suggested, folding her napkin neatly on her lap, "Let's not disturb him."

"Tala?" Carly demanded, "Have you seen Michael?"

Tala shook his head, "No. I didn't even see him last night."

"Carly!" Enrique beckoned again.

"All right!" Carly snapped as she sat down, "You don't have to wait for me to eat you know. Just go right ahead!"

"Oh dear…" Flora muttered to herself, "Everyone's in such a bad mood so early in the morning…I sure hope it doesn't get -"

"Enrique," Carly said briskly, putting down her fork as if she had something extremely important to say and couldn't wait a second longer.

"What?" Enrique grumbled, stuffing the food into his mouth as fast as possible.

"I know that I've asked you before, but are you sure you don't remember anything about Kane –"

At the sound of that name, Enrique spluttered and nearly spat out his food, "_Carly__ Tariena Aiglos_!"

"What!" Carly demanded crossly. She hated it when people called her by her full name and the amused look on Tala's face didn't help either.

"I told you before; don't mention his name in front of me. I don't remember anything and I don't want to remember anything, all right?"

"Well, do your best friend a favour and try to remember something, all right?" Carly scowled, "It's extremely important!"

"You're better off not remembering him as well!"

"Excuse me?" Tala asked quietly, "May I ask whom you're talking about?"

"My old friend Kane," Carly replied, with a mouthful of food.

"He wasn't a friend," Enrique snapped, "He was most probably a menace." He slammed his plate down bad-temperedly and stormed outside just as Tristan entered, looking appalled as Enrique passed him, hitting him on the shoulder purposely.

"Well, good morning to you all too," Tristan said slowly, shaking his black hair out of his eyes, "I suppose that I've come at the wrong time?"

"No, everything's fine," Carly said, "I'm done. We probably do things a bit differently than you're used to, make yourself at home. We don't have all the formalities you guys have at Lanthir, I don't have time for that kind of stuff. We eat, sleep, do and go as we please, if I need to talk to you, I have my ways of finding you. If you need anything, anyone around the castle will help you with it – do yourself a favour and don't go asking Enrique for anything. Since we're living in dark times here, if you hear a battle horn –"

"Excuse me," Tristan interrupted, "But I'm not much of a warrior, my weapon is only symbolic –"

"Yes, I can _tell_," Carly said, shooting him a glare, "I would appreciate it, however, if you didn't interrupt me while I'm in the middle of talking. I'm not asking you to go out in the front lines and risk your life, all right? This isn't your kingdom, it is not expected that you will fight for it – nor do I expect it. Nevertheless, it _is_ expected that you will aid the children and elderly around you should battle commerce – that is the duty for all citizens, farmers, priests, blacksmiths, and nobles alike."

"Point taken," Tristan replied as Carly took her leave promptly after.

"Hmmm…" Tala murmured to himself, "Kane…where have I heard that name before? I am entirely positive that it's familiar, but I just can't recall where. Anyways…the time is ripe – I have to commence my operation if I want to get the Imperium Gem before it's too late…"

* * *

Michael shivered underneath his covers, pulling them around him with trembling hands. His head ached horribly along with every part of his body. He woke up and found himself sprawled on the ground, his whole body cold and rigid. Then he practically had to drag himself up on the bed, not being able to stand because his legs were shaking as well. He didn't know how long he had been like this, but it was like every joint had rusted and left him immobile. Every time he attempted to stand up, his legs would give away and send him stumbling down and even worse he couldn't feel any part of his body. 

"Paralysis…" Michael whispered to himself as he remembered the light golden dust, partially wishing that he was unconscious again because the pain was overwhelming, "I've been paralyzed, thanks a whole lot Tala…"

"Michael?" Carly called from outside, knocking on his door persistently, "Are you still in there? Michael? Aren't you hungry?"

"Carly." Michael murmured, "I can't let her see me like this, she'll definitely suspect that something's wrong." He rustled restlessly under his sheets, growing more and more uncomfortable, "Besides, I promised Tala that I'd stay away from her, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her because of me."

"Michael!" Carly said loudly, "Are you sick or something?"

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, "_Go away…go away…leave me alone…_" He pulled his sheets over his head miserably, "_Who am I kidding? Why do I even pretend I can take charge of my own destiny? I know my fate is sealed, my future is in Tala's hands and it's not looking too bright right now; there's nothing I can do about it. I could defy Tala and get killed, but I can't die yet, there are still things that I have to do._"

Carly raised her fist to knock again but thought of the better of it, "Fine then. Lock yourself inside all day Michael, you could at least answer me."

"_I'm sorry Carly, but you're essential for the battle against evil. I can't run any risk of Tala hurting you so soon, Ithildin cannot afford to lose you as a fighter so it's best if we keep our distance – like Tala wants us to._"

* * *

"Fun, fun, fun day…" Carly muttered as she strolled into town on her weekly runs. Being a princess wasn't exactly all glamour and no work like everyone else thought, especially now that they were in the midst of a world-ending war. The people were frightened, some were ill, some were poor and it was up to her to pay regular visits to her people in order for them to maintain their confidence in the royal family. It wasn't as if she didn't like the job; in fact, she looked forward to meeting the people and chatting with her subjects. However, going alone wasn't what she had in mind. 

"Enrique Giancarlo, you deserter," she grumbled, "I thought you were coming with me today." Enrique knew about her weekly runs and he usually accompanied her throughout her route, but today he was nowhere to be found. As much as Carly hated to admit, she could see a slow erosion of her relationship with Enrique – they used to be extremely close, but lately they've been drifting further and further apart. Between all the confusion of Aquana, Tristan, Michael, and Kane, she could hardly sit down and speak with Enrique without either one of them blowing up in the end. Nevertheless, Enrique was her very best friend ever since she was born and it was safe to say that the ever-expanding distance between them was starting to make her miserable and lonely.

"Good day, princess!" a merchant called, "You're all alone today?"

"_I feel like I'm all alone everyday,_" Carly thought bitterly, but she forced a smile. "Aye, how are sales lately?"

"The usual," the merchant laughed, "Our spirits are higher when you come and visit though."

"Many thanks," Carly replied swiftly, "I try my best, but with all the hectic stuff that's been happenin' lately, I feel as if I've been torn into various pieces." She continued on her way, waving and nodding at the people who noticed her. Sometimes Flora came along with her as well, in case any of the sick needed care and medicine, but lately all she seemed to care about was _Tala_. Carly was extremely annoyed that she still couldn't figure out Tala's objectives even though she felt a prick of uneasiness every time she stared into his cold turquoise eyes. Additionally, she had completely given up trying to wheedle information out of Flora because the healer immediately became defensive when she hinted anything sneaky.

"Good morning, your Majesty," a young boy said from behind her with a shy smile, "Are you visiting today?"

Carly instantly broke into a warm smile, "Hans! I had hoped to see you around today."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Hans replied bashfully, hugging a bag of groceries close to his chest, "My father and brother were asking if you had received the embroidery they've sent over."

"Aye, absolutely!" Carly answered enthusiastically, "They've totally gorgeous, the largest one is hanging in the main hall right this minute. Your father, how is he? Better I hope? I'd like to pay your family a visit if you don't mind."

"Sure! Follow me!" Hans said, beaming, "Father's all healthy again, thanks to your medicine. And from the gold we were able to buy herbs and other medicine to strengthen his body. And my older brother is looking after the business very well, so everything's going very well, thank you!"

Carly trailed after the twelve-year old, glad for some company and offering to help him carry some of his bags, much to his embarrassment. Aquana had reported that she would be escorting Tristan around town for a while even though she seemed reluctant to do so. Carly couldn't help wondering what exactly was going through Aquana's mind right now, she seemed to be genuinely upset that Enrique was ignoring her, but she made no indication that she was unhappy with her arranged marriage either. Furthermore, there was the problem of Michael, who she hadn't seen for three days straight. She had knocked on his door numerous times but had gotten no response and she was positive that he hadn't come out for food or anything at all.

"Father! Father, the princess came home with me!" Hans cried when he entered his house and tossed his groceries on the table.

Carly smiled when an elderly man and young man who seemed about five years older than her came out with surprised looks on their faces, "Good day, I just wanted to thank you personally for sending the embroidery to the castle with such speed. The handiwork is magnificent and I feel obliged to add more to your payment."

"Oh no!" Hans' brother exclaimed, looking shocked, but extremely pleased at the compliment, "We're just glad you liked it, your Majesty!"

"Indeed," Hans' father said softly, "We can't thank you enough for your generous payment, princess, and not to mention the medicine you gave me to cure my illness. Please, sit down."

"Well, what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't look after my own people?" Carly said with a grin as she pulled out the wooden chair to sit down for a hearty conversation.

* * *

"Explain yourself!" Daeloth thundered, his massive voice shaking the whole fortress, "NOW Knight! RIGHT NOW!" 

Johnny winced with an impatient snort, "Explain what?"

"Why did you not kill the princess last time when you had the chance and taken the Imperium Gem right then and there!" Daeloth yelled, slamming his fists down against his stone chair.

"Is that what this temper is all about?" Johnny asked with a laugh.

Daeloth narrowed his eyes angrily, "Do not mock me knight, do you forget who controls the power you desire? Answer me this instant!"

"You told me that I could terrorize Ithildin," Johnny pointed out, "Way back then, you said that I could terrorize Ithildin five times before I actually got the gem for you and I intend to do so."

Daeloth snarled angrily, "Well, can't you do it faster so I can get the Imperium Gem!"

"My my," Johnny clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Where would the fun be if I tortured quickly? What's your hurry? It's not like the Imperium Gem is going to disappear or something, why don't you come out for little torture session of your own? I was thinking that the Dark Moon would be an ideal time to attack –"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Daeloth boomed, "I never leave my fortress, EVER! You do your silly play; I'll wait until you get the gem before I waste my time!"

"All right, all right," Johnny muttered, sweeping his cape behind him as he disappeared outside, "What the hell is his freakin' problem? The Dark Moon is within close range, I'll have to plan a good attack…hmm…just wait and see what I have in store for you _Tariena_. Would Ithildin like to meet the same unfortunate end as Lanthir, I wonder… Just you wait."

* * *

"Bye bye princess!" Hans shouted, jumping up and down when she exited the house, "Come and visit us again if you have time!" 

Carly couldn't help but smile as she waved to the family, "Count on it, Hans! Take care of yourselves, if there's anything I can help with, let me know!" She strolled down the roads, ready to head on back to the castle as the sun was setting and the sky was gradually dimming. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard a familiar voice, "_Hey…that sounds like Enrique._"

Peeking around the bend, she saw Enrique escorting a pretty courtier girl down the road and from what she could see; they were arm-in-arm and pretty close. Frowning, she tried get a little closer to hear what they were saying, "_Can't believe he ditched me for this!_"

The girl was fluttering her eyelashes seductively, "Oh Enrique, you're so brave – was it scary fighting those monsters?"

Enrique smiled nonchalantly and answered breezily, "Nah…they were pretty strong, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Besides, it's my duty to protect the kingdom and especially beautiful ladies like you."

The girl was leaning so close that it almost seemed like they were going to kiss, "Oh, you're so good with flattery, aren't you Enrique? Ithildin will always be safe as long as we have brave knights like you protecting us."

"_Good Lord, gag me!_" Carly thought in disgust, withdrawing to her place behind the wall but not before she saw the girl practically squeeze his arm. Rolling her eyes, she almost wished that she didn't hear or see them – it definitely wasn't worth losing her dinner over. However, it still raised the curious question of what in the name of Ithildin Enrique was doing. Jerking her arms back casually behind her head, she started to continue on her way, muttering, "Stinkin' knight. If you wanted to play, you could've told me so beforehand…"

As she passed the nearest stall, she noticed Tristan bending over a vender, looking, with interest, at the clothes in display. Watching as he picked up a piece of silky black garment, Carly's eyes flickered around to see if Aquana was around like she had said she would be. Sure enough, Aquana was sitting by the side bench with her hands clenched into fists on her lap, not noticing Carly. The princess followed her gaze and her eyes landed upon Enrique and the girl again.

Suddenly realization dawned Carly as she watched Enrique laughing a distance away and the bitterly tearful look in Aquana's eyes, "_He's…doing this on purpose…_" She observed silently as Aquana briskly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, the look of cynical resentment still evident in her turquoise eyes. Aquana then stood up gracefully and whirled around to leave, tossing her golden hair carelessly over her shoulders.

"_Oh, just great…_" Carly thought, shaking her head as she continued on her way back to the castle, "_Things aren't going to get any warmer between them…definitely not now. I really don't know what either of them are thinking, if Aquana likes him, then why doesn't she just come out and say so? And if Enrique still likes her, why does he have to purposely flirt with other girls in her face? I'm never ever going to understand this silly love relationship. At this rate, everybody's going to be insane, I can't wait till Michael comes out and feeds me with a dose of true sanity, reason, and sensibility._"

She entered the castle gates with a yawn, gazing sleepily at the orange-red skies and purplish clouds, "Boy…am I ready to lie down…"

"Princess!" William exclaimed, appearing suddenly from behind the castle gates, "You have finally returned! Can you ever settle down so we can discuss our wedding conception?"

"I told you before, we're not getting married!" Carly snapped, "It's amazing that you haven't gotten the message yet even though I continuously bombard you with insults. How dense can you be!"

"Regardless of whether you like it or not," William said triumphantly, "We will be getting married and there will be no escape."

"Why you little rat," Carly growled, "You're going to regret ever messing around with me, I'll make your life a living hell once I figure out how to get out of this screwed up mess!" Stretching her neck, she suddenly caught sight of a figure tossing a spear on the vast castle fields. Carly immediately brightened when she saw that it was Michael, recognizing his familiar stance and choice of weapon. Hurrying towards him, Carly waved cheerfully, "Hey! Michael!"

"Wait!" William protested, "It's absolutely horrible to be flirting with another man in the presence of your future husband! How disrespectful!"

The figure paused and then bent down to retrieve the spear before straightening up wordlessly, watching as the princess approached with shadowed eyes.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Carly bubbled happily as she reached him, "Have you suddenly decided to hibernate or something? I must've knocked on your door a gazillion times –"

"I know," Michael interrupted quietly just as William caught up, panting profoundly.

"Well, you could've answered," Carly said, swatting his shoulder playfully, "You're like the only person left in this castle who has a single ounce of sanity!"

Michael flinched slightly at the contact even though Carly neglected to notice.

"Hey!" William complained, "Princess, do you have to be so cruel? Our marriage is within range –"

"We're not getting married!" Carly snapped, "Go away!" She smiled at Michael, grabbing his arm, "Come on, I really, really need to ask you something!" She looked confused when Michael made no action of movement and tugged at his arm again, "Hey Michael? Come on!"

Michael wordlessly gripped Carly's wrist and wrestled her grip off him, roughly shoving her arm away from him.

"Ow!" Carly winced, massaging her sore wrist ruefully as William protested loudly in the background about Michael's "mistreatment of his beloved princess". She frowned up at him, finally taking note of his shadowed eyes, "What did you do that for?"

Michael finally lifted his head so his clear navy eyes were visible, but his voice was flat and empty, "I'm afraid I'm busy right now. I have to take my leave, your Majesty, you should go schedule your wedding plans like you're supposed to – good day."

Carly was so shocked that she could only watch in astonishment as he walked out of sight, "M-Michael…? What's…going on?" She was so completely in disbelief that she didn't even hear the outraged rants of William from behind her about Michael's "complete rudeness and lack of courtesy around the higher class" even though it seemed like Michael was being _too_ stiffly polite for her liking. Disheartened, Carly slowly trudged back to the castle, a sinking feeling boiling in the pits of her stomach and emotional injury tugging at her heart.

"_What's going on here? Why is everyone acting like this? Is there no one I can talk to anymore?_" Looking back at the castle gates, she noticed Tala standing against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Feeling a surge of anger above all hurt, betrayal, fury, and confusion, Carly was just about to demand to Tala as to why he was there when his icy eyes fluttered open and answered the question silently. Within them was a spark of cold triumph and unquestionable amusement while the corners of his mouth tugged into a smug smirk of satisfaction.

* * *

**StarBlizzard** I get your point. :sweat: You hate Flora, but she's really not that bad when you get to know her. 

**Absolute-Darkness:** Yes, it is kind of Michael/Carly right now, but it will ultimately be Johnny/Carly – I suppose it quite confusing with the little mix going on between my fics. I'll try to get some nice parts in for you even though I'll have to gradually coax feelings out. :winks:

**Keri:** Oh, really? Everyone's eager about the Dark Moon part? Then I had better start getting my rear into gear, huh? Thanks for the warning, I know it's been long and I've been so totally busy it's not even funny. Thx!

**Debbi**** Aura:** Thanks for reviewing, yeah I love problems! XD

**Mental Monkey:** Yup! Problems galore for everyone, just the way I like it! I try to relax, but it's totally hard, man – with all my schoolwork, I might as well be buried alive in it, lol!

**Fatal Effects:** Lol, a little too dramatic? Well, Tala has his reasons for being the way he is right now – more will be revealed soon!

**Silver Eyez:** YAY:glompz: I love long reviews, thank you sweetie! Lol, you basically named all my reasons for not bringing Enrique and Aquana together right this instant – but I love them together too! Hey, you're right, it did sound like Michael and Tala switched personalities when they were young…I didn't even notice that until you mentioned it!

**Wolf of the snow:** Thank you!

**x1nfernal:** Yeah, it's a Johnny/Carly fic, glad you like it so far!

**Saffron:**wide-eyed innocence: But the fiancés are interesting – actually Tristan isn't as bad as William is…I think. Less annoying. Tala is such an evil person. TT

**moonlight**** scout:** Thank you! And don't worry, Enrique and Aquana will work things out somehow!

**Magical Soul:hugz**: I'm sorry for making you wait so long again. Hope you'll like this chapter! I just keep adding more questions :sweat: I should really get around answering those questions…

**Evezzz** Thank you! You're actually pretty close to Aquana's situation, but I'll keep you guessing:wink:


End file.
